


JACK AND SAM - SEX SLAVES

by TuruaSam



Series: SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Sam, Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 105,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam
Summary: PART 3 OF THE SERIES - 'SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY'.PLEASE READ PART 1 - 'JACK AND SAM IN CAPTIVITY' AND PART 2 - 'THE SEARCH FOR JACK AND SAM' BEFORE READING THIS.Jack and Sam try to cope with their terrible loss and they continue to struggle with Sam's physical and mental limitations due to the injuries she sustained during their capture.The Master continues to make their lives miserable as they cope with being his highest earning sex slaves.Sam's mental state continues to decline until she reaches breaking point.Jack valiantly tries to keep them both sane and alive while continuing to make sexually explicit fuck recordings to earn their keep.





	1. LOSS

CHAPTER 1 LOSS

Jack held Sam as she continued to cry quietly. Tears fell down his own face. Their son had been taken. Stolen. Sold. He felt so many warring emotions. Anger. Helplessness. Desolation. Guilt. But he also felt relief. Gratitude and thankfulness. Thankful that they still had their daughter. Their beautiful tiny daughter. She was beautiful. Such a beautiful baby. Their son had also been beautiful. Handsome. Sam had thankfully been able to feed them both. They had been worried about her damaged breast. Worried that she wouldn't have enough milk for both of them. The Master had told them that he was going to sell their child. He had not known that Sam was pregnant with twins. He had been so very pleased to find out Sam was carrying twins and had told them that he would be selling both of them. Jack had protested, had reminded the Master of the deal they had made. That they would be allowed to keep any and all of the babies Sam had. Even though the Master had announced, after almost killing them, that he would sell their child, Jack thought it would be worth the risk of trying to smooth out the deal about keeping the babies. The Master had whipped Jack and told him that their recordings poor sales had broken their deal for them. They had agreed to supply good quality recordings. Raunchy, sexy recordings, and they had. 

Jack had used the drug so he could last longer and Sam had bravely done her part. She had let go of her inhibitions and had made herself vulnerable, had forced herself to be sexually outgoing. She had been incredible and she had done it for the safety of her babies. Their babies. She had let herself be recorded in such revealing positions, and she had hated it, had stressed over it, but she had done it. For the safety of her babies she had done it. But the Master had almost killed them. He had in fact, killed Jack. Sam had suffered terribly since then. Her anxiety had increased, as did her fear for their safety. The Master had attempted to murder them all, purely for greed. When Jack had called him on it, asked him why he had broken the deal, he had whipped Jack, eight stinging lashes that had cut deep and told him never to question his decisions again. Sam had been restrained while he had been whipped, when she had fought to get free, when she had screamed out for the Master to stop, he had stopped, but then he had threatened to punch her in the belly if she did not stay quiet. So she had bitten the inside of her mouth until it had bled, while Jack's punishment continued. Then she had held onto his hand and cried while Corbin had sedated him and stitched his back. 

Sam's increasing anxiety had made her pregnancy difficult. Her blood pressure had been a constant worry then, at thirty three weeks, she had gone into labor and nothing could be done to stop it. Jack had tried, he had placed his hands on her belly and tried. Something had happened, his hands had tingled and his hands and her belly had glowed, but the labor had continued. Sam's labor had been long, and for a while, nothing seemed to be happening except the excruciating pains of Sam's contractions. So Jack and Jayak had used the scanner and they had seen that the first baby, their son, was not positioned correctly. Jayak had manipulated the baby from the outside of Sam's belly while Jack had held the scanner so he could see where the baby was moving as he did it. Sam had been in agony as Jayak had been pushing on her belly, but once the baby's head got down to where it was supposed to be, then he was born quite quickly. He had cried loud and strong. Corbin had taken him while Jayak had checked the presentation of the second baby, a girl. She was in the breech position and no matter what Jayak tried, she was stubborn and would not shift. The baby had started to get distressed and no more time could be wasted so Noah, who had the smallest hands, had put one of his hands inside Sam and he had reached for the baby's feet while Jayak pressed on her belly to get the baby closer to his hand. Sam had an awful time trying not to push while Noah had gently pulled her feet out and then Jayak had taken over. Once the baby's head had been delivered, Jack had seen the instantaneous relief from pain on Sam's face. Sam had been exhausted. She had vomited several times through the labor which had made things even more unpleasant for her. 

She had barely been able to stay conscious while Jayak had struggled to get their daughter breathing. Jack's heart had been in his throat as he watched him work on their little girl. Their perfect little girl. When she had finally given a weak sounding wail Jack had cried with relief. Jayak told them that she had a bit of fluid in her lungs and as a result she had needed to be on oxygen for the first week, but then she had slowly begun to improve. Their son had nursed from Sam's breasts with a bottomless hunger, or so it seemed. Their daughter had not been so easy and she had struggled to nurse. They had tried feeding her expressed milk in a bottle, but she had steadfastly refused it, so Sam had persevered with breastfeeding her. At the end of the second week she had finally been latching on like a pro and drinking well. Their little girl had lost weight over those two weeks and everyone had been fearful for her life. Jayak had kept a close eye on Sam's Naquadah levels after the birth and her levels stayed okay for one day before dropping. On day three, Jack had no choice but to have sex with her before she got any worse. Once the babies were fed, Jack had made love to Sam. It had been so uncomfortable for Sam and had taken a while for her to finally become aroused. He had resorted to using a lot of lubricant to make sure that he didn't hurt her more than was necessary. He had entered her slowly and carefully, she had winced a few times and she had stopped him twice so she could adjust her hips. He had been rather concerned when she had stopped him the second time, but she had encouraged him to keep going, knowing that she really didn't have a choice. He had kept his actions gentle until she gave him a clear indication that she was ready for more. Even then he had been reluctant to do too much. She had been lucky enough not suffer any tears during the births but she had been badly bruised on her belly from manipulating their babies into position and had internal bruising from Noah's hand. 

He suspected that she was probably as nervous as he was. He began to move a bit faster when Sam asked for more and now that Sam gotten past the discomfort, she was beginning to moan and Jack could feel her getting wetter and wetter as his cock moved more freely inside her. He felt her lightly grip his cock with her internal muscles, no doubt testing them, then she gave him a harder squeeze, making him groan with pleasure. Then she had wrapped her legs around him and encouraged him to go faster. Her moans had gotten louder and he began to grind onto her clit as she dug her heels into his ass. “Oh yeah” she moaned “Oh Jack... yes” So he powered into her. She began to wail and then orgasmed hard. She gripped him tightly, causing him to groan, and his rhythm to falter. He slammed into her once more and then erupted into her, clenching his ass hard as he seemed to give her every ounce of semen he had in him, before he groaned and could barely manage to roll them to their sides before becoming boneless in the aftermath of his orgasm.  
“Are you okay Sam? Did I hurt you?” he asked softly.  
“No... I'm okay Jack. Somehow you always manage to.... I'm not sure how to say it... You always ignite a fire in me that makes me lose control. As soon as my 'fire' was lit just then, the discomfort just went away.” Sam confessed “You did great Jack... Thanks for stopping when I asked you to” she added quietly.  
Sam... God, of course I'll stop when ever you ask. I will always stop when you..... Oh God” Jack despaired “What if he drugs me again?”.  
“Then we will get through it again Jack, we'll get through it” said Sam quietly.

“I almost killed you last time Sam. If I hadn't been able to heal you... God Sam..... I was so hoping this Naquadah problem would be over after the birth.”  
“I owe you my life.... I owe my life to your semen... I still find it hard to believe that you give me Naquadah through your semen.” sighed Sam.  
“Yeah well... I guess I have super semen then!” He chuckled then the smile faded from his face. “Sam.. what if it is super semen and I get you pregnant too soon?”  
“Then I guess I'll be having sex with you every day for a looooong time” she said simply  
“I'm serious Sam. You were so Goddamn sick through this pregnancy and you are still desperately underweight. What if I get you pregnant before you even have a chance to recover properly?” worried Jack.  
“Jack I'm breastfeeding, they say women rarely get pregnant while breastfeeding. I guess when I have a period again we will keep track of my fertile days and try to avoid them if we can, and if not, then so be it. There's not much we can do about it Jack. Once we are recording again, we are not going to have any choice but to have sex whenever he tells us to.”  
“Breastfeeding... Isn't that a myth though? But yeah... once you have a period I will try to work it out will Callan. I'm sure he will help us try to work around your fertile days. He will help us if he can.”  
'Yeah.. I'm sure he will try... he's a good guy” murmured Sam.  
“Sure is” Jack smiled.

Sam struggled at times with her damaged breast and all the time with her damaged hand. Her damaged breast was painful sometimes when the babies nursed on it. Jack always had to help her with everything. She still only had one working hand. She had very little feeling in some of her fingers and palm. She had no control over her fingers or wrist. Her fingers would stay useless whenever she tried to move them, she also had no control over her wrist or hand. The most she could do with her hand was to slightly move the top section of her thumb.... that was it. She had despaired over her useless hand many times, but now when she needed it to care for her babies, it remained stubbornly useless. It had been nearly eight months, she knew that it would never improve, not without the possibility of access to top surgeons on Earth, she may be able to get some improvement once she got home. She hated her hand but she had no choice but to accept it and accept his help for everything. For three weeks Sam had fed them both the babies before getting an abscess in her damaged breast. Jayak had to operate to remove it and to remove more damaged tissue, hoping to avoid further problems. She had expressed her milk so that her breast would have a chance to recover before being exposed to too much movement when nursing the babies. Their son had happily drank from the bottle, but their daughter, like before, refused the bottle, so she'd kept nursing their daughter and expressed milk for their son for a week before feeling up to nursing from her damaged breast again. Jayak had a new brace made for her, one that had a cupped shaped hand and was made out of softer leather, but with steel through the layers for support. Sam could use the curved hand to cup a baby's head or bottom, but using it always made it ache terribly, even with the brace, so she tried not to use it at all.

The Master had made checks on the babies and he had been initially very disappointed at their early delivery and small size. He told them that he would wait until they were bigger before selling them. Once the babies had been born Sam's anxiety has gotten worse. At anytime the Master could take their babies away and they would be helpless to stop it. Sam had refused to name the babies, refused to let herself get attached to them, knowing that she wouldn't have them for much longer. Jack had pleaded with her to use whatever time they had left, loving them as much as they could. Telling her that she would regret it once they were gone and Sam had broken down and had cried for hours, but she had acknowledged that she would regret it, so she began to let herself love them, bond with them. But she still refused to name them. Jack begged her to reconsider, but then she had fallen apart, and he decided to leave the matter for now. She was finding everything so hard to deal with and her anxiety and depression was skyrocketing, he didn't want to push her too much. 

Jack would study the babies faces for hours. They were exactly the same as what he had seen when he had healed Sam. Exactly the same. If that part had been right, then how he hoped that the rest was right too, even if they didn't get to raise them, at least hopefully they would be together laughing and happy, happy and healthy. Sam suffered through terrible depression, with constant bouts of crying. All Jack could do was hold her. There was nothing he could say. No promises he could make. All he could do was hold her. After only four weeks it was already unbearable to think that the babies would be taken from them. Jack had spent every minute memorizing every little thing about them. Holding them. Holding Sam. Crying with her. Sometimes she even cried after they had sex, feeling guilty that she had just enjoyed herself and for a brief moment hadn't thought about them. They could hardly bear to put the babies down, wanting to spend as much time holding them as they could. When they had been born early, they had to hold them all the time to keep them warm, they had nothing like humidi-cribs in the nursery, if babies were born too early, they either survived or they didn't. The Master did not want weak babies that had health problems, he wanted healthy babies to sell to keep their reputation untarnished

When the babies were five weeks old, their daughter had gotten sick. She was smaller than her brother, and after her troubled start to life, was not as strong. She had begun to cough, became fussy and snotty and found it difficult to nurse. They had tried her on a bottle again so it would be easier to drink, but she flat out refused it. She lost weight while she struggled to drink with a snotty nose. When the twins were six weeks old, their son was taken from them and sold. Their small sick daughter had been looked at with disgust by the Master and he had left her with them. Sam had sunk into a deeper depression and had virtually become non responsive. She operated on automatic to nurse their daughter and dissolving into tears when she did, knowing that she was missing their son from her other breast. All Jack could do was hold her. Just hold her. A week later when their daughter had recovered, the Master had come to see her, and seeing that she was well again, had taken her away. Sam had been hysterical with grief, so much so, that Jayak had to sedate her. When she woke up, she had just lain on her side, not responding to anything, not even Jack. She had lain there and cried. She would cry herself in to an exhausted sleep, then she would wake up and start crying again. She refused to let Jack have sex with her, refused to eat or drink and Jack had begun to despair that she had given up. For two days she lay there, the only time she ever did anything else, was to make short trips to the bathroom to use the toilet on the first day, before she began to dehydrate. When Sam's breasts were painfully tight and leaking from the pressure of unused milk, she had still refused to move, refused to care as they leaked on her and on the bed. No matter how much Jack begged her, she had refused all food and water. 

By the second night, Sam had gotten so weak from not getting Naquadah from Jack that Jayak had decided to sedate her, so Jack could give her what she so badly needed and to also give her some fluids. Sam had fought them and then when she had woken up, she had tried to pull out the cannula from the back of her hand, but Jack had stopped her and had pleaded with her not to leave him, pleaded with her not to die and leave him alone. She had stared at him in shock and then she had fallen apart. Once she had finally calmed, much to Jack's relief, she finally drank some water and nibbled on some bread before falling apart again in Jack's arm's. Jack had felt so relieved, he had been so genuinely scared about her, was still scared about her mental state. Then that afternoon, after two and a half long miserable days, their daughter was returned to them. The Master had let Callan place the weakly crying baby in Jack's arms and told him that their fuck recordings would recommence in seven days. Told them that as long as they kept recording high selling fucks, then they could keep their daughter. When he had left, Jack had looked down at their daughter, she looked so pale and her crying was weak and heartbreaking. Sam had been sitting up against the bedhead trying to eat something when the Master had come in with Callan carrying their daughter. Jack looked at Sam, she was shaking and staring at their daughter in shock as milk leaked from her tight, hard breasts in response to their daughters crying. Jack had taken the baby to her and had said Sam's name three times before she had finally looked up at him. She was crying as Jack placed their daughter into the crook of Sam's left arm. Their daughter had instantly silenced and had started to weakly root around for Sam's nipple. Jack helped latch her on and then before long, her weak sucks had strengthened enough to trigger Sam's let down reflex and she had filled her empty belly. 

Callan had remained after the Master had left, he had explained to them that their daughter had refused to drink from a bottle and had stubbornly starved herself for two and a half days before Callan had convinced the Master to return the baby rather than let it die of starvation. That it would be a great incentive to get excellent recordings from them. Jack had thanked Callan gratefully. When Sam was distracted with nursing their daughter, Jack had asked Callan about their son. Callan had told him that the boy had been auctioned off as soon as he had been taken from them. The Master had sought interested bidders for a week leading up to the auction, then had taken the baby from their arms, straight to the auction, which had been highly unusual, as they normally went to the nursery first. When Jack had asked if their son was okay, Callan had told him that he didn't know. The baby had been won by a broker on behalf of anonymous clients and there was no way to find out who they were. He only knew that the bidding had finished at ten Naquadah chips which had been an astronomical price for a baby. The Master had been extremely pleased. There had been a lot of interest in the son of a descendant of the Gods, which is exactly what Jack had feared. The Master had sold their son as a commodity instead of a baby. He thanked Callan again, knowing that their daughter may well have been left to starve to death, out of spite, if not for Callan's words to the Master. When Callan left, he turned to look at Sam. She was still crying and trembling with shock, still holding their tiny daughter to her breast. Jack had gone and sat on the bed next to Sam and had put his arm around her, pulling her towards him, so that she could rest her head on his shoulder as their little daughter lay asleep at Sam's breast. Jack's other hand had gently touched his daughter's head, then he had put his hand on Sam's arm, thought about their stolen son and they both cried a mixture of grieving and grateful tears.


	2. SURVIVING

Jack had gone and sat on the bed next to Sam and had put his arm around her, pulling her towards him, so that she could rest her head on his shoulder as their little daughter lay asleep at Sam's breast. Jack's other hand had gently touched his daughter's head, then he had put his hand on Sam's arm, thought about their missing son and they both cried a mixture of grieving and grateful tears.

CHAPTER 2 SURVIVING

Over the next few day's their daughter recovered her strength and Sam had thankfully been released from the darkest depths of her depression. Jack had barely had a chance to hold their daughter, but he knew that Sam had needed her more. When she had been back with them for five days and they had just had a rather hot session of sex and Jack was still inside her as they calmed their bodies, Jack broached the idea of the upcoming recording session in two days time. Then Sam said something completely unexpected.  
“It turn's me on... when he watches..... after that time he ran into the bathroom after watching us.... Knowing that watching us, turned him on so much... turned me on too” Sam said quietly.  
“Good.... I'm glad that it turns you on. It turns me on to know that he wants you, and can't have you” Jack confessed.  
“Really?” Sam had asked, surprised. She was feeling rather embarrassed by her unexpected, blurted out confession.  
“Yep, sure, you betcha. No one else can have you Sam. You are mine!” Jack said as he kissed her.  
“I'm yours” Sam smiled as she had felt Jack's cock begin to harden inside her again. She squirmed with the thought of him giving her another orgasm. She was positively addicted to the orgasm's Jack gave her. She squeezed him with her internal muscles, she had been exercising them regularly after the birth, wanting to ensure her pelvic floor would remains strong, but when their son had been taken from them, she had stopped.  
Sam knew that she needed to try to pull herself together. For their daughter. For Jack. He had shocked her when he had pleaded with her not to die and leave him. She had been so numb with grief that she had not even realised what she had been doing to Jack. He had lost his son and daughter too. She wasn't the only one suffering. She just felt so.... dark. Like a huge dark weight was on top of her and was pushing her down, trying to crush her. When she had lost their daughter as well, she had lost the will to fight against it, but now she knew that she needed to summon that will again.

“I'm sorry Jack” she whispered  
“What? What for?” asked Jack, a little confused.  
“For shutting down.... For shutting you out. I'm sorry Jack” she said as tears spilled from her eyes.  
“Sam... I understood Sam... God I understood only too well... If that was what you needed to do to cope with losing them... But when you stopped eating, stopped drinking... God Sam... I was so scared I was going to lose you. Don't you ever do that to me again. You can shut me out all you want, but don't you ever give up again. Don't you EVER give up again” he said emotionally.  
“I'm sorry Jack. God I'm so sorry. I don't know how to fight this... I always feel so... dark and..... heavy... I just don't know what to do...” she sobbed softly.  
Jack held her tightly. “You need to remember that they are going to find us Sam. They are still looking for us and they ARE going to find us. Teal'c and Daniel would never give up on us, on you. They would NEVER give up on finding you. There are so many recordings out there. Teal'c will know who took us, it is just a matter of time till they find us. When they find one of the whore ships, they will see a recording and they will know we are still alive. Or someone is bound to recognise us sooner or later and let Earth know where we are. They WILL find us Sam. You have to keep believing that. You can't lose faith in them. You need to try and get strong Sam, one day they will find us and we will need to be ready.”

“How are they going to get us out Jack? The security is good. Too good. They might see one of our recordings, God that is something I will never come to terms with, our recordings out there and watched by thousands of men. God it creeps me out......... They might find us because of those recordings, but how will they get us out?” she asked, desperate to find a reason to hope.  
“They will do it. Somehow. They will think of something. They might have good security measures, but from what we have seen they are poorly trained, that was pretty obvious when they caught us”  
“What if they have improved, The Master was pretty angry that a 'whore' got the better of one of his men. What if he has made sure that they have had some proper training?”.  
“I'm not sure that he would be willing to take the time and effort to train them. He obviously has no trouble recruiting men, he never hesitated to get rid of the men who made mistakes and didn't seem to care that we had shot a heap of his men. Our guys will be careful Sam, They will think of a way. Even if they can just get you out with our daughter.

“No Jack. I am not leaving without you. I'd rather stay here than leave without you.  
“Sam....” Jack sighed.  
“I mean it Jack. Either we both go or we both stay. I am not leaving without you” she said firmly “I need you, not just because I love you... I need you. God Jack, I can't even change a diaper! I would be useless without you. I can't even nurse her without help from you. I am not going without you... Any way... how would I survive without having sex with you every day? I couldn't Jack... Sending me off alone would end up killing me. I am so bloody useless without you Jack” she said tearfully.  
Jack sighed. He knew that he would never leave her behind either. They were both as stubborn as each other. He kissed her forehead, then down her nose to her lips. “I love you Samantha Carter” he whispered “I love your useless hand and your scarred breast. I love your stretch marks. I love you Sam. I love you so much” Then he kissed her, opening his mouth to taste her mouth. His half hard cock flexed inside her and she squeezed him in response.  
Sam broke the kiss and looked into his eyes “I love you Jonathan O'Neill. I love your super semen. I love your huge cock. I love the orgasms you give me. I love.....”  
But she was cut off by Jack's laugh “You love the orgasm's I give you huh?”  
“Yep, sure, you betcha” she smiled.  
Jack silenced her with another tender kiss as he hardened inside her even more, the thrust his hips and Sam moaned into his mouth and she spread her legs to invite him deeper inside her.  
“We need to figure out a position we are going to use for the recording” said Jack quietly.  
“As much as I love it when I am on my knees, I think they got enough of that position when I was pregnant, I think I had better stay on my back so my flabby belly doesn't show too much.”

Jack kissed his way down over her breasts as he withdrew his cock from her pussy. She moaned in disappointment. Jack kissed her belly. “I love your belly. It grew two beautiful babies. Geez Sam, you barely even have a belly anyway, you lost so much weight that it left you with room to expand with the babies, you had a lot of give in your belly before it began to really stretch with the twins......” he looked up at Sam who had tears in her eyes. He raised himself above her again and then leaned down to kiss her.   
“No matter where he is, he will always be OUR beautiful son. He will ALWAYS be in our hearts” he kissed her again, then kissed his way down her scarred breast to her belly, that was now lightly scarred with stretchmarks. Then he kissed his way down to her pussy and licked her firmly from ass to clit as he tasted a mixture of her sweetness and the tang of his salty semen. He eased his fingers inside her pussy, then curled them up to her G spot. When he found it, she had jerked her hips and then he had clamped his mouth onto her clit and sucked hard as she moaned in pleasure. Her hips bucked and before long he felt a flood of fluid as she orgasmed. He sucked harder on her clit while she orgasmed. He kept sucking until she moaned.   
“Jack... I want you inside me again” he put his tongue in her pussy and then raised himself up and kissed her, letting her taste the both of them. She moaned and sucked hard on his tongue then he carefully entered her. She moaned as his hard cock slid into her quivering pussy. When he was deep inside her, she squeezed him hard, then he began to slowly thrust his hips as she spread her legs wider and moaned “Oh Jack”. 

He put his arm under her left leg and lifted it up slowly. Sam had tried to keep up with her stretches while she was pregnant, but he knew she wasn't as flexible now as she once was, so he was careful not to overstretch her muscles. But Sam surprised him and she took her left leg with her left hand and pulled it up further and told Jack to lift her other leg, so Jack complied until both her legs were resting comfortably as her hips and ass were spread wide. Jack did a few slow thrusts before picking up speed and slamming into her. Sam moaned loud and Jack only slammed into her five or six times before she exploded and orgasmed, she shook as pleasure coursed through her. Jack felt her spasms and followed her with his next thrust. Neither of them had lasted long. The Master would not be happy with a quick five or ten minute fuck, even if it was hot and sexy. Which meant that he would need to use the drug so he could last longer. Crap. He knew Sam wouldn't like that. He didn't particularly like it either, but they needed to impress the Master. Their daughters safety depended on how well they preformed. He heard their daughter start to cry, he was surprised that they had not woken her earlier, although he suspected that she was still recovering from that horribly stressful two and a half day starvation.

He eased out of Sam and reached for a cloth that he had tucked under his pillow, he quickly wiped the worst of their mess up then left the cloth tucked between Sam's legs before helping her to sit up and lean against the bedhead before he picked up their crying daughter. He helped Sam secure her in the crook of her damaged arm and then made sure she was latched on properly before pulling up the blanket over their legs and sitting beside her. Sam was gently caressing the babies silky hair before she changed arms underneath the nursing baby, so her damaged arm was free. It was always ached terribly when she used it. Jack grabbed a pillow and wedged it under her arm to make it easier for her. She smiled at him in thanks, he always seemed to know what she needed. They sat there quietly until the baby's sucking slowed and she was dozing. Jack gently broke the suction and then put her up against his chest to burp her before changing her diaper and settling her back into Sam's arm and helping to latch her on. He touched her silky soft hair just had Sam had done, he couldn't resist, she was truly a beautiful baby. She still looked so impossibly tiny, he didn't remember Charlie ever being this small.

“Do you feel the Naquadah in her blood?” Sam asked quietly  
“Yeah” said Jack quietly.  
“When I nurse it feels strange... good though... different from when I feel yours or a Goa'uld. When you are really close, yours always makes me feel... horny. But the baby's, it feels..... comforting. Special. I wonder if he misses it?” she trailed off as she began to cry.  
Jack put his arm around her “It's okay Sam, he isn't with us, but he IS with someone who paid a LOT of money for him. They will look after him Sam. They will. He's okay. One day we will find him, but for now... he is okay, and no matter what he will always be OUR son.”  
Tears fell from Sam's eyes as she looked at Jack sadly.  
“When we get out of here, we will track him down Sam. I promise you that when we get out, we will track him down and find him. That will be our first priority. We will find him and until we do, he will be okay.”  
Sam gave a little sob and Jack gathered her to him a little tighter. “We'll find him Sam. We'll find him”. He held her while their daughter continued to nurse. 

He wiped the tears from her face for her and she huffed.  
“See... I'd be lost without you, I can't even wipe my own tears” Sam sighed.  
“I don't care if I have to clean up after you for the rest of our lives, as long as I'm with you, I'm the luckiest man in ANY universe.”  
Sam chuckled “ANY universe huh?”  
“Yes, sure, you betcha.... Hey.... Did you say that my Naquadah makes you … Horny???” he smirked.  
“Oh yeah..... Every time you are sexually aroused, it changes how my Naquadah makes me feel. If you are especially horny... I am too.... Maybe that's why I always woke up before you actually ejaculated.... The Naquadah that was still inside me was reacting to yours, obviously even only having a little Naquadah can turn me on fast... It must have been enough to wake me... Make my body respond to the pleasure even before I was even aware of what was happening”  
“Sweet” smiled Jack “Mind you I didn't care what woke you... I was just grateful that you DID wake up to feel pleasure”.  
“Hmmm.... Me too...” she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched their daughter nurse sleepily. 

“Melody” she suddenly said quietly. “Let's name her Melody”.  
Jack smiled and then he kissed the top of Sam's head “Melody...... That's beautiful. Sound's perfect.”  
“I wonder what they named him” Sam said in a small voice.  
“It doesn't matter what they name him Sam. He is OUR son and WE will choose his name. We are his parents Sam. Whatever we name him will be his legal name, no matter how many other names he has, the name WE give him is his real name. His REAL identity. Whatever name he has now, it's only temporary” Jack told her firmly.  
Sam went silent for a few minutes as she considered his words. “I never thought about it like that, I just..... If we ever got him back, he would be used to another name, it would be confusing for him.”  
“He is our son Sam. OUR son, he should have a true name. A true identity. He is having a temporary life, a temporary name. He will not keep a name that will always remind us, that someone else gave it to him.   
Sam pulled back and stared at him, clearly startled by what Jack just said. “Jack...” she said as tears began to flood her eyes “I......”  
“Jacob, let's name him Jacob” Jack said firmly.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, it's a good name, a family name, after a very good man.”  
Sam gave a little sob and put her head back on Jack's shoulder, then after a few minutes said “Jacob George”.  
“Jacob George. That's a damn good name Sam”  
“Jacob George O'Neill. It sounds good” murmured Sam “You know Dad is going to be a pain in the ass about it don't you?”

“Ohhhh yeah... but maybe then he will forgive me for knocking you up?”  
“Probably not.... But I think that he will just be glad that it was you” Sam shivered as she smiled sadly.  
“I thank God for THAT all the time Sam. Thank God that the story about the Naquadah worked..........” then Jack added “You know Melody will be jealous of her brother if we don't give her a middle name as well... how about your mother's name?”  
“Amanda?”  
“Yeah...... Melody Amanda..... Sounds good... Do you like it?”  
“Yeah” said Sam as she looked down at their sleeping daughter. “Melody Amanda O'Neill.... Yeah... Sounds good”  
Jack kissed the top of her head again. “We'll find him Sam. We'll find Jacob and take him home with us, where he belongs.”  
Sam gave a little sob and nodded, not willing to trust her voice.  
“Let's get some sleep while we can” Jack said as he gently took Melody from her arms. Sam then went to the bathroom to clean up and use the toilet. Then she went back to the bed and lay down. Jack laid Melody down beside her, put a pillow behind Melody's back and then took himself off to the bathroom before laying down behind Sam and spooning her as he pulled up the blankets up over them. Sam adjusted the blanket over Melody and watched her sleep as she warmed up with Jack's body heat. The room was definitely feeling cooler lately and it took her a while to get warm enough but then she let her tiredness take over and slept. Jack held Sam as he felt her relax into sleep.


	3. MEMORIES

Sam adjusted the blanket over Melody and watched her sleep as she warmed up with Jack's body heat. The room was definitely feeling cooler lately and it took her a while to get warm enough but then she let her tiredness take over and slept. Jack held Sam as he felt her relax into sleep.

CHAPTER 3 MEMORIES

Then he began to think about what the next day would bring. Callan had provided them with a cot for the twins, but they had rarely used it, preferring to keep the babies on the bed with them. In the beginning it hadn't been an option because the twins had needed their body heat to survive. And it had made more sense, given Sam's difficulties with only having one working hand. It had also been hard to not... just want to be with them, when they knew that they would only have them for a little while. When Jacob had been sold, they kept Melody in bed with them, they really only used the cot when they were having sex. They would need to put her in the cot tomorrow while they performed for the recording. No doubt Jayak would look after her while he supervised the recording. They would have to try and fit it in after Melody was fed. It would make it more comfortable for Sam, so her breasts were not too heavy with milk, and she would also be less likely to leak. Jack thought for a while about what to do for the recording. Something easy for Sam but still... interesting for the audience. He thought about various positions and what he could do to make it good enough to sell well. They needed to make a great one, good wasn't going to be enough. He then had an idea, something they hadn't done yet. He would need to have a chat with Callan. He nuzzled Sam's hair, he knew that she would find it difficult to adjust back into being recorded again. The last time had been so traumatic, especially for Sam. She had been mauled by him, dreadfully injured and had gone into early labor because of her injuries and rough treatment. She had only been twenty weeks pregnant. 

The Master had gone back on the deal he had made with Jack and had risked them all for the hopes of a record selling recording. The Master had almost lost all of them.... For a recording that had failed miserably with sales. It had been such a relief. He had heard Callan's heartfelt words at the end of the recording. He had been horrified that the entire thing had been recorded. Worried about the revealing scenes of him healing Sam. Callan had risked his own neck with those words. He was lucky that someone had not told the Master. His words had probably saved their lives and hopefully saved him from ever being drugged again. Some of his words had not long ago saved their daughter and had her returned to them.

She had been troubled by nausea for the whole pregnancy. She had been able to eat, but what she could successfully keep down was limited, especially with the food available. She had not lost anymore weight, but she had not gained any either, which of course meant that she HAD lost weight, it just hadn't been terribly obvious, until after she had given birth. Since the birth she had been relieved of most of the nausea, but the stress alone, of knowing that their babies could be taken at any time, had caused her to vomit a few times. It had gotten so much worse after Jacob had been taken, even though she had not eaten much. Hopefully now it might settle down. As the week had progressed after Melody had returned, Sam had forced herself to eat, for the sake of her breast milk. She had still vomited a few times, but not as much as she had been. Hopefully she was feeling more secure now that they had Melody given back to them. She had been constantly anxious, her blood pressure problematic. She had been so lost at not being able to do anything too physical. Mentally she had struggled as well. She had tried to mentally challenge herself, but had ended up in tears when she had been unable to remember things, that before her capture, had been completely memorized. She had cried in despair at being unable to solve a mathematical problem because she could not remember how to anymore. Her memory had failed her in a lot of ways and then she had stopped trying and her depression had gotten worse. 

Jack had reminded her that it wasn't long ago that she had her skull cracked open by a bullet. He had wanted her realise that her brain was still recovering, that it was now also being affected by a difficult pregnancy, but he was pretty sure that he had made things worse. After that she had begun to talk less and she had also stopped exercising, even though she had not been able to do a great deal with only one hand, at least it was something to do, some way to use up the monotonous time. She used to walk on the treadmill a lot, but that had stopped too. After Jack had complained that he was getting flabby from a lack of exercise that wasn't sex, Callan had provided them with a treadmill and a weight bench and some hand weights. Exercise was the only thing that kept Jack sane. He was now fitter than he had ever been. Carried more muscle and he was definitely leaner than usual. After twenty eight weeks, Sam had begun to find sex uncomfortable, so they had experimented with her Naquadah levels and he began to refrain from inserting his whole length inside her, which usually made it harder for her to achieve orgasm during sex. He usually had to end up finishing her off with his fingers on her clit, or with his mouth. At thirty weeks she was starting to 'put up with' sex instead of enjoying it, which was not good for her mental state. So they had concluded that they could cut back a bit, but he still needed to have sex with her once every thirty six hours, or her levels would fall too low and she would risk becoming unconscious. Even now he had wondered if cutting back on the Naquadah had been the reason she had gone into labor early. 

He had nearly driven himself crazy, wondering if he had kept her levels higher, would she have been able to stay pregnant for longer. He had been so scared when she had gone into an early labor again. So damn scared. Then after the birth, Melody had needed oxygen, which made the stressful situation worse, but then to add in Sam's steep learning curve on how to care for babies and how to breastfeed twins. Sam had grown even more anxious, stressed and depressed and he knew that her useless hand bothered her a lot more than she let on, mentally and physically. He thought that it was probably one of the major factors of her depression. He just hoped that having to resume the sex recordings wasn't going to make things worse. He was relived at the good things that had happened today. She had actually smiled a few times and had even teased him. The most amazing thing was that she had named their daughter. He teared up just thinking about it. It had been a huge step for her. Huge. Maybe... Just maybe she was on the mend? 

He sighed and then tried to wipe all the thoughts from his head. He needed to get some sleep before Melody woke for another feed. At night, they had tried hard to tend to her quickly and refrained from any non essential interaction. He wanted her to learn the difference between night and day. So far... it was working. They always slept with a low light on, just enough to see what they were doing when she woke. He refrained from changing her diaper unless it was full. She always settled quickly after her night time feedings now. Once the lights were on, she knew that it was time to have some 'play time'. Sam relied very heavily on Jack to help with the baby, she couldn't do anything by herself with one hand. Jack had to help her in the shower or bath. It was the only time Sam ever removed the brace and she had to be extremely careful not to bump it while the brace was off, or she would be in terrible pain for quite some time. Jack tried really hard to stay aware of times that Sam would need help, so that she wouldn't have to ask for it all the time, which upset her. Occasionally Jack had gone with Corbin or Jayak to help with the scanner. He refused to go unless Noah or LeVin would stay with her. He never wanted her to be alone. He knew she suffered with terrible anxiety when he was gone, and if she ever had to be alone while he was gone, he hated to think what state she would be in when he returned. Whenever he came back she would be on the verge of tears and he would have to hold her until she was able to calm down again. He knew she hated it, but he didn't want to say no to helping with the scanner either, not if it could keep him in the good books with the Master, not if he could prove that they were useful in other ways too. 

He hated seeing Sam so dependent on him. He hated seeing her like this... so anxious and scared all the time, so depressed. So, so hard. He knew that her head injury had undoubtedly caused changes that could quite possibly be permanent. It was hard to know what was caused by her injury, when you had to take in the factors of her horrific treatment when she was captured, the pregnancy and depression. She had gone from being a confident self assured, incredibly smart woman, to an anxious, needy and confused woman. He had hoped that things would improve after she was no longer pregnant, but there seemed to be very little difference, she was quite possibly worse. The first positive things he had seen, was today. He knew he would love her no matter what, no matter what permanent changes. But it was just so heart breaking to see her like this. Knowing what she was normally like. Knowing how much of a confident kick ass soldier she was. Knowing how incredibly intelligent she was. Heart breaking. Completely heart breaking. She always tired so easily too. A shower or bath would exhaust her. Breast feeding twins had no doubt taken a toll on her recovering body, especially since she had been so ill during the pregnancy. Maybe now she was only feeding one child, maybe he would start to see a difference, maybe today that difference had started. God he hoped so. He knew she would get pregnant again before too long and he wanted her to have a chance at getting over this pregnancy first. 

She was still losing Naquadah, so it was pretty obvious that she had Naquadah in her breast milk. Jayak had looked at a sample and had confirmed it. Her breast milk had a high concentrate of Naquadah in it. He hoped that their son was coping without it. Sam had not voiced any concerns about that, so maybe it had not occurred to her yet. He hoped that it wouldn't for a long time. He was worried enough for the both of them that their son might not be getting what he needed. He had been sold straight off Sam's breast. Straight to auction, straight to his new home. Temporary home. God he hoped he was still okay. Callan would tell him if he had been returned due to poor health or that a complaint had been lodged because a baby had died. Surely he would tell him. Unless he wanted to spare them. God he wasn't even sure he wanted to know if he was dead. Melody had starved herself for over two and a half days rather than not have Sam's breast milk....... was it because of the Naquadah in the breast milk or was it because of not being able to feel the presence of her parents Naquadah? He couldn't bear to think about it anymore.


	4. HOPE

Melody had starved herself for over two and a half days rather than not have Sam's breast milk....... was it because of the Naquadah in the breast milk or was it because of not being able to feel the presence of her parents Naquadah? He couldn't bear to think about it anymore. 

CHAPTER 4 HOPE

When Melody had awoken for her morning feed, he had unwound himself from around Sam and picked up their whimpering daughter, hoping to let Sam sleep for longer. When there was no delaying her hunger any more, he had woken Sam and helped her to sit up and nurse Melody. Melody, it was so much nicer now she had a name. Callan had entered the room while she was still nursing so Jack had gone over to chat with him and asked him if he had heard anything..... any complaints about an unhealthy baby? Callan had assured him that there had definitely been no complaints at all, then he had reminded Jack about the Masters orders for today.  
“Yeah... yeah I remember, can you hold off until this afternoon or even till tonight, it will have to be after Melody has nursed.” asked Jack.  
“You have named her!..... Melody..... It is a beautiful name. Of course I can wait. I am sure the Master would not want to see Sam's tits leaking in the recording. I will come back and check with you this afternoon” replied Callan.  
Jack then asked Callan about his idea for the recording. Callan liked the idea and said that it would not be a problem. Jack asked him if the Master would attend the recording, and had been very relieved to find out that he would not be present, then he had thanked him and then when Callan had left he had gone back to Sam and picked up Melody to burp her before putting her back to nurse some more. He told her what Callan had said, that he had not heard of any complaints from any baby customers, so that Jacob must be fine. Sam had just looked at him sadly.

“When do we have to do the recording?” she asked quietly as she looked back at Melody.  
“He is coming back this afternoon to check up on a time. I want you to get some sleep this afternoon before we have to do the recording, so you're not too tired. The Master will not be coming” he told her. He saw Sam's visible shudder and sag of relief. “Sam are you sure you'll be up to doing the recording today?”  
“I'm okay Jack. I'm just glad he's not coming to watch.” she said quietly.  
“Sam I have been thinking about using the drug for the recor...”  
“No” Sam interrupted “No”.  
“I haven't been able to last... If I'm inside you and you orgasm.... I orgasm with you Sam, that won't be good enough for a recording.”  
“That's because you haven't tried Jack. I had just given birth and you had no choice but to have sex with me, you wanted it to be over with so it would be easier on me. I needed you to go easy then, but not any more. I'm fine... I'm been fine for weeks now. You can fuck me as hard as you want now. I've recovered. I'm okay Jack. It's okay to last. It's okay to go past one orgasm. It's okay to push me. You can do it if you try Jack. You just haven't tried.”  
Jack looked at her a little surprised... maybe she really was on the mend. “Fuck you hard hey?”  
“Yep” Sam smiled “You have permission to fuck me as hard as you like”.  
“You know that's the only time I have ever heard you say the work fuck... and you said it twice! The only time I hear you say it is when you are in a haze of pleasure and are close to orgasm”  
“Really?” Sam frowned. “I guess everyone is rubbing off on me then, next I will be calling my breasts tits and my vagina a c....”  
“Don't” interrupted Jack “Don't you ever call my delicious pussy anything so demeaning. That's MY pussy you are talking about Sam.... and MY boobs” Jack smirked.  
“Boobs?” chuckled Sam  
“Yep... my glorious boobs!” smiled Jack.  
“Seriously Jack..... I think I'm getting sick of you not pounding into me anymore, it's actually getting a little.... boring” Sam said wryly.  
“What!?” Jack exclaimed at he mimicked being shot in the chest “You wound me.... Me?... a boring fuck????” he said incredulously.  
“Yep” Sam smiled “Bor-ring!”  
“Well... you just wait until this afternoon then... there is no way in hell you are going to be bored when I fuck you this afternoon” said Jack firmly  
“Promise?” asked Sam  
“Yep, sure, you betcha” smiled Jack as he took Melody and burped her again, then he changed her diaper and told Sam that she had better have a BIG sleep so she had enough energy... because she was going to need it.

For the first time in Months, Sam actually felt the strong tingle of her own arousal... not one that had come from Jack's Naquadah. She squeezed her thighs together and almost wished that Jack would fuck her now. She was actually looking forward to having sex. To having a fuck. They'd been having to have 'sex' for weeks, months... She was actually really looking forward to having a good hard fuck. She squeezed her thighs together again and this time Jack noticed and smirked at her. So Sam ran her hand down over her... boob and tweaked the nipple as Jack groaned, then Sam kept her hand trailing down her belly until she opened her legs a little and cupped her... pussy then gave it a rub. Jack groaned again. Loudly.  
“Sam.....” he grumbled with a bit of a whine.  
Sam leaned over and kissed him, a proper kiss, a hot kiss, an open mouthed kiss until she began to get wet. She pushed her fingers inside herself and then thrust them in and out a few times before holding her fingers up for Jack to suck as he still held their daughter in his hands. He opened his mouth and sucked her fingers deep. Sam felt her core tighten in arousal, then she pulled her fingers from his mouth and Jack watched her as she thrust her fingers back inside her pussy again.  
“Sam” he groaned again.  
Then Sam lifted her fingers again, but when Jack opened his mouth for her fingers, she placed them in her own mouth and sucked hard.  
“Holy shit” Jack breathed, then Sam popped the fingers out of her mouth and kissed him, letting him taste her pussy in her own mouth. When they finally pulled apart Sam spoke.  
“Like I said Jack.... I am looking forward to a really... REALLY hard fuck” then she smiled wickedly and leaned back on the bed head and looked rather greedily at Jacks huge erection.  
“Sam... you play dirty..... that's so unfair” he griped.  
“Well then... I guess you will have to get your revenge this afternoon and drive me insane with pleasure before you let me orgasm...” Sam said as her fingers toyed with her clit and wet pussy.

“Think you can wait that long?” smirked Jack as he arched his eyebrows.  
“Can you?” smirked Sam as she looked at his very hard cock and sucked on her fingers again. All of a sudden she felt the insane desire to suck on his cock. A desire to taste him. “Put her down” she breathed desperately “Put her down Jack. I want to taste you”.  
Jack stared at her in shock. It was hot enough that she was teasing him sexually. Touching herself sexually. Something she NEVER did. Not unless his cock was already in her and he couldn't reach her clit and she needed a little more. She had never expressed any desire to do.... anything.... to his cock before and he wasn't about to turn her down now. Maybe she really WAS getting better. He got off the bed and laid Melody in the cot, covered her with a blanket and patted her back a little as she settled. When he turned around, she was right behind him. She knelt on the floor and then reached out with her good hand and gently grasped Jack's cock.  
As hand's go, hers were certainly not small but she had no chance of getting her thumb to touch her fingers around his girth. God he was huge. She had been genuinely freaked out when she had seen his hard cock for the first time. Even more freaked out when it was time for that cock to be pushed inside her. She gently ran her hand down over the satiny smooth skin of his penis, marveling at the way it felt. 

She had never felt any desire to explore him, it was usually all about her. About getting the job done. She'd been timid when it came to touching him sexually. Awkward. Inexperienced and shy. They'd had so much sex, incredible sessions of fucking, but she had never felt the desire to.... explore... until now.... She wished she had two working hands as she ran her hand back up his penis and touched the head. She'd never had the opportunity to really look at a penis, really study one in the flesh. Jonas had NEVER let her touch his penis, he had always placed it in her mouth while her hands were on her thighs. It had all been about control. Now she was in control and she was REALLY enjoying it. She'd detested the thought of oral sex after her break up with Jonas..... Until now. As her hand slid down again, she leaned forward and licked the head of Jack's penis. Jack had groaned deeply and thrust his hips a little. Sam smiled as she licked it again, she wasn't even sure that she would be able to get the head of his penis in her mouth, but she was certainly going to try. God, she felt so.... brave... so wanton.... She slid her tongue down his length a little, then back up and over the head again as Jack groaned and thrust slightly again. Sam then opened her mouth and sucked on the front part of the head and then stretched her mouth, just managing to get the whole head of his penis in her mouth. She worked her tongue against his frenulum and she heard Jack say "Fuck". She opened her mouth and then 'slurped' halfway down the front of his penis and back up before putting the head of his penis back in her mouth and sucking hard. 

She could feel Jack trembling as he said “Oh God Sam” and he placed his hands lightly on Sam's head. Sam faltered for a second before opening her mouth and licking his penis as she slid her mouth down to the base and back up again. Jack swore with pleasure again and his hands left her head as she lowered herself when she sucked down the underside of his penis and then his hands were back on her head as she lifted it again. She took the whole head of his penis in her mouth again as his fingers spread out into her hair "Oh Sam...... Fuck........ Oh Fuck” he moaned as she sucked harder. Then she tried to work her mouth over more of his penis. The head of his penis bumped against the back of her tongue and throat just as Jack thrust forward a little and pressed his hands more firmly on her head causing Sam to gag. 'Sorry' Jack said quickly as he had begun to lift the pressure off her head, but it was too late. As soon as he began to speak, Sam was already reacting with panic. She opened her mouth wide and pulled her head back suddenly, as her hand let go of his penis and pushed at his thigh. She scrambled back until she slammed hard into the side of the bed, her heart beating wildly in her chest and she gasped for breath as she trembled against the bed, staring at nothing, staring straight through Jack and into the memories of her flashback.

Jack stumbled back a little when Sam's hand had pushed at his thigh, he got his balance and looked at Sam, sitting on the floor against the side of the bed, staring blindly ahead and shaking as her breathing heaved in and out of her chest. A flashback? Shit, he hoped not. “Sam?” he said slowly and then repeated her name more loudly when she didn't respond. He squatted in front of her, not wanting to get too close, and tried again. “Sam” he said sharply, when she still didn't respond he said “CARTER!” in a loud sharp tone. Sam jolted hard and then blinked rapidly until she was finally focused on him “Sir?” she questioned with wide eyes, she was still shaking as she looked at his face. Then he watched as her mind focused on where she was and then she looked at him, eyes even wider and full of dismay and wet with tears, she began to cry as her shaking increased.  
“Hey.... It's okay Sam” Jack said gently as Sam gave a small sob. He reached his hand to her shoulder, then pulled her towards him as he knelt in front of her “It's okay Sam....... It's okay..... I'm sorry Sam..... I'm so sorry....”  
Sam continued to shake as she cried even harder. Jack reached over her to the bed and pulled one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around her back, then he sat on the floor and pulled her towards him so she was leaning against his body as he held her. Jack soothed her as she cried, rubbing his hand up and down her blanket covered back, angry at not keeping better control of himself as she had pleasured him. Sam eventually stopped crying and her tremors calmed as she leaned against his chest.  
“I'm sorry “ she whispered “I'm sorry Jack”.  
“It was my fault Sam, I lost control, I'm the one that needs to apologize. I'm the one who made you gag when I lost control and thrust into your mouth..... I'm so sorry Sam.... I'm so sorry”  
“I should have told you not to......... Oh God........ I thought that those memories were dead and buried” said Sam dismally.  
Jack stilled..... He had thought her reaction had been rather severe, but it was beginning to sound as sinister as her reaction had looked.... and his heart sank. “What memories? he asked hesitantly.  
“It's not worth it...” Sam whispered tearfully.  
“And yet...... Here we are....” Jack said softly.  
Sam sighed sadly “Really Jack.... It's not worth it.....”  
“Sam... the memory triggered a panic attack, you were in a full blown flashback” 

Sam pulled back and looked at him in shock and dismay. Then she closed her eyes and sighed “I've never reacted..... like this before...”  
“How many times have you preformed oral sex since the trauma? Have you ever been in a situation to test your memories... your reaction???" Jack asked softly.  
Sam opened her eyes and looked at him sadly and then looked away and sighed.  
“Sam.... it could be that the situation we're in, had something to do with the severity of your reaction. You have been under a lot of stress and you have been suffering with a lot of anxiety but you have never done that for me before either. What happened Sam? The last thing I want to do is make this nightmare that we're in any worse for you.... Is there anything else I need to know? Anything else I need to avoid doing? Was it the gagging that triggered the memory or was it when I spread my hands over your head?.... Sam..... Please talk to me. Please tell me so I don't ever scare you again”.

Sam kept looking at the floor while Jack sat quietly, patiently giving her time to decide if she was going to tell him or not. When she blinked, tears fell onto the blanket that was still wrapped around her. Jack heard Melody moving as she began to grizzle. He sighed, got up and carefully stretched, then tested his knee before putting his weight on to it. “Come on Sam, let's get you up on the bed. It sound's like Melody is either still hungry or wants company”. Sam automatically reached out her working hand so Jack could help her up, then Sam climbed onto the bed and moved some pillows so she could sit against the bedhead, still wrapped in the blanket. Jack checked Melody's diaper and then got on to the bed with her. He grabbed another blanket and made sure that Sam was completely covered to keep her warm because she was still trembling a little. He put Melody up against his chest as he lay back against the bed head and pulled the blanket up over their legs and Melody. 

The room had been getting steadily colder over the last few weeks. When he had asked Jayak about it, he had admitted that he had been ordered to turn down the heat to match the setting in the breeder's area. The Master had complained about their power usage. Jayak had reduced the temperature slowly, hoping that Jack and Sam would acclimatize to the lower setting. Jayak had then given them more blankets for their bed and some small blankets for Melody. Lately Sam had resorted to staying in bed or to have the blanket constantly wrapped around her. Melody had also felt the cold so Jayak had summoned some sleep suits from the nursery for her so she would be warmer. Sam had gotten more anxious that Melody would get sick again, so far they had coped with the extra blankets, but it was starting to feel pretty miserable with the constant cold.

Sam leaned back against the bed head, content to feel the steady comforting buzz of Jack's Naquadah. When Jack had come home from Ba'al's fortress, it had been very strange for Sam to feel her Naquadah react to his. She had been so used to only feeling this level of 'hum' when she was near a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra. It had been another frustrating level to her attraction to Jack. Normally her Naquadah had reacted with a frantic buzz when she was near a Goa'uld and a slightly lesser buzz when she was near a Tok'ra. While she had been pregnant, her Naquadah had felt different again. It had been very strange to have a stronger 'hum' constantly inside her. Having Jack in the same room for the last nine or ten months had also affected her. It actually made her feel slightly turned on all the time. It had been completely frustrating when they'd been at the SGC. She would constantly be feeling turned on by him and she had either avoid him or put on a brave face even though his presence was threatening to dampen her panties. Frustrating and cruel. So cruel. Especially when she thought that he had hated her and could no longer stand to be near her. So cruel when she'd been trying her best to get over him, only to soak her panties when she had long meetings with him. She had been so scared that he would smell her arousal, that she had resorted to inserting a tampon before any long meetings. If they were outside it wasn't so bad, she could keep a discrete distance. It was all the more infuriating, because he didn't seem to be affected at all.  
She had confessed to Jack that when he was really horny, she was too, but she hadn't told him about the constant struggle she'd had with his presence prior to their capture. It didn't seem important now. He was always there in the room with the accompanying calming buzz. Now she hated it when he left the room, and she could no longer feel his Naquadah. That had been the weirdest sensation, and she still didn't like it at all. Hated it. Hated it when he left her alone. Even though she had Melody, it just wasn't the same. His Naquadah felt like her anchor, especially while this dark gloom threatened to crush her all the time.  
She felt like she couldn't tell him about it, that he would stop going to help with the scanner and that would make her feel guilty, so she never told him. 

She wondered if she could tell him what had triggered her panic attack. Today she had been so 'on edge' she'd felt so incredibly horny. She had wanted to be fucked SO bad... Fucked and fucked hard. She had ever felt so...... bold. She still couldn't believe that she had actually wanted to, and had preformed, oral sex on Jack. Couldn't believe that she'd WANTED to do it. She hadn't been able to get much of his penis in her mouth, but it had been pretty obvious that he had enjoyed it. She had even enjoyed it. She had enjoyed the feeling of.... power.... that she made Jack feel so much pleasure with her mouth. Until she had gagged and felt pressure on her head. She had felt trapped for a second and obviously a second was all it took for her mind to drag back her terrible memories and strangle her with them. She had felt the panic, then the memories had come back and even more panic had flooded through her. She wasn't sure if she could face telling him, but she knew he was right, she had to tell him. But if she'd told him about her other hang ups, then he would never have touched her ass. Jonas had used the threat of fucking her ass as punishment. Jack had used her ass to pleasure her beyond belief. Jack had used her need for pain, to make her crazy with pleasure. She had never known that sex could be SO good. So amazingly wonderful. Never known what a REAL orgasm was like. An orgasm that raged through your whole body. Pain with Jonas had been.... well.... pain and the orgasms fleeting. Sex had been so completely different with Jack in so many ways. He had shown her so many things. Taught her so many things. He had helped her to completely see through Jonas's lies. She had never quite understood what the therapist had meant sometimes, but she did now. If she told Jack, would he think less of her? No..... Jack had completely changed the way Sam felt about sex and her body. He could be trusted. He loved her. He would understand. He would still love her when he knew. He truly loved her.... No matter what... She knew that he truly loved her. Sam took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell Jack about her pathetic sexual experiences.


	5. HISTORY

Jack had completely changed the way Sam felt about sex. He could be trusted. He loved her. He would understand. He would still love her when he knew. He truly loved her.... No matter what... She knew that he truly loved her. Sam took a deep breath and began to tell Jack about her pathetic sexual experiences.

 

CHAPTER 5 HISTORY

“He was nice in the beginning” she said quietly and she felt Jack immediately turn towards her, but she couldn't look at him. She couldn't bear to look at him while she was going to tell him about her naive stupidity. “Jonas...... He was charming and patient and respectful. I was a virgin when I met him. I had spent all my earlier school years with my nose in my books. I didn't have time, or any sexual interest, in pursuing a relationship. We met at the local library Cafe and Jonas persisted to engage me in conversation when no one else would bother and he was flattering and charming. He reeled me in completely. He never pressured me for sex. We fooled around a bit, he eventually got as far as getting my bra off, but I never let him go any lower than my waist.... and he was okay with it. He said it was refreshing to find a girl with such high morals. I'm not sure it was my morals, I think it was more about my..... insecurities about my own body. Since my mother died, I had kept myself shut off from everyone. I never had any real friends in school because we either moved too much and it wasn't worth getting to know anyone, or no one was interested in hanging out with the teachers favourite smarty pants. So I never had any girl friends, never had anyone to talk to about 'girl' stuff with. All I knew about sex was what was in the text book in Sex Ed classes. I never bought any teenage girl magazines, I saved all my pocket money for Science Journals. So when I met Jonas, I was so naive, and so sexually immature. I was so nervous when he first touched my breasts, and the feeling I got when he sucked on them was completely unexpected. It was exciting and scary at the same time. Jonas was patient, he would get me feeling turned on by pleasuring my breasts and then he would kiss me goodnight and leave. I soon began to feel frustrated that he wasn't even trying to go further, even though the thought of going further absolutely terrified me. Then after six months, he asked me to marry him. I wasn't even sure if I loved him. I hadn't had any other relationships to compare my feelings with. I was attracted to him. I liked how I felt when he touched me sexually. He respected me and treated me really well so I said yes. He asked me to move in with him, said that we already spent a lot of our spare time together and now that we were engaged it would be okay to take our relationship to the next level. So I agreed. I moved in and I felt ready to go all the way with him. 

“He was older and I knew he had plenty of sexual experience, so I thought it would be good to give my virginity to an experienced man. So I made sure that I was protected with contraception and planned to... seduce him the night I moved in. He suggested that we sleep in separate rooms until I was ready, but I told him that now we were engaged, now we were going to be living together, that I felt ready to share his bed. I didn't really have any idea what to expect. I knew it would hurt, but he was experienced so I hoped that he would make losing my virginity a good experience. I was excited about it. Eager. He started doing the usual things to my breasts when he removed my bra, then when he finally removed my panties, I was well and truly ready for more. I was sexually aroused, so I was wet of course, he used his fingers on my clit and I had never felt anything so good. I had never even been brave enough to touch myself. I had never explored my own body. Never had an orgasm. So I really didn't know what to expect. He got me more and more ready by using his fingers and kissing me or sucking on my breasts. He was hard, but he wouldn't let me touch his penis, he said that he was close to losing it, which made me feel pretty good that my body was actually turning him on. He stopped touching me, asked me if I was ready, asked me if I knew the first time wouldn't be very good, that it would hurt and he promised it would be better next time. He told me that the thought of fucking me was driving him crazy, that he couldn't wait any longer, he told me he was sorry that he was going to have to hurt me. Then he spread my legs, guided his penis to the right place and then drove into me with one hard thrust.”

“Oh God” she heard Jack mutter, then Melody started to cry a bit. “Sam..... I'm sorry, I don't think her fist is good enough anymore” Sam opened the blanket and Jack helped her latch Melody on her breast then propped her up with pillows so they were both comfortably nursing before Sam continued.  
“He didn't even stop or wait, he just began thrusting into me harder and harder, telling me that I felt so good. He got faster and faster until he ejaculated, which didn't take very long. Then he pulled out of me, went to the bathroom to clean my blood off his penis, kissed me good night, told me that next time would be better and then he went to sleep”.  
“Bastard” she heard Jack mumble with a few more choice swear words before she continued on.  
“I just lay there in shock for a while. God it had hurt so bad. I felt so sore I didn't want to move. I was so naive that I believed him. I didn't know any different. He had warned me, apologized to me...... I had just begun to feel a little pleasure just before he finished. I had eventually felt the pleasure of him thrusting inside me, but because he had finished so fast I didn't really know WHAT I had felt. Eventually when the pain had finally faded a bit, I got up and went to the bathroom to clean the blood and semen off me. I hadn't even thought of the simple effect of gravity. I hadn't expected his semen to run down my thighs as I walked to the bathroom. I felt so confused.... so disappointed and SO grossed out by his semen running down my thighs. The next night he said we should have sex again, I was actually excited, I though now the painful part was over I would actually learn about the pleasures of sex.” 

Sam huffed a few times and took a few breaths before going on. “He played with my breasts for a bit and used his fingers to rub my clit. He commented that I was taking a while to get wet, That I would get better at it once we'd had more sex. He opened my legs, shoved his penis inside me, rammed into me a few times before he finished and got off me. He told me that I was still felt tight, that while my cunt was so tight on his cock that he couldn't last any longer. He told me that the more often we had sex, the better I would get at it. The better I would get, at making it feel good for him. Then he went and cleaned up and went to sleep. I was very disappointed as I cleaned myself up, disappointed that it had hurt again and I stressed about when I would finally be good enough to make sex with me, better for him...... He played me so well...... Comments with hidden barbs turned into compliments...... He put everything back onto me. It was somehow always my fault that sex wasn't good for me. He made me feel guilty that it wasn't very good for HIM. He said that maybe I was one of those women who just simply found it really hard to orgasm, but he would keep trying to make it good for me.” she heard Jack mutter a few more swear words before she continued.

“The sex never really got any better for a fair while. Most of the time it still hurt but I began to finally get some pleasure out of it. I would always be left frustrated, thinking that it was my fault. One night he had me on my knees for the first time and I finally felt like I might be getting close to an orgasm, so I asked him for.... 'more'. I didn't even know what I needed..... just that I needed a bit more of something to get me over the edge. He slapped my ass hard..... really hard and told me some women needed a bit of pain to orgasm. He slapped me hard a few more times, then he rammed into me a lot harder and faster, touched my clit and I actually had my first orgasm. Jonas told me that now he knew what I needed, I would orgasm more often. The next night he found it hard to.... well... get hard, so he told me to suck on his cock. I'd never done it before, so he told me what to do, just suck on it and keep my teeth to myself. He wouldn't let me touch his penis, so I opened my mouth while he put it in and I sucked on it until he got hard. Then he turned me around and shoved his way inside me. I complained that it had hurt, that I wasn't ready..... that he hadn't got me ready. He told me that sucking on his cock should have got me wet, that he couldn't help it if I wasn't getting wet from the privilege of sucking on his cock. He slapped my ass really hard a few times, but he never touched my clit and I didn't orgasm and when he was done he told me that I needed to think about his cock more and that I hadn't orgasmed because he mustn't have given me enough pain, that he would make sure and give me enough pain next time.” 

“It became a pretty regular thing, having to suck on his penis to get him hard enough and then he would put me on my knees and fuck me from behind without getting me ready. He blamed me, said I wasn't enjoying him enough and it was making him feel like a failure. He made me promise to try harder and then he'd force his penis down my throat and told me how wonderful it felt, that I was doing a great job and asked me if it was making me wet. He told me off for gagging, said I needed to practice, that he would let me practice more. That if I practiced more, it would give him even more pleasure, and the more pleasure he felt, the more pleasure I would feel. He started to hold my head, so he could 'teach' me how to do it properly so it would be better for me. He would hold me by my hair and move my head as he thrust his penis further down my throat so I could pleasure us both better. He gradually started to hurt me more and more, telling me that if I wasn't having an orgasm it was because he wasn't hurting me enough, that he was sorry and he would try harder next time. But of course the more he hurt me, the harder it was to orgasm. So the next time he would slap me even harder. He let me orgasm every now and then, especially after slapping my ass really hard so he could keep stringing me along... to prove that the pain was working. Several times he would just fuck my throat until he ejaculated then he would slap me and pinch me and then touch me just right to make me orgasm.... Just to 'prove' that the pain was making me orgasm. He told me that men who gave oral sex to women were idiots. That he would never lower himself to putting his mouth anywhere near any vomit inducing cunt. That only men who had small cocks or were bad lovers lowered themselves to cunt licking”. 

“I got to the point where I was starting to fake orgasms just so he would stop hurting me. Then he started the threaten me with fucking my ass if I didn't get better at sucking on his cock. He made it sound like fucking my ass would be the most painful and insulting thing that he could do to me. So I tried harder and harder to stop gagging, to get him down my throat and let him fuck my throat until he ejaculated. Then he would praise me and tell me how good I was at it, but if I could take him deeper next time, it would be even better. Then one night he was in a foul mood for some reason and he told me that he needed to fuck my throat, that he needed my throat around his cock so he would feel better. He gripped my hair so tight it hurt and pulled my head towards his body as he thrust down my throat. He just got faster and faster, smashing my face against his groin. I was trying to push him away with my hands, then hitting his legs to get him to stop.... he didn't though, didn't even slow down until he ejaculated down my throat while my face was hard against his groin. Once he was done, he slapped my face really hard and told me to never ever push him away while he was fucking my throat, that if I tried to ruin his pleasure again he would fuck my ass as punishment. He told me that I was going to be his wife, that it was my duty to keep his cock happy so he would be turned on enough to fuck me. Then he got all apologetic, explaining that if I didn't keep his cock happy, then how would he be able to give me orgasms. He always found a way to turn it back onto me. It was always my fault..... always my inadequacies as a lover, or as a woman...... It was always my fault if I didn't orgasm”. 

“When he was slapping my ass extra hard one night, I asked him to stop hurting me and he said he couldn't. He said that I had asked him for more, asked him for pain, and now he needed it too. He was too used to it and now he liked it so much that he couldn't stop giving it to me. He said that the pain made me orgasm and he loved giving me orgasms, so now he loved hitting me. It was my fault. He got so angry with me, he pulled out of me and told me that now I had upset him and he needed me to suck his cock to show him that I still loved him. He reminded me not to touch him and then he grabbed hold of my hair and fucked my throat so hard and fast that I could barely breathe, then when he was ready to finish, he clamped his hands around my head and even though I struggled he held my face so tight against his groin that by the time he ejaculated, I had passed out from lack of oxygen. When I woke up, I was alone, lying on the floor with a mouth and throat full of semen and a bump on the back of my head from where he must have just let go of my head and let me fall. He had left to go out for a drink with mates, had left me a note to tell me that he hadn't wanted to disturb my nap and that he loved me that it was the best throat fuck that I had ever given him and he was so proud of me for trying so hard to pleasure him that I had passed out. I was so confused, I had heard of women losing consciousness during sex but surely it wasn't like what had happened to me. For someone who was such an intelligent person when it came to anything else but my private life, I was so incredibly stupid. So naive. So trusting. I was so, SO stupid. That night I thought long and hard about what he was doing to me. How he was treating me and if I could keep living like that. If I could bear for that to be my life if I married him. When I remembered what he had said about it being my duty as his wife to keep his cock happy..... I knew I couldn't do it. We were supposed to be partners in sex. Supposed to pleasure each other and I finally realised that he wasn't doing anything for me. That it had always been about him. It was always about HIS needs. So I made up my mind that I couldn't live like that any longer. If that is what sex was really like, then I wanted no part of it.” 

“He didn't come home during the night, so in the morning I decided that I would break up with him that afternoon. I had been so busy spending most of the night stressed out and thinking, that I had forgotten that I had physical exams for the next two days. I'd barely had any sleep and by the time I had finished for the day I was completely exhausted. I decided that I couldn't face a confrontation that night, that I would do it tomorrow night when my physical tests and exams was over. That night after we had ordered in and eaten dinner, he demanded sex. I told him that I was too tired and sore, that I was just going to have a bath and go to bed. I never saw it coming. He reached out and grabbed the front of my shirt and punched me in the face, he punched me so hard that he lost the grip on my shirt and I stumbled back and hid my head on the corner of the wardrobe. He grabbed me and punched me three more times, then he threw me to the floor, he ripped my shirt open, pushed my bra up and mauled my breasts while he had his other hand around my throat, choking me. I was dazed but I still bucked and was trying to get his hand off my throat so I could breathe, but then he grabbed my hands, twisted one of my wrists and then clamped both my wrists down with one of his hands and used his other hand to pull up my skirt, tear my panties off while he had his legs clamping down on my thighs and then he put his hand back on my throat, choking me again while he held me down and raped me.”


	6. TRUTH

I was bucking and trying to get his hand off my throat so I could breathe, but then he grabbed my hands, twisted one of my wrists and then clamped both my wrists down with one of his hands and used his other hand to pull up my skirt, tear my panties off while he had his legs pushing down on my thighs and then he put his hand back on my throat, choking me again while he held me down and raped me.”

CHAPTER 6 TRUTH

“Oh God....... Sam....” Jack said before he reached out and took her hand. Sam still couldn't look at him, she just wanted to get it over and done with. So she could lock it away and try to forget again. “When he finished, he punched me in the temple again to knock me out. I don't know how long I was unconscious for, when I woke up, I tried to get up, but I ended up vomiting dinner and blood all over the floor, nearly choking trying to get the vomit out. He'd cut the inside of my mouth on my teeth when he had punched me. I had been bleeding into my mouth and down my throat. I somehow got myself up off the floor, I took off my skirt, changed my shirt, found a clean pair of panties and pulled on a pair of jeans. Then I staggered around packing my suitcases, making sure I got everything, making sure there would be no reason to have to see him again. Luckily I had put a lot of my things into storage because Jonas's flat was small. I took the engagement ring off and put it on the kitchen counter when I saw his note. He had written that it was the best fuck he'd ever had with me and he was so happy that he had finally hurt me enough to get me to orgasm so hard that I passed out with his cock still inside me. I couldn't believe that he was going to try and gloss over what he had just done to me, that he had outright lied and was trying to twist it into a positive. I was so distressed as I finished packing, all the things he had ever about sex was swirling through my head. I called a taxi and I went to a motel until I could figure out what the hell I was going to do. I had let my apartment go, my Dad was posted overseas, and I sure as hell wasn't going to contact him for help and confess how stupid I had been. He had never liked Jonas and he constantly told me that I could do better. I knew he would just rub it in my face and tell me that he'd been right.”

“The taxi driver and even the motel clerk had begged me to let them take me to the hospital, I convinced them I was fine, even though I could barely talk, I got rid of them but not before they insisted that they carry my suitcases in for me. I locked the door and then I had to vomit again. More blood. I literally staggered to the bed and lay down on it and fell asleep. In the morning as soon as I sat up I vomited again, more blood, I began to get a bit worried that he had done something serious to my throat because it was so much harder to breathe. I dragged myself up off the floor near the toilet and looked in the mirror.” Sam stopped and sobbed as she struggled to go on. Melody had fallen asleep, so Jack got up and put her in the cot and then gathered Sam in his arms as she broke down. She finally calmed and went on to finish her story “In the end I had to go to the hospital. My concussion was really bad, all I wanted to do was sleep but my throat was so badly swollen and he had broken my wrist. I hadn't even noticed my wrist until the morning. Adrenaline I guess. The same damn wrist that's stuffed now. He also gave me a ripper of a black eye, a seriously cracked jaw, several really bad cuts in my mouth from the edges of my teeth and a severe concussion from the wardrobe and the punches to my temple. I had seven stitches in my scalp from hitting the wardrobe. He'd bruised me dreadfully in the groin and it looked like he had punched me there too. My throat was severely bruised and swollen, and my larynx had been close to being crushed. They told me that I was lucky to be alive. That I must have come so close to choking while I lay there unconscious”. 

“He had just left me..... gone out to fuck his woman on the side. Oh yeah.... he had been fucking her the whole time he was with me.. no wonder he had been so patient before we got engaged and all the times that he had trouble getting an erection, he had probably just come straight from his girlfriends place....... When the paramedic's arrived, they noticed my dog tags and took me to the military hospital, they had no choice and I guess I didn't either, I could barely talk. I begged the doctors not to tell my father, but he arrived two days later, just when the bruising was at it's worst. He was furious because I refused to tell them what had really happened. I just told the doctors I had been mugged. I know it was stupid and Dad pleaded with me to tell him who it was so I could press charges. He had come so close to killing me. But I couldn't...... I couldn't even admit that I'd been raped, even though the doctors damn well knew I had been, because he tore my vagina when he raped me . I just wanted to forget it ever happened. Forget my stupidity and just.... forget..... everything... After four weeks my father finally got to me, I got so sick of him constantly hounding me.... so I made him promise that if I told him, if I pressed charges, then he would never say another word about it ever again and that it would never appear on my service record or anyone else's. The last thing I wanted to be known for, was the pathetic, smart ass teacher's pet who got herself swindled, beaten to a pulp and raped”. 

“So I told him who did it. He already knew, but he just needed me to admit it and sign the forms. Fat lot of good it did..... Jonas was smart and had covered his bases.... He'd been telling everyone for months how much I enjoyed pain during sex. He acted like he was the wounded party after the accusation was made. He made it sound like I had just regretted letting him go so far..... The delay to press charges had only made it worse and everyone believed him. Jonas only got a slap on the wrist and busted to Captain. Dad was furious, but true to his word, he made sure that the incident never made it to my service record, and was redacted from my medical file and my name was redacted from the accusation in Jonas's service record. Dad stopped talking to me about it, but after that, we struggled to talk to each other... about... anything..... until he was dying... until Selmak...... Dad somehow got Jonas transferred away from the area which was such a relief, I had been so.... scared about the possibility of facing him again. I had nightmares for weeks..... months... God.... years about what he'd done. I was on medical leave for six weeks, and Dad made me go to therapy as part of his deal to never talk about it again. It took me a year to be able to say, that it wasn't my fault. That I wasn't stupid, that I had been hunted and groomed by someone skilled in deceit and manipulation and it wasn't my fault...... It may not have been my fault, but God..... it was so hard to forget that I had let it happen, that I had let it continue for so long...... When I went back after sick leave, I was so determined to put it behind me, but I heard the rumors very quickly. 

I heard that Jonas had broken it off with me because I had an ugly body, that I was a pathetic fuck who couldn't even give a decent blow job, and that he hadn't liked hurting me... and when I ASKED him to punch and choke me, he decided that he couldn't stand being with me anymore. That's when I found out about the other woman. Everyone delighted in telling me about him, rubbing it in that I was the one in the wrong and they were glad that my 'lies' hadn't hurt Jonas worse. That's when I found out more about him, that he had completely lied and deceived me when we first met. He had pretended that he didn't know I was Air Force too, he pretended to be surprised when I had told him about myself and eventually my Dad. I found out that the whole damn thing was all about my Dad... He wanted to marry me so he would have a connection to my father and therefore my father's connections. He had literally hunted me down and set the trap. I felt so completely crushed. So incredibly stupid. He played me right from the start, God how he must have laughed with the other woman about my naivety and my pathetic attempts at sex, he must have loved torturing me through sex and then having a good laugh about it”. 

“I was so determined to put it behind me, so I worked harder, I studied harder. I took any extra self defense courses I could. I advanced through hand to hand combat as fast as I could. I was determined to never let anyone EVER have the chance to make me helpless again. I hated it when anyone treated me like a helpless girl. I pushed myself harder and harder, trying to prove to myself that I was great at something, even if my personal life was a wasteland. I finally decided to face my fears after I had finished with counseling, I wanted to know if I really was pathetic at sex, as pathetic as Jonas had said I was. I found a bar waaaayy out of town, with the intention of having sex with a stranger, just to prove that I wasn't pathetic and that I had finally gotten over what had happened with Jonas. To prove that I wasn't really a sexual failure. I chose the nicest man that had been buying me drinks during the evening and we went to a motel room and I let him have sex with me.”

“He was....... Even after having a few drinks... I was still so damn nervous... But he was great, he was really great. He took his time with me, even when I refused to consider any form of oral sex whatsoever and almost freaked out when he touched my ass. He took his time with me, got me to relax and made me orgasm. It was no mind blowing experience, but it was enough. He was very patient with me... I think he must have guessed I was trying to get over something. He was amazingly gentle and attentive and I finally found out what sex should be like, that with a little patience and skill I could orgasm. After he left, I fell apart.... BIG time..... I finally understood how cruel Jonas had truly been. I understood that Jonas really had manipulated my body to get the reactions that he wanted me to have, that it had all been done with such cruel intent. I had a good cry and went home and decided that I'd had enough crap in my life to never want sex ever again. I'd proven to myself I could do it. I just didn't need it... Or want it....... I went on with my life, avoiding any men who showed an interest in me and making my Air Force service my priority. Making the Air Force my focus in life. I hated being judged because I was a woman instead of a soldier. I got passed over too many damn times because I was a woman. I even hated being passed over because of my science degree. I proved myself over and over in the gulf war, but they still hesitated to let me go to Stargate Command as a soldier and not just in a science position.”  
“Ahhh... now the attitude at that first meeting makes a lot more sense...” Jack murmured.

“Yeah... It always made me really pissed when anyone judged me at a scientist. I was a soldier first..... I always though of myself as a soldier first, even when I was working on the Stargate team before the SGC was formed. I thought I was going to hate working with you, but you were the first Commanding Officer I had, who treated me fairly, who gave me the opportunity to prove myself without the bias. I've always been grateful to you for that. It made working with you such a joy. It was my dream job and now I had a dream Commanding Officer who respected me as a soldier.... Later on I kept telling myself that's why I fell for you..... Because I admired you so much as my Commanding Officer.... But it never really made sense... If I had really admired you that much for being my Superior Officer... I never would have fallen in love with you. I admired so many things about you. Things that made you who you were as a man, not just the things that made you a soldier or a great Commanding Officer. I fell in love with the whole package. I never thought that I would ever have romantic feelings for a man ever again. I couldn't believe how sexually attracted I was to you. I had never felt that before. Felt desperate to have sex. I started to dream about having sex with you. That surprised me so much, all my other dreams that included sex were nightmares. Sometimes it made me wet just to look at you. After a few years of trying to deny my feelings for you, I thought that maybe I was just sexually frustrated, but I couldn't bear to touch myself, or use a vibrator. I just kept telling myself that I wasn't THAT desperate. But I finally decided that I needed to find out, whether it was you I craved, or just sex. I was so turned on at the thought of having another orgasm, I thought that it must just be me being sexually frustrated. So I chose a bar out of town, picked a guy and went back to my motel room. He was even better than the last guy, mind you I was already wet when I got my clothes off, I was so relieved that it wasn't you.... that it was just the sex I was craving. But as soon as he touched me....... They were your hands, your fingers between my legs and your mouth on my breasts. Then when I orgasmed..... I called out your name. I was mortified....... God I was so embarrassed. He was good though..... he handled it very well... gave me his number and told me that anytime I needed another frustration fuck to give him a call, that he didn't mind being called Jack if he got to fuck me again. When he left..... I was so confused..... It had been you..... the whole time he had touched me..... it was you.”

“That was two years before we were captured. The whole experience of my sex life had been a complete disaster by twenty, an anonymous fuck to help get over that disaster and then another anonymous fuck two years before we were captured, I had sex with a man I imagined was you. Some record hey... I couldn't bear to do it again, I knew that I would always pretend it was you, and I couldn't bear the thought of facing that again. Opening my eyes, expecting to see you and all I saw was a stranger. I felt so.... it made me feel sick. After he left I vomited and then scrubbed myself raw in the shower. So I reasoned with myself that I could have you in my dreams. I knew I could never have you in real life, but I COULD have you in my dreams. God they were some damn good dreams too. I eventually got desperate and brave enough to use my fingers after a while... I couldn't stand waking up feeling so completely frustrated and turned on all the time. Especially after you came back and every time I was around you.....” Sam stopped talking and closed her eyes. Shit

“Sam? Every time I was around you what... I treated you like crap and broke your heart?” asked Jack quietly, feeling guilty as hell.  
Sam gave a strangled wry laugh.. “That made it worse, but no, that wasn't what I was going to say........ When you came back from Ba'al's fortress, did you ever feel....... strange.... when you were around me?”  
“Strange how?” Jack asked.  
“Ummm... Tingly... the Naquadah inside you, did you feel different when you were around me” asked Sam hesitantly.  
“Oh God.... You too? You felt it too? Oh God I thought I was going mad. Every time I was in the same room for any length of time I couldn't stand up without... well... showing how much of a problem I was having when I was near you. That's why I always had my folder placed strategically in front of me and timed our night watches, so were were not in the tent at the same time...... Really...... You too?”  
“Yeah.....” Sam smiled wryly “I was so turned on by being near you that sometimes I thought you would be able to smell my arousal. Any long meetings and I would get so wet I'd worry that I was probably going to leaving a wet patch on the chair!... It was so goddamn embarrassing..... and frustrating.... But I tell you what...... it certainly made my dreams so much more interesting... the briefing room table, your office, the General's office....”  
“Yeah...?” smiled Jack  
“Oh yeah..... I guess that's what made the last year at the SGC so much harder. When you left the team and stopped being around me so often..... I actually really missed the way being near you made me feel.... but I guess I now know why you were avoiding me...” she smiled wryly as she looked at him.  
“Yeah.... I was driving myself crazy with dreams too, I just got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore... I was so angry that I couldn't control myself. I had no idea my Naquadah was reacting to your Naquadah. I thought that it was just me being hopelessly in love with you.... When there wasn't a damn thing we could ever do about being together.” sighed Jack.  
“Jack....” Sam sighed.  
“We are together now... and that's all that matters” said Jack  
“I think that it probably our strong attraction to each other that set the Naquadah response off. The Naquadah was just..... magnifying our feelings.”

“Oh... wow... so that's why when I am super horny... you are too?”  
“Yeah... I think so. It took me a while to work it out, but yeah..... When I was stranded on the Prometheus, I saw... things.... People.... But I never told anyone, who I had seen... You showed up eventually..... telling me that I was only in love with you, because it stopped anyone else from having the chance to hurt me again. But I knew that was wrong... so wrong.... I was hurting BECAUSE I loved you... I was already hurting... So I kept having you in the safety of my dreams but I was so desperate to try and stop showing my feelings for you on base.... I let my brother set me up on a date so I could convince everyone that I was over you, I thought that maybe I was being too obvious with my affection for you..... Too obvious that the way you were treating me was hurting me and making me miserable.... I was so scared someone would see through my act and I would get into trouble because I couldn't control my feelings for you... So I kept you in my dreams, kept telling myself it was the only time I could ever have you, that my dreams would have to be enough. When I woke up and I was having sex with you... I thought I was dreaming. When I told you I loved you and realised that I hadn't been dreaming, and remembered that you were only having sex with me because you had no choice. I was so scared that I had just ruined everything, that you would hate me for not being able to control my feelings. You already couldn't stand to be near me..... I thought that you hated being forced to have to have sex with me..... I though I had just made it so much worse for you... for us both.” 

Sam pulled back so she could look into his eyes while she spoke “And now...... I have you...... I'm awake and I still have you....... Before you... I never knew how amazing sex could really be.... I never knew orgasms could be so.... big. I never knew that I tasted so good. I never knew that I could enjoy sex SO much. I never knew that I could have multiple orgasms. I never knew for sure, that I wasn't completely hopeless in bed. I never knew that I would love your fingers in my ass. I never knew what it was like to love someone so much.... that I would never survive without them by my side...... You have given me so much Jack..... You gave me the level of love.... I never even knew existed. You gave me babies when I thought I could never have any. You showed me a world of pleasure that was far better than my dreams. You've shown me that it's okay to need a little pain during sex, that it doesn't mean I'm not.... normal. That pain isn't just... pain, it's pain on the way to increasing my pleasure. You've shown me that my scar's don't matter... when I used to hate looking at my body. You've shown me that you will always love me.....even when my arm is useless and my brain is broken and I'm not myself anymore. You've kept me alive, kept me protected. I love you so much Jack. I love you SO much” she said emotionally through her tears.

Jack had listened to her story with so much anger. Anger at what Hanson had done to her. How deliberately cruel he had been with a young naive virgin. He was so glad the bastard was dead. He'd been so horrified at the thought of how she would have felt when she saw Hanson at the SGC, but how amazingly well she had handled herself with him, especially when she had tried to help him during the events that led to his death. He wondered how scared she had been when the bastard had slapped her in that cave. He was so angry that bastard had caused her to lock herself away in loneliness for so long. She had been so brave to face her fear of sex. Then when she'd been frustrated with her feelings for him and had called her one night stand by HIS name..... He had listened with so much jealousy about the two lovers who had helped her heal. She had called his name. HIS name. Two years ago. That had been the last time she'd had sex before she was captured. She'd admitted under torture that it had been two years since she'd had sex, but what she hadn't mentioned that it was the only time she'd had sex in the last twelve years!. For more than two years she had intensively dreamed of having sex with him and only him. He had done the same. He'd had scorching hot dreams about being with her. Her confessions of how she truly felt about him.... God how he loved her..... 

“I love you too Sam. So much. God I'd die without you by my side Sam. I never thought in a million years that I would get the chance to be a father again, never even knew that I wanted it, until I thought about having babies with you. In the beginning when you were so sick, every day I despaired that you were going to die...... That I would lose you.... That I would lose myself. You have been so strong Sam. I know you don't think you have, but it's not true. Your body has suffered through so much trauma, and you have fought so hard..... just to survive. And your brain isn't broken... it's...... just... different and it's still recovering and changing. I will always love your brain no matter how different it is, because it's yours and it keeps you alive. You carried our babies and gave birth to them in the most trying of circumstances. I never knew that loving someone would make me feel so... complete. You complete me Sam. I didn't even know that a part of me was missing until I had the chance to really be with you. This has been the worst.... yet the best time of my life. You were so smart, so young and so Goddamn beautiful, I never knew that it would be possible to be with you, that I ever even had a chance of being with you.... To have what I dreamed about for so long. I am so blessed to have you in my life Sam. I am so blessed that you love me Sam. SO blessed. I love you so much Samantha. Even though you have changed, I will always love you..... I know you think that because of those changes that you are not yourself anymore, but you are still.... YOU, still the amazing woman I fell in love with.... The same woman I will always love no matter what! I want everyone to know how much I love you Sam.” Jack drew back and looked into her teary eyes. “Will you marry me Samantha? Will you let me show everyone how much I love you?” Sam looked at him in surprise.  
“Marry me Samantha” Jack whispered as he smiled at her.  
“Yes” she said through her tears as she smiled at him. “Yes” she repeated as she hugged him tight.  
They held each other for quite some time, just enjoying the feeling of knowing that they truly loved each other unconditionally.


	7. RECORDING

“Will you marry me Samantha? Will you let me show everyone how much I love you?” Sam looked at him in surprise. “Marry me Samantha” Jack whispered as he smiled at her.  
“Yes” she said through her tears as she smiled at him. “Yes” she repeated as she hugged him tight.  
They held each other for quite some time, just enjoying the feeling of knowing that they truly loved each other unconditionally.

 

CHAPTER 7 RECORDING

 

Jack held her, hugging her again. “I will quit, I will do what ever I have to do to be able to marry you. I don't ever want to be without you ever again” Sam just stayed quiet, knowing he meant it, because she would do the same for him too. She would quit too. The Air force had been everything for her, for so long. Everything when she had nothing. She had something now. Something real. Everything had changed so much. Completely changed. It made her wonder how things were going on Earth. They had never dared to speak about it, never wanted to be reminded about home, a home they might never see again.   
“Do you think about home? What's happening? The replicators. Anubis. We left so much unfinished.” said Sam softly  
“All the time Sam. All the time. Sometimes I dread that we finally get out of here and get to a Stargate and Earth won't exist any more.”  
“Yeah.... Me too.. Or we get home and it's filled with replicators. Sometimes I feel so guilty that I'm not there, that I'm not fighting the war to protect Earth any more.”  
“It's not our fault Sam... We never asked to be captured. It's not our fault.”  
“I know.... I worry about Cassie. I wonder how she's coping, losing both of us after losing Janet. I wonder what everyone is doing. Daniel. Teal'c”  
“Daniel and Teal'c are looking for you Sam, I know they are looking and I know they will find you. When they find you, they will find me and then we will find Jacob and then we will go home. Get married and live happily ever after.”  
“It's been nearly ten months Jack. That's a long time to search”

“I know they won't stop searching Sam, not till they find you. They are still searching. We need to get you strong again Sam, we need to be ready. At least you have been able to eat more lately, you aren't looking quite so.... thin. We need to get you strong again.”  
“I know” said Sam as she started to cry again “Sometimes I feel so.... God I'm not even sure how I feel. I'm so sick of feeling like.... this. I just want to feel like myself again but I can't remember what I was like, but I know I wasn't like this.”  
“Sam. You've been though so much. Cut yourself some slack, your body has been going haywire ever since we were captured. I don't think I would have been strong enough to cope with everything that you've been through Sam. It's going to take time. You might not feel right until we can figure out what the hell is going wrong with your Naquadah. It worries the hell out of me that it is still happening”  
“Yeah.. Me too” said Sam “ Sometimes I feel.... so out of control. So helpless.... and my stupid hand just makes it worse. I'm so damn useless” she cried.  
“No Sam... you are not useless, you are essential to me no matter what condition you are in... don't you ever forget that. I couldn't care less if you were a quadriplegic and you couldn't lift a fingernail. You are essential to me... To Melody... To Jacob... To everyone who loves you. You are not useless Samantha Carter O'Neill.”

“Samantha Carter O'Neill?” she said a little surprised.  
“Has a nice ring to it don't you think?”  
“Yeah... Yeah it does” admitted Sam as she leaned against his chest “It sound's perfect”  
“So..... When we get married, do you think your Dad will forgive me for knocking you up?” asked Jack.  
“If he doesn't, I will kick his ass. He likes you Jack. He really likes you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah... I wonder what he's doing?”  
“If he is not searching for you that he will be on a top secret mission somewhere”  
“Yeah... maybe”  
Just then there was a quick knock at the door and Callan entered the room with the camera equipment.   
Sam sighed heavily “I need to go and wash my face” she said before she went into the bathroom with the blanket still wrapped around her.  
While Sam was in the bathroom, Jack went to talk to Callan, who handed him a small box and said “There's a few sizes in there, you can keep them all, if there is any other things you want just let me know, we have pretty much everything you could think of in the shop in the public area”  
“So... These are new right?” asked Jack as he checked the contents of the box.  
“Yes of course Jack, brand new, just liked you asked for. I also put some lubricant and a few other..... things for you.”  
“Great, thanks Callan. Hopefully this recording will be the best seller that the Master wants.”  
Callan then began to set up the cameras that would shoot the 'action' from several angles, while Jack stripped the bed and put on a new satin sheet and pillowcases. He folded a blanket across a bottom corner of the bed, then slid a few objects underneath it. Then he grabbed some cloths and put them under the pillows for easy access. He carefully moved Melody's cot so it would be out of any footage. Melody was still sleeping, she was used to sleeping through pretty much anything, but he knew Sam would probably be rather vocal today, well....... he hoped. Sam came out of the bathroom with the blanket still around her shoulders. She had brushed her hair and it shone like silk. He loved her longer hair, Sam had wanted to cut it after the first few months, but Jack convinced her to give it a try, to let it grow out a bit more before she decided. So she had grown it longer. The hair cutter had been regularly to cut the medic's hair, so she had cut Jack's too. Sam just got a bit of a trim to give her a few bangs, but other than that she had been growing it for ten months. It was now a couple of inches below her shoulder blades. She often got Jack to plait it for her, once the hair cutter had shown him how, but it was loose now and he loved it loose. Sam had warmed to it as well, once it was past the annoying 'growing out' stages, and now enjoyed having it longer. Jack went to her and checked that she was up to doing the recording after going through the emotional wringer of her flashback and telling her story. Sam said that she was okay to 'perform'.

“Just remember Jack. I want a good hard fuck” said Sam as she smirked at him. Jack groaned and felt his cock begin to stir. “So are you going to try it without the drug Jack” she asked hopefully.  
“Yeah. You were right, I haven't been trying to hold out, so I hope you don't drive me too crazy”.  
Sam gave a little laugh “I'm sure you will hold out to the end Jack, you always used to. I was always amazed by your stamina”  
“Especially for an old guy huh?” smiled Jack.  
“Oh Jack... Come on, just because you are gray doesn't mean you're old, you're only as old as you feel. I don't mean your knees either! You could probably outlast a lot of younger guys, besides there is nothing wrong with being..... older. Not everyone can brag that they are in their fifties and have a wife that is still in her thirties.” she grinned “Or brag that their huge cock is super famous!” she added with a little laugh.  
“I am certainly a very, very lucky man, and as for famous.....” Jack said as he took her face in his hands “I can brag that there are thousands of men out there who thinks my.... hey... hang on... you said wife!.... Did we get married already?” he asked smiling.  
“Yep.... as soon as I said yes, I felt like we had just done exactly that, we said our vows and told each other how we felt and I said yes. When we get home we can get married legally, but it will just be a formality. I already feel like I am your wife” she told Jack with a gentle smile.  
“Sounds good to me” Jack said, and then he kissed her slowly” So.... as I was saying.... thousands of men think that..... my wife.... is the sexiest, most beautiful woman they have ever seen and they all want to fuck you..... But they can't have you... because you.... are mine. So many men are jealous of me, and not for the size of my cock, they are jealous that I get to fuck YOU all the time” Jack kissed her again and teased her lips with his tongue, their tongues danced and Sam's throaty moan went straight to his cock. Jack lowered his hands to the blanket and removed it from her shoulders and tossed it away. He ran his hands down her back as they continued to kiss and put both hands on her ass checks and spread his fingers out then held her to him as he gave little thrusts of his hips and ground his growing erection onto her belly. 

Sam rubbed against him and moaned into his mouth as her good hand reached down to grab his ass and squeeze it. Jack groaned again and they broke the kiss. Then Jack moved one hand to move her hair away from her neck so he could kiss her neck, then down to her breasts. He kissed both breasts while he moved his hands to her nipples toying with them, until they were erect and the sensations were making her moan and squirm. He let one hand trail down to her hip and then he took her good hand and led her to the bed. He helped her lay down in the middle of the bed as he lay down beside her and kissed her mouth again as his hand found it's way down to her blond curls. Sam spread her legs wide and Jack gave Callan time to get some good footage of her beautiful pussy while he stroked her and spread the proof of her arousal to her clit. He played with her, teasing her clit as she moaned and moved her hips and spread her legs even wider. Jack spread her wetness to her perineum and anus and toyed with her there, pushing the tip of his index finger against her tightly puckered hole. Then he kissed his way down her body and settled himself between her legs as she watched him. He lathed his tongue from anus to clit, making her hips buck and then he held the lips of her pussy opened, paused a little knowing that Callan would want a clear shot, then he licked her again. Sam bucked her hips and moaned, then he used one hand to wet her anus again before pushing against it with his finger. Sam pushed against his touch and his finger 'popped' through the tight muscle causing Sam to moan “Oh yes”. He pushed the finger in and out of her ass as he tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue, making sure that Callan could get a clear view. Then Jack added another finger to her ass as Sam pushed against them and said “Oh fuck” as they pushed through the tight muscle. Jack slowly thrust them in and out as Sam moaned and writhed. Sam used her left hand to pinch her nipples as he toyed with her clit and ass. 

Jack used his tongue to build her up more then he put him mouth on her clit and sucked. Sam began to get more vocal as her pleasure grew, she was close to orgasm when Jack let go of her clit. Sam moaned in disappointment as her hips and legs continued to move, writhe as she wanted the pleasure back. Jack kept working his fingers in and out of her ass as he rose to his knees and reached under the blanket he had placed on the bed to retrieve the items. He put one of the objects down on the bed between her legs and flicked the lid of the lubricant and drizzled some on the object. Then he clipped the lid shut and tossed the lube back onto the blanket. He sucked on Sam's clit again until she got close to orgasm then he took his mouth off her again.  
“Jack” Sam moaned “Jack please” as she looked down at him. Jack was still on his knees as he smiled at her then lowered his head to kiss her clit. Sam lifted her hips, straining towards his mouth, desperately wanting him to make her orgasm. When he only kissed her she moaned again. “Jack” she complained “Please”. Jack still pushed in and out of her ass as he used his other hand to pick up the object and spread the lubricant over the top and down the length of it. He leaned down and kissed her clit again, then sucked briefly on it before leaning back and then he pulled his fingers out of her ass. “Jack..... please” she moaned in frustration. Then Jack used his fingers that now had lubricant on them to lightly rub her clit as Sam moaned in appreciation. 

Then Jack began to push the tip of the object into Sam's anus. Sam, assuming it was his fingers again, pushed down against the pressure. When her ass continued to stretch and started to burn Sam's eyes had focused on his face with surprise, she stilled her hips even though Jack was still teasing her clit. The burn continued and she stopped pushing against it as her brows knitted with anxiety.  
“It's okay Sam, keep pushing” Jack said as he rubbed her clit harder.   
Sam trusted him completely, so she did as he asked and she pushed down against the larger intrusion into her ass. Sam could feel her ass burning as it stretched, but at the same time, her clit was sending messages of wonderful pleasure. She had been so close to orgasm twice now and was feeling desperate to reach for that orgasm now. The pressure filling her ass was a little confusing, the burn was painful, but the pressure in her ass felt good. She figured that Jack must be using three fingers for the first time, so she let herself enjoy both the pleasure and the pain until suddenly the pain was gone, which confused her a bit because the pressure was still in her ass. She didn't have much time to think about it before Jack, who was still playing with her clit, put his fingers in her pussy. Sam's eyes widened as she felt the sensation. She looked at Jack's smirking face and her mouth opened as he used his fingers to piston in and out of her as he rubbed her clit even faster. Pleasure increased dramatically as she writhed ad bucked. Then she felt her core tighten as her orgasm finally exploded with a flash of white heat. She wailed in one long moan as her hips bucked and shook with pleasure. Her fingers dug into the mattress as all her muscled tightened. “Oh God........... Jack........ Oh God........” she moaned. The moment she began to find the pressure on her clit too much and pulled her hips away, Jack's fingers slipped from her pussy immediately and she sighed hard as the pleasure slowly faded, but then Jack was stroking the head of his cock against her pussy, sending jolts of pleasure through her as he slid over her clit. He did that a few times before he began to push the head of his cock into her pussy. 

She looked up at him in surprise. He felt... different. Bigger. No, she wasn't sure and then he began to push his length into her, she realised that the pressure was definitely still in her ass. She felt so incredibly full as he slowly pushed into her. The feeling was so intense. It felt like.... She wasn't sure, but God it was amazing. She shifted her hips a little, trying to adjust to the pressure in her ass. She drew her legs up high and rested them up against Jack's sides. She moaned loudly as the feelings inside her increased “Oh God...... Oh Jack..... Oh God.....” as she panted through the increasing pressure as it bordered on pain. Then Jack was all the way in and Sam felt so.... full. Then Jack withdrew most of his length and surged back inside her “FUCK!” Sam moaned loudly. Jack did it again as the cocky smirk got bigger on his face. “OH FUCK.........FUCK” she yelled. Then he began to thrust slowly at first, then gradually built up speed and Sam went crazy with the pleasure of it. She was so overwhelmed with the pleasure that she was no longer in control of her body any more, all she could do was lie there in silence while Jack thrust in and out of her. Her mind and body was so overwhelmed with a new level of pleasure, then she felt a sudden jerk in her core as it began to tighten, it felt like her muscles were trying to crush her core, then she began to inhale as a blazing white heat spread through her. She gasped as the heat exploded through her, she felt her eyes roll back as she completely lost control of her body. Her body shook as massive waves of pleasure crashed over her. Jack was still thrusting into her causing the white heat to keep spiking until he suddenly thrust extra hard against her and ground against her clit as he groaned loudly, causing another wave of incredible pleasure. She felt Jack ejaculate inside her, felt the pulsing of his cock as her pussy sucked hard on his cock, milking the semen from his balls. 

Jack groaned as he ejaculated, his hips giving small jerks as Sam's pussy contracted hard around his cock. When he finally finished, her hips kept jerking as he began to gently slide in and out of her a little. Sam was silent as she lay beneath him, her body giving a little jerk with each aftershock as he slid back into her. She was slowly blinking her eyes but her eyes would only half open before she blinked again. Her eyes were unfocused and her face totally relaxed. She was completely out of it. He smiled at her, self indulgent in the satisfying feeling of having the power to do this to her. Sam's eyes closed and her brow creased briefly as she started to come around. Then her eyes blinked open lazily and she started to focus on his face. Then she whispered.  
“Oh God Jack... what the hell did you just do to me?”.  
Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead as he stilled inside her, just content to look at her. God how he loved this amazing woman.  
Sam looked up at Jack and smiled lazily “I don't think I can move.... I think you turned my bones to jelly”  
Jack chuckled again, then his face calmed. “I love you” he whispered.  
“I love you” Sam whispered back.   
Jack leaned down and kissed her. “My beautiful wife” he whispered.  
Sam chuckled softly and then whispered back “My handsome husband”.  
“Sometimes when we are together like this, I imagine us at home, where we are so happy. The war is over, the world is safe and we can just hide ourselves away and just be a family” Jack whispered.  
Sam looked at him through a mist of tears “I want that too Jack. One day we'll have it. One day...” she couldn't continue as her emotions swelled inside her.  
“One day” whispered Jack, then he smiled and leaned down to kiss her tenderly before reaching for the cloths from under the pillow. He then withdrew his cock from Sam, as she moaned and writhed a little as pleasure flared briefly with his movement. Jack used the cloth to get the worst of the mess off himself, then he slowly removed the butt plug and gently wiped Sam, then put the butt plug on the cloth on the bed. Sam closed her legs and rolled to her side with a sigh. Jack checked Melody and chuckled when he saw that she was still fast asleep. He looked at Jayak who, as usual, had been there for the recording. “Hey Jayak, do you mind keeping an eye on sleeping beauty here while I help Sam have a shower?”.  
Jayak smiled and nodded, so Jack went back to the bed and took Sam's hand. “Come on beautiful, lets go get cleaned up”.


	8. NIGHTMARE

“Hey Jayak, do you mind keeping an eye on sleeping beauty here while I help Sam have a shower?”.  
Jayak smiled and nodded, so Jack went back to the bed and took Sam's hand. “Come on beautiful, lets go get cleaned up”.

 

CHAPTER 8 NIGHTMARE

Sam sighed, she felt so tired she could have just laid there and had a nap. She let Jack help her up and she wobbled a little as she stood.  
“Hey... Are you okay?” Jack asked her with concern as he steadied her.  
“Yeah....... I think I just got up too fast. Just a little dizzy. After that super-duper orgasm I'm surprised I can even walk!” she smiled.  
Jack chuckled as he picked the cloth and butt plug up off the bed “It sure was a good one hey....”  
“Sure was... I didn't know orgasms like THAT even existed. I thought I was already having amazing orgasms!” she laughed wryly and then she saw the butt plug “Oh God... I'm glad I didn't see that before you used it.... I would have said no.....” she said with her eyebrows raised high.  
“Hmmmm....... I know.....” he smiled wickedly as his eyebrows waggled up and down, making Sam chuckle then he said “Come on, lets go have a shower before little miss hungry wakes up again”.  
Sam let Jack guide her to the bathroom and he got out some towels and then knelt down on one knee to remove her brace for her. Sam had to drop her hand straight down while her brace was taken off and once the brace was off, she needed to keep it as still as possible, she could move her arm out from her body as long as her lower arm hung straight down so her wrist and hand didn't move. They stepped under the water and Jack soaped them both up and then washed Sam's hair before doing his own, then he made sure that they were completely rinsed off before shutting the water off. Jack reached for a towel and patted the worst of the water off them, then helped Sam step out of the shower. It had become such a habit for Jack to help Sam in and out of the shower while she was pregnant that they had continued it without any thought. Jack carefully and gently dried Sam's right arm and hand, then gently strapped on the brace and gave her a towel so that she could continue to dry herself a little while Jack dried himself. Then Jack helped Sam wrap a towel around her hair and they went out to relieve Jayak from babysitting duties. Melody was awake and Jayak was holding her against his chest. Jack quickly stripped off the satin sheet set and put on a clean sheet set before taking Melody from the Jayak and thanked him for watching her. Jayak left the room after telling Jack and Sam that Callan had been extremely happy with the recording, which eased both of their minds. 

The whore ship was due at another planet in five days time and the Master had intended their new recording to be well advertised and hopefully well attended with good sales. Callan had joked to Jack that he had put in a special big order for butt plugs when he had given the box to Jack. Callan was hoping that whatever Jack had been planning would result in lots of sales, which would make the Master happy. It had made Jack consider that regularly adding 'extra's' into their recordings might be that extra oomph they needed.. If they could sell merchandise as well it would make a huge difference..... the 'extras' that Callan had put into the box were varying sizes of butt plugs and a couple of vibrators. Now that he knew that she had never used a vibrator, his mind went crazy with visions of her using one.  
Sam climbed onto the bed and settled herself against the bed head and pulled a blanket up and around her shoulders. Jack helped to start Melody nursing and then added a few pillows under Sam's arm to help support her. Jack knelt next to Sam on the bed and unwrapped her hair and towel dried it for a bit, before tossing the towel into the laundry basket and then he combed her hair before sitting down to watch Melody nurse. Now there was only one baby to watch and he felt a stab of pain as he thought about their baby son. Jacob should be here too. Nursing off his mother. Nursing with his twin sister. He should be here too. He knew Sam would be feeling the same way. Learning to breastfeed the twins had been made even more difficult by Sam's limitation of only one working hand. The muscles in her and and lower arm had wasted away from lack of use. Jack had tried to do some therapy with her, but it had hurt too much, she had not wanted to resort to using pain relief just to do some therapy on something that without specialized surgery, would never improve. So they had given up. She did her best to ignore it but it was practically impossible when she needed help with so many tasks. He knew she hated it and he knew she had tried to accept that for now... nothing could be done. Just like there was nothing they could do about Jacob not being here either. One day they would be able to do more, but not right now. 

He looked at Sam, her eyes were closed, Jack thought she was just enjoying the moment, when her head began to droop downwards. Careful not to startle her he softly called her name “Sam..... Hey... Sam...” her eyes flickered open and closed but her head didn't move. “Sam” he tried a little louder. Her eyes opened and she raised her head blinking slowly.  
“Looks like I wore you out hey...” he smiled.  
“Hmm” murmured Sam before closing her eyes again. Melody had fallen asleep, so he gently broke the suction and took her from Sam's arm. Sam didn't even move as Jack burped Melody gently and then laid her in the cot and covered her with a blanket. He smiled and chuckled a bit, Naquadah must be the missing ingredient they had needed for Charlie when he was a newborn. As much as they loved and wanted him, he had certainly had not slept much. He went back to Sam and tried to rouse her, but there was no waking her this time. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and moved her down the bed enough so he could ease her down onto the bed. He put her on her side. She had sighed and that was the only response he had gotten from her. He kept smiling as he covered her over with a couple of blankets. When Jayak came in with their food trays, he realised that they had not eaten yet. Sam had not been eating much over the last few days, she had not eaten at all for a couple of days when Jacob was taken and then again when Melody was taken. She had only been returned a week ago and he realised now he was thinking about it, that Sam hadn't been eating much at all this week. She had also been very tired. 

They had both been under a great deal of stress the last two weeks and he knew that her depression always curbed her hunger. He would have to try harder to get her to eat. She needed to eat more or surely her milk supply would suffer too. At least she always made sure she drank plenty of water, except for the two days that Melody had been gone and she no longer had any babies to feed, she had not drunk anything at all on those two days. He hoped that she wasn't starting to get sick because of her high stress levels. He smiled indulgently as he remembered the strength of her orgasm, maybe she just needed a nap, it had certainly been very spectacular to watch. Her whole body had shaken hard while she had been completely zoned out with pleasure. After he had eaten something, he began to feel restless, so he began a nice easy walk on the treadmill. The treadmill was positioned so he could see the bed and the cot when he used it, so it was easier to see if Sam needed help with anything. Sometimes when he walked Sam would be lying on the bed with Melody while she kicked her little legs. He had loved seeing Sam interact with their babies, and now it seemed so much more precious, because they'd had Jacob taken from them. He stayed walking for quite some time, trying not to let himself think too much. Thinking too much drove him crazy. 

He had just decided to up the speed when he notice Sam beginning to stir. She got more and more restless and when her breathing increased, he knew she was having another nightmare. He stopped the treadmill and watched for a minute, sometimes she would break out of it herself and calm again, but when she started to sweat, he knew she would not be able to break out of this one by herself. She'd had a lot of nightmares since they had stopped sedating her at night. A LOT of nightmares. She had confessed that she normally suffered pretty regularly from nightmares, which had surprised Jack, he thought she was pretty good at handling stuff like that. But apparently it wasn't unusual for her to wake up screaming, which made him feel terrible that she had been suffering at home alone. He suffered from the occasional nightmare, especially after Ba'al's fortress, but it sounded like Sam's were pretty nasty. Fifth featured regularly, which made him feel a little guilty, although it had been the right thing to do, he had forced Sam to betray fifth.... It wasn't fair that she had been tortured for following his orders. She had told Jack about the torture fifth had put her through, torturing her mind over and over, until he had broken her and she had tearfully pleaded for him to stop. Fifth had felt compassion, had stopped and then confessed that he loved her and she was able to convince him to let her go. She had other nightmares about Jolinar's possession and nightmares about Jolinar's experiences. She had nightmares about being hunted by the super soldier when she had been injured by an explosion. She had nightmares about being stranded on the Prometheus, but they were more about the mental anguish of discovering she was alone. She had nightmares about a great deal of things, missions that had gone belly up and FUBAR.... Nightmares of being trapped behind the force field, he had those too. Sam had many nightmares to choose from but as soon as Sam had clawed at her scarred breast, he knew that this nightmare was about their capture, and he knew from experience that this was always one of her very worst. About the torture the man had put her through on the transport, the agony she had suffered when that bastard had torn her breast with his fingers and the weight of her own body. Just thinking about it still made him so incredibly angry. He had nightmares about it too, about not being able to stop it. He had a lot of nightmare since being captured too, but nowhere near as bad as Sam. 

He always had to be very careful when he woke Sam up from certain nightmares. Some were relatively easy and he could just yell 'Carter' and she would be able to break from it, but this one, she was deaf to anything until a certain stage of her nightmare and she would always react as though she was fighting for her life. He knew he couldn't touch her, not yet, he had to wake her first and there was only one way he could do it safely. Yell at her, at a particular time. He hated having to watch her go through it again and again, but he knew it would be hopeless to try any earlier. He could never break her from this nightmare until after she had finished screaming in agony. He had been desperate the first time, when he couldn't break her from it he had grabbed her in desperation, trying to get her to stop screaming in agony and despair. Big Mistake. He knew that he had been taking a big risk. She had punched him..... with her right arm. She had woken immediately as real pain had overwhelmed the pain in her mind. She had given him a large bruise and had cut his cheek with the end of the brace, but she had been in so much agony from her hand and wrist that Jayak had to knock her out. He couldn't risk her hurting her right arm again, now he had to suffer through her screams, let her work her way through the nightmare, until she finally gets to the point in her memory when the bastard finally lets her go. 

Jayak had opened the office door and took note of Jack waiting by the bed as Sam moaned, thrashed about and clawed at her scarred breast. One of the Medic's would always stand by if they were in earshot in case she needed to be sedated and sometimes she definitely needed it. Sometimes she would be so upset by a nightmare that she would cry hysterically as she struggled to free herself from the remnants of the nightmare. Some were a lot worse than others. Sam was beginning to scream now. God it was always so hard to watch her suffer through this nightmare in particular. Jack thinks that this nightmare is so much worse because she had been tied up and helpless, she had no way of defending herself, she just had to suffer through the agony. She was screaming loudly now and Melody had woken up and was crying herself. Jayak picked her up, but knew from experience that she would not stop until she was in her mother's arm, Melody always favored Sam when she was sick or upset. Maybe it is the familiarity of the person who feeds her, but Jack thought it could well be the feeling of Sam's Naquadah in particular. Sam's screaming finally broke into loud heart wrenching sobs and he knew that at last, she had been let go by the bastard who had been so incredibly cruel. “Carter” he yelled loudly “Carter!” he yelled again and Sam's eyes suddenly popped open as she sat up and then froze, her breathing still gasping and erratic, her eyes still unseeing, still unfocused. “Carter.... It's okay.......It's okay....... I'm here” Sam visibly shook the final remnants of her nightmare as she blinked rapidly and her breathing heaved in and out. That's when Jack knew it was okay to touch her, to hold her tightly and tell her she was okay, that he had her. He gathered her in and held her tight as she broke down. One hand holding her head on his chest and the other rubbing up and down her back while she struggled to calm her racing heart and her erratic breathing. 

Melody was still crying, an angry wail of wanting to be close to her mother. When Sam finally whispered “Jack” they knew she was ready to hold her. Jayak handed the baby to Jack and Jack held Melody against Sam's chest, holding them both as Sam's left hand cradled Melody's bottom. Melody quickly stopped crying and was content to lie against Sam just to feel the gentle buzz of her Naquadah, well, that's what Jack figured anyway. She hadn't had this nightmare since before Jacob was taken. They had usually had to hold two upset babies once Sam had settled enough. Jack wondered if Melody missed having Jacob and his Naquadah close by. Then he wondered how Jacob was coping without being able to feel any Naquadah at all. He had begged the Master not to take them, told him that they would need special medical care, just like their parents. That if they got hurt, it would be so easy for them to die if they got the wrong treatment, but the Master had not wanted to listen. He shoved the thoughts out of his head. Jacob would be fine until they could find him... he had to be. Sam and Melody both shuddered occasionally as they both calmed. His chest was wet with tears and probably snot, but he couldn't care less. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to let her think about it for too long or he knew she would shut herself off. Since suffering with depression, her nightmares had made her do that. She would shut down so much that she would lie on the bed in constant tears and not respond to anything until she slept and woke up again. He didn't want her to do that now Jacob was gone, who knew how bad that misery would be, so he kissed her forehead and said, “Let's get you both into a nice warm bath.... Okay.” When Sam didn't object he figured that he wouldn't have any trouble leading her into a bath. He went to get up, but Jayak told him to stay with her, that he would run the bath for them. The bath was a nice big tub and was actually big enough for Jack to get in too, which was perfect for times like this. He would just usually lie back and Sam would sit in between his legs and lean back against his chest, while she enjoyed the soothing warmth of the deep water. A nice warm bath had soothed her mind and body many, many times over the last several months.

Jack held her and rubbed her back while he secured Melody against her with the other. He knew that she never wanted to talk about her nightmares. Sometimes they talked about other things, but now, he knew that she just needed to be held. It certainly had been a bad one, the ones about their capture always were, but this one had been really bad, her fingernails had left red welts on her breast. Maybe being recorded again, the initial stress of performing for the camera had bought it on, or it could have been bought on as a deeper reaction to her flashback experience earlier. Jayak soon came out and told them it was ready. The bath was capable of filling very quickly. It also emptied very quickly too. All the bathroom water went into a tank that was then used to flush the toilets. The ship had quite a large water recycling system, but fresh water was always sourced for drinking. They had two special transports that would pump water out of lakes or rivers and then pump it into the ships water tanks. One tank was diverted to the medical rooms and the other tanks were treated with the purification crystals. The medical plumbing had been overhauled when Jack and Sam had almost died from the crystals. The medical rooms had a much larger tank now that they needed to supply all their water needs. The plumbing to their bathroom had been altered so it was attached to the medical water instead of the general supply. They had been very comfortable in the room they had been given. It was quite a large room and having the bathroom was a big bonus. They were completely isolated from anyone but the medical staff. The guards stayed on the other side of the door, never bothering to enter unless the Master was present. Jack was grateful that they did not have to see the guards all the time, it let them have the illusion that they weren't actually prisoners. It seemed more like a large hotel room instead of a prison. 

The only other person they saw regularly was Callan. He was the only one who came to record them now. There had been two other men that used to take turns with Callan, but they had often leered at Sam's body, had sometimes made inappropriate lewd remarks and had always made Sam feel anxious. Sam could never fully relax with any of those men, she was always on edge. One of them had reached out and squeezed Sam's ass while he had been recording. It had almost been his last mistake. Sam had flinched away and instantly began to panic, Jack already had both his hands up near her breasts, so she had known it was the camera man who had touched her ass and Jack had made an educated guess at why she had suddenly begun to panic as she looked at the cameraman. Jack had quickly made a grab for the offending arm and had pulled the man's hand off Sam's ass and had twisted his wrist and bent his fingers back, he had pulled out of Sam and Sam had quickly scrambled off the other side of the bed, shaking in a panic attack as she hastily backed herself into the corner of the room and shook. Jack had used his other hand to lock the man's elbow so he could not get out of the hold, Jack had shoved him to the door and Jayak had opened it for him so he could push him through the doorway with three broken fingers and told him to never come back.

At first Sam had been scared that they would get in trouble for kicking the man out and stopping the recording, but the Master had actually been very angry at the man for touching Sam and blamed him for ruining the recording session. Callan had then volunteered to do all the recording sessions himself to ensure there was no further trouble which, thankfully, the Master had readily agreed to. The Master had punished the man by cutting out his balls, forcing him to eat them, then demoted him to shit bucket duty for the breeders. When Callan had informed them how the man had been punished, Sam had initially been horrified. Jack was just glad the bastard was no longer going to be anywhere near Sam. Callan told Sam, that the other two camera men had been expressly warned about not touching either Jack or herself, and that the man had known how they would be punished if they went against the Masters words, which had made Sam feel better about the situation. It had really upset her when the man had touched her, Jack had wrapped her in a blanket and held her while she had trembled for over an hour before she managed to calm down. When Callan had informed them that he would now be doing all the recording sessions himself, Sam had broken down and cried with relief. Callan had always been very respectful of Sam right from the beginning, when he had picked up her bleeding and badly battered body, carried her into the breeders cell and had placed her gently on the mattress. Jack trusted him and so Sam trusted him too. The other men had treated Sam like..... just another whore, they'd had no respect at all.  
From the moment Sam had laughed at Callan as he had rushed into the bathroom after a particularly raunchy sex session, she had learned to accept his presence. It had taken Sam several sessions with a camera before she was finally able to control her anxiety enough relax in front of it again. She still didn't like to be recorded, but at least she was comfortable with Callan..... and a little turned on by him watching according to Sam's surprising confession.


	9. BATH

From the moment Sam had laughed at Callan as he had rushed into the bathroom after a particularly raunchy sex session, she had learned to accept his presence. It had taken Sam several sessions with a camera before she was finally able to control her anxiety enough relax in front of it again. She still didn't like to be recorded, but at least she was comfortable with Callan..... and a little turned on by him watching according to Sam's surprising confession.

 

CHAPTER 9 BATH

 

Jack put Melody in the crook of his arm and then steadied Sam as she got off the bed, he knew she would need a moment in the bathroom by herself so he called Jayak out and Sam smiled at Jack gratefully before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. She still hated anyone being in the bathroom when she used the toilet, he figured it was the one thing that she could keep private and deserved to be able to, so Jack had obliged her as much as possible. When she had been more heavily pregnant, she had not had enough strength in her thin, weakened legs to get off the toilet by herself, which had upset her and Jack had wisely not taken the opportunity to tease her about it. When the bathroom door opened again, he had Melody undressed and ready for the bath. Jayak had told him that he was going off shift and that he would send either Corbin or Noah in to help them. Jack thanked him and wished him a goodnight then took Melody into the bathroom. He gave Melody to Sam because he needed both hands to undo her brace without jarring her arm. Sam held Melody in the crook of her left arm as Jack carefully undid her brace and removed it. 

Sam concentrated on her breathing, determined not to sink into the dark hole that usually accompanied her nightmares. She had actually felt really happy today, even euphoric during sex. She hadn't felt that...... good for quite some time. She was sick of feeling so.... sad all the time, so.... mentally drained. She was so sick of it. It was so unlike her. She remembered that she could normally put just about anything behind her with time. This situation, their situation was dragging on and on. Never ending stress and anxiety. She had never suffered with anxiety on this level before. Jayak suspected that it could be either because of her head injury, but more likely to be because of her changing body chemistry and the pregnancy. She hoped that her anxiety was just a symptom of her Naquadah problem and not a side effect of her head injury, but deep down she knew that it was because of her head injury and she often worried that she would be like this permanently. She had gotten to a point where she just couldn't cope with it anymore and had stopped trying to think about it.

She had actually felt different today. Like she wanted to face things. She had told Jack about her pathetic sex experiences after she had freaked out on him. She had felt so good, she had WANTED to try and perform oral sex on Jack. She had felt so.... horny... so unbelievably horny. For the first time since... the first time since... she had been pregnant. She paused on that thought for a moment. Her breasts didn't feel any different but then she was breast feeding so there may not be any difference to feel. She had not had a period yet so she probably was not even cycling yet. Maybe she was finally at a point where she could claw her way out of this depression. She hadn't felt such darkness since she had suffered with it after Jolinar had died. That had been a terrible couple of months as she had struggled to understand her changed body and mind. But this time it was worse. So much worse. Today had been strange, it had felt like it was maybe a glimpse of what she should be like. That she had been shown that she could... or would be different.... finally back to normal again, whatever that was. She desperately hoped that she would one day, feel like that all the time. She had actually teased Jack, had actually been shown a glimpse of her lost humor again. She didn't want a glimpse, she wanted it to be like that all the time. She wanted to be herself again whoever herself had been, sometimes she just couldn't remember who or what she really was. Suddenly Sam felt a surge of calmness go through her. She suddenly went from feeling so anxious and stressed to.... complete calm. She stood there for a moment and tried to analyze what had just happened, but then Corbin came into the bathroom to help them with Melody while they got in the bath. 

Jack took Melody from Sam and handed her to Corbin, then he stepped in the bath and took her left hand to steady her as she got into the bath. Sam then gingerly used her left hand to support her right as she lowered herself into the water with Jack assistance. Once she was sitting on the bottom of the bath, Jack settled himself and sat leaning against the back of the bath. He then put his arms around Sam and slid her back to him while she still held her hand steady. Once she had wriggled into a comfortable position, she gently lowered her right arm until it was resting comfortably on her lower abdomen. Corbin then lowered Melody, belly down on to Sam's chest. Sam secured her with her left hand under her bare bottom, while Melody happily lay against Sam's breasts, mostly covered by the warm comforting water. Luckily they had a rather good heater in the bathroom that they could turn on while they were washing themselves, so it was very pleasant lying in the bath. Corbin put the seat down on the toilet and sat down on it and asked how Melody was going, he had not seen them for a few nights due to a surge of births that had kept him very busy. Corbin was a genuinely nice young man. He was only 23 but the last five and a half years of his life had been spent as a prisoner on this ship. His first four years were a complete horror story until he had been given to Jayak to train as a medic. He owed Jayak his life and Jack and Sam his sanity. He was grateful to Jack and Sam and it showed in everything he did for them.

When Jack told him that Melody was sleeping well again he was glad. Jack sometimes told him stories of some of their missions, even the ones that went FUBAR. He loved that.... FUBAR... Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition... So funny. He had laughed at some of his stories and had been horrified at others. It was hard to reconcile the Sam that he knew, with the 'Carter' in his stories. He couldn't get over how much she had changed. Her personality seemed to be so different to the soldier and scientist that Jack described. The kick ass soldier with a deadly accurate aim, a smart and incredibly intelligent woman who had saved her team countless times, who's ideas had saved their home planet from destruction. Jack usually only talked to him about the stories when Sam was asleep now, she had cried one night when Jack had recounted one story of 'Carter's' brilliance. She was very upset about not remembering that person any more. It was strange that Jack always referred to Sam as 'Carter' when he talked about their team. But then Jack had explained that they had not been allowed to have personal feelings towards each other because he had been her Commanding Officer, they had both loved each other, but could not ever be with each other, so he had called her 'Carter' instead of Sam, because Sam was too personal and would have made it personally too hard, and to call her by her rank, would have felt too... cold, so he had settled on 'Carter'. No one else called her that, it was his special name for her.

Corbin asked a few more questions, topped up their bath with hot water and told them he would leave them to it and come back in ten minutes to help get Melody out of the bath. Sam was still laying back against Jack's chest as Corbin left the room. Melody still lay on top of her, but was now beginning to move around a little, getting hungry and trying to eat her fist.  
“Jack, she's hungry” Sam told Jack as she leaned forward a little so Jack could reach around with his left arm and help her reposition Melody to nurse. He just reached around Sam as Melody suddenly lifted her head higher and toppled off backwards towards Sam's right side. Sam automatically went to catch the baby with her right hand and she yelped with intense pain as her hand dragged through the water to support Melody's head before her face went under the water. Sam began to sob as she held her right wrist firmly under Melody's head until Jack was able to reach around Sam and grab the slippery baby properly to take her weight off Sam's damaged wrist. As soon as Melody's weight was lifted away from Sam's arms, Sam used her left hand to cradle her right and began to rock back and forth as she sobbed with pain that quickly intensified into agony. Corbin heard a splash and Sam's agonized yelp and rushed back in to see Jack lifting Melody from Sam's right arm as Sam sobbed in pain then began to cry. Corbin immediately went back out to the drugs on the bench and drew up a dose of fast pain relief for her, he took it back into the bathroom and leaned towards Sam intending to inject it into the port in her chest. But Sam shook her head and sobbed frantically “Just get me out of here”.

Jack handed the baby to Corbin, who put the injection down on the bench and grabbed a towel to wrap her in while Jack put his hands under Sam's armpits and helped her stand, then he held her more securely while she stepped out of the bath. As soon as he stepped out with her, she sobbed that she was going to be sick, so Jack quickly flipped up the toilet lids for her as she collapsed to her knees. Jack just managed to support her floppy right hand as she automatically pulled her left away to grab the toilet as she leaned over to vomit. She retched violently, bringing up foul tasting bile. Sam began to tremble as she continued to retch while Jack supported her right arm and hand. Corbin had taken Melody away into the other room to quickly dry her and put on a diaper then placed her in the cot before rushing back to Jack and Sam. Sam had stopped retching, and was now crying in agony. Corbin picked up the injection off the bench and told Sam that he was going to give it to her.  
“No... I can't... it will go through my milk” she sobbed but Corbin promised her that all it would do to Melody was make her sleepy, so Sam then nodded in surrender and he pushed the needle into her port and delivered the pain relief straight into her blood. Jack shuffled and changed his position ready to support Sam's full body weight. He knew that when this drug hit her, it always hit her hard.... and very fast. Within two seconds Sam had stopped sobbing, then she very quickly began to sag. Jack took one hand out from under her right hand and wrapped it around Sam's torso so she sagged against him while he still supported her right wrist and hand.

Corbin picked up a towel and gently patted Sam's right arm dry, so he could put the brace on before they moved her. He got the brace from the bench and enclosed her lower arm and hand in it and fastened the straps. He knew Jack would not be able to get himself and Sam off the floor from that position, so he scooped Sam up and told Jack to get a couple of towels for the bed. Corbin held her while Jack piled the pillows against the bed head and then draped the towels over them and the bed “Melody's hungry” he explained and nodded in the direction of the crying baby as he spread the towels out. Then Corbin sat her on the towel and laid her back against the pillows as Sam slowly blinked in a haze of a pain relief induced high. Jack pulled up the blankets to her waist and put a pillow under her bad arm so it would be more comfortable, then he stepped over to the cot and picked up Melody, who stopped crying when he put her against his chest and patted her back. He looked at Sam sadly, he knew she hated using any pain relief. She was limited to two options, the sedative pain relief combo or the one she had just been given. It made her completely helpless while putting her in an almost zoned out euphoric high, but it didn't last as long and it didn't completely knock her out like the sedative did. So either choice left her helpless, but at least the pain relief she had been given only lasted a few hours, hopefully by then her pain will have settled. Any other pain killers had affected them badly for some reason, probably because they needed such high doses. 

One in particular had made Sam very combative, she had reacted violently to any touch and had managed to break three of Noah's fingers before Jack had been able to subdue her. It had been a much worse reaction than the one she had been given when they had first been captured. It had only made Jack feel extremely on edge, very paranoid and suspicious, but for Jack, that could also put people in danger, so that drug was a strict no-no unless someone wanted another broken bone or two. The other pain relief drug they had tried, at first didn't seemed to have done anything for Sam at all, but then she had suddenly suffered a seizure and it had scared the crap out of Jack. It had seemed to take forever to stop, then she had lost consciousness and had not woken for nearly twenty hours. Jack had been beside himself with worry and so had the Medics. Jayak had stayed with her the entire time. Her breathing had been sluggish and her heart rate had slowed. It had been a very tense ten or so hours until her heart rate and breathing had normalized, but she had not woken for another ten hours after that. So that drug had been strictly banned for both of them too, even though Jack never tried it, it wasn't worth the risk. Melody had settled against Jack's chest but was sucking her fist, so he sat beside Sam's left side on the bed and told her that Melody was going to nurse now. Sam blinked slowly but her eyes remained unfocused, he held Melody awkwardly against Sam's breast until she latched on and then put a couple of pillows underneath her to help support her while he sat down next to Sam and put his arm around them both to keep Melody secure while she nursed. 

In the bath, when Melody had wobbled off backwards it had given him an awful fright, she had never done that before and must be getting stronger. She hadn't been lifting her head with any real control yet, so it had been very unexpected. If Sam hadn't used her right arm, Melody's head would have went under the water. Jack had not had a chance to grab her and if Sam hadn't of caught her with her right arm there would have been nothing to stop her from getting a complete dunking. He knew that a quick dunk might not have done her any harm, but with her history of lung issues, if she had of gotten any water in her lungs it could have been catastrophic. It had scared the crap out of him and no doubt Sam as well. He would have to make sure that she did not blame herself, her depression made her think that everything was her fault. He sighed as he watched Melody nurse greedily. He looked at Sam who was still slowly blinking.  
“It's okay Sam” he said quietly, knowing from experience that she could hear him “I've got you, I've got you both. It's okay. Go to sleep Sam, It's okay I'll look after her, get some sleep”  
Sam slowly blinked again and then her eyes stayed closed and soon her head began to droop sideways on the pillows. He kissed the side of her head and leaned against her. The pain had obviously been very bad, she must have pinched some nerves or something. The ligaments, tendons and muscles were torn and some were torn right through. She had absolutely no control over her hand at all. In the beginning she had been able to move the top section of her thumb if her arm was flat, but she couldn't even do that anymore. She often despaired over her damaged wrist and how limited she was because of it. Jack suspected it was one of the major factors in her depression. Her hands had been part of her gift. Her uncanny ability to figure out alien tech, well.... any tech. To pull it apart and then put it back together again. A source of great joy in her life and she may have lost it forever. 

Jayak had been very reluctant to try anything except to reduce the dislocation, straighten the breaks and put her in plaster. He feared his lack of knowledge and experience would make it worse. Possibly permanently worse. He knew that the ligaments would need repairing, but he had nothing suitable to use and he lacked the experience to come up with any other ideas. He had checked with the other surgeon on board, the whore's doctor, but he was less experienced than Jayak when it came to anything more than keeping the whores healthy and stitching their wounds or cunts if need be. He had toyed with the idea of securing the joints with plates but he thought that restricting the movement completely would only cause scar tissue and she would have more problems to deal with. The plaster had stayed on for six weeks, then he had used the cast as a mold to get a brace made up for her with the leather worker on board. It had to be removed for bathing, which had now caused a major problem and now they wouldn't be able to risk having Melody in the bath with them again. The brace was comfortable as they could make it, it was lined and padded on the inside so it did not rub on her skin anywhere. The first brace had been made completely straight and had also been made so that a cannula could be placed in the back of her right hand, which then left her other hand free for her to use. The first brace was still used from time to time and they kept it on the bench so it was handy if they needed it.  
Jack broke the suction of Melody's mouth and burped her before putting her back on to finish her feed. Once Melody was full and sated, he gently burped her again and then settled her in the cot with a couple of blankets and turned off the main lights. He went to the bathroom and then went to Sam and gradually eased her off the towels and got rid of them and then moved her down the bed a bit so she could lay down on her side. He settled her bad arm on to a pillow and pulled the blankets up to cover them both as he spooned her and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	10. AFTERMATH

Once Melody was full and sated, he gently burped her again and then settled her in the cot with a couple of blankets and turned off the main lights. He went to the bathroom and then went to Sam and gradually eased her off the towels and got rid of them and then moved her down the bed a bit so she could lay down on her side. He settled her bad arm on to a pillow and pulled the blankets up to cover them both as he spooned her and fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

CHAPTER 9 AFTERMATH

 

Jack woke up with a start as someone touched his arm. Years of ingrained training had him instantly twisting his body towards the perpetrator. He grabbed hold of the arm and only a frantic shout of 'Jack!' stopped him from doing serious damage.  
“Geez Noah.... How many times have I told you not to touch or surprise us when we are asleep.... I almost broke your arm.” said Jack, all traces of sleep suddenly gone.  
“Sorry Jack, I forgot” Noah said nervously as Jack loosened the crushing grip on his wrist and let him go.  
“What do you want?” Jack asked.  
“It's time for breakfast and Sam's medication” Noah said.  
“Breakfast?” asked Jack, then he felt a spear of panic as he turned around to check Sam and trying to look at the cot at the same time. “Noah, check Melody” Jack said quickly as he checked Sam's pulse.  
“Melody's fine. I checked her a few times through the night. Corbin said she is just extra sleepy from Sam's pain relief.” replied Noah.  
Jack sighed with relief as he heard Noah's answer and felt a pulse under his fingers, then he began to get anxious as he realised that Sam had not stirred with his touch.  
“Sam” he said loudly as he leaned over her, worried that she was still out from the effects of the drug. If she was going to be hard to wake, he figured that it would be okay to try to wake her physically. She had not reacted to his touch when he had felt her pulse. He rubbed her upper arm. “Sam” he said in a louder voice. Crap. Now he was really worried. Was she unconscious? He rubbed her arm harder and yelled sharply “Carter!”. Sam gave a small jerk and her eyes flickered open. Jack sighed with relief. Not unconscious. Just still wiped out from the drug, which wasn't normal, but at least she wasn't unconscious. He kept rubbing her arm and calling her name loudly until her eyes stayed open. Her breathing was a bit slow, so he checked her pulse again, this time taking more notice. It was slow. “Noah, is Corbin still around? Sam shouldn't still be affected like this” he said.  
“I'll go and get him” said Noah and left the room.

“Sam, sweetheart, come on, it's time to get up” he said to her. Sam gave a small groan and her eyebrows knitted as she blinked slowly and struggled to wake up. Jack heard Melody moving, no doubt disturbed by the yelling, so he went and picked her up just as Corbin came into the room. Corbin went to Sam and made sure she registered that he was there before he used his stethoscope to check her lungs and heart. Jack saw him frown as he moved the stethoscope to different areas of her chest, then rolled her a little so he could listen to different areas of her back. Sam was blinking slowly with a slight frown on her face. When Corbin released her, she rolled back to her side and curled up and snuggled into the pillow like she intended to go back to sleep.  
“Her lungs are a little congested and her heart rate is definitely slow, although her heart itself sounds fine.” said Corbin.  
“So.... Why are her lungs congested? And why can't she wake up? It's been a long time since she was given the pain relief” asked a concerned Jack.  
Corbin looked at the clock on the wall. Eight hours. He looked back at Sam.   
“She has been under an enormous amount of stress the last few weeks, she has certainly not been sleeping or eating well. I think the drug may have given her body an excuse to say 'I've had enough and I'm way overdue for some decent sleep'. As for her lungs....... it could be either a combination of sleeping so deeply and her heart rate and lungs being slowed, or it could be that her body has finally hit it's breaking point from all the stress and her body has finally stopped trying to cope. I will set up a monitor, but I think it will be best if we let her body lead the way on this. We'll keep an eye on her lungs, if they get worse we'll start on antibiotics. It could be the same virus that Melody suffered with a few weeks ago, maybe her body managed to keep it at bay until now?” he suggested.

Jack nodded. Sam had certainly been highly stressed and anxious for quite a while now, pretty much since the birth of the twins and it had gotten so much worse when Jacob was taken. Maybe Corbin was right and her body was just crashing, if that's the case, then he just hoped that her body did not crash too hard. He looked down at Melody who was now hungrily gnawing on her fist and beginning to get a little upset. He grabbed a diaper and a packet of wipes and began to undo her sleep suit to change her diaper, her suit was damp and diaper was extra full from the long sleep, so he changed her. He gave her a quick wipe down in lieu of a bath and dressed her in a clean suit. Sleep suits were all they had. He was itching to see her in a little dress, but until they got out of here, that wasn't going to happen. Corbin had bought in a monitor and was busy setting it up and connecting the leads to Sam's chest. When he was done, he helped Jack roll Sam back a bit. Jack moved Sam's arms out of the way and then laid a towel down, then lay Melody on her side near Sam's breast. They positioned Sam so Melody could comfortably nurse and then Jack helped Melody latch on and tucked a pillow at her back so she wouldn't roll over and out of position. Then he sat behind Sam with one hand on Sam's arm to keep her in place. Sam frowned and squirmed a bit, so Jack talked to her soothingly and told her what was happening and that it was okay to keep sleeping. Jack wasn't sure if she understood or it was the sensation of Melody nursing, but she calmed down as he talked and relaxed into a deep sleep again.

Corbin removed Sam's brace, while Jack helped support her arm and hand, then Corbin inserted a cannula and then put her old straight brace back on. He took a blood sample and then connected her to some fluids, he added some general vitamins and nutrients. The last thing they needed was for Sam's milk supply to suffer. Melody had already proved that she wouldn't drink anything unless it was straight from Sam's breast. Jayak arrived for the change of shift and Corbin filled him in on what Sam's symptoms were. He also agreed that the drug had given Sam's body a chance to shut down and go into recovery mode. He admitted that he had been worried that this crash had been brewing for a while. He suggested they had better put a pad between Sam's legs as her body may not listen to the need to wake up and urinate, so Corbin and Jayak took care of that while Jack kept holding Sam steady so Melody could keep nursing. 

Melody had what seemed like a marathon drinking session before Jack picked her up and she gave a big burp. He covered Sam with the blankets and took some time to interact with Melody. He loved holding her when she was awake. Loved looking into her blue eyes. She had a certain..... old soul feeling about her. Jacob had given him that feeling too. He just got the feeling that there was so much understanding in their eyes. The babies had hardly ever cried, only resorting to it when they were upset, especially if Sam was in pain, extra hungry or wet or had a dirty diaper on for too long. Jack gazed into Melody's eyes as she looked at him. She was growing well now. Almost nine weeks old. But she was still only two weeks over her due date. It had been a nightmare when Sam had gone into labor. When he had laid his hands on her belly in an attempt to stop the contractions, he had got the distinct feeling that he was not to stop or delay the birth. He had felt impressed to think about the babies as healthy and that their lungs would be made strong enough to survive the early birth. He had never told Sam exactly what he had felt. He had just told her that it was time for them to be born and that they were going to be okay. He had felt that Sam's body couldn't cope anymore and that if the pregnancy continued then Sam's body would suffer more damage. That Sam would die. That had scared the crap out of him.

He had known that the pregnancy was obviously causing problems for Sam. Her constant loss of Naquadah had been a clear indication of that. What was happening in her body to cause the loss of Naquadah was still unknown, but now he knew that if the pregnancy continued then Sam and the babies would be in grave danger. Crap it had scared him. He hadn't told her. She had already been in the grasp of depression and he wasn't sure how she would take the news. That her body may have ended up killing the babies and possibly herself. He knew that somehow, the loss of Naquadah, the constant lowering levels of it were necessary to maintain the pregnancy. It was bad for Sam, but had somehow been essential for the pregnancy to be able to happen. He was worried about what was going to happen when she got pregnant again. She wasn't on any form of birth control and Jack had no choice but to ejaculate inside her. He knew she would get pregnant again. It was just a matter of when. There was nothing they could do to prevent her from getting pregnant again. Apart from the Master insisting that she would not be allowed access to birth control, there was still the fact that the birth control available would probably not work for her.

The Master had been extremely happy that their son had sold for a record amount. He'd been greedy enough to try to sell both babies. If Melody had not been sickly and small, if she hadn't refused to nurse from a bottle or any other milk, she would have been sold too. They had to face the fact that when she got pregnant again, the resulting baby would undoubtedly be sold. The sale of that baby would probably be the cost of them continuing to live. If they no longer made money from recordings, then they would no doubt be lowered in status to mere breeders. He hoped that when she got pregnant again, that there would only be one baby, that the toll on her body would be lessened. That the need for his Naquadah would be lessened. He grabbed the pieces of fruit from their food tray and took a bite. Melody watched him with great interest while he ate it. He ate one of the bread rolls and then Melody began frowning as she filled her diaper. Jack chuckled at the face she pulled. Melody looked intently at him, it made Jack realise that Melody had never heard them laugh. There wasn't much to laugh about. The thought saddened him immensely. Sam's depression had affected him as well. He constantly worried about her. He was pretty sure that he probably suffered from mild depression himself. He sometimes felt so alone, even though he was with the love of his life everyday. Their lives had changed so dramatically on the day they were captured. Their current lives were only a shadow of what they'd been. Sam's in particular. He had always had the ability to shut off his mind and just relax. Sam had never been able to do that. Never. Still couldn't. Now instead of creating answers to problems, her mind created anxiety and chaos. 

He shook the dark thoughts from his mind and concentrated on his daughter. She had quite a lot of hair for a baby. He had seen a lot of bald babies but the twins had been far from bald. Jacob's hair had been a dark blonde or light brown, but Melody's hair was the same golden blonde as Sam's. Jacob's eyes had been dark blue and they had suspected that they would turn brown like Jacks. Looking into Melody's eyes was like looking into Carter's. He still sometimes thought of her as Carter. While he had been her commanding Officer it had been the only name he could call her that he had been able to express that he cared about her, but could never have her. He could not bear to call her Sam back then. He would have struggled to stay professional and professional he had to stay. So instead of addressing her by her rank, which had seemed..... cold, he had called her Carter. He loved her blue eyes. They had always held such wonder and excitement when she worked on some new tech or a problem. He hadn't seen her eyes look like that for a very long time. It was all too much like 'Carter' was dying. Sam was existing, but that's all it was... existing. Sam was existing and 'Carter' was dying. Banished so she would not have to endure the boring and horribly mundane reality? He looked into Melody's eyes and wondered if she would have Carter's excitement and zest for life. Would she be a scientist, have a burning need to learn and understand like Carter did? He smiled at her as he imagined her pulling apart kitchen appliances to understand how they worked... he could picture it so clearly that he laughed. Melody startled and then her eyes brightened and her mouth opened in a smile. He continued to laugh and Melody reached her hand up towards his face as her mouth curved with a smile. She was smiling. He suddenly wished he had a camera. They didn't have a single photo of either of the twins. Not one. No physical reminder of Jacob, who they could now only picture in their minds. He kept smiling at Melody who smiled back, obviously pleased with herself at learning something new. 

Before long she began to get tired and gnaw on her fist, so he changed her dirty diaper and put her on the bed next to Sam while he washed his hands. She had started to whimper before he got back and Sam's left hand had reached out to touch her, even though she still looked fast asleep. Despite Sam's anxieties about being a mother, she had definitely had a natural instinct for it. He had first seen it in action with Cassie all those years ago. He knew that she had it in her even when she doubted it, had worried over it. She was a natural. She was meant to be a mother. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion for her. He loved her so much. He was so incredibly grateful that he had been able to give her the gift of being a mother. Something that she had despaired was impossible after Jolinar's possession. Melody began to cry a little so he quickly set about setting Melody up to nurse. She opened her mouth wide and hungrily searched for Sam's nipple. Jack helped her find it and then sat behind Sam again to hold her steady while Melody nursed. Melody had another long nurse before beginning to doze off. Jack picked her up and burped her, then reattached her so she could drink a bit more while she fell asleep with a full tummy. She had stayed awake for a while, the longest time yet, but then again she had just slept for eight hours. No wonder she had been so hungry. Once she was a sleep, Jack carefully lifted her up to lay against his chest and gently rubbed her back till a bit of air came up, he figured it would probably be enough so he settled her in the cot and covered her with blankets. He went back over to Sam and covered her up too. 

The numbers on the monitors looked steady so he went over to the treadmill and began to walk. He spent a lot of time on the treadmill and with the weights. He had certainly put on some muscle, probably more than he had ever carried before. He always did a lot of crunches and push ups too. Besides sex, talking and Melody, exercise was their only entertainment. Hopefully Sam would begin to exercise again soon. She had done as much as her body could handle while she was pregnant, until the depression had hit her hard. After the birth she couldn't exercise much anyway. He had felt terrible when he had no choice but to have sex with her again after only three days. She had been in a lot of discomfort for a while before it had turned pleasurable for her. But thankfully her bruising had healed quickly. He had suspected that it had probably due to the concentrated Naquadah in that area once he ejaculated. Well he had hoped. It made him feel a bit better about having to do it, if it was helping her that way too.

He sped up the treadmill and thought back to the sex session for the recording. Hopefully Callan would be in soon to let him know how the recording had turned out. He'd had an idea while he had spent time with Melody, hopefully something that Callan would be able to help him with. Hopefully the Master would be pleased with the new recording and be in a good mood. He was working with the weights when Callan came in, he kept on with his set while Callan sat down on the weight bench beside him. He finished his set and then put the weight down and gave himself a wipe with a hand towel to get the worst of the sweat off, then he turned to Callan.  
“Tell me good news” Jack said as he smiled at Callan hopefully.  
“What's wrong with Sam?” asked Callan as he noticed the monitor and fluids.  
“We had a bit of a disaster last night and she bumped her bad arm badly in the bath. Corbin gave her pain relief and the general consensus is that the drug gave her body the excuse to shut down for repairs.... or rest.....or something. She hasn't been sleeping or eating well since Jacob was taken, we think it all just caught up with her and she crashed.” Jack said wryly as he looked at Sam “Her lungs are a bit congested and her heart rate and breathing are slow, but we are just going to have to wait and see”.

“Is Melody okay?” Callan asked concerned.  
“Yeah, she got a dose of the drug through Sam's breast milk and slept all night and woke up starving, but she's okay. If it wasn't for Sam's arm she would have gotten dunked under the water. Good for Melody but very bad for Sam's arm” Jack sighed and explained further “Melody decided to surprise us by moving a lot more than she usually does”  
“Wow... it sound like it was a close call” remarked Callan.  
“Yeah.... too close. I didn't even have time to grab her and Sam automatically used her bad arm to stop her head from going under the water”.  
Callan looked at Sam. “That's a shame. Sam was..... she seemed a lot better yesterday.”  
“Yeah, she was actually having a good day, it was a little weird though, her emotions were up and down like a yo-yo, but when she was good... she was really good.”  
“Yo-yo?”  
“Oh.... it's a toy..... on a string..... that goes..... up and down as you play with it.” said Jack actually struggling with how to describe it. “As the yo-yo comes up the string winds around a cylinder in the center of two circles, then when it goes back down the string unwinds, if you move you hand at the right time, the inertia get the string to wind back up again.” he smiled “One of my favorites... there is a heap of tricks you can do with it”. Callan looked completely confused so Jack changed the subject. “So!.... the recording? How did it turn out?”  
“Great... Really really great. Sam was spectacular. She is a sex goddess. That was certainly a moment of genius, hiding it from her, she never knew what hit her” Callan smiled.  
“Yes.... Well..... Just you remember that that spectacular sex goddess is my wife!” said Jack with a wry smile.  
“Wife?” asked a surprised Callan.  
“Yeah.... Well.... I asked her to marry me yesterday when she was feeling good and she said yes, so what the hell, we figure that if we were home we would have already be married by now, so Sam said she considers us married already. I actually liked the idea, so yeah, in our hearts, she is already my wife.”  
“That's nice....” Callan smiled “The recording turned out great. Sam's reaction as you put your cock in was clearly seen by the camera's. Her orgasm certainly was spectacular. I have never seen a woman orgasm that hard before. It was amazing to watch, and it turned out just as amazing on the recording. The Master was very pleased and I told him that I have ordered more supplies of butt plugs so we can market the merchandise extra hard.” Callan said excitedly.

“So.... he's in a good mood then?” Jack asked hopefully.  
“Why?” Callan asked warily.  
“I've been doing some thinking and I know of a way to help Sam, but it all depends on a couple of things” Jack said.  
“What things?”  
“Does the Master still have our packs and belongings from when we were captured?”  
“Yes, they are all in one of his store rooms. The Master had a look through it, he eventually just dumped it all in his store room.”  
“Okay... That's good news. Is there any chance of getting Sam's pack?”  
“Why?”  
“Sam is not........ She's not just a soldier.... Sam is a scientist too..... a really incredibly smart scientist and mathematician” Callan's mouth opened with surprise but Jack plowed on. “Sam's portable laptop computer is in her pack. Even though we were attending a celebration, she never goes anywhere without one. Five minutes with nothing to do is like hell to Carter. Her mind needs to stay busy. She's a workaholic”. When Callan's face frowned in confusion, Jack explained further “She can't stand being bored, she prefers to work than be bored. Being bored is like torture to her. I think that's what she is struggling with the most. Her mind, even though it's... not the same, doesn't have anything to do except overthink our situation. I have never known her to suffer from anxiety before, I think it's her mind just.... grasping at something to do. I think if her mind was busy and distracted with science and math or...... something, then I think she might be able to control the depression. It's not just the depression she's struggling with.... She has to be forced to eat, she can't sleep very well because her mind is probably just itching for something to do. She needs something to keep her overactive super smart brain busy....... What do you think our chances are? It's just a computer, just something to keep her mind on anything, but what she is depressed about. If she suffers from less depression, then I know the difference will show in the recordings, I think we would have a lot more sessions like we did yesterday.”

“Just the computer?”  
“I'm not sure. I know she usually has a lot of cords and things that go with it, I wouldn't have a clue which ones she would need. Hopefully one of them will able to power it up here. It has it's own power to a certain extent, but it has been sitting idle for ten months. I don't really know much about it. That's why I figured if you can get her pack, she can get what she needs from it.”  
“A scientist?” Callan said incredulously.  
“Yeah.... the highlights of her life are the times when she gets her hands on new pieces of technology and she has to figure out what it is, what it does and how it works. She will get distracted for hours on end when she gets a new doohickey..... ah..... new piece of tech....” Jack smiled.  
“Really? She can understand how strange devices work?”  
“Usually. Occasionally she can't, but usually... yeah... she usually always figures it out” said Jack proudly “I never wanted to mention it before because she was so sick all the time. I didn't want any pressure put on her to fix or repair stuff when she was so sick and weak. She still isn't well. She is..... a long way off being who she used to be. But if telling you, gets her the computer so she can think about something other than the crap situation we are in and God knows where our son is, then I need to take the chance. Now her hand is so useless it severely limits..... anything she can do. She can't even take care of Melody by herself. I doubt that she would ever be able to do any manual repairs again, but hopefully her computer will help her mind along, help her be more like who she used to be”.

“She can also repair things?”  
“Could....... She COULD repair things before that dead bastard ruined her hand. She is.... incredibly gifted. Yeah, she used to be able to repair or improve just about anything. She helped designed our space craft and battle cruisers, their engines, their weapons. She loved doing that kind of stuff. She WAS incredible. Now.... Now that was taken away from her by a cruel sadistic bastard. Her gift has been taken away from everyone....” Jack shuddered as her remembered Sam's hand being bent over backwards..... remembered hearing the Godawful sounds it made...... her screaming in agony. “She needs this Callan.... She needs that computer or I scared that she will never get any better, never recover from the trauma she has suffered.... or the loss of our son. She will never forget, but maybe she can be distracted for a while. Callan..... Please..... You need to make it happen. Right now she needs that computer more than anything. If she is crashing further.....” Jack stumbled over his rising emotions.  
Callan considered the information for a few minutes and then said “I will think about the best way to approach the Master. I will try my best”.  
Jack sighed with relief. “Thank you Callan, if anyone has a chance, it's you..... Thank you”  
Callen nodded and then got up to leave.  
“Callen” Jack said as he reached the door. Jack hesitated and looked at Sam and knew he had to ask.  
“Jack?”  
“Do you have any footage of the twins? Of Jacob?”  
“Your son?”  
“Yeah, I was hoping you might have something. I think it would help her if she had something to remember him with. She got really upset and cried yesterday morning because she was having trouble remembering his face. I was hoping you'd managed to get him in the background or something when you came to get those.... close ups you needed of Sam's....... Well anyway. If you could take a look and maybe.... print something, I would really appreciate it” Callan just nodded and left the room. Jack sighed and put his head in his hands. God he hoped that he had just done the right thing and it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. They had kept Sam's capabilities a very closely guarded secret...... Until now. If Callan managed to get the computer for her, if Sam could unleash even part of the 'Carter' that was hiding inside her, the 'Carter' that was fading away, hopefully she would be able to survive this nightmare they were in, a little easier.


	11. HONESTY

God he hoped that he had just done the right thing and it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. They had kept Sam's capabilities a very closely guarded secret...... Until now. If Callan managed to get the computer for her, if Sam could unleash even part of the 'Carter' that was hiding inside her, the 'Carter' that was fading away, hopefully she would be able to survive this nightmare they were in, a little easier. 

 

CHAPTER 11 HONESTY

Parts of yesterday had been strange. Sam had seemed to be on a 'high'. In the morning she had been crying about beginning to forget Jacob's face, to getting super horny and wanting to preform oral sex. Which he now knew was.... completely out of character for her. The low of her emotional confession of what that bastard Hanson had put her through, to the high of her incredibly amazing orgasm and then her Godawful nightmare and then the low of hurting her hand and the agony she had been in. Almost like she had been testing the range of her emotions. It had been very strange. At least her confession had explained a few things....... Her surprise at him wanting to taste her pussy. Her panic when he had touched her anus. When he first fucked her he had soon realised she was inexperienced, but he hadn't realised just HOW inexperienced she was. To be put though all this when she had so many doubts about herself and her body. So many doubts about her sexual power. That bastard had made her believe all their sexual problems in their relationship were her fault. He had used her innocence and completely manipulated her. He had made her believe that she was terrible at sex, useless as a lover and worthless as a woman, when it had all been the careful manipulation of Hanson. What a complete bastard. Taking a virgin and then destroying her self worth, stripping away her self confidence and making her hate her own body. He was so glad the bastard was dead. No wonder she had shut down so much. No wonder she had never lead the way or had any input with their sex. That bastard had made her lose respect for herself, for her sexuality. What in the hell would she be thinking about herself now? How would she see herself now? He hoped that Callan came through with the computer, or at least a recording or a still of Jacob. Just something that showed his face, at least it would be something positive for her...... he hoped.

He stood up and wiped the weight bench down before he went to have a quick shower. He checked on Sam and Melody and they were still sleeping soundly. Sam's numbers were steady so he went into the bathroom. He stood under the hot water for a few minutes and soothed his tired muscles and then he quickly washed the sweat off and washed his hair before rinsing himself and turned off the water. He dried himself, still finding it weird not to have any clothes to put on and went back out into their room. He checked Melody first, she was still fast asleep on her back with her arms flung out above her head. She looked so adorable, he couldn't help but smile as he gazed lovingly at her. When he had committed the pose to memory he went and checked Sam. Still asleep. Now in the quietness of the room, he could hear Sam's congestion as she breathed. Getting sick might be the straw that broke her. God he hoped not, but after yesterday's display of her volatile state of mind he was seriously worried. He hoped that she had genuinely been feeling good and it was not just her deteriorating mental state. Then he noticed the pictures on the bed. Printed photo's. He picked them up and what he saw bought tears to his eyes. It was a photo of Sam holding Jacob in the crook of her left arm. She was looking down at him, smiling as he looked up at her, she had been feeding him and he had let go of her nipple and looked up at her. He remembered it, but he didn't remember Callan taking a photo. Callan had been there to take close ups of Sam's pussy for promotional material leading up to the release of their new fuck recordings. The twins had gotten hungry so they had taken a break. Callan had ended up wanting footage and photo's of his erect cock as well. Sam had found it rather embarrassing posing so brazenly. Callen had even got photo's of Jack holding her pussy lips open and then, because he knew that Jack was having sex with Sam already, he had hung around while they had sex so he could get some footage and photo's of Jack's semen dripping out of her pussy. It had actually been pretty hot watching Callan take those photo's...... looking at his semen dripping out of Sam's swollen, wet, freshly fucked pussy. So hot!.

He looked at the other photo's. There was one of Sam nursing both the twins, the babies supported by pillows and Jack by her right side. It was a great photo..... Their first family photo....... The next one was of Jack with Melody who was snuggled up on his chest. He realized now just how much she had grown. God she had been so tiny. The next photo was of Jack with his arms around Sam as he kissed her forehead, there was a slight curve of a smile on Sam's lips and it was a shot that shone with his love for her. The next photo was mainly of Sam as she looked at Jack holding Melody against his chest. His eyes misted with tears as he looked at the photo. Sam was still nursing Jacob, who had always out drunk his sister. Sam was looking at Jack and Melody with such obvious love on her face. It was an incredible photo...... He loved it...... The next photo was of Jack making love to Sam. He had needed to give Naquadah to Sam, but he hadn't just had sex with her, he had made love to her. Stoking her pleasure slowly until it had overflowed into an orgasm. He had followed soon after. The first shot was of him on top of her. In her. He was smiling at her as he thrust into her gently, her heels were digging into his ass, as she looked up at him in a haze of pleasure. The next shot was of the aftermath as he just held her. He had rolled them both so she was on top. Her breasts were squashed against him as she lay on his chest with her eyes closed and head tucked under his chin. Jack's eyes were closed too. Both of them had indulgent sated smiles on their faces. It bought a smile to his face. Callan truly had a gift. These shots were taken at the perfect moments. The next shot went straight to Jack's groin. Sam's pussy. Oh fuck. She wasn't going to like this, it showed her face. Her sated post sex face as his semen dribbled from her swollen wet pussy. The next photo was a close up, just of Sam's pussy as his semen dribbled out. Fuck...... The next photo was heartbreaking. 

Sam in complete despair. Tears spilling from her eyes as she looked down at Jacob as he slept against her breast, cradled in her good arm. The scar was starkly visible next to his face, freshly reopened during recent surgery to remove an abscess from her damaged breast. The scar was a vivid red and the dent in the flesh was highlighted by a shadow. A week after the photo's were taken, Jacob had been stolen from them. Sold. Gone. The last photo showed Sam in a less than flattering light. She was standing beside the cot before the photo shoot started. No flattering angles to disguise the sharp jut of her hips, shoulders and collar bones, the thinness of her arms and legs. The ridges of her ribs clearly visible under her skin. The dip in her damaged breast, the stretchmarks on her abdomen. The large scar on her thigh that had been caused by debris in the explosion of the Alpha site before she was hunted by the Super Soldier. God he had been so relieved to find her alive. She had managed to evade it in her badly injured condition. Had stayed calm and clever. Had utilized the downed UAV to try to destroy the super soldier. His heart had stopped when he had seen her sitting on the ground, completely vulnerable as the Super Soldier had emerged from the rubble. He had been able to distract it while Sam had quickly limped away. She had been badly hurt and exhausted beyond imagination. When it was over, she had sat beside him saying she just needed a minute. Jack had put his arm around her and not long after that she had slipped into unconsciousness, finally allowing her mind to let go and her body to shut down now that she was finally safe. He had freaked out a little when she had slumped bonelessly against him. Teal'c had carried her back to the Stargate. She had needed surgery to repair the damage to her thigh and had stitches in a few other small cuts. She had remained unconscious for quite some time after the surgery. 

Both he and her Father had been so worried about her. Then not long after she woke up, Jacob had to leave and he had asked Jack to look after her. She had been upset that her father had to leave so soon after she had woken up. She had been so emotional and he had been crushed that he hadn't been able to comfort her. She had needed someone, but she had no one.... except her team. It had broken his heart that he couldn't comfort her when she had needed it. Instead he had to stand by while Daniel had hugged and comforted her. The photo reminded him so much of that time. Her vulnerability, her despair. This photo showed such stark honesty. All her scars, all her sadness, all her despair. Moments before having to pose for explicit photo's. Having no choice but to irreverently display her body. Her safety depended on it. Her safety depended on exposing herself in such a demeaning way. Reducing herself to a sex object. A body. A strong independent woman known for her intelligent mind, reduced to displaying her body to keep herself alive. It showed on her face. Her deep utter despair of what she was going to have to do. A fleeting moment of her complete despair captured by Callan. He felt tears slide down his face. He hated it. Despaired over it. She shouldn't have to do this. God he wished she'd never, ever had to do this. It was breaking her. It wasn't just her lack of things to do. It was her lack of self respect. She no longer respected herself. It was so obvious in this photo. She was breaking. Oh God she was breaking. 

Now her son had been taken from her. If she had been like this before he had been taken, what must she be thinking now. Now she would think that she had failed her son too. She no longer valued herself. He just hoped it wasn't too late. Had their last sex session broken her? She had lost her son and now she was back to revealing her body, her private pleasures. Is that why her body had shut down? Had he failed her? Had he failed to let her know that she still had his respect? She knew that she had his love, but did she know that he respected her even more because of what she was voluntarily submitting herself to. He was so in awe of her sacrifice. It was so, so much worse for her. She was sacrificing so much more than he was. A man who starred in porn was known as a stud. The women in porn were usually referred to as whores or sluts. Is that what she considered herself to be now that she wasn't 'Carter' any more? Is that what she meant when she said that she didn't know who she was anymore? He was celebrated for dominating her. For controlling her pleasure. And she was known for being vulnerable. Known for being controlled. 'Carter' would have been horrified. Would have fought to the bitter end if no one else had been in danger. She was doing this to keep him safe, just as he was doing it to keep her safe. He had learned to cope with forced submission a long, long time ago. He had understood that just because he had chosen to submit, didn't mean that he had chosen defeat. He hadn't chosen to give up. He had chosen to survive. Did SHE understand that? Did she REALLY understand that? Her haunted hollow look in the photo showed him that she didn't. Didn't respect herself. Didn't value herself. Didn't know that she had chosen to survive. Didn't know that he respected her. Didn't know he valued her. Oh dear God. She didn't know. She doesn't know, he felt gutted. He'd failed her. She didn't know. 

Sam slept for two days. Only waking briefly when Melody nursed or Jack had sex with her to give her Naquadah. Her levels dropped way lower than normal, which worried him. Which made him suspect that maybe she was already pregnant again. He didn't suggest testing her. He didn't want to face it if the test was positive. Face that he had gotten her pregnant again so soon. Too soon. Could her body take the extra strain? He had known that she had delivered the twins at thirty three weeks because her body couldn't survive being pregnant any more. Her body had been on the cusp of diving deeper into danger. Her body was already losing Naquadah because she was breastfeeding, how much would she be losing if she was pregnant as well? The second day, her Naquadah levels had plummeted again, so he decided to start having sex with her twice a day to bring her levels up. He decided that he would keep it at twice daily until she had gotten over this.... hopefully temporary hurdle. She barely woke when Melody nursed, she had stirred and her movements had been restless. Jack had settled her with his voice, he had left her lying on her side to feed Melody and just used pillows if he needed to.  
When he'd had sex with her in the evening of the second day. She had woken and been more aware. She had coughed a few times, her chest congestion a little worse, so Corbin had put her on oxygen with the nasal prongs. Jack and Corbin had propped her up against some pillows and she stayed awake to feed Melody, but she had not felt up to eating anything though and fell asleep quickly after Melody finished. Her chest cleared a little overnight with the combination of the pillows and the oxygen. 

On the third day she stayed awake for longer. After Melody nursed Jack made love to her. She was awake enough to interact with Melody for a little while. Jack showed Sam how Melody could now smile. Sam got teary and wondered if Jacob was smiling or when he had smiled for the first time. She wondered if he had a reason to smile. Jack tried to change the subject when her thoughts turned dark, but she started crying, wondering if Jacob was loved and happy. He had been gone for three weeks now. Three weeks without their son. Three weeks that their son had no one with Naquadah near him to comfort him. How was he coping without feeling the gentle buzz of his family's Naquadah. Jack showed her some of the photo's. The ones with the twins in them. Sam cried again, but they were happy tears. Happy to have a visual reminder of her son's face. When Melody was asleep and Jack put her in the cot, he shared the other photo's with her. The one with Jacob and the despair that showed on her face. Then he showed her the one of her standing near the cot. The one that showed her complete misery and despair at the thought of the photo session that lay ahead of her. Sam looked at the photo and told him to throw it away. Jack asked her why and she told him that she looked horrible, she went quiet for a moment and she questioned why he would consider keeping such an ugly photo. Jack asked her to look at the photo more closely. Sam reluctantly looked at it again with tears in her eyes.  
“What do you see?” he asked her quietly. A tear rolled down her face and she stayed quiet, so Jack asked her again “Sam.... What do you see?”.  
“Is this a trick question?” asked Sam as she huffed with annoyance.  
“No.... No trick. I just wanted to know what you see... how YOU see yourself?”  
Sam huffed loudly, then coughed. Jack gave her a drink of water and asked her again “Tell me what you see Sam”  
“You want to know what I see? I see someone who is way too thin. I see someone with ugly scars. I see someone with a chubby belly. I see someone who looks awful. I look awful Jack, you should throw it away” she sighed.

“When I look at this photo.... I see someone who has suffered. Suffered with the toll of terrible injuries. I see someone who bears proof of their terrible suffering. Bears proof of their bad health. Bears proof of becoming a mother. Bears proof of being devastated at the thought of losing her children. I see proof of someone who is dreading having to display her body. Dreading having to yet again share the most private parts of herself” he heard Sam give a small sob and he went on “I see the woman I love with every part of my heart and soul. I see a woman who sacrificed her body to save my life. I see the scars, the badges of honor she earned from her sacrifices. I see a woman who sacrificed her morals to save my life. I see a woman who sacrificed her health to give our babies a chance. I see a woman who sacrificed her instincts to fight to save my life. I see you Samantha, the woman who loves me so much, that she suffered and sacrificed for me, for my children. I see you Samantha, a woman who I respect so deeply. I see how much you have suffered and sacrificed for me.... for us.... I see you Samantha. A woman who chose to suffer. A woman who chose to surrender. A woman who chose to submit to keep us all alive” He turned to her and cupped the sides of her tear stained face with his hands so that she faced him. “Samantha I never knew how deeply I could love, until I loved you. I never knew how hard it would be, to watch the woman I love, surrender and submit to keep me alive. Samantha... God I wish you had never needed to do any of this for me. You chose to submit to one of your worst nightmares to keep us both safe. You chose to suffer so we would survive. I know how hard this has been for you Sam, to display yourself, to let everyone see what should be our most private moments. I know what you are still suffering through. Samantha.... I love you so much. I love you even more because of your willingness to sacrifice and suffer for me... for our children.... Nothing will ever.... EVER cause me to love you any less. Every session we do, every time you submit, my love for you only grows stronger... deeper. No matter what happens in the future, never, NEVER doubt how much I love you. How much I RESPECT you. You chose to survive. You chose to surrender and submit to hell so we could both survive, so our children would survive. You have suffered so much Samantha and I respect you so much more because of it. I will always be in awe of what you chose to do for me. What you put yourself through.... for me.... for us. Nothing could EVER make me lose respect for you Sam. NOTHING. No matter what happens... you will NEVER lose my respect. I will never stop worshiping your body. Your beautiful body, with so many badges of honor. Badges of honor that show me how much you've sacrificed, how incredibly strong you've been, how amazingly hard you have fought for others. I am so grateful to you. So grateful for your sacrifices. So grateful for your voluntary suffering. So grateful that you love me enough to keep suffering. So grateful that you love our children enough to keep suffering for them. So very grateful. So grateful that you have the will and determination to keep suffering. For us. I have so much respect for you Sam. So much respect for the badges of honor on your body. I will never stop respecting you Sam. Never. I just hope to God that you never stop respecting yourself” Sam sobbed again and closed her eyes and Jack knew she was close to breaking down. “Please Sam, please never see yourself as anything less than the incredible, self sacrificing, beautiful and amazing woman that I see. It doesn't matter what anyone else sees, or what anybody else thinks you are. Please never think of yourself as ugly or awful Sam. You are far from either. Please see yourself as I see you. Please see yourself as someone who is brave and proud of her body. You should be proud of your body Sam. It bears so much proof and truth of your sacrifices. Be proud of your body Sam. I am. I am so proud to be with you. So proud to have you as my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. So incredibly proud. I love your body Sam, no matter what happens to it. I will always love and respect your body... because it's yours. You deserve every ounce of love and respect I have for you Samantha. Every ounce and so much more. I love you so much Sam” Jack gathered her tightly as she sobbed quietly “I will always respect you Sam.... No matter how many people see you naked, no matter what we have to do to stay alive.... no matter what. I will always love and respect you Sam”.

Sam rocked back and forth in Jack's arms and sobbed as Jack held her tightly. How had he known. How had he known that she had desperately needed to hear those words. She hadn't even known. She hadn't realised how much she had come to hate the sight of her body. She avoided the mirror in the bathroom because she hated the reflection, looking at herself made her feel sick. She hated that so many men had seen her body. Hated it. She hated that so many men knew what she looked like when she orgasmed. She hated that so many men saw her as a body. A body that they wanted to fuck. She had been struggling with the thoughts of Jack 'tolerating' her body. That he would one day begin to show his distaste in her body. That one day he would regret loving someone with such an ugly, well known body. He respected her. He still respected her. She HAD lost respect for herself. She had lost that respect the moment she had willingly orgasmed in front of the camera, willingly let the camera view her pussy up close. She had let them turn her into a whore. She was no longer a soldier or a scientist. She was a whore. There had been thousands upon thousands of men who had seen her naked. Had watched while she was pleasured. Watched while she orgasmed. Thousands. She had thought of herself as a whore. She had let herself be turned into a whore, opening her legs so everyone could see what she had once been too embarrassed for anyone to see. Jack had seen it. Jack had enjoyed it. Jack had shown her that she could be the woman that she never even knew existed. That she could enjoy what a man did to her body, that she could provide real sexual enjoyment for a man. Every time the camera had stopped recording she hated herself a little more. Hated that she had just shown a lot of men, just how much of a whore she had become. Jack respected her He respected her even though she had shown her body to the camera over and over again. To thousands of men. Submitted to be recording. Willingly showing her body. He knew why she did it. She had forgotten. She had let herself forget WHY. She only remembered that she did it, and because she did it, she was a whore, she had willingly turned herself into a whore. But she had done it to keep him safe. She had done it to survive. Not because she enjoyed it. Not because she was a whore. He knew that she hated it. He knew that she had done it for him, all for him. She had forgotten. She had done it for Jack. To keep him safe. She wasn't a whore..... She wasn't a whore..... When had she forgotten?.... She knew that he loved her, that he would love her through anything, but she thought that he had lost respect for the whore she had become. She thought she was a whore because she wanted it. An ugly filthy whore. A slut. She wasn't..... She wasn't a whore.... She wasn't a slut.... She was a woman who had sacrificed her body, her privacy for the man she loves. She had SACRIFICED. She had SUFFERED. For HIM. She wasn't doing this because she was a whore, because she wanted it.... She had suffered through it for him, for their babies..... 

Sam broke down and began to shake through her sobs, but now they were sobs of relief. He would always lover her. He would always respect her. He knew she wasn't a whore. He wasn't seeing her as a whore. That was only how she had seen herself. He still respected her. Oh God... he still respected her..... When had she become a whore?.... Why had she thought that she wanted to be a whore?. It took quite some time for her sobs to lessen, to become sniffs, for her confused mind to settle on the truth. She knew her head was bad. That her memory had suffered. She knew that she wasn't who she used to be... She wasn't sure who she had been..... Sometimes she wasn't sure who she was now.... but she's not a whore..... She didn't like who she was now... She didn't like who she was at all. She was..... wrong. She knew she was.... broken somehow. She felt.... broken. She wasn't a whore.... She had been keeping them safe.... If she wasn't a whore... then who was she?  
Her head was aching fiercely. She groaned with the increasing pain. She put her left hand up and pushed on her head where the pain was, then she began clawing at it with her fingers. She was broken. She was broken. She heard a muffled voice call her name. Her head was thumping. It hurt so much. She began to scream as she continued to claw at her head. She was broken. Her brain was broken. She had to get it out. She had to. She was broken. Nausea burned through her with the agony in her head. Then she was retching. Retching and vomiting bile. Foul tasting bile. The pain in her head exploded with each retch. It was too much. The pain was too much. She felt her body tense and go stiff, then she was shaking.... violently.... It seemed to last forever as the agony in her head increased exponentially and then... suddenly... everything went blessedly black.

Jack held her while she cried. After a while she began to tremble and cry harder. Corbin heard her sobs and came in to check that she was okay. It was not long after that when Sam's sobs quietened before she groaned with pain. Her breathing became erratic and the blood pressure monitor signaled her rapidly rising blood pressure with an alarm. Corbin had grabbed a stethoscope on his way to the bed. Sam started pushing her hand against her head before starting to claw frantically at her head then she began screaming with agony before she began to vomit. Corbin had grabbed a bowl on the bench and ran the final few steps in time to catch her vomit. Her body shook hard as she kept retching and clawing at her head. Noah had come rushing in, only for Corbin to yell at him to go and wake Jayak immediately. Then Sam shuddered and went rigid as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to have a seizure. Jack's heart felt like it stopped when Sam's seizure started. Corbin quickly pulled out the pillows from under her and when she was flat, they rolled her on to her side. Jack held her securely while Corbin drew up a drug before pushing it through her chest port. Within seconds her seizure began to lose power as her rigid body began to relax. Jayak and Noah came running into the room. Jayak had not even bothered to find a shirt. Corbin quickly informed him of what had happened so far. Jayak sent Noah to hurry and bring the scanner. During her seizure Sam had dislodged the nasal oxygen tube, so he untangled the tubes from her, checked her mouth and then put the oxygen mask over her face instead and watched while her oxygen levels began to rise. Corbin turned the alarm off and Jack watched anxiously as Sam's heart rate slowed and steadied. Melody was crying loudly in her cot so Jack picked her up and put her against his chest and soothed her, but knowing she wouldn't settle until she felt Sam's Naquadah close by, he lowered her next to Sam and lay her against Sam's body until the scanner arrived. He then put her back up against his chest and secured her in the crook of one arm while he touched the scanner with his other hand.

“Nothing” growled Jayak as he moved the scanner over Sam's head, then passed over the part where Sam had been clutching at her head. “There's nothing. All her symptoms add up to something being wrong in her brain, but the scanner isn't showing me anything abnormal”  
Jack looked at Jayak intently “Are you sure? It's definitely her head?”  
“It's got to be, she was holding her head right... on the site of the crack she had in her skull from the bullet. There must be.... something... She wouldn't have a seizure for no reason Jack.” Jayak told him, frustrated that there was nothing to see. He feared that he might need to open her skull just to check deeper, something HAS to be wrong”  
Jack thought for a minute, then he sat on the floor next to the scanner and looked at Melody in his arms “I need you to help me out here kiddo... we need to see what's wrong with your mummy's head. Something is wrong and we need to find it.” Melody looked up at him intently. Jack wriggled closer to the scanner and took Melody's hand and placed it on the machine and then put his hand over the top of hers. “Let's do this hey kiddo?” he smiled at Melody, who smiled back. Jack watched her smile as he thought of Sam's head. He thought about finding the problem... about being able to see what was wrong with her head.  
“Jack.. whatever you are doing... keep doing it.... the picture is changing..... Oh No!..... There's a bone splinter. Corbin do you see it.” asked Jayak  
“Yes... yes I see it.. it has pierced the membrane and gone down in between the folds of Sam's brain... It's been there all this time.......” said Corbin incredulously.  
Jack turned his head to took at the picture and there flashing down in Sam's brain was a slither of bone. A piece of her skull that must have splintered off when she was shot. “Oh Crap..... I am assuming you are going to need to take that out..... right now?”  
“Yes Jack, a blood vessel has also been compromised and she has swelling, we cannot delay, we must get her into surgery immediately. Corbin can you please prepare the surgery” Corbin nodded and quickly left the room.  
“You're going to need the scanner in there too aren't you?” Jack asked.  
“Yes Jack. I will need to see what I am doing, the only way I can do that is with the scanner” said Jayak firmly. “Can you still show that picture without Melody?”  
Jack moved his hand and the pulled Melody away. He put his hand back on the scanner and willed the same picture to come back, which it did. Jack breathed a sigh of relief but then after thinking for a few seconds he passed Melody to Noah and tried again. The picture reverted to the plain scanning feature, not matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't work. He took Melody in his arm again and touched the scanner. The bone splinter immediately showed up on the screen again, he looked down at Melody who was smiling up at him. “You clever little girl” he smiled then he leaned down and kissed her making her smile even bigger. “Looks like we're both coming in Jayak” he sighed.

Corbin came back in with a trolley bed and they carefully transferred Sam on to it. Jack grabbed a blanket off the bed and Noah helped him wrap it around himself and Melody so they would stay warm in the surgery room. They took Sam in and put her on the surgery table and hooked her up to the monitors in there. Once Corbin and Jayak were set up and they went to scrub and put gloves on Jack went up to Sam, kissed her cheek and whispered  
“I love you Sam. Don't you leave us. Don't you dare leave us Sam” then he moved back and sat on the stool they had placed near the scanner. They had put the scanner up on the bench so it would be easier for Jayak to look at it when he needed to. Problem was that Jack now had a clear view of Sam's face.... and head. He had a prime view of the surgery. He was going to watch them cut Sam's head open. He swallowed hard. He made sure Melody couldn't see anything.... just in case. God he hoped he wasn't going to vomit. Sam's brain. Oh God. He took a deep breath and Jayak began to divide Sam's long hair into small ponytails and then put them in little buns with a band around them. “I think you are going to have to teach me how to do girl's hair Jayak” he grinned.  
“Sure thing Jack. I am tying it up so I don't have to cut her hair. If it was too short to secure I would have had to shave it, but longer hair like this is easy to secure.” Jayak told him while Corbin injected Sam with more drugs into her chest port and then put a tube down Sam's throat and put her on a respirator.  
Jack shuddered and groaned and closed his eyes.  
“Jack? Are you alright?” asked Jayak as he looked at him with concern.  
“Yeah...... Um.... Seeing Sam on a respirator just brings back memories.... very... bad memories” Jack opened his eyes again and looked at Jayak, then at Sam. “She survived then..... and she's going to survive this now. She's going to be fine” Jack looked down at Melody “Your mummy is going to be okay isn't she kiddo. She's going to be okay” Jack watched as Melody smiled again and then he felt a warm calm feeling flow through him as Melody's face went serious as she studied him intently. Yep... Sam was going to be just fine. He knew... He just.... knew. He smiled at Melody and she smiled back like they had just shared a big secret. Yep.... Sam was going to be okay.


	12. CHANGES

Jack looked down at Melody “Your mummy is going to be okay isn't she kiddo. She's going to be okay” Jack watched as Melody smiled again and then he felt a warm calm feeling flow through him as Melody's face went serious as she studied him intently. Yep... Sam was going to be just fine. He knew... He just.... knew. He smiled at Melody and she smiled back like they had just shared a big secret. Yep.... Sam was going to be okay.

 

CHAPTER 12 CHANGES

 

Sam blinked slowly as she woke up and tried to focus. It felt like someone had hit her with a bus but it was quiet. So quiet. She looked around the room. A wooden cot stood near the bed. Then she saw him, holding a baby. She tried to wet her lips. Her chest felt..... heavy and her mouth and throat felt dry.  
“Sir?” she croaked. He instantly looked over at her and then laid the baby down in the cot. He came over and sat beside her, getting a cup of water and a straw on the way.  
“Here” he said “Take a few sips, just go slow and try not to move your head”.  
Sam took the straw into her mouth and took a few sips. She felt the relief in her throat instantly and when she finished she sighed. “What happened Sir?” she whispered.  
Sir? Jack stilled for a moment. “Sam?” Jack asked, not really knowing exactly what he was asking.  
Sam then startled slightly and looked at him with wide eyes, her eyes drifted downwards and she gasped and looked away, blushing hard. Then she looked down at her exposed breasts and gasped again as she pulled her arms up to grab the blanket but stopped when she realised her lower arm was in a splint. She stared at it, frowning. Then she looked down at her breasts again and zeroed in on the big scar and dent, and froze in shock. Her left hand slowly came up to touch it and she shuddered and began to breathe more rapidly.  
“Sam?” Jack said again “What do you remember?”  
Sam looked at him again, clearly confused. Then she looked back at her breast. Then the door opened and Jayak came in. Sam's eyes looked up at him and she pulled up the blanket to cover her breasts. Her breathing rate rose.  
“It's okay Sam, it's just the Jayak” said Jack quickly.  
Sam's eyes darted back to him “Janet?”.  
Jack's heart sunk as he heard her and he looked at her confused face. Then he watched as her eyes stopped seeing him and she stared right through him.  
“Janet's dead” she whispered after a few moments, then she stared at her strapped wrist as her fingers toyed with the blanket over her left breast.  
Jack stayed silent as she sorted through her memories. Jayak had stopped walking towards the bed when he had seen Sam look at him, clearly not remembering him. They both watched the changing expressions on Sam's face as she remembered things. Then she suddenly looked at the cot as her face crumpled in tears, then she looked back at Jack. “He's gone” she said softly and then she dissolved into tears. Jack moved forward quickly to hold her as she reached for him. She clung to him with her left arm while she cried against his neck. Jayak moved quietly to the bench and drew up a dose of sedative as he watched the numbers on the monitor keep rising. It wouldn't do her any good to be upset, right now she needed calm and quiet. He reached for her bag of fluids and injected the drug into the portal half way down the tube. He didn't want to touch her while her memory was struggling to make sense of everything. Sam slowly stopped crying as the lay against Jack's chest. Jack had seen Jayak get the sedative, so he was expecting her reaction. Sam's breathing steadied while he held her.  
“Sir?” she whispered  
“It's okay Sam. I've got you. I've got you. You're okay”  
“Baby” she breathed as she leaned more heavily against him.  
“She's okay. Melody is okay. It's okay Sam, just take it easy”  
“What happ.....” she fell silent as her bandaged head began to lean more heavily against his neck. He gently put his hand under her jaw and eased her head back to the pillow while Jayak helped support her body. Once she was back against the pillows Jack sighed with relief.

“Geez... I thought for a minute there she had lost all her memories of this place” Jack sighed.  
“Yes me too” sighed Jayak “I still can't believe the bone fragment was there all this time...... Just remember that she will probably be confused for a while. It will take time for the irritation to subside and the swelling in her brain to go down”  
“Yeah.... so she's pretty much back to where we started with a cracked skull and swelling on the brain” sighed Jack.  
“Well.... her skull was cut, not broken, and it is secured with plates and screws to hold it in place. She will still need to be careful not to bump or knock her head of course, but at least we know what to expect now. I will change her sedative schedule, she woke up earlier than I expected.”  
“What did the Master say?” Jack asked nervously.  
“He wasn't happy that's for sure.... I told him that she would need at least six, maybe eight weeks before she would be able to take vigorous fucking. It helped that you had done a recording. It was screened today and I've been told that every session was well attended and Callan said that the shop sold an awful lot of butt plugs” Jayak told him with a laugh before he got serious again “For the moment the Master is undecided. I guess it will depend how it goes over the next few days and how many recordings and butt plugs they sell and also how well it goes on the other ships as well...... I just wish I could tell you something solid, but it really all depends on sales and whether or not this recording is popular”.  
Jack sighed. “If the sales are good, do you think he will be content to wait until she's recovered enough to push for more recordings? At least we know she WILL recover this time. I still have to have sex with her at least once a day, to keep her element levels up, but she is going to have to lie still while I keep my movements gentle... they're not going to be worth recording”  
“Yes, you won't have a choice but to keep fucking her, you would do her more harm if you stopped” agreed Jayak.

“When she first wouldn't wake up, I was scared she was pregnant again already but I guess it was her head escalating so suddenly. I don't remember her banging her head so why did it all of a sudden get worse?” Jack asked.  
“The bone splinter was there from the beginning It was just deeper the the scan could see. It was probably why she took so long to recover from the initial brain injury and quite possibly why her nausea was worse than a normal pregnancy. The splinter has basically been festering like a normal splinter does. It just got to a point where the inflammation and swelling got to the stage where it irritated her brain too much and it must have recently damaged the blood vessel.” explained Jayak. “Sam hasn't cycled yet has she?”  
“No. Not yet thank goodness. Hopefully she won't get pregnant for a bit longer, or at least till she recovers from this new setback” sighed Jack  
“I agree that the best thing for her would be for her to not get pregnant until her brain heals. A pregnancy could cause her blood pressure to escalate and it is up too high as it is.” agreed Jayak.  
“Her blood pressure is staying high?” asked Jack, concerned “Does it come down after I fuck her?”  
“Yes it comes down a bit, but it seems to escalate as the level of the element lowers”  
“Maybe you should test her for a pregnancy... at least then we would know for sure” sighed Jack.  
“Okay I will add it to her next blood test”  
“Do you think I should fuck her twice a day to help her recover faster?”  
“Yes I think the best thing we can do for her is to keep her level's as high as possible. They have been dropping faster since the day of the recording. It's possible that the added.... excitement was the final straw, she seemed to be exhausted afterwards, it makes me wonder if the signs of her head problem was there but I just didn't string them together”  
“Don't beat yourself up Jayak, no one could have suspected that she had a piece of skull hiding in her brain”  
Jayak told Jack to alert him via the intercom if there were any problems and then he left the room. Jack sighed and looked at Sam. Her head was heavily bandaged with padding just in case she bumped her head. Jayak was keeping her so heavily sedated that she didn't even wake up during sex. Melody fussed more as if she knew something was wrong. He figured she missed the interaction with her mum, missed seeing her eyes looking at her while she nursed. Jack missed seeing Sam's blue eyes too, especially when he had to have sex with her. She wouldn't wake up for him while she was so heavily sedated. It had been nearly a week since they'd been in the bath. A week since she had gone to sleep and had not wanted to wake up. When she'd had the seizure they had known something was terribly wrong. It had been truly awful to see Sam's head cut open. He had almost vomited at the thought of her brain being interfered with. He'd been terrified. Terrified when Jayak had begun to gently pry into her brain to get to the splinter. He had concentrated hard on the scanner and Melody's face to stop from thinking about it. He had watched the image as Jayak had got closer and closer to the bone fragment. They had all breathed a sigh of relief when the splinter was removed. Jayak had irrigated where the splinter had been and then he had put Sam's head back together.  
Jayak had confessed later that it was his first ever brain surgery that he had been in control of. He also told Jack that the surgery would have been a lot riskier without the scanner.

Jack pushed the memory from his thoughts, he still felt jittery whenever he thought about it. It always made him feel as anxious as hell. If this is how Sam had been feeling all the time, it was no wonder she had been so sick. Jayak had told him that the bone splinter was causing irritation to a part of her brain that would have been the reason behind a lot of her changed behaviour that Jack had noticed. It would have interfered with her memory, slowed her ability to process information, caused trouble with concentration, difficulty with following longer conversations, her headaches, her fatigue, muscle weakness and her anxiety and quite possibly her depression. Jack actually felt relieved at the possibility that maybe the splinter had been the cause of her behavioral differences. He had thought that they were simply a result of her head injury, that it might be permanent. That she would be permanently different. He didn't love her any less because of it, but now it was driving him crazy thinking that she might get better, might be more like how she used to be. He found himself feeling guilty about wanting her to be 'Carter' again. He had accepted that she was different... and now.... He felt so guilty..... but he wanted 'Carter' back.

That evening he decided to wait until Melody finished nursing for the night so he could put her to bed in the cot before he had to have sex with Sam. It was awful not having her wake up for him. It made it hard for him to orgasm. He was tempted to ask for a dose of the fuck drug. So tempted. He was finding it harder and harder to.... well... get hard. He didn't look forward to doing it knowing that she wasn't going to wake up. He was sitting next to Sam as he supported Melody while she nursed on Sam's right breast, when all of a sudden he knew she was looking at him. He felt it. He looked straight up into her confused blue eyes. Her eyes flickered down to her right breast where Melody nursed and her breathing began to quicken. He couldn't reach the intercom from where he was so he tried to keep her calm.  
“It's okay Sam. Everything is okay. You are having trouble remembering... things because of a head injury, but you are okay Sam, you just have to give yourself time to heal”  
Sam calmed as she looked at him and listened to him talk softly. She looked down at the baby nursing on her breast with confused eyes.  
“I had a baby?” she whispered.  
“Yeah Sam. You had a baby” he told her gently.  
“How?.... I can't.... I can't....”  
“With me Sam. You had a baby with me. My blood is like yours. I got you pregnant Sam. The baby is ours”  
Sam looked down at the baby, still looking calm but also confused.  
“Three babies” she whispered.  
“No Sam. Two babies. Twins”  
She looked at him with confusion.  
“This is Melody, our daughter. She has a brother named Jacob but he is not with us anymore”  
“He's dead?”  
“No Sam” said Jack sadly “He was stolen from us. We'll get him back one day.  
“Stolen?.... He was Stolen?”  
That's right”  
“Three babies” she said again as she looked at him, she looked like she was in a trance or something. She looked calm and serene while blinking slowly. Jack sighed, not sure what to say.  
“Three babies” she said again “Did you find it? It had to come out”  
Jack looked at her carefully “What had to come out Sam?”  
“Did you find it?”  
“Yes Sam, I found it” he said slowly  
“It's gone?”  
“Yeah Sam, it's gone”  
“Good... I'll be okay now Jack. They said it had to come out” she said slowly as she looked down at Melody.  
“Who told you Sam? Who told you it had to come out?”  
“Three babies”  
Jack's heart skipped a beat. Oh God..... surely not.

“I need you Jack. Make love to me” she said as she looked at him. Melody was asleep on her breast, he carefully broke the suction and eased her away from Sam's breast. She didn't stir as Jack placed her in the cot and covered her with a blanket. Then he turned back to Sam, who was watching him as she blinked slowly. Jack went over and sat beside her and looked at her “I need you Jack” she whispered again as she smiled serenely. He held her as he carefully removed the pillows and laid her down on the bed. “Love me Jack”. He kissed her forehead gently.  
“I will always love you Sam” he whispered. He gently moved her legs and removed the damp pad from between them and tossed it in the bin. He reached for the lubricant and generously coated his rapidly hardening cock with it, eager to make love to her, but knowing that she probably wasn't quite with it enough to get wet and ready for him. He positioned himself between her legs and leaned down to kiss her face, her cheeks, her nose as she smiled again and then he kissed her mouth, her lips parted and she sucked weakly on his tongue. When he broke the kiss, she was panting a little.  
“Sam... Are you okay?” he asked her quietly, concerned that she wasn't coherent enough.  
“I need you now Jack. Love me”  
Jack used some of the lubricant on his cock to coat his fingertips before he touched her pussy and circled her clit before strumming it gently. He bent down and sucked hard on her nipple causing her to moan softly. He looked at her face as he sucked her nipple, she still looked unfocused, hazy but serene. He stayed away from her other nipple because Melody had only nursed from the one side. Melody was drinking more as she grew and thankfully Sam's milk supply was handling the demand very well. Lately her milk production.... and breast size had definitely increased. He rubbed harder on her clit as he bit down on her nipple and Sam orgasmed, her hips bucking as he kept up the pressure on her nipple and on her clit until she squirmed her hips instead of bucking. He repositioned himself and stroked the head of his cock over her pussy before gently pressing into her. Her mouth opened in pleasure as she felt his cock push into her. She moaned as he gently thrust his way deeper and deeper inside her. He felt so incredibly turned on, so ready to blow and he had only just begun. He could feel Sam using her internal muscles to squeeze him weakly. He rocked into her and once he was all the way in, he ground on her clit.

“I need you Jack” she moaned “I need you”  
Jack couldn't help himself, it was like he suddenly had no control at all and he orgasmed hard. He rocked hard against her, groaning loudly as it felt like every ounce of semen was being sucked out of him. He could feel Sam's core cramping hard around him, throbbing, milking him dry. Sam was silent and trembling as he looked at her face, she had been staring blindly as he had released his semen deep inside her. Her breaths coming in little gasps until an orgasm rolled through her body. Her eyes began to roll backwards and her breathing stuttered. As his orgasm finally ended, he groaned with relief. Sam was still shuddering and he began to get worried when it went on and on for what seemed like far too long. He was on the verge of summoning help when she suddenly stilled and her eyes closed. Jack waited anxiously trying to decide if he still needed to get help for her, when her eyes slowly drifted open. She blinked slowly and Jack's anxiety grew. “Sam?” he said softly as he braced himself on elbow and looked at the monitor to see her heart rate. It was so slow and so was her breathing.

Sam's eyes then focused on him, looking into her eyes he felt suddenly calm.... so calm....  
“Can you feel them Jack?” she smiled serenely as she whispered “They knew you would find it...... It had to come out.... I wouldn't have survived this time.... It had to come out” she kept blinking slowly.  
Jack felt a peaceful calm flow through him. He felt the distinct feeling that she was okay, that she was going to be okay. Then he felt.... them... three distinct... presences. He could sense their.... love... their feelings of wanting to protect their mother.  
“Can you feel them Jack” Sam smiled serenely. “They are helping me”  
“Yes... Yes I can feel them Sam” Jack whispered incredulously.  
“They are going to help you Jack. I need more... so much more...”  
Jack suddenly felt a tingle in the base of his spine and then he felt his cock suddenly go hard again. The tingling continued then he felt an almost painful sensation in his testicles. Then it WAS painful.  
“It's okay Jack. They need to help you” he heard Sam whisper through the burning sensation he was feeling in his balls. Crap. He felt his muscles tighten as the pain increased. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as the pain kept escalating and spread to his whole body. His chest felt so incredibly tight and painful. Crap his chest felt tight. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness, then suddenly he was rocking hard against Sam and his ass clenched tight as he was ejaculating again. He could feel hot semen course through his cock. He could feel Sam's shuddering beneath him, her inner muscles clenching around him, stronger, tighter. When his ejaculation finally stopped he groaned in relief. He felt like all his energy had been drained away down to his balls, but the deep peaceful calm was back. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked down at Sam. She was smiling at him serenely as she blinked slowly. “I love you Jack” she whispered, then she closed her eyes and her breathing slowly deepened.

Jack felt like he had been hit by a bus. He carefully withdrew his softened cock from her and moved her legs back into a comfortable position. He gently eased a pillow beneath her splinted right arm and made sure the pillow was still comfortable under her head. He looked at the monitors. Her heart rate was good and her breathing was strong. He stopped for a moment and listened. Her breathing sounded clear from the congestion that had been plaguing her. He remembered what she had said. 'They are helping me'. Three babies!... Dear God.... Three??? He got off the bed and had to steady himself with a hand on the bench as he suddenly felt dizzy. He closed his eyes as he breathed through the dizziness. He opened his eyes and slowly walked around the bed to retrieve a pad. He eased it between Sam's legs and then covered her with a blanket. He straightened her oxygen nasal prongs then walked slowly to the bath room. His chest hurt and his balls ached worse than the rest of him ached. He stood at the toilet and wobbled slightly as he urinated, then he washed his hands and splashed water on his face. He got a cloth and cleaned himself then put the cloth in the water again to rinse it, planning on using it to clean Sam too but he suddenly felt another wave of dizziness. He left the cloth and staggered to the bathroom door and grabbed the door frame and bench to steady himself further. He looked over to Sam on the bed and his vision began to go hazy. He heard the door open. He wobbled again as he felt his knees almost give way on him. 'Jack' he heard Corbin's voice, but it sounded like it was underwater. He looked towards him and just saw a blurry blob. Oh crap. This isn't good he thought as another wave of weakness overwhelmed him. He heard hurried footsteps as he collapsed to his knees with a groan before beginning to topple over 'Jack' he heard Corbin shout underwater again as everything went black.

Corbin nodded to the guards and entered Jack's and Sam's room. Sam was lying on the bed, but she was no longer propped up on pillows. She was covered with a blanket and he could hear running water in the bathroom. He saw Jack appear in the bathroom doorway. He stood there with one hand on the frame and one on the bench as he looked towards Sam. Corbin saw Jack wobble as his knees bent briefly. “Jack?” he questioned. Jack looked at him and Corbin could see a dazed look on his face. He saw Jack begin to falter again and rushed over to Jack as Jack groaned and collapsed onto his knees. “Jack” he yelled and reached him just in time to stop his head from hitting the floor. Jack was unconscious. He carefully lowered him to the floor. He was breathing so he checked his pulse, it was fluttering and slow. He put him in the recovery position and grabbed a stethoscope from the bench. Was Jack having another heart attack he wondered as he knelt to listen to his heart. His heart beat erratically a few times, then settled and slowly got stronger. Corbin breathed a sigh of relief. He went to the intercom. “Noah.... I need you to bring another heart monitor to Jack and Sam's room please”. Corbin kept listening to Jack's heart while he waited. Noah entered a minute later pushing a portable monitor stand. He looked around the room and saw Corbin kneeling next to Jack on the floor and rushed over.

“Shit. Is he alright? What happened?” asked Noah.  
“I'm not sure, I came in and saw him come out of the bathroom and collapse. His heart was erratic for a minute, but it seems to have settled now”. Corbin listed to Jack's heart again, wanting to check it before they moved him. He shook his head with a concerned frown.  
Noah looked at Corbin's face carefully “What's wrong?”  
“Nothing” said Corbin slowly  
“Nothing... Then why are you looking so concerned?” asked Noah.  
“Jack's heart sounds …... perfect.... It hasn't sounded like this since before the second heart attack from the drug overdose. He has always had a murmur since then, but now it's gone. It's... just.... gone” Corbin said incredulously.  
“Gone.... It.. fixed itself?”  
“No... there was muscle damage... No it couldn't just fix itself.... Let's get him on the bed.  
Corbin carefully put his hands under Jack's arm pits and Noah took hold of Jack's knees. They lifted him up and then carried him to the bed and lay him on it.

“Hang on Noah, Jack's cock is caught between his legs” said Corbin.  
Noah pulled Jack's legs apart and gently grasped Jack's cock and laid it on Jack's stomach. “Hey Corbin... Jack's balls look very swollen”  
Corbin stepped from besides Jack's head to have a look. He gently felt them “You're right, they definitely look swollen, they feel alright though. No lumps, they just feel.... bigger”.  
“Bigger?” questioned Noah.  
“Yes, Jayak and I do regular checks on Jack's balls. His semen is essential for Sam's health so we always do regular checks for cysts or lumps. They definitely just feel bigger.... I'll take some blood and run some tests just to be sure there is not an infection. The last thing we need is for Jack to have problems with his balls” said Corbin wearily.  
They propped Jack up on some pillows and propped Sam up again. Then Corbin checked between Sam's legs. “Jack didn't clean Sam after fucking her, he must have been going to do that when he collapsed. Can you fetch a cloth so I can clean her please Noah?”  
Noah went into the bathroom “Yeah there is a cloth in the sink, Maybe he started feeling ill and just tried to make it back to the bed?” Noah said as he passed the cloth to Corbin then he gently moved one of her legs. Corbin moved the other leg and removed the pad.  
“At least he got her a pad, it's quite wet, then he wrinkled his nose and smelt the pad. “It's not urine.... It's semen, this is wet with semen” he said surprised “That's a hell of a lot of semen” he remarked as he cleaned between Sam's legs and tucked a new pad between her legs “Let's check underneath her” he suggested and they rolled her slightly and Noah felt the bedding beneath her.  
“Yeah it's pretty damp, I'll go and grab a towel for now” Noah said, then he jogged to the linen cupboard and came back with a towel which they placed underneath Sam to protect her from the damp bedding.  
“Hook Jack up to the heart monitor and I will draw some blood. I'll get a sample from Sam too since they just fucked. I need to check her element levels again.”

Noah and Corbin busied themselves as they cared for Jack and Sam. They checked on Melody too, she was still sleeping soundly.  
“We had better take shifts in here in case something happens, how about you sit here first while I go and start these blood samples. Jack gave her so much semen it wouldn't surprise me if her levels have skyrocketed” Corbin said with a little laugh “I've never seen so much semen from Jack before, I mean he usually has a big load, but tonight... he sure must have been super turned on... I certainly hope there is nothing wrong with his balls. This semen smelled normal so hopefully there is no infection. I will start on the blood tests, then I will go and do rounds before I come back” Corbin told Noah.  
“Okay” replied Noah as he decided to make himself busy and tidy up the supplies to pass the time. It looked like they needed some things topping up, so he grabbed some paper and began to make a list.


	13. CARTER

Noah and Corbin busied themselves as they cared for Jack and Sam. They checked on Melody too, she was still sleeping soundly.  
“We had better take shifts in here in case something happens, how about you sit here first while I go and start these blood samples. Jack gave her so much semen it wouldn't surprise me if her levels have skyrocketed” Corbin said with a little laugh “I've never seen so much semen from Jack before, I mean he usually has a big load, but tonight... he sure must have been super turned on... I certainly hope there is nothing wrong with his balls. This semen smelled normal so hopefully there is no infection. I will start on the blood tests, then I will go and do rounds before I come back” Corbin told Noah.  
“Okay” replied Noah as he decided to make himself busy and tidy up the supplies to pass the time. It looked like they needed some things topping up, so he grabbed some paper and began to make a list.

 

CHAPTER 13 CARTER

 

Jack awoke to hear Melody whimpering. Hungry. He went to roll over to get out of bed so he could pick her up. He froze and his eyes popped open when he heard a voice.  
“Hey...... Jack..... Take it easy Jack” said Corbin quickly as he saw Jack begin to move. Jack looked up at Corbin as he walked to the bed, then feeling the wires moving on his shoulder, he looked down to see monitor leads attached to his chest. He looked back at Corbin, confused, before he turned to look at the cot, as he heard Melody begin to cry. Corbin leaned down and picked her up. “Just lie down Jack, you need to take it easy. I'll see to Melody” Corbin said as he took Melody to the bench to lie her down and change her diaper. Jack looked at his chest again, still confused.

“What happened?” he asked  
“Hmmm” Jack heard Sam murmur and quickly turned to look at her as she stretched and opened her eyes. “What did you say Jack?”  
Jack and Corbin just stared at her.  
She looked at Jack's surprised face “What?” she asked, confused. Then she put her left hand up to her nose. “God I hate these things. Can I take them off? Why have I got them on?” she looked at Jack, expecting an answer.  
“Sam?” Jack said, surprised by what he was seeing.  
“Jack?” she questioned, then she noticed the monitor leads on his chest “What's wrong Jack? Is your heart playing up?” she asked worriedly as she began to sit up.  
Jack was quick to put his hand on her shoulder and said a loud “NO!” exactly the same time as Corbin also said it, in reaction to seeing her move to sit up.  
Sam flinched and froze “What?” she asked.  
“Just wait until I can help you Sam” said Corbin quickly.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam asked, getting very annoyed with the lack of answers, but followed their directive not to move. “What's wrong with Jack's heart?”.  
“Jack's heart is.... fine.... his heart is fine.” said Corbin as he gave Melody to Jack and went around the bed to help Sam sit up to nurse. He lifted her forward slowly as he reached for the extra pillows stacked on the bench beside the bed. He made sure she had plenty of support before he eased her back against them, ensuring her head was supported.  
“If Jack's heart is fine, then why is he being monitored and why did I have to wait for you to help me sit up? I feel fine” snapped Sam, then looked at Jack in confusion as her stared at her with his mouth open.  
“You're angry!”  
“Of course I'm angry, no one is telling me anything!. "What the hell is going on?” she said in exasperation.  
Jack cradled Melody with one arm and pulled the leads off his chest with the other. He winced at the pull on his chest hair, before sitting up next to her.  
“Sam, lets get Melody nursing before she chews her fist off and then we will find out, because I'm not really sure what the hell is going on either!”.  
Jack held Melody against Sam's breast so she could position her nipple as Jack pushed Melody's head onto it as she opened her hungry mouth wide. Jack grabbed a pillow and wedged it under Melody so she could lie more comfortably while she nursed.  
“What do you mean you don't know what's going on either?” Sam said once Melody was drinking hungrily.  
“Corbin?” Jack asked “What the hell is going on?”  
Corbin looked from Jack to Sam and back again. “I don't know.... I was hoping you could tell me!” he said surprised “I came in last night just as Jack came out of the bathroom and collapsed”.

“Collapsed?” both Jack and Sam said together, they looked at each other before looking back at Corbin.  
“I got to Jack in time to stop his head from hitting the floor but you were out cold. I checked your heart and... “Corbin stopped and started shaking his head.  
“What? Is the murmur worse?” Jack asked worried.  
“HEART MURMUR!” exclaimed Sam “Jack?”  
“Crap” said Jack as he closed his eyes and sighed.  
“You have a heart murmur? Jack why didn't you tell me?”  
“HAD” Corbin said loudly “HAD a heart murmur” Jack and Sam both looked at him as Corbin sat on the end of the bed. “It's gone Jack. I don't know what the hell happened last night, but something sure as hell did. Your heart murmur is gone and your heart sound healthier than I have ever heard it. And Sam... Sam is suddenly awake... You gave her an... extraordinary amount of Semen when you fucked her. Her levels skyrocketed and yours... Jack yours were critically low, which is probably why you lost consciousness”  
Jack and Sam looked at Corbin in shock.  
“Why is it weird that I am awake?” Sam asked, a little freaked out.  
Jack and Corbin looked at each other before Jack turned back to Sam. “Sam do you remember having a bath and hurting your hand?”  
“No.... How did I hurt my hand?” she asked  
“Melody surprised us and tried to dive into the bath, you put your hand up and stopped her head from going under. You were in so much pain you vomited rather violently then we had to give you the quick pain killer”  
“The one that dopes me out and only lasts a few hours? Was that okay for Melody?” she asked Corbin, concerned.  
“It made her a little sleepy that's all. She was fine, it was you that had the problems” said Corbin  
“We think your body took the opportunity to take over and demand some down time” continued Jack “You slept all night and then we could barely wake you, in fact we couldn't wake you at all for a couple of days..... Then you had a seizure...”

“A seizure? Oh God.... What happened?...” stammered Sam.  
'We used the scanner again, but this time I had a little help from our clever little girl, the scanner showed us there was a fragment of bone down deeper in your brain” Jack told her gently.  
“Oh my God” breathed Sam.  
“Yeah.... We used the scanner in the surgery to help Jayak find the fragment and get it out”  
“I had brain surgery? When?”  
“Four days ago” said Jack as he looked at her bandaged head. Sam realised where he was looking and put her left hand up to feel the bandages on her head. She felt so confused, she was having trouble remembering... anything.. Then her memory did latch on to something.  
“Why didn't you tell me about your heart Jack?” asked Sam, feeling quite upset by now.  
“Sam... You were so... sick... you were so stressed and you...”  
“And I what?” asked Sam annoyed by his hesitation.  
“You went into a deep depression Sam and your anxiety escalated. You were having terrible nightmares all the time. We had to force you to eat. You barely slept unless we sedated you. You were so stressed... How could I tell you? How could I have dumped that on you too Sam?”  
Sam looked stunned “Depression?”  
Jack looked at her intently at Sam's struggle to reconcile her memories with his. “Sam you almost completely shut down, I couldn't add that news on top of everything else”

“Depression?” Sam was struggling to understand “What... Was it like when I was....” she turned to look at Corbin before looking back to Jack “Like before?”  
“Worse Sam..... So much worse and then when Jacob got taken from us, only the fact that you were nursing Melody kept you eating, then when she was taken too.... I thought I was going to lose you too. God Sam... I thought I was going to lose you too.” Tears pricked at Sam's eyes as she struggled to comprehend Jack's account of her behaviour. Jack leaned towards her and cupped her cheek as tears fell down her face “Hey.... It's okay Sam.... It's not your fault. Your brain was damaged, I understood that things would be different with your behaviour and personality. No matter what I will never stop loving you Sam. Never”  
Sam looked distressed “I have all these images going through my head like I'm watching myself. I don't remember my perspective... my feelings... It's just like watching.... a silent movie..... What the hell is wrong with me Jack? What is happening to me?” Sam said tearfully.  
“I think now that bone fragment is out, that incredible brain of yours is finally going to get a real chance to heal” Jack smiled. Sam gave a little sob. “Hey.... through sickness and health, for better or for worse.... Always Sam... Always.” said Jack gently.  
Sam looked at him, stunned by his words “What?” she whispered.

“Don't you remember we got married?” Jack said with a cheeky grin “We were talking and I asked you to marry me..... you said yes by the way...” he smirked “No getting out of it now..”  
Sam huffed a laugh “Married?”  
“Well... As good as... We'll make it official when Daniel and Teal'c finally get us out of here” he smiled.  
Corbin interrupted “You seriously don't remember anything about last night Jack? Do you remember fucking Sam last night?”  
Jack and Sam looked at each other. Jack looked down at Melody and thought hard, then he stilled as images flashed through his mind.  
“Jack?” Sam asked tentatively “Are you remembering something?”  
Jack looked up at Sam “Oh crap” he exclaimed slowly.  
“Jack?”  
“You're pregnant” he said quietly “Sam you're pregnant”  
“I'm what? I haven't even had a period yet Jack”  
“You're pregnant” Jack insisted, then he looked at Corbin. “Did you end up running that blood test?”  
Corbin sighed then he looked at Sam “Yes Sam, you are definitely pregnant again, the hormone level is very high which suggests that you may have been pregnant for a while”  
Sam's mouth was open in shock “What's a while?” she breathed “How pregnant am I?”  
“We would need to do a scan to determine that” said Corbin.

“How did you know?” Sam turned and asked Jack  
“You told me” he said “You told me last night”  
“I did?”  
“You told me that there were three babies”  
“THREE!” both Sam and Corbin yelled and startled melody who had been dozing, she began to cry and Jack picked her up and put her against his chest and soothed her.  
“Wow Jack...... Why don't you throw the kitchen sink at me too!” Sam snapped, feeling overwhelmed with the information.  
Jack began to laugh and Sam looked at him in confusion and a little bit of anger and frustration too.  
Jack suddenly went serious and leaned in towards her “Welcome back” he whispered and Sam looked even more confused. He cupped Sam's cheek with Melody in the crook of his other arm. “Welcome back Carter.... God I've missed you” as his eyes brimmed with tears as Sam looked at him with a tentative smile “I've missed you so much” then he leaned in further and kissed her. He almost instantly got hard and felt so incredibly turned on. Sam moaned, sucked on his tongue and squirmed They broke apart, both breathing deeply as they looked at each other with lust. Her memory of the deep love between them was clearer than anything else.  
“Corbin?” asked Jack without taking his eyes off Sam “Can you take Melody? It's time for me to fuck my wife” he smirked at Sam. Corbin took Melody from Jack's arm. He settled her in his arms and soon got her back to sleep. Jack kissed Sam again and Sam began to reach up to put her arm around his neck, but Jack stopped her. “Brain surgery remember?” Sam frowned “You need to lie back and just enjoy it “said Jack with a big grin. Sam smiled at him and Jack put an arm around her and supported her while he pulled the pillows from behind her, then he lay her back on one pillow. Jack helped her to open her legs and Sam got a good look at Jack's hard cock and her eyes went wide. Jack noticed. “Oh God Sam, please don't tell me you can't remember..... this?”  
“I..... Um.... I remember... sort of... it's.... well... like a.... silent movie” she said with confusion.

“Well then... how about I provide some sound and colour” he said with a smirk.  
Sam smiled back at Jack suddenly feeling so incredibly full of lust “Fuck me Sir”  
Jack shuddered “Oh Geez Sam....." Then he smirked wickedly at her "Your lab..... or my office?”  
Sam felt a flood of moisture in her pussy “Ohhh” she moaned as she squirmed. Jack put his hand on her pussy and Sam's hips bucked with a moan. Jack felt her wetness and groaned “Or maybe the debriefing room Carter?” Sam moaned loudly again “Oh Sir” She felt like she was burning with need. “So.... definitely the briefing room table hey Carter?. But first of all, do you know what I am going to do?”  
“What Sir?” breathed Sam.  
“Retire” Sam froze and a range of emotions flashed through her “I am finally going to hand in that letter I have had in my bottom drawer for years....." When Sam's eyes went wide he added "Yes..... Years!.... Then I am going to retire and George will say 'Congratulations', Daniel will rub his hands in glee and say 'I told you so' and Teal'c.... well Teal'c will just incline his head and raise an eyebrow to silently say 'about time Colonel Carter and General O'Neill' and then they will leave while I am taking off your belt and undo your BDU pants and pull them down. I am going to remove your shirt and your undershirt and throw them over the cameras, then your bra will come off and then I am going to suck on your magnificent breasts” He stopped talking to do exactly that. 

Sam had been giggling all through his verbal fantasy and then began to moan as his mouth touched her breast. “Then I am going to pull down those sexy Air Force issue panties” Jack said to a laughing Sam as he waggled his eyebrows. “God I've missed your laugh Carter” and then he kissed her mouth and their tongues danced with lust. He drew back and then began kissing his way down her body, avoiding her monitor wires, as he talked and Sam immersed herself in the fantasy with Jack. “I will lift you on to the table (kiss) and then I will take off your boots (kiss) and your socks (kiss) and your sexy Air Force panties (kiss and a giggle from Sam) then I will open your legs (kiss) and admire your gorgeous pussy (kiss) then as he talked again, he did exactly as he said. “Then I am going to lick your wet pussy (he licked her) and put my fingers in your delicious pussy (he inserted his fingers) then I am going to suck your clit and fuck you with my fingers until you come” Sam moaned loudly as he did exactly that. Jack thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy while he toyed, licked and then sucked on her clit. Sam's hips thrust up as he sucked and she spread her legs wider, and when Jack sucked harder, Sam gasped as she orgasmed hard. Jack kept playing with her clit until she moaned and squirmed her hips, then he got up onto his knees and grasped his rock hard cock and continued the fantasy, “Then I would start to push my cock into your soaking wet pussy” Jack pushed his cock against her pussy until the head of his cock pushed through her entrance.

Sam jolted and said “Oh God Sir!”  
“Yep, that's EXACTLY what you said, and then you said Fuck you're huge!, as I push more of my cock into your wet pussy”.  
“Oh Sir!” Sam exclaimed with a loud moan “Oh Fuck you're huge Sir!” as she squirmed as Jack eased his cock into her further and provided her with the sensations that she couldn't remember “Oh God Sir!”.  
Jack leaned forward a little “I assume the sound and colour adjustments are to your liking?” he smirked.  
Sam giggled again “Yes Sir.... VERY happy with the.... adjustments... In fact...” Sam gasped as he pushed more of his cock into her “ Oh Fuck!.... This is the best sound and colour I've ever had Sir!”

Jack pushed more and more until he was finally fully inside her, he paused for a few moments just to watch Sam's face as the pleasurable sensations increased and then he withdrew his cock a little and watched Sam's face.... watched Carter's face as it contorted with pleasure and an “Oh Sir!” Then he couldn't take it anymore and he began to thrust repeatedly, being very careful not to thrust too hard and jar her head, she seemed to be free of pain, but he didn't want to take the risk, so he thrust into her firmly, stopping short of banging against her pussy. Sam's hips shuddered and she moaned loudly, she swore using his honorific and Jack loved every second of it. 

Carter was back, he had missed her so much, he had feared that he would never see Carter again. He had loved her anyway and would love her always, no matter what, but God it was good to have Carter back. Hear her laugh again. Hear her infectious giggle. Carter had started disappearing right from the start. Her brain injury combined with the instant pregnancy, had almost been catastrophic. Now she was pregnant again.... With Triplets! The twins had been able to help him heal Sam, it would make sense that these babies would be able to help her too. If they are helping her already, then how far along are they? He thought briefly about Sam's belly and the babies as he continued to slowly thrust inside her as Sam's pleasure increased and realised that he could feel a hardness in her belly as he slid over her. He tried to work out how many weeks they had been having sex for, but all thoughts flew out of his head as Sam gripped his cock tightly with her internal muscles. 

Fuck. His rhythm faltered as a rush of pleasure flashed through him. He increased his speed and soon the speed was enough and Sam swore “FUCK SIR.. OH GOD..... OH FUCK..... OH SIR!” then she shuddered and shook through her orgasm. Jack joined her as soon as the first 'FUCK SIR' left her mouth. Jack felt like his orgasm lasted forever as he strained against her. He rocked against her as he delivered stream after stream after stream of semen into Sam's strongly contracting pussy. When Jack finally finished, he groaned and almost collapsed on top of her, he managed to lock his elbow enough to keep himself raised up off her breasts. He could definitely feel the bump in her belly now, it was softened by the soft bulge of skin Sam was left with after the twin's birth, but he could feel it as he pressed down onto her belly. Suddenly her words came back to him 'It had to come out, she wouldn't survive this time if it didn't come out'. Was that why the babies had come early? Had her brain been getting to crisis point? He had the distinct feeling that they needed to be out or Sam might not survive. She had also said that she needed him so much more that the babies were going to help him... so he could help her... need so much more.... three babies.... she would need more Naquadah? Three babies... she would need a lot more Naquadah. Is that why his balls were bigger... so he could produce more semen with one ejaculation? Crap. The memories of last night suddenly all became clear and how he had felt afterwards, just before he collapsed. He felt like it again now. Felt like he had been hit by a bus again. Crap. Did that mean that he was going to collapse again, because it certainly felt the same.

Sam had her eyes closed and a smile on her face, when he moved her eyes slowly opened to look up at him, her smile curving more as her eyes lit up with... happiness. She was happy? Yes.. for this moment in time, she was happy and God he wished he could ensure she would stay that way, but he couldn't. He didn't even know if this sudden change back to being Carter was temporary or not. “How are you feeling? How is your head?” he asked her.  
“Good... I feel really good... I haven't felt this way for a long time have I?” she said a little sadly, slowly going from a smile to a frown. “Three babies... Are there really three babies Jack?” Jack nodded tiredly, “That's what you told me, but I did feel their presence... it was..... a strange but amazing feeling....”  
“I wish I could remember more, I wish...” she stopped suddenly as her face screwed up and contorted with pain as her left hand came up to her head. She groaned with pain, and then the pain very quickly increased so that she began to sob. Jack had frozen at the first sign of her pain and Corbin had came over to the bed as soon as the alarms on the monitor had started to go off.  
“Sam?” but Sam couldn't answer, she was totally consumed by the pain in her head. Jack was beside himself with guilt, had he gotten too physical? Had he been moving too fast? Jarred her head? Tears pricked at his eyes as he watched her pain escalate, feeling so helpless. Then Sam began screaming and shaking, making Jack distraught with worry for her. Corbin had quickly placed an upset Melody in her cot and had gone to the bench to draw up a dose of sedative, but as he fumbled to get the needle into the bottle, Sam suddenly went still and silent and her left arm fell away from her head to lie lax on the bed. Jack stared at her in complete horror as she lay beneath him. Her eyes open with a vacant, empty stare. Silent. Still...... So very, very still. He stayed frozen in fear. Corbin left the sedative on the bed next to her, looked at Sam's monitor as he switched the alarms off and said he was going to get Jayak as he ran out of the room.

“Sam?” Jack said quietly, his voice trembling in fear. She didn't make any response and the thought of looking at the monitor right now scared him silly . “Sam?” he said louder, then he felt a calm wash over him and his memory flashed back to last night and the vacant, serene expression that Sam had on her face... That's what she looked like now, except she wasn't moving, wasn't responding.  
“Carter!” he said loudly. Nothing. He felt the calm feeling again and somehow he knew that she just needed waking. “CARTER!” he yelled and Sam immediately startled violently, she drew in a big gasping breath and panicked as he quickly lowered his weight onto her body and held her tight. “Carter! You're okay” he said loudly, Sam stilled and stared at him, trembling and wild eyed as she panted. “It's okay Carter. I've got you.... I've got you... You're okay” he soothed. Sam blinked rapidly a few times then shuddered and looked up at him, still trembling, still wild eyed and confused but her panicked breathing began to slow a little. Jack spoke to her gently and smiled as he cupped the left side of her face “I've got you Carter. It's okay Sam. I've got you” Sam's trembling suddenly stilled as she focused on Jack and looked intently at him as she calmed. Jack could see her face changing as she blinked, then lost focus as if she was remembering something, then she focused on him again and looked as though she was trying to reconcile her thoughts. Then it was if she had suddenly heard the sound of Melody crying with distress and looked across at the cot for a few long seconds before looking back at him “Jack” she said pleadingly and then she looked back at the cot and suddenly he knew, just like with her nightmares, that Sam was okay. He eased off her enough to withdraw his softened cock from her body just as the door burst open and startled Sam. Jayak and Corbin came through and stopped at the sight of Sam staring at them with fright.  
“Jack?” asked Corbin as they remained still at the sight of Sam's startled eyes.

“I'm okay” said Sam as she sighed in relief at only seeing the two medics, then she began to calm again. Corbin picked up Melody, who immediately quietened as he put her against his chest and rubbed her back. “I've got my memories back. I remember....” Sam shuddered a little and then said “I can remember... The memories are mine again” as her left hand crept to the scar on her breast. “I remember how things felt again” her voice faltered as her fingers touched the scar. She began to tremble again and cry softly.  
“Hey” said Jack “Everything's okay Sam” as he gently kissed her forehead as he lay himself down beside her, leaning over her as he propped himself up on his elbow.  
“You kept me alive.” she said through her tears.  
“And I will keep on doing it as long as I need to Sam” Jack smiled gently at her “I think I got the easier end of the deal Sam, having to make love to you every day.... You are the one who had to suffer through the affects of not having enough.... element. You're the one who had to recover slowly, who suffered with the most pain. You're the one who's going to suffer again Sam. You are pregnant with triplets...... Oh God Sam, you almost died because you were pregnant. How sick are you going to get with three babies Sam. You lost so much weight...”  
“This time will be different” interrupted Sam “It's already is different”.  
“Because you no longer have a bone fragment in your brain? That was only part of it...” Jack said tiredly. He closed his eyes and wobbled a little on his elbow as a wave of exhaustion rolled over him.  
“Jack?” said Sam concerned “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.... just.....” he sighed heavily “Just tired...”  
“Jack, how soon did you pass out after fucking Sam last night?” asked Jayak quickly.

“Not long I guess.... went to the bathroom...” he murmured. He suddenly felt so tired he couldn't even open his eyes. Jayak called his name as he felt himself begin to droop. So tired. “Jack” he dimly heard Jayak talking “I'm going to touch you Jack, I'm going to help you lie down” Jack felt arms around him that slightly lifted him up and pulled him backwards a little so he was no longer propped on his elbow and laid him down on his back. He felt monitor sensors being placed back on his chest and then he heard the beeps of the machine as it was turned back on. He was then rolled to his side so he was facing Sam and he sighed as he moved slightly to settle and draw his knees up a little, he heard Sam question if he was alright. She sounded worried, so he gathered what strength he had left and mumbled that he was okay, then he felt his breathing deepen before exhaustion pulled him under.  
Sam watched anxiously as Jack was laid back and the sensors for the monitor placed on his chest. She looked worriedly at the monitors as the numbers settled. Then she watched Jack's face as he was turned on his side and squirmed a little to get comfortable before settling.”Is he going to be alright?” she asked but Jack answered with a murmur, saying 'hmm 'kay' before his breathing deepened and his face relaxed as he fell into a deep sleep.  
“Sam, he's going to be alright, he will just sleep it off again” she heard Jayak say.  
“Yeah..... I know” but she was worried all the same.

“Sam, you need to calm down, your heart rate and breathing are increasing again” Jayak told her, concerned at the climbing numbers on her monitor.  
Sam looked at her own monitor and then sighed. She closed her eyes and stilled before breathing deeply and silently counting the holds before breathing out slowly. She took several deep breaths as she felt her body calm and her heart rate settle before she opened her eyes again.  
“Jack can do that too” said Jayak “How do you lower it so quickly?”  
“It's a technique we are taught for handling our weapons, especially when we have to do sniper shooting” Sam told them.  
“Sniper shooting?” he asked.  
“Usually single targets at long distance, your breathing and heart rate can affect the accuracy of your shot” she explained.  
Jayak looked at her with an amused expression.  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“That is the first time I have ever heard you talk about anything to do with your military life or experiences” he told her.  
“Really?” Sam said surprised “The Air Force has been my life for as long........ I was really bad wasn't I?” she ended quietly.

“Yes Sam... You were... You were constantly anxious, avoided talking whenever possible and that's when you were actually awake. For the first ten weeks you was mostly unconscious, then you had weeks of only being awake for a couple of hours to half a day at the most until the final recording. You slid into a deep depression after that.”  
Sam felt a tear drip down the side of her face as she looked at Jack.  
“His love for you never wavered” Jayak told her quietly “Even when your depression was at it's worst, when Melody was taken from you as well. Even I feared that you had shut down so completely that you would will yourself to die” Sam quickly looked up at him, shocked by the revelation. “He never gave up on you, never let you give up. He begged you not to shut him out, not to leave him and he managed to get through to you. Melody was returned to you that night.” Jayak explained further.  
“I remember some parts of that, but it's mainly.... dark.... I just remember feeling so numb.... and dark...” Sam blinked as more tears ran down her face. Then Melody began to whimper hungrily. She looked at Corbin who was trying to keep her settled. “I'll feed her again, she should go back to sleep” Sam stilled briefly, trying to remember which breast was used last. Jack normally told her. She thought harder, concentrated on her recent memories. Her right side, she hadn't really had a full feed either. “I need her on my right side please Corbin”

Jayak helped her sit up again and put pillows behind her to support her head. Corbin helped her get Melody latched on and then used pillows to support the nursing baby. Sam watched her daughter nurse, her memories were there, but some still felt a little...... silent and void of emotions , but they were there. She couldn't believe how different she felt. She had been feeling like something had slowly been crushing her mind. Something had slowly been darkening her emotions. Had it all just been her head injury? The slow build up of crushing darkness as her brain had been irritated more and more by the bone splinter? It felt strange to see another man helping Melody to nurse from her breast. She felt a definite overwhelming level of trust for these two men. She knew without a doubt that she could trust them completely, even though she couldn't really remember much interaction between herself and the men. Jack trusted them. She remembered what had happened last night now, remembered her words. She had felt different. The crushing darkness had gone from her mind. She remembered telling Jack that she needed him. The urgency behind her need. She remembered the babies within her helping Jack. Helping him while he had still been inside her. She had felt an increase of heat coming from his cock, remembered Jack groaning in pain. Remembered him becoming tense as his face had screwed up in pain. Then he had ejaculated, again, long and hard. She had felt her core contract and greedily suck at Jack's cock. Then she had.... slept. 

She thought about when she had woken. The crushing darkness was gone, but lots of memories had been... almost like they were..... not hers. Then Jack had made love to her, ejaculating for an extraordinary long time as her core had once again sucked hard on his cock. She had needed him.... his Naquadah...... so desperately. The babies.... They had helped her. They had somehow been able to change Jack so he could help her more... give her extraordinary amounts of Naquadah..... Why? Had the babies somehow shut down her brain... for a … restart? Like rebooting a computer? The fault in her brain had been removed. Just like a damaged sector of a hard drive could be removed. She focused on the memories she had thought strange, felt like a movie without.... understanding. Purely pictures. Pictures from... Jack's point of view. They had been from Jack's point of view. Had the babies given her a temporary 'back up' until they had another huge dose of Naquadah.... enough Naquadah to finish the reboot? Suddenly she felt a peaceful calm spread through her. Similar to how she felt when she had finally conquered a difficult problem, but much more intense. The babies letting her know she was right? She had just solved the mystery?. They had rebooted her brain. Restarted it back to her memories before their capture and added Jack's memories of after they were captured . Then they had sorted through and defragmented the damaged sector and making sense of the faulty files ready to load them back into her brain after another dose of Naquadah. “Holy Hannah”.

“Sam?” she heard Corbin say. She looked up at him “What's Holy Hannah?”  
Sam huffed with a smile “Sorry.... I didn't realise I said that out loud. It's just um... just an expression, something I say when... something surprises or amazes me”  
“You were thinking about something pretty hard just now, you were miles away” said Corbin with a grin.  
“Yeah, just ….. just thinking. Trying to figure it out”  
“And did you? Figure it out? Is that why you were surprised or amazed?”  
“Yeah... Yeah I figured it out” she smiled as she felt the calm spread through her again. She smiled even bigger at the feeling it gave her.  
“I have never seen you smile like this Sam. Jack was right wasn't he... You ARE back... You are finally your true self again” marveled Corbin.  
“Yeah.... I.... guess I am... I just feel like I've woken up from... I'm not really sure how I feel to be honest”  
“Do you think that Jack healed the swelling in your brain” Jayak asked.

Sam hesitated as she looked at the men, she felt a reassuring wave of calm, then she said “When Jack healed me, after he was overdosed and hurt me..... It was the twins who helped him to heal me.... Jack didn't have enough... power to do it by himself. The twins didn't have enough either, but they knew that with their combined efforts, they could heal me. They knew they needed Jack's power to add to their own. They... told me... with... impressions and... pictures. They told me that he needed to touch my belly, that once Jack combined his power with theirs, that they could heal me.” Sam paused, trying to put things into words they would understand “These babies, the babies in me now, are.... stronger, they sensed the problem in my brain and knew that it needed to be removed or I would... I would die as they grew and put more strain on my body. It needed to come out, and once the piece of bone was out, they would have enough power to be able to repair the damaged... sections of it, filter through my memories and save the important data... memories. Remember when I said that my memories seemed like I was seeing myself... That they were like a silent version of someone elses memories, someone who had been watching me, they were Jack's memories, but without any thoughts and feelings, just memories to have so I wouldn't freak out too much while they repaired mine. They had enough Na... element to be able to do part of the repair and restoration, so they filled the 'gap' with Jack's images of me while they waited for enough power to finish the job properly. They accessed his memories while he was.... while part of him was inside me... They knew that they needed to help Jack so he could give me more... element. That reparing my memory, restoring my personality and restarting my brain would need a huge amount of... power. They gave Jack the ability to produce more semen, gave him the ability to give me more... element so they could finish the repairs and.. continue to help us more efficiently for the remainder of the pregnancy. When Jack ejaculated again, they had enough... power to do it... so they completed the restart.... Which is why I had the awful pain in my head, They were stripping Jack's memories back out and loading my repaired memories back into my brain.” she looked at Corbin and Jayak wondering if they had understood.

“When you went so still and stared blankly at Jack, initially I thought you had died, your heart rate was so incredibly low, you gave me such a fright, I guess it was just the final stage of the restart?” asked Corbin.  
“Why won't you tell us the name of the element in your blood? Jack often stumbled as he talked about it, just as you were then. You both know a lot more about the element than Jack has led us to believe” Jayak asked quietly.  
"It might not make a difference if you knew it's name, but we can't take that risk. If someone recognised the name... then...” Sam paused and closed her eyes for a moment and mentally shook herself before opening them and started again, hoping to explain it better “We know we owe you our lives.... all of you... and we are so.... incredibly grateful for your help.... and for your dedication in caring for us. The name of the element in our blood is fairly widely known but having it INSIDE a person is extremely rare... but if someone recognised the name, and understood the consequences of us having it in our blood..... our lives would be at risk. It's not that we don't trust you,.... because we do... we trust you with our lives everyday. One slip... one wrong person overhearing that name and our lives...... would be.... in more danger.... than they are now....." Sam's words stumbled to a halt as she got a strong feeling that she should tell them the truth. The idea scared her, but when the feeling got stronger she knew that she had to tell them, even though every soldiers insinct in her was telling her not to. Jayak and Corbin both looked at her with concern as she faltered. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm not a descendant of your Gods like Jack and the babies are.... and Jack..... didn't change my blood..... He saw everyones shock when he activated the scanner and he just took a desperate gamble that no one had any idea what the element in our blood really was..... I normally have the element in my blood too...." Sam looked at the surprise on their faces and ploughed on before she lost her nerve. "He and the babies truly are descendants from your Gods but the proof of that is not very easy to find. His story wouldn't have kept me safe if it was based on that proof, because I'm not a descendant. But we did both have the element in our blood. An element that can easily be seen with a normal mircoscope, so he claimed that the element.... was the proof. He claimed that he had changed me because he knew that the element would be in both our blood samples. He took a huge gamble to keep me safe... and it worked. But we had no idea he could transfer the element to me, that was just a very, very lucky coincidence that supported his story. A lucky coincidence that has saved my life and continues to keep me alive. My element should be working exactly like Jacks, My element should be able to regulate my levels just like his does. I don't know what's wrong with my element and why it's not working, I just know that without him I would die...... The element in our blood can help us do a lot of other things, things that..... Just like Jack's... Godly ability to heal and operate the scanner, the element allows us to operate other types of machines and tech... tech that others have used to..... used for such... evil and cruel things.....” Sam swallowed as tears came to her eyes and she paused for a moment to collect herself “The thought of someone finding out that we are capable of.... doing those other things.... If they find out while we are prisoners.... and helpless.... If they forced us to.... It terrifies me...... I wish we could tell you, I really do, but we can't... we just can't take that risk, not when we are already in so much danger from the abilities that Jack and the babies have that people DO know about. The babies most likely have the element in their blood too.... Which would make them bigger targets than they are now. I've told you more than I should, but I just want you to know that we are being as honest with you as we can be, that you can trust us as much as we can trust you. But the name... I'm sorry”. 

Jayak and Corbin looked to each other. It was the most they had ever heard Sam talk the entire time that she had been here and she had talked with a great deal of understanding...... and raw honest emotion. They KNEW the element in their blood kept Sam conscious, kept her body from shutting down, that losing it shut Jack's body down. They knew without a doubt that Jack gave it to her. They had seen the miracle of Jack saving Sam, or maybe the twins saving themselves and their mother, witnessed the power of the Gods within them. If the name of the element being found out increased the risk to their safety, to their babies safety, then what did it matter if they knew the name or not. Sam had just proved to them that they could trust them, they had all risked so much to help Jack and Sam so far and they knew it was only going to get harder and riskier from now on. Pregnant with triplets.... The Master would be even harder to deal with and they both had wondered if it was worth keeping on risking their own lives to continue to help them now there was undoubtably more danger ahead. Jayak had the most to lose and Corbin waited for his answer. Jayak nodded to Corbin and they both looked back at Sam. Jayak spoke. “Your secret is safe with us Sam, we all made a decision right from the start that we would do whatever was necessary to give you both the best chance of survival. We could see how deeply Jack loved you. He was desperate to keep the woman he loved safe. I had the strangest feeling..... a need to help him... help you both... I'm still not sure I can explain it. It feels as though if I help you... then I am also helping myself... Maybe it just feels so good to do something so positive for a change. Now that you are pregnant again, pregnant with triplets, the Master will be much harder to deal with and we feared it might not be..... Thank you Sam, you have just shown us that we were not wrong to to follow those instincts to help you both, that you are truly worth the risk we are taking. We will continue to do what we can to help you.” he smiled at Sam who smiled back gratefully through her tears of emotion. Sam knew they had been so terribly blessed to gain the support of all the medical staff. So blessed. She knew they were risking punishment to do it, but she hadn't really..... really understood just how much of a risk they were taking and now it was really sinking in..... She looked down at Melody as she tried to settle her emotions. Melody was asleep at her breast, She gently broke the suction and Corbin lifted her against his chest to gently rub her back to encourage her stomach to settle and the excess air to rise. Melody burped without waking. Jayak gave Sam a hug and Sam couldn't help but start crying. Jayak comforted her and told her again that they were worth the risk. Then Corbin settled Melody on the bed inbetween Jack and Sam and then hugged Sam too. They helped Sam to lay down again, and put her on her side so she was facing Melody and Jack. Corbin stayed with her while Jayak went back to have breakfast with his family before his shift started. Corbin soothingly rubbed her arm while she slowly relaxed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep once she willed her mind to stop thinking.


	14. TRIPLETS

CHAPTER 14

The medics kept careful notes of Jack and Sam's activity after Sam was healed. So far it had roughly followed the same pattern from when Jack saved Sam's life after his overdose. This time Jack had more periods of wakefulness, which Jayak thought was probably due to the fact that last time Jack's heart had been damaged, but now it was healthy again which made his body stronger.  
On the first day, they both slept for 24 hours, then Jack woke up and had sex with Sam, which woke her up as she responded to the pleasure that he gave her. Jack quickly went back to sleep after ejaculating, but Sam was able to stay awake for about two hours before she fell asleep too.  
On the second day Jack woke her with sex again almost exactly 24 hours after their previous session of sex. After that session of sex, Jack and Sam were both able to stay awake for two hours. Jack slept until their next session of sex 22 hours later. Sam slept too but she was able to wake to nurse Melody when she needed to and she would stay awake for approx 2 hours each time.  
On the third day Jack woke Sam for sex and Jack stayed awake for approx 2 hours and was able to walk, with a little support, to go to the toilet before sleeping again. Sam was able to stay awake until Melody's next feed and then once Melody was down for another sleep, Sam slept too. Whenever Melody woke, Sam was able to wake too as she did the day before but now she could stay awake for longer between sleeps and was feeling much more awake.  
On the fourth day Jack woke up for sex and felt exhausted but he was able to stay awake for about 5 hours before he needed a sleep for a couple of hours before waking again for another few hours before going to sleep for the night.  
On the fifth day they were both back to feeling normal and they figured that Jack's element was now efficiently cloning itself fast enough to give Sam a larger 'dose' of element everyday.

During those few days Sam used the monotonous hours that Jack slept through, to spend some quality time with Melody and to sort through her memories further. Jayak, Corbin and Noah spent time with her if they weren't busy and helped her by answering her questions about things she couldn't quite remember clearly. Whoever was on duty helped her feed Melody if Jack was sleeping. But over the four days Noah had slept in the office when he was off shift, so that if Jayak was busy elsewhere when Sam needed help, he would be easy to wake and could then assist her. Jayak wanted Sam to continue to take things very slowly as she recovered from brain surgery, and the number one rule was no getting out of bed without assistance and the only reason that she was allowed to get out of bed, was to go to the toilet. The sex also had to be 'gentle' so Sam's head would not be jarred, so they kept it pretty basic as Jack had made love to her.

Sam spent a lot of the time thinking. She figured that it had taken Jack the four days to clone enough Naquadah to give him an adequate buffer so his body could still continue to work normally after giving the 'dose' of Naquadah away. When Jack had lost consciousness after sex, he must have only kept enough Naquadah to keep his body function's basic and had given everything else to Sam to enable the babies to heal her. He must have gradually built up a buffer over those four days until he had enough to cover his normal Naquadah levels over the amount that he needed to give her. It made her start to think more about HER Naquadah and the more Sam thought about why the Naquadah was being transferred to her, the more determined she was to try and figure out why hers was failing to clone, failing to keep her levels steady. She still felt tired most of the time but it could have been a mixture of recovery from the healing and being pregnant as well as recovering from surgery so it was impossible to pinpoint just how affected she actually was from just the healing. Her head ached almost constantly, but not painful enough to bother taking either of the knock out painkillers. 

On the fifth day after they had made love, Sam was nursing Melody as they sat leaning up against the bed head. Jack was sitting beside her, he was tired but awake, telling Sam he felt like he'd just run ten miles with full gear. An exhaustive tired. Sam watched Melody drinking while she thought about the blood test result charts she had been looking over. Suddenly it came to her, it all began to fit together and make sense. Why Jack's Naquadah was transferring to her and then suddenly a devastating truth was realised. She began to cry.  
“Oh God” she sobbed.  
Jack quickly looked at her. “Sam are you okay? Is it your head?” he asked her with worry.  
Sam sobbed a few more times before she could talk and then she said “He's dead....... Oh God Jack...... He's dead.” as she turned towards him, seeking comfort. Melody was in the crook of Sam's left arm and Jack's arm reached around her to put his arm under hers to keep Melody supported as he gathered her in his arms.  
“Who's dead Sam?” he asked, confused by her sudden onslaught of deep emotion.  
“Jacob..... He's dead.” she sobbed. Jack's breath was stolen from him and he felt her tears on his chest as her head lay against him.  
“Sam.... He's fine... We'll find him... Sam.... We are gonna find him”.  
“No Jack..... You don't understand.... He's dead.... He would have starved Jack..... Just like Melody nearly starved..... Jacob's dead Jack... He's dead.” she shook as sobs wracked her body.  
“Sam..... Melody refused to drink from a bottle. Jacob drank from a bottle after you had your surgery. He drank from a bottle Sam. He's okay” Jack said desperately.

“No Jack.... He drank it because it was my milk in the bottle Jack. My breast milk. My breast milk must have Naquadah in it. Jack they need the Naquadah. He would have starved Jack. Without my milk, he would have starved, his body would have shut down.... Just like mine does if I don't have enough. He's dead Jack.... He's dead” Sam sobbed harder as she completely broke down under the weight of her grief. Jack held her as she sobbed uncontrollably against his chest, trying to find an excuse not to believe what she had just said. He couldn't. He KNEW that there was Naquadah in her breast milk, Jayak had checked a sample of her milk when Sam's levels had deteriorated so badly after the birth of the twins. He couldn't find any excuse to doubt what she had just told him. Their son would have starved and his body shut down. Their gorgeous healthy boy would have starved without Sam's Naquadah laced breast milk. He suddenly let out his own sob of grief as he began to cry too. Jacob was dead. He heard Melody voicing her displeasure at getting squashed between them. Jack carefully eased her away from Sam's breast and settled her on his chest next to Sam. He felt Sam's left hand spread out over his own that secured Melody upright. Melody grumbled for a bit, burped and then lay against Jack's chest as Sam leaned her face near Melody's as her sobs lessened a little. Melody's little hand reached out and rested on Sam's wet cheek. Sam stayed against his chest, looking at Melody while Melody looked at her with a sad little frown. Sam's tears continued to fall as she sniffed. Jack was careful not to put pressure on Sam's head as he leaned back against the pillows and the bedhead. Sam wriggled a little to get more comfortable and Melody now lay on his chest instead of against it. Jack cried quietly as he thought about Jacob...... Thought about Charlie..... About Melody and if she would survive this curse that seemed to be plaguing his offspring. 

Jayak entered the room a while later to find them huddled together and watched a tear roll down Jack's tear stained miserable face. Sam and Melody were both asleep on his chest, with Melody's hand resting on Sam's tear stained cheek.  
“Jack?” he said quietly, not wanting to disturb Sam or Melody “What's wrong? Why are you both so upset? Did Sam have problems with her head?”  
Jack looked at him with red, tear filled eyes. “She worked it out” he huffed “I told you she would”  
“What has she worked out Jack?” Jayak asked, a little confused.  
“We know her breast milk has the element in it, that's why Melody starved herself. They need it. They both needed it. Jacob would have starved and then shut down, just like Sam starts to shut down. He would have starved. Our baby son is dead..... Jacob's dead Jayak”. Jack said in a flat tone full of misery “That bastard stole our son and sold him. Sentenced an innocent baby to death... for greed. Greed. He's dead because of greed. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Jayak. I swear to God I am going to break that bastard's neck” Jack blinked as more tears tracked down his face.

Jayak could scarcely believe it. Was Sam right? Sam had clearly been crying a lot before falling asleep on Jack's chest. Jack obviously believed her. He looked devastated. Jayak felt the all too familiar stab of grief in his heart. Just as he had lost his own baby son through the Master's actions, now Jack and Sam had lost theirs too. Their healthy baby boy. “Oh Jack” he murmured sadly “I'm so sorry” Jack sobbed once as he nodded his head in acknowledgment to Jayak's words.  
“I asked Callan if there had been any returns or complaints of an unhealthy baby but he said that there hadn't been. Was he lying? Trying to protect us? Why didn't he just tell us the truth?” Jack asked sadly. Jayak looked at Sam's face. She had suffered so much in the time that they had been here. They had both suffered terribly and now this. Their baby son was dead. He pulled up a blanket from their bed and pulled it up and over Sam's shoulders and tucked it in gently around her. He tucked the other end in around Jack's shoulder, being careful to let it sag down so the baby's head wasn't covered.  
“Do you want me to put her in the cot Jack?  
“Yeah, you'd better... I'm probably going to crash soon. Thanks for the blanket” he said quietly. Jayak took Melody from Jack and settled her in the cot.  
When Jayak left the room, he decided that when he was off shift, he would call for Callan to come and see him. He would ask Callan himself. There had not been any sick babies come back to the nursery, he would have heard about it from the nursery doctor. It would have been big news for a baby to come back. It had never happened before. When Callan came to see him in his office, Jayak asked him about Jack and Sam's son. When Callan told him that they had definitely not had any complaints, then Jayak told Callan about Jack and Sam, that they were convinced that their baby son was dead. He had tested Sam's milk, they knew the element was in Sam's breast milk and Sam said that without it, he would have starved and then his body would have shut down like Sam's does if her levels get too low. Just as their daughter had almost starved, their son would have done the same, and refused anything except Sam's milk.

Callan acknowledged that Jack had indeed asked him, but he had definitely not heard anything. They paid ten Naquadah chips for the baby, which was a massive amount, that was undoubtedly pushed so high by the proof of the baby's father's powers.  
“Naquadah chips? What are they?” asked Jayak.  
“Naquadah is a rare metal in this region of space. Once it is refined, it is worth a lot of money. One Naquadah chip is roughly worth the same as what is paid for one baby.” Callan told him.  
“And their son was sold for ten of these chips?”  
“Yes. If the baby had been unwell, I'm sure they would have complained bitterly. That would be a lot of money to lose on an investment if the baby died. I think they would have been pretty angry and would have complained”  
“Investment! It sounds so cold. It was a baby.” Jayak said angrily. He took a breath to calm down.  
“The Master ordered me to market the baby as exactly that. He had a chance of inheriting the powers of his father. The Master ordered me to sell him on the proof of recording fifty, when Jack healed Sam to save her and the babies.”  
“The Master didn't even bother to send him to the nursery first. He sold him straight off Sam's breast to anonymous strangers. All they did was give him a cursory health check.” Jayak said, still angry.  
“The baby had drunk from a bottle before, when Sam had surgery on her breast, I guess they didn't think it was necessary.” Callan said.

“Those bottles he had were full of expressed milk from Sam's breasts Callan. He was drinking from a bottle yes, but it was still Sam's breast milk” exclaimed Jayak.  
“What?” asked a shocked Callan.  
“I used one of the portable breast pumps on her while she recovered from surgery because it would be less movement for her injured breast. Melody refused to drink from a bottle at all, it didn't matter that it was Sam's milk, she refused to drink from a teat, so Sam had to continue to nurse Melody through her recovery. Jacob had been happy to drink from the bottle, probably because he recognized the breast milk as Sam's. I had to remove infected breast tissue, so it would have been very painful to have a baby nurse directly on that breast. I needed to keep expressing her breast milk, so her supply would not drop while the breast healed”.  
“I had no idea, they told me that he had drunk from a bottle for a week, so they knew he would be used to a bottle already. I am not sure if I can find anything out. The baby broker who won travelled a long distance to attend the auction. I would not be able to contact her unless we were orbiting her planet. We are not scheduled to be back near her planet for several months. I'm certain that the baby broker would have contacted us on behalf of the clients if something had gone wrong. They would have demanded a refund for breaching our contract of the sale. Our contracts are very thorough so people know they are getting a healthy baby, and if they don't, there is recourse available. That's why we are the number one in baby sales for the region, people know that a healthy baby is guaranteed. I can keep an eye out if the same baby broker deals with us again. I might be able to check with them about the deal. I won't be able to get any details on the clients, but the broker would know if there had been a problem with the baby. I will do what I can to find out from the broker, but if the baby had been sick, they would have contacted us. We have had no returns at all, no complaints. Nothing. He must still be alive and well. Sam must be wrong. She has remained mentally impaired since her capture. I know her memory is unreliable and she is incapable of doing the things she used to do. Her head injury was very bad, she must be confused and got it wrong” Callan insisted.

“She's different now” said Jayak quietly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“When she had the seizure...... Callan.... I don't want a word of this to reach the Master. She is still recovering from surgery on her brain. She will still need weeks to recover and for her skull to heal, THAT hasn't changed, but her cognitive abilities HAVE changed. She's..... Do you promise Callan? Not one word to anyone.” implored Jayak.  
“I promise Jayak.... You know you can trust me when it comes to Jack and Sam. I have already stuck my balls on the chopping block a lot of times for them already.”  
“Yes I know, but this is... She's recovered... Her brain is normal again.... I mean she still has swelling from the irritation of the bone fragment and the surgery to remove it, but she has got her mind back, her cognitive abilities from before she was captured”  
“What? How is that possible?”  
“It happened five days ago. Jack... Apparently the twins helped Jack heal Sam, it was primarily the power of the twins that healed Sam and made the pregnancy stable again. She's already pregnant. She's pregnant again Callan. I'm not sure how far along she is yet, Jack had been pretty weak since it happened.”  
“Since what happened? Why is Jack weak?”  
“Okay let me try to explain. She's pregnant. Sam is adamant that there are three babies this time.”  
“Three!!??”

“Yes.... Once Jack is better we can confirm it with the scanner, but until then, I will take her word for it. Either these babies have stronger powers or maybe because there is one more baby than last time.... They did it, they made sure that we found out about the bone fragment in Sam's brain. Sam said that she would not have survived this new pregnancy if it had stayed there and I agree. Her body was under too much strain with just the twins.... if there is three, then she will no doubt be worse. Her sickness will be worse. Her blood pressure will be worse. She would never had survived if her blood pressure had stayed high, the bone fragment was terribly close to a blood vessel, it had already caused slight damage that I had to repair. If her blood pressure had gotten any worse during her pregnancy with the twins, she would have died. The bone splinter had to come out and repair to her blood vessel needed to be done or she would not have survived. Jack held Melody when he used the scanner and the scanner showed a different picture, one that showed me where the problem was. I did not even had to search. The scanner found the problem for me. These new babies are already more powerful than the twins were. They are responsible for restarting Sam's brain. Sam explained it to me, like a computer, basically she had 'files' that were stopping her brain from functioning to the best of it's ability, so the babies repaired the damaged 'files' and then gave them back to her once her brain was restarted. Her brain is back to normal. Her personality is so.... different than before. It seems like the depression is mostly gone. Her memory problems are gone. She has the ability to reason and solve problems. She is.... healed. Her brain has been repaired. She has talked more in the last few days than the entire time I have known her. She is... She shows her frustration and her anger.... before she would just shut herself off or break down. It's incredible Callan. It's like a whole new Sam. Jack got very emotional, he welcomed her back. Welcomed 'Carter' back, the soldier part of her is back. They even had a really hot session of fucking! Gone is the woman who always shut herself down, she's more confident, able to reason, she shows annoyance and frustration. She's back to what she was. To WHO she was. Who she should have been this entire time. The babies did it, they even changed Jack through her, they gave him the ability to give her more of the element in one ejaculation. He can give her a massively large dose now. The babies told Sam that she would need so much more than the last pregnancy. If the Master found out about these babies increased abilities over the twins, he would plan to sell them. If Sam is right.... They need to stay with her.... At least until they are completely weaned from her breast milk.”

“Oh shit.... So she's really pregnant already!?”  
“You know Jack has no choice but to have unprotected sex or Sam suffers. He had to start fucking her again three days after the birth, she was deteriorating too badly. I hoped that she would not get pregnant for a while longer, but she definitely is already pregnant. I will do a scan in the next day or two. Jack is giving her more of the element and when he does, his levels drop too much, then he remains tired and is still sleeping a lot. He is starting to improve now, his body is slowly adapting to replacing the element faster.” explained Jayak.  
“That's not good news”  
“That her brain is repaired?” asked Jayak, confused.  
“No.... That she's pregnant again. Three babies? She is going to get huge! The Master will be very angry with that news. They have only done one recording and then she had to have brain surgery and have weeks and weeks off for recovery. By the time they start recording again, there will be hardly anytime to get many done before she is showing her pregnancy. They will only have a limited time to produce fuck recordings. The Master will be furious. I know the first recording since the birth went extremely well in sales, but you know that won't keep him happy for long. He may demand that the pregnancy be terminated once he finds out..... Shit.” said Callan as he got upset about the revelation.  
“Terminated? He was the one who insisted that she not be allowed any form of contraception!” Jayak said angrily “He wanted her to get pregnant again”. 

“Who would have figured that she would get pregnant with so many babies! She had twins which are rare enough, but triplets? Shit! Three babies!.... It was hard enough getting good recordings when she was pregnant with the twins. She would vomit all the time and ruin sessions. She is going to be sicker isn't she Jayak? You know what happened last time we couldn't get enough recordings, the Master came up with a wacko plan to make a heap of money out of them. Hopefully he learned from the bad sales and won't consider doing that again, but the Master wants to make money from them or.... He hates it when they are not earning money, he always complains about how expensive they are to keep and that they take up a lot of your time. He doesn't like that you and your medical staff are so supportive of Jack and Sam You have all stuck your necks out for them at one time or another. You are lucky that he hasn't bothered much with them while they couldn't fuck. He had already made you lower their heat, he hates that they are costing him while they are not earning”  
“Yes, but now he knows about Jack's powers and knows how well their son sold because of those powers. He knows how much the babies are potentially worth” said Jayak, beginning to clutch at straws.  
“If Sam is right and their son died without her milk, we can't sell these new babies, they will be worthless to the Master. Worthless, but they will cost him in recording time and then resources!” Callen reminded him.  
“So he can let Sam and Jack keep the babies longer. Once they are weaned......”  
“Which would take what....... A year or more?” asked Callan.

“If those Naquadah chips are worth as you say, then surely the delay will be worth it in the end? Three babies will be worth the price of thirty normal babies!”  
“I suppose he would have four babies to sell once they were weaned “ said Callan as he thought.  
“You can't let him sell all of them. Surely the Master will know that he needs to let them keep at least one. An incentive to keep breeding and keep recording. If he takes them all....”  
“By the time they are sold, Sam will be pregnant again. She will not want to risk the baby inside her.” argued Callan.  
“You know what happened when they took Melody. She wanted to die.”  
“You said the depression was gone and like I said... she will be pregnant again.”  
“If all her babies are taken from her, don't you think the depression will return? No matter how strong her personality is... losing five children... and carrying more, that will only be sold as well? It would be too much for anyone Callan. And what about Jack? He has already has two dead sons, to have any other children taken away and keep being taken away? He was already showing signs of depression when Jacob was sold. Now he knows that Jacob is also dead, you should have seen him Callan, he is devastated and Sam cried herself to sleep. You underestimate how much these babies mean to both of them. They love each other, their babies are made from love, not from forced breeding. Love.”  
“Jayak I know how deeply attached they are, how much they love each other and their babies, that's what makes this so much harder.... I'm just telling you what the Master will probably do... The only way that he will let this pregnancy progress is to know that the babies are worth something, otherwise he might force you to terminate the pregnancy. Maybe he will get you to try and reduce it to one baby?”  
“A reduction usually results in the loss of all the babies, and I am guessing that trying to do it on Sam, with her weakened body, would possibly end in her death”  
“But if it worked, Sam could get pregnant again, hopefully with just one next time.” sighed Callan.

“Those babies have powers... they have already preformed a miracle and saved Sam's life. They have communicated with her, she is already deeply attached to these babies. To destroy them, would destroy her. Those babies are true descendants from our Gods, to destroy them would be.... How could he even think of such a thing!”.  
“All he thinks about is making a profit and you know it” said Callan angrily. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Jayak, if I CAN do something to sway his thinking, you know I will do it, but I just don't see how I can sway him. HOW can I do it? What would be the Master's incentive?” He looked at Jayak sadly “I will hold off on telling the Master that she is pregnant already and I won't tell him that her brain has healed, but if he hears it from others, and knows that I have lied or kept something from him.... my balls will be cut off. Who knows that she is pregnant again and that she is healed?”  
“Just Corbin and Noah. I know the guards can't hear anything through the door, it's just us” sighed Jayak.  
“Then make sure it stays that way. As soon as she starts getting sick, I will have to tell him, you will have to say that there has been no other signs till the sickness and THAT is when we will find out how many babies there are. You will have to make sure no one knows that Sam personality has changed either. It's best that we keep that from the Master permanently if possible. Jack asked me to do something a week ago and I finally got the right opportunity to ask the Master. The new recording and the butt plug sales put him in a very good mood and I was able to get what Jack wanted because of the fact that Sam is.... impaired. If the Master finds out that she.... Just make sure no one finds out that she's different.... Hey... Her hand is still useless right?”  
“Yes the damage is very severe and permanent, I think the babies can only heal her if it affects the pregnancy. Last time, they did not even heal her split lips, just where she was damaged by Jack to make the pregnancy unstable. When they healed her brain, they did not heal the wound from the brain surgery, only her brain itself.”

“Okay.... if they ever do heal her wrist, make sure the Master NEVER finds out about it. Sam is currently not considered a threat of any kind, and because Jack would never risk getting her hurt, he is no longer considered a threat either. Sam handicaps him in a big way. That's why I was able to get the guards to stay on the outside the door and that's why I was able to get Jack what he wanted.”  
“You speak wisely Callan. Thank you for your advice. What is it exactly that Jack wanted?” asked Jayak.  
“Their possessions were confiscated when they were captured. The Master made sure that there was nothing he wanted for himself. He was curious about a few things in Sam's pack, but once it became evident that her brain was damaged and she was so sick, he knew that he would not be able to get her to explain their use, so he lost interest, except for their weapons of course. I had to remove a few things from the pack, her spare set of clothes of course, although I did leave Sam's underwear in there so that she would have them when she cycled, but I guess she won't be needing them now. There wasn't a great deal of things in their packs, they were attending the celebration, and it shows. I put everything that might be of use for Jack and Sam into Sam's pack, the other packs are still in the store room. There was some food in the packs, I put all of it into Sam's pack. I am not sure if the food is still any good, but Sam had quite a lot of it in her pack, so I thought she might enjoy them if they are still okay, we both know that she could benefit from putting on more weight. There were also items that I bought for you Jayak, medical items. Sam had quite an elaborate first aid kit in her bag, with a few drugs as well. I dropped them off in Jack and Sam's room, but I saw they were sleeping and did not want to disturb them.”  
“I am sure they will be pleased to have some reminders of their home... Thank you Callan”.

“What he wanted most was Sam's computer, he was hoping that it would help her depression and anxiety. I was able to convince the Master that if they helped Sam to improve her depression then the recordings would benefit greatly.”  
“Having those things could be the reason for Sam getting over her depression if it is discovered. It would be the perfect cover for her changed mental state.”  
“Good idea Jayak.... The most important thing we can do for them is to make as many hot and sexy recordings like the last one before she gets too big. They are going to have to start as soon as she is recovered enough from the surgery to be active again.” Callan urged. “Getting lots of good recordings and keeping them popular is the only thing that will keep them safe and allow ANY chance of her pregnancy being allowed to continue. If those recordings fail and they don't make enough to cover the expenses that the Master incurs from keeping them while she cannot record, then he will do something... He would probably order you to terminate the pregnancy so that they could do more recordings. When will she start to show if there are three babies?”

“It depends, she obviously still has loose skin from the twins, she has lost all her abdominal muscle tone that she had last time, so she will show sooner, possibly about twelve weeks you might see a bulge if you were looking, but at about fourteen weeks it should become obvious that she is pregnant. Then at about twenty weeks she will begin to find most things uncomfortable like she did last time, it depends on how big the babies are. The twins were small, partly due to her bad nutrition with the vomiting, her weeks of inactivity resulting in a sluggish circulation. She has been mostly eating throughout the early stages so far, but she started off in much better condition with the last pregnancy. I doubt that she will progress beyond thirty five weeks, multiple pregnancies always shorten the gestation. Sam only got to thirty three weeks with the twins. They were lucky to survive being born that early. As you know Melody encountered problems and needed oxygen. Jack definitely did something to strengthen those babies. If the triplets come early, maybe he will be able to do the same for them, otherwise they will not have much of a chance at survival. This pregnancy will be VERY high risk. Her body did not have much time to rest between pregnancies, her last pregnancy was very troubled and she is getting too old to be carrying so many babies with her pregnancies so closely together.”

“How old is she?” wondered Callan. “I know Jack is pretty old, but I figured that Sam is only thirty. At least Jack is fit for his age, he has put on a lot of muscle while he has been here.”  
“Sam is thirty six when she was captured, so I guess she would probably be thirty seven now. Jack was fifty two, so he would be fifty three now.”  
“Wow... she doesn't look it! Maybe because she was so fit and strong when she first came here that she looked a lot younger. Sixteen years... That's quite a bit of age difference.... he could almost be her father!”.  
“Age means nothing when you are in love.” smiled Jayak.  
“You are right about that. Hopefully one day when I have finally rid myself of this job I can find someone to love as much as Jack loves Sam” Callan mused.  
“Why don't you just quit?”  
“Quit.....” Callan huffed “The Master never lets ANYONE quit. If I told him I wanted out, he would have my balls. I need to EARN my 'retirement' with many years of service. It's great pay, but he is a terror to work for, and I found out too late that once you are in.... you are stuck.”  
“A prisoner like us?”  
“Yeah” Callan huffed “At least I get paid for it though. Come on..... I will show you the medical items from Sam's bag, there were a few odds and ends in other packs as well, you will need to ask Sam what the various drugs are for. They walked through the door into Jack and Sam's room, but they were still sleeping, so Callan grabbed the medical items from the bench and showed them quietly to Jayak. There were a lot of sealed packages, most things were written on, but there were a few mystery items. There were some sort of injectors, vials and tablets. Small bottles, bandages, scissors, tweezers and a lot of other small medical items. Once he showed Jayak the items, he left and Jayak looked at Jack and Sam as they slept and sighed. Triplets..... The dangers would be so greatly increased now, he was glad that he had been able to get assurances from Callan that he would continue to help if he could. Callan certainly was literally risking his balls to help them.... He already had risked them.... over and over. Like Jayak, Callan had also felt drawn towards Jack and Sam, had felt the need to help them. Without Callan's help so far, Jack and Sam might not even still be alive. Jayak sighed heavily, Samara had supported his decision to keep helping them and he was very grateful for her support because ultimately, he was risking her and their daughter's lives as well as his own.


	15. REASONS

CHAPTER 15 REASONS

Sam went to stretch and realised that she was not lying down. She opened her eyes to realise that she had slept leaning up against Jack. The room was still only lit by a small light, but she had no idea what the time was. She felt like she'd had a good sleep though. She couldn't hear Melody so she just lay against Jack and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She saw a strange shadow over by the door. She knew it didn't belong, but couldn't make out what it was. She kept looking at it, trying to figure out what it as and why it had been left there. Then suddenly it dawned on her, it looked suspiciously like one of their SGC packs. The more she looked at it, the more she was sure that's what it was. She pushed her left hand against Jack's chest.  
“Jack.... Wake up..... Jack” she whispered, not wanting to wake Melody.   
Jack groaned a little and mumbled “What?”  
“Jack I think one of our SGC Packs is next to the door” whispered Sam.  
Jack suddenly was a lot more awake. He opened his eyes and turned to the door and had a look. He eased away from Sam and went over to the pack and picked it up “Callan you little beauty” he murmured and then returned with the pack to the bed and switched on the small light over the bed.  
“Who's pack is it?” Sam said eagerly.  
“Yours” smiled Jack “Merry Christmas”  
Sam startled and looked at him “Christmas?”  
“Well... I guess we missed it somewhere along the line, it could be Happy Birthday too.”

“Wow... yeah I guess I never took much notice of how the time was passing, other than how many weeks pregnant I was and then how many weeks old the babies were.” she mused “Is it really my pack?”  
“Yep” he smiled and then unzipped it so she could have a look inside it.  
“Oh God... my laptop is in here. Why are they giving this stuff back? Why now?” asked Sam mystified as she struggled to pull the laptop out with one hand. Jack helped her ease it out of the bag, then sat it on the bed in front of her and opened it up. Sam immediately pressed the power key and waited to see if something would happen. After about thirty seconds it beeped and flashed a cursor on a black screen.  
“Jack I'll need you to help me put a pass code in, it's a key sequence I can't do with one hand” she explained.  
“Okay tell me what to do” Jack asked her. Sam directed him on which keys to press while she pressed down another one. The laptop then whirred to the next screen, another cursor on a white screen. Sam told him the keys to press and then it went to another screen, blue this time. Sam laboriously typed in something with one hand and pressed the enter key and her laptop then opened up to her home screen.  
“Oh thank God” she muttered.  
“Sam? What was with all the codes?” he asked  
“Someone tried to see what was on it, they didn't enter the right passwords so the laptop went into emergency lock down. If they had tried to mess with it again, it would have wiped the whole thing” Sam explained.  
“An expensive paper weight?”  
“A VERY expensive paperweight! This is my main laptop. When we were captured I was kicking myself that I had bought it along. I thought I would never see it again.” she sighed.

“You normally take field laptops don't you? I know you have several different ones in your lab.”  
“Yeah.... I knew we were going to the celebration and I had been using it to fix the Stargate. I went straight from fixing the Stargate to pack my gear for the mission. I couldn't be bothered going back to my lab to swap them over........ I wonder what they've done with all my laptops that were in my lab? Given them to whoever took over my position I guess? Oh no.... they won't have been able to, because they were all encrypted and password protected like this one.” she sighed. “I wonder what they did with all my stuff?.”  
“I'm sure they would have carefully packed it all up and it will be waiting for you somewhere. Daniel and Teal'c would have seen to your house, they would have set everything right before they left to search for us.”  
“You still think they are searching?” she asked quietly.  
“I don't doubt it Sam.... They are out there somewhere looking for us. They will find us.” Jack said firmly. “Did they get any information off your laptop? He asked, a little concerned.  
“No... nothing” she said as she methodically began to access her hidden files and secret sectors, just to make sure. She knew that someone had tried to use it, but once the laptop had shown the blank screen and cursor, thankfully they had not tried again.  
“I can't believe it still powered up after all these months.”  
“Naquadah system I installed a few years ago” she smiled. “If it had of been one of my field laptops I wouldn't have been so lucky, they just have ordinary batteries. I got sick of having to plug this one in all the time. So you never said about the pack.... You didn't seem surprised?”  
“Um... yeah... I asked Callan to see if he could get it for you. I thought it would help with your depression. Give you something else to think about, something else for your brain to do” he told her honestly.  
“Jack.... Thank you” she looked at him and smiled as tears began to prick at her eyes.

“Hey... no tears... this is a happy occasion... Not every day you get reunited with your favourite toy...” he smiled.  
Sam moved her laptop out of the way “Let's see what else they have given back” she said as she dived her hand into the pack. She pulls out a couple of MRE's and put them on the bed, followed by a few more, then her assorted power and adapter cords for her laptop. She then pulled out some more MRE's and then a few energy bars.  
“Oh wow..... what's the date? Are these still alright?” she asked hopefully. “Hang on” she murmured and looked at her laptop “Oh wow, we did miss Christmas, and our Birthdays, Thanksgiving, Halloween.... missed them all and ….... YES! They are still okay.... quick open one for me” Sam said with excitement as she all but threw one at him. Jack opened the packet and passed it back to her and she took a bite.  
“Mmmmmmmm” she moaned as she chewed  
“Missed them didn't you?” Jack smirked  
“Oh yes” she sighed before taking another bite. She finished it before bothering to pull anything else from her pack. There ended up being quite a pile of energy bars. “Oh good they're still here” she smiled and handed him a pack of cards.  
“Cards! Samantha..... I knew I loved you for a reason!” he said as he took the pack with obvious glee.  
“Wanna play strip poker?” he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.  
Sam laughed “How much are you going to love me when I show you this then....” as Sam produced a yo-yo.

“Sam...............”  
“Ha! Rendered speechless.... where's the camera?” she grinned.  
“Sam... seriously... how come you had this in your pack?” asked Jack a little emotional.  
“Habit?” She shrugged “I couldn't bear not to have one in my pack. I always made sure I had one... and the cards.... You were dangerous when you got bored.... I just couldn't bear not to have them in my pack, even when you weren't on the team anymore. It felt like... If I didn't still have them... that I was giving up on having you... I couldn't... I couldn't give up.”  
“I was such an ass to you and you still couldn't bear to get rid of them?”  
Sam shrugged again “I loved you.... No matter how much of an ass you tried to be.... I still loved you”  
“I don't deserve you Sam”  
“What... You don't think that I deserve to be with the man I love?” asked Sam, a little annoyed.  
“I'm just still amazed that you love me at all... I'm not the easiest of men to get on with... and I have a lot of baggage... I always figured you deserved someone better than me.... You deserved...”  
“To have you... the man that I loved and couldn't have, no matter how many times we saved the world, we still couldn't have what we wanted....It took being captured, tortured and drugged to get what I wanted. And you know what Jack... even with all the awful things that have happened to us.... I would choose this again, just to be with you..... to have your children. I love you so much Jack” she said as Jack embraced her again then pulled away to look at her face.

“Are you sure you're brain isn't still broken?” he asked seriously, making Sam laugh as Jack grinned and then hugged her again. “I love you Samantha, Sam, Carter. I love all of you, everything about you... I love you and God I love hearing you laugh again, God I've missed that so much... and my yo-yo... Oh boy.... have I missed having a yo-yo” he said seriously as he waggled his eyebrows again, making Sam laugh again.  
“I missed you making me laugh... You could always make me laugh” she said happily as they pulled apart again.  
“OH.... Hey look!” Sam said as she reached into the pack again. “We CAN play strip poker!” she said with a straight face as she held up a pair of her USAF issued panties”. Jack laughed so loud he woke Melody. He got up from the bed and picked her up, changed her diaper and then helped Sam get settled to breast feed her. Once Melody was nursing with a blanket wrapped around them both, Jack ripped open another energy bar and fed it to her while Melody nursed, before heading off to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came back he got Sam a drink of water and then settled down on the bed with a blanket wrapped around him to look through the MRE's he opened one and showed the chocolate to Sam. Sam promised him sex everyday if he gave it to her. Jack laughed as he ripped it open and fed it to her as she moaned her pleasure. Jack chuckled while watched her. It was almost like watching her orgasm.

“Sam.... Why do they need the Naquadah in the breast milk? Are you sure?” he asked hesitatingly.  
“It makes sense Jack. I looked over my older charts of my Naquadah volumes. The level before and after sex and the time that it took for my levels to drop. My Naquadah is definitely not reproducing. It's inactive, most likely because of the low levels of the protein marker in my blood from when I lost a lot of blood while we were captured. The protein marker is what triggers the Naquadah to replicate so there is always a minimum percentage of Naquadah. My blood eventually replaced it's lost volume but not the proteins, so the Naquadah won't multiply. I must have lost an incredible amount of blood. As I said before, I couldn't get pregnant, because the Naquadah attacked the embryos. The fact that you have Naquadah made the embryo have Naquadah too, you were right about that, I needed to have conceived with another ex-host. The Naquadah in our blood enhances our bodies in some ways so it could be the reason why I released more than one egg, or it could have been something to do with your Ancient gene that triggered my ovaries somehow. Either reason could also be why I got pregnant again so quickly. 

Babies grow at an extraordinary rate, but their Naquadah and proteins, in such small amounts of their blood volume wouldn't trigger the Naquadah to reproduce itself, just like mine no longer does. So they need to be provided with a constant supply of Naquadah as they grow, which they take from me, which I need to get from you. My body can't keep up with the demand, because my protein marker levels are too low to trigger the Naquadah to reproduce in my body. You need to constantly replace what they take, just to keep my body working properly. Now I am losing even more Naquadah, because I am losing it through my breast milk as well as an extra baby. The amount of Naquadah that I am losing is far too much just to be the pregnancy alone, and I was still losing it for those three days between the birth and getting pregnant again. Melody's Naquadah and Protein levels won't be enough to be self sustaining for quite a while. Without the Naquadah input, her body would just shut down, like mine does. When she would have enough to be self sustaining... I don't know, I'm not sure. I do know that babies blood changes as they get older. Newborns have blood differences to a six month old or even a one year old, just like their blood is also different when they are growing in a womb. The younger they are, they can carry more oxygen around in their blood. I think that maybe the higher levels of oxygen might inhibit the bloods ability to make the protein marker, or renders it inactive.   
Once their blood changes and carries less oxygen, then I think their protein markers will kick in and their Naquadah and proteins will become self sustaining. Their bodies would be craving the input of Naquadah from me, I think that it would possibly be like a drug to them. I'm sure that they would notice as soon as they get milk in their mouths, they possibly even feel different when they drink Naquadah. They might get an extra buzz from it. As soon as they get other milk, they would notice the difference and I think that's why Melody refused to drink and persisted to starve herself. We know that she had an aversion to drinking from a bottle, even if it WAS my breast milk. If I had of persisted, if we had of starved her, she would have eventually drunk my milk from a bottle. But there was no way I was going to go to the extremes of starving her just to get her to drink from a bottle. But if she had of genuinely been starving, she would have done it in the end. In the nursery, she would have eventually been so desperately hungry that she would have tried the bottle, but without tasting, or feeling the Naquadah she either knew it was wrong or it made her sick. Do you remember when I was given blood without Naquadah in it?” asked Sam.

“Yeah of course, you got really sick, do you think that it would be like that. That just like normal blood made you sick, normal milk would make them sick?” asked Jack  
“Yes... I do... If the nursery staff remember in detail about whether or not she tried the milk and if she then vomited, we would be able to strengthen my theory. If it was that way for Melody, then it would have been the same for Jacob. If the milk made them sick, why would they keep drinking it? They would have associated the lack of Naquadah with vomiting. Would you keep eating something that you KNEW would make you sick?” asked Sam sadly.  
“No...” Jack sighed “No I wouldn't.... I can ask Jayak if he can check with the nursery staff, or possible Callan might be the best one to ask. I don't think Jayak had anything to do with the nursery. They have their own doctor.”  
“I think the Naquadah they get through me keeps their bodies working properly, just like it does mine.”  
“So will your Naquadah and proteins ever be able to multiply again?”  
“I think there are only two possibilities. One. That if I wasn't breast feeding or pregnant, then your Naquadah would build up enough in me, to possibly trigger my proteins into working. Two That it never reactivates unless I can get access to my stored blood supplies at the SGC and subsequently more of my proteins stored in that blood. Hopefully they put my blood permanently on ice when I went missing, or it won't be viable.”  
“So if your blood stores have been destroyed, then the only way you would survive is for me to keep having sex with you?”  
“Yes”  
“Crap”  
“Yeah... if something happened to you..... I would die. If I was pregnant, then I would die faster. If I wasn't either pregnant or breastfeeding I would last longer”  
“Crap.... hang on, what about when we had those... crazy Marcel Marceau slimy things in us and you used your protein marker to let them know we didn't have a Goa'uld in us?”

“Jack just like your blood type is B- and mine is A+, your blood proteins would be different and I am pretty sure they wouldn't be compatible. The tiny amount I gave to you then wasn't enough to cause problems, but I don't think it would be worth the risk to find out. I would need a large amount. I'm actually surprised that I didn't have any Rhesus factor problems. The twins are either both positive like me or maybe the Naquadah takes care of the problem.... or maybe even.. your Ancient gene.... Maybe you Ancient gene switched off my protein markers so it wouldn't be a problem..... That is a rather interesting theory. You might have even temporarily changed my blood to negative..... Although I think that would cause too many problems... but hey this is the Ancient gene we are talking about” she said wryly. “Either way, I am assuming that it will be the same with these new babies. It would be interesting if we could check my blood in more depth and find out what the twins blood types are.” Sam then stopped and began to tear up as she thought about Jacob. Jack hugged her and Sam felt Jack's tears on her neck. “Jack.... I'm sorry... I know you were hoping I was wrong... but I'm not Jack. I'm sorry”. Melody began to fuss about being a little squashed between them, so Jack picked her up and put her against his chest and gently rubbed her back. Sam leaned against him and cried with him for a little while. “Hey...” she said after a while, as she wiped her tears away. “Let's see what else is in this back hey...?. Oh look my travel chess set, do you want to have a game, see how horribly rusty we both are?”.

“Sure” said Jack as Sam turned to sit opposite him while he stayed leaning against the bed head with Melody still against his chest. Sam reached for another power bar.  
“I'm glad they are not expired... Hopefully they will do you some good. The MRE's are high protein too, it would be great if you could put some weight on before you start getting too sick again.”  
“Yeah... It will be interesting to see how pregnant I am. When was Jayak planning to do it?”  
“Once I have enough energy back. I must say... I am feeling a lot better today. Still tired as hell, but hey.. I'm awake!” he smiled.  
“I guess that's what it was like for me wasn't it? Tired all the time, or crashing all the time?” asked Sam as she made her next move on the magnetic board.  
“Sam... it's over with, let's just go forward from here”  
“I just... I am still having trouble matching some of my memories. I guess there will be stuff I never remember. Maybe when my Naquadah was too low to help back up my memories I guess. I'm just so relieved not to have that crushing darkness weighing me down anymore. I still feel... but it's nowhere near as bad as it was”  
They talked while they played, both sitting cross legged on the bed with blankets wrapped around them, Melody still happily being cuddled against Jack's chest. After the first game, Jack eased off the bed to stretch his knees.

“Jack” said Sam as she frowned.  
“What? What's wrong?” he asked her quickly  
“I can feel them”  
“What?”  
“The babies.... My uterus... I can feel it already. I was... well... I was feeling how .. flabby my tummy was and I can feel my uterus. It's well above my pelvis already.” Jack was silent. “Jack?”  
Jack sighed “I felt it when I was making love to you after your brain healed. I could feel it as I pressed down on you”  
“Jack!”  
“It would have only made you stress. I figured it could wait till the scan. But I wasn't expecting to be knocked senseless every time I made love to you.” he said wryly.  
“It's only been ten weeks since the twins were born. How pregnant could I possibly be if I can feel them? When could we feel the twins? When did you tell me I was pregnant?”  
“Ten weeks..... lie down... let me feel it”  
Sam lay down slowly and Jack put his hand on her lower belly. “Holy crap Sam. Don't tell me I got you pregnant straight away! How in the hell could I do that? Even if you only had one cycle, you should still only be seven weeks. You feel just as big or even bigger than at ten weeks with the twins. Wow maybe you were right about the Naquadah or my gene making you ovulate so much? I had better get Jayak to get the scanner here so we can see how far along you are. Crap Sam, at this rate you will be showing again in no time. The Master is going to be pissed, but then again, he was the one who said that he wanted no protection used. Oh Geez”

“Jack!” Sam said sharply  
“What?  
“Stop panicking... we can't change it now”  
“I know, but Sam... you haven't even had a chance to recover from the last pregnancy! You still need to put on more weight... Hey maybe that's why you have still been vomiting all this time since the birth. Crap. I can't believe you got pregnant so fast!”  
“Maybe I was meant to Jack”  
“Meant to?”  
“My head. What if it had.... What if I hadn't been pregnant or pregnant this much... They saved me Jack. They saved my life, my mind, my brain. They saved me. I don't care how quickly I got pregnant Jack. I'm just grateful that I was pregnant enough so they could save me”  
“Me too Sam.... Oh God.... me too. Maybe that's WHY you got pregnant.... Maybe my Ancient gene knew that I had to get you pregnant again with enough babies to save you? I know you weren't meant to go beyond thirty three weeks with the twins.....”  
“What?”  
“I had this... distinct feeling not to stop the contractions. That the twins had to be born now. I had to picture the twins strong enough to cope with being born so early. I had the feeling that if the pregnancy continued that you would.... die”  
“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't want to freak you out more than what you already were. Maybe that's why. The bone fragment. They were not strong enough to do it and if the pregnancy continued and your blood pressure went higher.... Maybe they let my gene know, that I needed to get you pregnant with more babies to be able to save you. Maybe you're right... Maybe this has more to do with my Ancient gene that we think? The Ancient gene let me have the opportunity to save you.” They were both silent as they thought about what he had just said. “Maybe the twins figured out there was still a problem with your head... told my gene... Maybe they said.. okay we will vacate the premises so mum doesn't die and you can put in enough babies to save her.. the new babies will be big enough to save her by the time her head gets to crisis point”  
Sam stared at him with her mouth open “Jack.....”  
“Well... It's possible... Isn't it?”  
“Yeah.... I guess it is” Sam said slowly 'Oh wow....”  
“Melody is trying to eat her fist, are you okay to finish her feed?”  
“Yeah...” said Sam “Just let me get back against the bed head first”  
Jack waited until she carefully moved back and sat against the bed head, Jack helped her with Melody and propped her up with pillows before making sure she was covered with blankets.  
“Can you check and see if there is any Tylenol in the pack?” asked Sam hopefully. Jack checked but shook his head.

“How bad is it?” he asked  
“Not bad enough to be knocked senseless that's for sure. It doesn't help that it is so damn cold all the time”  
“Yeah... my knees hate the cold... I think when Melody finishes I am going to need another nap” he sighed.  
“Do you think Melody stays warm enough? Maybe we should get her to sleep with us at night?'  
“If she was cold, I think she would be waking up, but yeah... It's probably not a bad idea. We don't want her getting sick again.” he paused for a minute than continued “Sam... if you really are ten weeks already.... How are you going to feed them all? Melody will only be nine months at the most when you give birth..... Oh God... we are going to have four babies under 9 months old! Just as well I don't have to go to work hey! I get to stay at home and help you” he smirked. “Sam.....?”  
“I don't know” she whispered, a little stunned “How AM I going to feed all four babies Jack?”  
“Well... I guess your boobs will get really big....” Jack smiled  
“Jack...”  
“No seriously. Haven't you noticed that they are bigger now Melody drinks more?”  
“Or are they bigger because I am pregnant?”  
“Oh...... Yeah... That's a point..... I'm sure your body will cope Sam. Women have triplets and Quads and feed them... Don't they?”  
“I don't know... Supply and demand I guess.... I hope. It still doesn't change the fact that I can only feed two at once... What happens when they are all hungry at the same time?”  
“Maybe you can... express some milk and I can bottle feed some of them?”  
“What if they are like Melody and refuse to take a bottle?  
“Then they will have to wait their turn and we will go deaf” he said firmly which made Sam laugh.

“Jack... we are going to have to start recording as soon as possible. If I am going to be showing soon, then I am going to get a lot bigger a lot faster. Three! I'm not going to be able to move! I won't even be able to get TO the toilet, let alone get off the damn thing. Sex is going to be a nightmare!”  
“Gee... Thanks...”  
“You know what I mean Jack..... I got really uncomfortable at about twenty eight weeks, the only way I could do it was with you laying down behind me.... I guess you couldn't put too much of that giant cock of yours in me....” she huffed a laugh.  
“It was okay on your knees though too wasn't it?”  
“Yeah... I guess the babies moved down to squashed my lungs instead of my pussy.” she huffed.  
“You know we can't stop Sam”  
“Yeah I know Jack. Can we not do this right now... my head hurts”  
“Sorry Sam. Sometimes I forget that it was only last week that you had your head cut open” he said as he took Melody from her. She had fallen asleep. He placed her in the cot and covered her with blankets, then helped Sam to the bathroom and back to bed so she could lie down and hopefully sleep off her headache. He put everything back into the pack and sat it beside the bed then he snuggled up behind her and covered them with the blankets. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep, and he was glad that she had been able to, despite her headache. He thought about what she had said about his Ancient gene being more of a factor than she had thought. Could his ancient gene have really turned off her protein marker? Would the gene really risk her life like that, just so she could get pregnant? She had initially thought it was off because of her immense blood loss. Surely the Gene wouldn't have turned it off just to get her pregnant? Maybe she had lost so much blood that getting her pregnant had been the only way to save her. Maybe it had allowed him to give her his Naquadah so he could save her life? Jayak couldn't give her blood, only fluids. Maybe she would have died if he hadn't gotten her pregnant straight away. 

The very idea scared him. Was this ancient gene of his really THAT intelligent? The gene had no doubt been instrumental in saving her life, saving the babies, when he had been drugged and had hurt her so badly. He knew that when he had had the knowledge downloaded into his brain that he had been able to save Bra'tac's life. He had been able to do so many things. But it hadn't changed the fact that the gene had already been in his body. He just didn't know how to use it. These babies KNEW how to use it. That scared him a little. He knew Melody had been instrumental in showing him the different picture on the scanner... the one that had saved Sam's life. So how intelligent was the gene itself? Intelligent enough to be able to save Sam by doing whatever needed to be done to get her pregnant? Just because he had thought about it? Had desperately not wanted to lose her. Because he had loved her so much? Had that been enough? Simply to love her? He would have to ask Sam if she had a theory. A theory. A week ago a theory had been far beyond her capabilities. No wonder she had been so different. So compromised. The bone fragment irritating her brain. The damage that had caused all those changes in her. It had only been a week since the surgery and the change in her was dramatic. She was well on her way to being herself again. Jack sighed. He needed to get some sleep. It would be a while before he recovered as well. He reached down and felt his balls. God they felt strange. Definitely bigger and they felt... harder. No doubt filling with Naquadah for Sam. It had been so damn painful when it had happened. But if a bit of pain and bigger balls to help Sam, then so be it. He had it easy. His scrotum no longer had much loose skin, the bigger balls filled it and the definition of his balls were easy to see now.

He let them go and moved his hand to scratch his chest. He was damn lucky if all he had to put up with was bigger balls. Sam had put up with a lot of changes to give life to their children. Bigger boobs, stretchmarks, saggy skin from her stretched belly. More badges of honor for her body. Pregnant again. God he was worried for her. At least he knew the babies would be looking out for her. They had repaired her brain. So incredible. His babies had saved her. He felt so amazed that it was even possible. How powerful were these babies going to be as they grew older? If they could heal her brain, could they heal her breast? Her wrist? Or was it that they could only heal things that were essential to their survival? The twins had healed Sam to ensure their survival. The triplets had healed Sam's brain, which was essential to their survival. They were going to be increasing her blood pressure during the pregnancy. Higher blood pressure would have caused a catastrophic bleed in her brain. It would have killed her, and them. But repairing her brain... had that been essential? Just a bonus to repairing the damage the bone fragment had done? Repairing her memories? Removing the crippling depression and the changes to her personality and cognitive abilities caused by that damage? He then thought about the photo's he had shown her and it made him wonder if she remembered what he had said to her. He would have to make sure that she remembered, that she knew. 

Maybe they would never know exactly why the babies had repaired her memories, her thoughts and her incredible intelligence. He was just so amazed and grateful that it had happened. It also made him wonder if these babies of theirs would be safe on Earth. If their powers grew or if they made their powers known, would it make them targets? Could they risk putting their children in school and just hope that one day they don't heal someone who falls over in the playground? What if they can do things when they are babies? When they can't understand about not revealing their powers? Could they realistically take these babies back to Earth and risk trying to live a normal life? The thought had never entered his head before. Sam had to be careful because she was always a target. Her knowledge was especially a target, and not just the knowledge she possessed of Jolinar. She knew how the Gate worked, knew so much about all sorts of technology. She knew how to build Naquadah reactors and Battle Cruisers. She would always be a target. But that was far different than an innocent helpless baby being a target. Sure he and Sam were extremely well trained but there would always be times when they could be caught unawares. They would have to live in a virtual fortress to keep them safe. To keep them hidden. Was that fair on a child? To raise them somewhere that needed to be so restrictive to keep them safe? Would they be safe anywhere? His troubled thoughts stayed with him until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudo's if you are enjoying the story! Thank you!


	16. THEORIES

CHAPTER 16 THEORIES

 

They awoke a few hours later when Melody woke up and got hungry. Jack asked Sam if she remembered the photo's that he had shown her. Sam told him that she did and that she appreciated everything that he had said to her. She told him that when she thought about what had happened to her, she had thought that she had chosen to be a whore, that because she had done it willingly and enjoyed it, that she must have.... wanted to be a whore. What he said had made her question what she thought was the truth. It had made her remember that she had completely forgotten who she was, forgotten who she should be.  
Sam paused for a minute and then added “Maybe that's how they knew my brain wasn't working like it should, that I had not been able to remember who I was, who I should be. I saw myself as someone totally different to what you told me. I really struggled to remember that person you described, the person who chose to submit, not because I wanted to be a whore, but that I had wanted us to be safe. When I realised that you were right, and that I had forgotten who I was, that's when the pain started. Maybe that's when they knew the extent of what had gone on in my brain, that I was no longer able to remember and act like the person I should be. Maybe that's when they began the process of whatever they needed to do.”  
“Your Naquadah levels dropped like crazy after the surgery. They kept disappearing so fast I had to give Naquadah to you twice a day so your levels stayed high enough to stop you from deteriorating. Maybe they were using the Naquadah on your brain repairs.” suggested Jack.  
“I think the Naquadah definitely gives them the power or boosts their power.”

“A boost?”  
“Well since then, my Naquadah has gone back to once a day sex being adequate. I guess that's also because of your enhanced testicles, but you needed to give them a huge boost when they repaired and restarted my brain”  
“Do you have a theory on how the Ancient gene might be affecting your Naquadah problem?”  
“I think the Ancient gene is why I was able to stay pregnant. I think your Ancient gene may have 'switched off' my protein marker that controls the Naquadah and triggers it to duplicate itself.”  
I wondered about that, but would it put you in such danger just to get you pregnant? I wondered that maybe I needed to get you pregnant so I could then give you the Naquadah you needed to survive the injuries you sustained. The loss of blood meant a loss of Naquadah and the proteins. Maybe my gene somehow realised that I loved you and couldn't live without you. Maybe it realised that to save you, I had to be able to give you Naquadah so your body would survive it's injuries?”  
“That's actually a very good theory, it would be a definite possibility. When we were captured and were drugged, how did the drug make you feel?”  
“Well..... I was able to control myself to a certain extent. You had just about freaked out when you saw how big I was and with the fact that you had not had sex in two years, I knew I was going to have to be very careful not to hurt you. I knew I couldn't just plow into to you, I knew I had to slow down and give you time to adjust to me. I remember that it took a lot of concentration to slow down. Then once I was all the way in, the drug sort of took over. All I could think about was wanting to fuck you hard and make you scream, make you mine. I wanted to claim you. I wanted to.... Oh God!”

“What?”  
“I wanted you pregnant. I wanted to see your belly filled with my children so everyone would know that you had been claimed. That you were mine. I wanted you pregnant.”  
“I think your Ancient gene made it happen Jack. It's the only thing that really makes sense. My proteins must have been made inert or killed off so the pregnancy could be safe. I'm not sure, but maybe I'm getting more from you than the Naquadah. Maybe I'm getting your proteins as well. Somehow the babies are protected from my proteins and the Naquadah that I have left in my body. The Naquadah that was mine, would have been marked by my proteins. My Naquadah would still attack the babies if it was capable of doing so. I think your protein is either controlling my Naquadah and keeping it inert or has possibly changed my Naquadah to be baby friendly, changed it to be the same as yours. It's impossible to know until I see some blood samples. I would also need a blood sample from Melody. I need to look and see what our proteins are doing and if they are different like our blood types are different.”  
“So I wished you pregnant?” asked Jack incredulously.  
“Yeah, I think you did, I think that your gene was smart enough to instruct your proteins to do whatever they needed to do to get me pregnant and keep me pregnant.”  
“Wow.”  
”Yeah, it is pretty wow hey”  
“I don't remember thinking about getting you pregnant after you gave birth though....”

“Maybe you thought about it another way. Maybe you thought about me getting better, thought about me recovering. Maybe your Ancient gene recognised that the only way I would recover was to repair and reboot my brain. Maybe it figured how much power it would take, maybe that's why I'm pregnant with triplets. I needed their combined power to fix me. Maybe with the twins, I needed two babies worth of power to be able to maintain a pregnancy, maybe one baby wouldn't have been enough to help control my Naquadah and proteins? I am just guessing about that, but it sounds reasonable.”  
“You getting better was definitely on my mind. I guess after the birth and your Naquadah dropped low again, I was probably thinking that I wished you would be well again, so I guess I really am to blame for getting you pregnant again. You didn't stand a chance because I wanted you better and another pregnancy was the only way to do it.”  
“Thinking like that, wanting me better, saved my life Jack. Like I said before, these babies saved my life. If I hadn't gotten pregnant so soon, I probably would have died.”  
“Do you think that maybe they caused your brain to overload so that we would do the scan and see the problem? Maybe they set it off because it would be safe to operate on you now than when you were more pregnant. Your blood pressure is already rising.”  
“That would have been a definite possibility. That day I felt better than I could ever remember. Maybe they were getting an idea of what I should have been like. Maybe they gave my mind a temporary reprieve from the depression to see how much 'work' needed to be done. I remember feeling a bit..... high..... It was a strange feeling, a different 'high' than I get from the pain relief. I do remember that much.  
“Yes I can definitely agree with you there. You seemed so much better that day, your moods sort of went up and down all day, but when you were up, it was very, very noticeable how different you were. Everyone noticed it. Whatever they did, I am so thankful that they did it Sam. I just hope they keep you strong and healthy as they can for the remainder of the pregnancy. The last pregnancy wasn't too good on your body.”  
“I'm sure they will do what they can, but I am sure that I will need you and your Naquadah more than ever. I don't think it was just for the brain repair, I think this pregnancy will be hard.  
“Yeah I know.... I've got bigger balls to prove it... I just hope it doesn't get too... hard.... Your last pregnancy was scary enough.”

“Hmmm speaking about hard and bigger balls... Melody's asleep so why don't you empty them into me now?” Sam said with a smirk.  
“Sounds good to me!” Jack smiled as he reached to take Melody from Sam's left arm where she had been nursing on Sam's breast. When he took Melody and put her in the cot, Sam announced that she needed the bathroom, so Jack carried her in and sat her on the toilet, gave her a few moments of privacy and then carried her back to the bed before getting a cloth to wash her hand for her. He helped her to lie down and covered her with a blanket then went to the bathroom himself. When he came back, he slipped under the blanket and proceeded to kiss her and pleasure her until she orgasmed and then he gently made love to her as Sam moaned in enjoyment. They slept some more before their food was brought in for the evening. Sam got one whiff of the gruel and vomited. It had caught her by surprise and vomited on the blanket. Jack got her a new blanket from the storage shelves and took the soiled one into the bathroom to rinse off. The vomiting ruined Sam's appetite and gave her a bad headache so she just sipped some water. Jayak asked her how bad it was and Sam told him she didn't want to get knocked out, that Melody would be ready for another feed soon. Then Jack asked if Jayak would be able to ask Callan about the medical supplies that had been in Sam's pack. Jayak admitted that Callan had given them to him, but he had not had a chance to ask Sam about what some things were for.

“Can you get it for us now?” asked Jack. When Jayak left the room he said to Sam “How long does Tylenol store?”  
“As long as the packaging hasn't been damaged it should still be fine, God I hope it is okay. Tylenol would be a Godsend right now.” sighed Sam.  
Jayak bought in the supplies and Jack pounced on the Tylenol and quickly got two out for Sam to take with a cup of water. He explained to Jayak that they were fairly strong but gentle painkillers and would take the edge off Sam's headache without affecting her in any way, except maybe to make her a little drowsy if she had a lot of them. Jack explained the morphine injectors and the antibiotics and the other various things that Jayak wanted to know. He was fascinated by the anesthetic cream and drug for the suture kits. That the cream deaden the skin so there would be no pain while stitching. They had no drug for that which was surprising to Jack as they seemed to have a quite a few options of pain relief. Jayak explained that most of their technology came from devices they had found left behind by the Gods. No one ever really bothered to invent things because they already had it. Sam pointed out that on their planet, people were driven to invent and modify things so they could improve on what already existed. Jayak said that maybe the people of this region of space lacked the ability to think that way, because nothing ever really changed from the technology they had found, people just found a way to use it. Smaller items were duplicated once they worked out how they worked, but it usually took a while for anyone to understand how things worked. 

The scanners for example, they had never envisioned them showing pictures with so much detail. When Sam explained that the images that the scanner showed with Jack were like scribbled drawings compared to what they had at home, Jayak was amazed that technology was so advanced on their home world.  
“Hopefully one day you will be able to see it for yourself” Jack told him.  
“I would very much like to see your world, you have told me so many things about it. When I spend time with Marissa I tell her all about your world and she says that she wants to go home with you!” Jayak laughed  
“Maybe we can make that happen one day” smiled Sam “It would be great to be able to repay some of your kindness and dedication to us Jayak”.  
“I am honored to care for you. We all are. You bring colour into our lives and give us hope. Hope is very hard to hold onto, but when I hear you so certain that your friends will find you, it gives me hope. We had only been here a year before you were captured and I had already had given up hope. My family and I were all dying inside..... You give us hope. If your home world if full of people like you, then I imagine that it would be a wonderful place to live.” said Jayak emotionally.

“Not everyone is like us Jayak, I think every world has it's problems and ours probably has more than most because we are so technologically advanced. No one has a simple life anymore. A lot of people are driven by money and if they haven't got it, then they want to get it. There are a lot of good people on our home world, but there are also very bad people too.” said Sam.  
“I understand what you are saying and it is true, where there is good, there is always evil. Speaking of technology I will get the scanner in tomorrow and we will take a look and see how pregnant you are Sam'” smiled Jayak.  
“Yeah.. That is going to be interesting, we have a feeling that Sam got pregnant not long after the birth.” sighed Jack.  
Sam nursed Melody and then Jack helped her lie down again and she fell asleep quickly, probably due to not having anything like Tylenol for a long time.  
Melody wake in the early hours of the morning and once Sam had fed her and Jack had put her back to bed, Sam felt ravenously hungry. Not wanting to push it, she ate some grain balls and an energy bar, keeping the food bland. Then they slept through until morning. Sam managed to eat fruit and another energy bar without feeling nauseous and then Corbin and Jack gave her a wash while she lay down on the bed. When Corbin and Jayak swapped shifts he had the scanner bought in and Jack helped him have a look into Sam's belly. There were definitely three babies, other than that they couldn't see much, as always the picture was a bit out of focus, it was good enough to tell a babies position but unless the baby was in a perfect position, it was not good enough to find out the sex. Sam suspected there was a fault with it, but without two hands it would be too difficult to take it apart and work on it.

“You could repair this machine?” Jayak asked in amazement “You really do understand the technology of the Gods?”  
“Usually I can figure it out, before my brain got repaired I wouldn't have had a hope.” Sam admitted “Is the picture enough to get a measurement and check how far gone I am?”  
“Yes, that I can do. This machine seems to be worse every time we use it. I dread the day when it stops working”  
“Well maybe THEN I might take a look, if it is already broken I can't make it any worse can I?” she mused.  
“You were right Jack. About when Sam got pregnant. She is about ten weeks pregnant. You must have got her pregnant the first time you fucked after the birth.” marveled Jayak.  
Sam and Jack looked at each other and sighed. They both knew that the Master would not be happy. That they will need to get fucking and recording as soon as Sam's head can take it or she is going to be too big before they could get enough recordings done to satisfy the Master. Sam vomited again when the gruel was brought in for supper, so Jack told them not to bother bringing it in anymore.  
“Vomiting makes her head hurt and I'd rather go hungry that have her vomiting. Sam never eats it anyway, so it is only me that's going to go hungry.” confessed Jack.  
“Sam does not eat it? At all?” asked Jayak.  
“Never... It usually makes her vomit, for some reason gruel has always made her vomit, no matter what planet or what dungeon we were locked in, the gruel ALWAYS made her vomit.” mused Jack.  
“Samara cannot eat it either, the Master eventually gave permission for her to have rice. We are given a sack of it and Samara is able to cook enough for herself to eat. Marissa actually likes the gruel, so she is happy to have it, I usually have rice as well as the gruel if I am extra hungry from a busy day. Samara would be happy to cook enough for you both as well, that is, if you like rice?” asked Jayak.

“That would be wonderful, we don't want to run Samara short though..... She won't get in trouble will she?” asked Jack concerned.  
“I am sure the Master will approve once he knows that it endangers Sam's healing. He wants you recording as soon as possible” Jayak said.  
“We want to be recording as soon as possible too. She is going to be getting bigger more quickly this time. We are not going to have much time to record and the Master won't like that. It makes me nervous about what he will do.” Jack said honestly. “I'm nervous what he is going to do when he finds out Sam is already pregnant again... with triplets this time. Because Melody starved without Sam, he will suspect the same might happen to all of our babies, even if he did not hear about Jacob. What is he going to do when he knows there is going to be three more mouths to feed? It actually scares the crap out of me.”  
“I will have to tell him before to long or he will suspect that I have hidden the truth from him. I will not be able to hide the fact that she is having triplets, it will be evident as she expands quickly.” Jayak said.  
“The last thing we want you to do is get in trouble with the Master Jayak. We do not want you getting whipped or worse for trying to protect us. You have to think of your family too. You have two little girls to think about now. Samara needs you with her as much as possible.”  
Jayak sighed “Yes I know. I am still so grateful to you for helping me save our baby Jack. If you had not been here, we would have lost another child. I would never have thought of what you suggested.”

Two weeks after Sam had given birth, Corbin had come running in one night to wake him and they had hurried to Jayak's rooms with the scanner. He had met his family while Jack had to use the scanner with Jayak so he could try to reposition their baby, who seemed to be stuck. The scanner had showed the bulge of the cord that was wrapped around the baby's neck and had shortened the cord so much that if she had of been in position and had been forced out by the contraction's, she would have had the blood supply and hence the oxygen cut off when the cord had become compressed through the birth canal. If they repositioned the baby, it would be pushed into the birth canal and there would be nothing they could do to save it. Jayak had said that their hands were too big to try anything manual, even Noah would find it very difficult and would probably tear her badly trying to get the cord free. He had finally began to realise the horrible truth that he either had to let Noah try or try to operate and remove the baby risking killing his wife, or risk having their baby still born or brain damaged. Then Jack had suggested Marissa, her hands were plenty small enough, would she be willing to try it? So Jayak had talked to Marissa about the baby and that it was in danger of dying if they could not get the cord unwrapped from the babies neck. Marissa had insisted that she could do it, she knew her mummy was in a lot of pain and she wanted it to stop. She wanted to help her baby brother or sister. So she had bravely put her hands inside her mother and then guided by her father had been able to unwrap the cord from the baby's neck. Marissa had been so excited that she had saved her sister's life and had been able to help her mummy. Now she constantly talked about wanting to be a Doctor like daddy so she could save more babies.

Jack had been quite embarrassed about Jayak's four year old daughter seeing him naked, but Jayak assured him that she had unfortunately seen naked cocks very regularly, and when, to Jack's mortification, she had taken a close look and said 'wow Daddy he has a big cock, he's not going to make mummy suck on his big cock and make me touch it is he daddy?' Jack had been horrified and had felt sick to his stomach, finally getting a glimpse of the horror Jayak and his family had to put up with. After the birth, Jayak admitted that he usually went naked when he got home, so that Marissa wouldn't associate nakedness with abuse, that they were trying to ensure that she also knew that not all sexual things were bad. They tried to give her a sense of sexual acts being 'normal' so she didn't feel dirty or abused. And also that they fucked openly in front of Marissa, so she knew that fucking could be something special. Jacks stomach had felt like he had swallowed lead when Jayak had told him that Marissa was forced to watch her mother suck the Master's cock before being made to touch it and being told that his cock would one day be in her little cunt instead of just his finger. He also confided that he had recently found out that the guards had been pleasuring themselves while touching his wife and although Marissa had supposed to have been safely in her room, she had peeked one day and saw them touching her mother's tits and cunt while pulling on their cocks and then making her filthy with their semen. Jayak told Jack it makes him sick that they do that to his wife and he can do nothing to stop it. Jack had felt relieved, but guilty for being relieved, that Sam was not forced to do the same. It was only because of his story and his lie about their blood being dangerous that had stopped such abuse from happening. Jack suggested to Jayak that he tell the Master, that if the Master regularly visited his wife then he would be angry to know that someone else was doing the same and touching 'his plaything'.

Jayak had thought it over, unsure of going to the Master with his complaint, especially knowing what the men's punishment would be, but when he came home one night to Marissa telling him that the guards had pulled mummy's hair, slapped her and forced her to suck their cocks, that he had gone to the Master the next day to ask him to get more trustworthy men to guard his family. Samara had still been heavily pregnant, she had admitted to being terrified that they were going to hurt the baby when they had forced her to her knees. Terrified that she was going to lose another baby to the actions of the Master's men. When Jayak had asked the Master his request, the Master had asked him why, so he had honestly told the Master what the guards had done and admitted that he had found out very recently that they had been touching and abusing her since they had arrived. The Master had been furious. Jack had been right, he certainly had been territorial over 'his plaything' even if he hadn't seen her too much lately, the Master had gone down to Jayak's rooms with some accompanying men and had looked at Samara's bruised face and went crazy, knowing that Jayak, would never have had laid a hand upon his wife or accuse anyone untruthfully. The Master had ordered the men into the room and had questioned the clearly guilty men who initially pleaded innocence. Then the Master had asked Marissa what she had seen, the men had nearly shit themselves with fear, they had not realised that she had been watching. Then they had tried to say that Samara had offered them pleasure, that she had tempted them and had asked them to touch her, had asked to suck their cocks. The Master had instantly known it was a lie, he knew very well that Samara hated to suck his cock and had struggled for months to suck him deep without gagging, she would never had volunteered to do it for another man, the only reason she sucked his cock was to protect her daughter from being abused. He had kept telling her that if she didn't learn to suck his cock deep that he would have to get their daughter to start licking his cock and sucking his balls. He called in his other men and they had tied up the guards and had taken them away. He had then had them placed in front of a great deal of his men, telling them that this is what happens to men who do not respect his property. He made a big show of slashing open their scrotum's with his knife, cutting off their balls and then forcing them to eat them one by one. It was truly the Masters favourite method of punishment when anyone defied him. 

He promoted that his whores could be brutalized for the right fee, yet if it was done without his permission or for free, it was an act that was punished. Jayak knew it had been a possibility, a strong one, but the men had sealed their own fate when it had gone from touching to forcing their cocks down her throat, not that touching had been acceptable either, but he had just felt so helpless. Now he feared that the men involved might make him the target of retribution. As long as his girls were safe, then it would be worth the danger. The Master assigned new men and made it very clear that if they were to enter the rooms at all, they would lose their balls. Entry was now forbidden into the doctor's rooms by any man, except for himself and Jayak. Now if only he could get the Master to completely lose interest in Samara, then it would truly be safer. When he had told Jack what had happened, Jack told him that he had done the right thing. Two weeks later one of the punished men had attempted to stab Jayak in the back, but Le'Vin had noticed and had shoved Jayak out of the way, the man had then sunk his knife into Le'Vin instead. Jayak had taken Le'Vin straight into surgery but he had not been able to save him. The Master executed the man who had done it, angry that he had cost him an experienced free medic. The Master had then informed the rest of the men that they harmed the Doctor or any of the Medic's in any way, they would be executed too. He had good free medics, they caused him trouble at times, especially with their obvious support and dedication to the soldiers. He didn't like that they showed them so much support and had openly questioned him about their treatment. One day he would have to see about getting them replaced but as long as the soldiers were still alive he knew that his medics would do everything to protect his biggest money makers. Their new recording had been a masterpiece, it had sold like wildfire and so had the merchandise, that had been genius from Callan. He didn't like how Callan had gotten friendly with the soldiers either. He let it slide as long as he was able to get good recordings out of them. Other men had failed dismally in their efforts to get the soldiers to preform. Callan had coaxed them into preforming very well, if that ever changed, he would have to keep a close eye in him and his loyalty.

It had been very upsetting for Jayak to lose Le'Vin. The young man had died saving his life. He was happy that he was still here for his family and still here for Jack and Sam, but so troubled that he had ultimately caused his death by complaining to the Master. Jack had talked to him and made him see that Le'Vin's death had been the fault of the men involved. They had known what they were doing would be punished that way and yet they had kept doing it and even escalated their abuse, increasing the chance of them being found out, they had taken the risk and they should have been prepared to take the punishment too. If the Master had come to visit Samara, he would have seen her bruises and it would have ended the same way. Yes, the loss of Le'Vin had been tragic, but it was not Jayak's fault, he had been doing his job and protecting his family and Le'Vin had been protecting his family. The loss of Le'Vin would be now be honored by the new 'law' protecting the rest of the medics from harm. His death had been an honorable one, he had saved his friend and then saved them all from future harm. It was something that Le'Vin would no doubt, be very proud of, when it would have been all to easy to lose his life in a senseless demeaning way. It was of little comfort, but it was comfort that Jayak had needed.


	17. THE MASTER

CHAPTER 17 THE MASTER

When Sam was twelve weeks pregnant, Jayak decided that he couldn't delay telling the Master any longer. He had asked for permission to go and see him and when it was time, he had been extremely nervous about the outcome. The positive thing was that Sam was healing well and should be able to resume fucking by six weeks instead of eight. Sam had begun to walk on the treadmill and Jack helped her with various leg and arm exercises and even some stretches, she obviously could not exercise her right arm, but she has begun to steadily improve now that she has been eating rice. She had even been vomiting less. She had sparingly been consuming the food supplies that had been given back to them and Jay'ak could see a marked difference in her physical well being. She had steadily improved with her mental well being as well. She spent most of her time on her computer or playing a game called chess with Jack, they had even begun to teach Jayak, Corbin and Noah the game as well. They had all been fascinated with Jack's yo-yo and had enjoyed learning card games. Jayak had explained to the Master that having their personal belongings back had made a positive impact to Sam's health and that she was starting to regain the weight that she had lost. Then he went on to explain that Sam had noticed that her belly had felt firmer, so he had gotten Jack to help him with the scan and they had discovered that she was pregnant. That because Jack had no option but to resume fucking her three days after the birth to stop her from deteriorating and because of her strange body chemistry and that the Master had banned her from taking any form of contraception, that she had fallen pregnant straight away. That she had been even more fertile this time and was pregnant with triplets. 

The Master was furious. Absolutely furious, he had been very pleased to hear of Sam's progress back to being healthier, but he was still furious. Since Jayak had just cleverly reminded him of all the points that let up to her quick pregnancy the Master knew he had no one to blame but himself, but he was still furious. What had he been thinking, not letting her take contraceptives but he could have never predicted that she would get pregnant so quickly.... and with even more babies than last time. Their daughter had not been able to be sold because she had starved herself rather than drink from a bottle. After Callan had asked him about the boy a couple of weeks ago and had mentioned that Sam had been upset because she was sure that their son would have died without her element filled breast milk, he had sent some men to contact the broker, who had purchased the boy, and she had told him that the boy had unfortunately died. That he had vomited and then refused to drink until he had starved and died. Her clients had contacted her and she had been successfully been able to placate the clients and had replaced the dead boy with another baby by using her commission so that the incident would be kept quiet as possible to protect the Master's reputation. The Master had been very grateful and had thanked her and had insisted on repaying her for the loss of her commission and a bonus, but the broker had declined and instead asked that if the descendant of the Gods sired other babies with the Angel, that she would appreciate being informed first. Her client's wanted first option on more of his children and they had been very disappointed with the boy's death and would now be interested in waiting for the baby to be weaned rather than risk another death. 

They were also very strongly interested in purchasing the Stallion and the Angel as an investment, and if he ever wanted to sell the pair, to let her know so she could talk to her clients. The broker told him that the clients were very interested in them as a long term breeding investment but was also very interested in using the couple as private entertainment. It had definitely got the Master thinking but he had ended up assuring the broker that they would not be sold while they were still making him a lot of money, that they would possibly be available in a couple of years, but he promised that she would be the first one to know and her clients would have the first opportunity to buy them. It appealed to him that the pair would not just be cared for and left alone as a breeding pair, but would still be forced to be humiliated in front of their new owners. He loved seeing the bitch humiliated. He knew that she hated being recorded. The new recording had surprised him, the bitch had been very willing to show off her body. Maybe she was finally learning to truly submit and the thought made his cock hard. The bitch had attacked him when she had fought the drug, fought till she had died. But now.... she seemed to be much more willing to show her pleasure to the camera. Pregnant again. The bitch of a whore was pregnant again. With three useless babies that he would not be able to sell until they were weaned. Three babies would certainly bring him a lot of money, three weaned babies, all the harder work in raising a baby would be done, surely the weaned babies of the descendant of the gods would be worth a LOT more than 10 Naquadah chips that he had sold the newborn for. Maybe they would be worth 20 or even 30 chips depending on how old they were when weaned. 30 Naquadah chips per baby, almost 100 Naquadah chips, it certainly made the proposition of paying for the cost of their care and maintenance more worthwhile. But he wouldn't see that money until after the babies were weaned.

But now... how much money would they make him now, before she was as fat as a cow and everyone was turned off watching her being fucked. Triplets... her body would suffer. She would be left with baggy loose skin on her stomach that would never go away. She would no longer be as sexy and she was getting old. Any other breeder would have been sold off by now, and here she was nearly 40 and pregnant with triplets. Useless babies that he couldn't sell until they were weaned. A year? Eighteen months? Would it be worth keeping them for so long if they are not bringing in money. Granted they had made him a LOT of money, especially with the new recording and the sales of butt plugs, but there would be a long period of time that they would not be bringing him in any money, they would be costing him money..... a LOT of money. The rice they were eating was much more expensive than gruel, but it was better than her vomiting all the time and losing weight. He decided that he would wait and see how many recordings they made before she got too fat and repulsive before he made up his mind. 

How long their recordings kept selling for and how much money he made them. He would possibly be able to sell their daughter in twelve months time, depending on when she was weaned. And they would be able to record again once she gave birth, but would she still hold appeal with her stretched out stomach being flabby and disgusting looking. He would have to wait and see how much it was costing him to keep them. He had already had their heat turned down to save money on their upkeep. They took up so much of the medics time, especially now there were only three medics. He was not planning to replace the young man who had been killed, not yet, it wouldn't hurt the medics to work harder for a while and earn their keep more effectively. He knew that ordering Jayak to terminate or reduce the pregnancy could possibly result in her death, especially with her strange blood. He did not want to risk losing her and then the baby, the male soldier would then no longer be willing to help with the scanner, he would seek to escape or try to exact revenge for the death of his mate and child, without anything holding him back. He was better off waiting, letting them record and see what happens. He told Jayak to inform him as soon as the soldiers were able to fuck for recordings again. He told Jayak that Callan would be pushing the soldiers hard to get more fucks like the first one after the birth, so he could get as many recordings as possible before she got too big. He had warned the Doctor that he had better make sure that the soldier's whore would up to being fucked hard everyday or even more often and if she wasn't then he would be punished. 

The Doctor now had another baby and he had wondered whether or not he should limit them to the one child and sell the new baby, but when he had seen that it was another beautiful girl, his cock had gone hard thinking about taking her virginity when she was old enough. It's what he planned to do with their older girl once she had bled and become a 'woman'. He always enjoyed touching her little cunt and fantasizing about the day that his cock would push into her tight little cunt for the first time. He loved to imagine it as he touched her tiny cunt and her mother sucked his cock deep into her beautiful small tight throat. He imagined that he would take her virginity in front of her father and then get his wife to suck her daughter's virgin blood off his cock when he was done. He couldn't wait to taunt the Doctor and his wife with the misery of watching their daughter cry out with pleasure while he stole her virginity while she was still a mere child of a woman. He had often been tempted to fuck his wife, especially when she had been pregnant and there was no chance of him impregnating her himself, but he always refrained and just let her suck his cock instead. He knew if he raped his wife, it would probably be going too far and he wanted the Doctor to remain obedient. Thinking about what he was going to do to those pretty little girls had made him as hard as a rock so he summoned him men to bring him the youngest virgin they had. He had let them keep their second daughter, his future personal whore, but now his wife is pregnant again, maybe another little whore to fuck... If they had a boy it would definitely be sold, he decided that would only let the Doctor keep his daughters.


	18. VIBRATORS

CHAPTER 18 VIBRATORS 

When Sam's pregnancy reached fourteen weeks, she declared her head stable enough to try more active fucking to see if they could start recording. She had not had a bad headache for three days and she told Jack that it would be worth the risk of another headache to see if they could start because her baby bump was rapidly expanding. Her body was beginning to fill out again with the steady diet of rice as well the fruit and grain balls, even though she still vomited every now and then. She was keen to be fucked hard again so she convinced Jack to give it a try and that they should tell Callan to come in and record them just in case it worked out okay. She reminded Jack that she was already fourteen weeks pregnant and they might only have four or five weeks to get as many recordings as they could to keep the Master happy and give them have a chance to keep their babies. Sam suggested using the butt plug again, that the first recording back had sold very well and it was worth repeating. Jack laughed and told Sam that she wanted to repeat it because it had felt so good. Sam smirked and said he had loved it just as much, which he confessed that he had indeed enjoyed it VERY much. Talking about it had got them both so sexually turned on that by the time Callan came and set up the camera's, Jack had been hard on and off for a while and Sam was positively dripping. Jack could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy, especially knowing that he would be allowed to slam into her again. He had missed it badly, being able to slam against her clit or her ass. It had driven him crazy thinking about how he was going to pleasure her, that she was so turned on that he could probably get a record amount of orgasms out of her today. He smirked. He loved that idea and he knew exactly how he was going to achieve it. Four orgasms was her record. Today she would break that record and he couldn't wait. He just hoped that his bigger balls meant that he wouldn't blow faster. That would be a disaster. He was going to have to last or it would not be good and the recordings HAD to be great.... not just good.

Sam knew that it was time to get brave, time to leave her inhibitions behind and show her body off for the sake of their safety, as well as Melody and their new babies. She lay down on her back and spread her legs wide with her knees in the air as Jack sucked on her nipples and used his fingers on her clit, letting Callan get some close ups of her pussy as Jack touched her clit and slid his fingers in and out of her pussy until Sam was soaking wet and dripping all over her ass and down to the sheet. Jack then began to kiss her deep while Sam played with her left nipple, rolling it and squeezing it hard while Jack's finger's played with her clit, then when he moved his mouth back to her right nipple, so both nipples were being played with while he rubbed her clit with some pressure, Sam had exploded into orgasm. Her hips had bucked up into the air as she curled her body a little, her own fingers stilling on her nipple as she orgasmed. Callan kept the camera close to her cunt through the orgasm, recording her fluids running down over her ass before her hips lowered back down to the bed as Jack backed off the pressure on her clit. 

Then Jack introduced her to a vibrator, and within thirty seconds of it being pressed against her clit she orgasmed again as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her orgasm seemed to last forever before Jack finally lifted the vibrator off her clit. Sam's breathing was erratic as she struggled to come down off her high, but then Jack placed it on her clit again as she moaned long and loud as her hips rose as if chasing the vibrating sensation on her clit, so Jack pushed it down on her clit a little harder and Sam orgasmed again, her hips straining to stay up close to the pressure before she lowered them and breathed heavily as her body trembled. Jack then inserted the length of the vibrator into her pussy and thrust it in and out as it vibrated hard against her G-spot. Before she knew it she was having another orgasm, her pussy desperately trying to clamp around the moving source of her pleasure as her body shook with pleasure. Sam was swearing as her hips thrust up, desperate to feel even more pleasure, so Jack obliged and used his other hand to rub her clit. Sam froze momentarily and then her whole body erupted as her hips crashed back to the bed and her legs lifted into the air a little so they could spread out wide to the side, while Jack kept up the pressure on her clit and G-spot. Sam's toes curled tight and her body curled up with muscle spasms as she swore loudly “OH FUCK....... OH FUCK..... OH GOD SIR.... OH FUCK.... OH FUCK... OH FUCK.....” She got to the point where she began to try to push Jack's fingers away from her clit so Jack relented and he removed the vibrator too. Sam's legs stayed out wide while she collapsed back on to the bed, covered in sweat and moaning continually as she struggled to get her breath “Oh my God... Oh God.... Oh my God...... Oh fuck.... Oh fuck.....”. 

Callan moved the camera away from her cunt and Jack placed himself between her widespread legs and began to slide his hard cock over her swollen pussy and clit while Callan recorded every movement. Every time he touched her clit, her legs jerked and she moaned “Oh fuck” until Jack began to press his iron hard cock into her swollen dripping pussy. Jack swore himself as he felt how tight she was, how much her pussy was swollen from her orgasms. Sam began to softly wail as he began to press into her, even though she was still struggling to get her breath. Her wail got louder as he got further and further inside her and her left hand dug into the sheet and she looked up at him, her face was a picture of intense pleasure. Once Jack was inside her, he lowered himself, careful not to press too hard on her belly, and began sliding in and out of her as he groaned in pleasure. He couldn't help but swear or groan every time he pushed back into her. He soon began to power faster and faster and Sam keening wail got louder and louder and her whole body jerked a little every time he slammed into her. It wasn't long before Sam's wail got louder and she wailed through an intense orgasm as her hand clawed at the bed and her legs pulled up higher on his sides and her toes curled again as she dug her heels into his ass. Jack only managed one or two more thrusts before his own orgasm hit him hard. He swore and groaned loudly as he rocked into her shaking body. He could feel her pussy sucking hard at his cock, almost threatening to crush it with need. He slumped when his orgasm ended and lay propped up on his elbows, panting hard while Sam lay dazed on the bed below him, her face slicked with sweat as she gasped in and out and he worried that he had taken it too far. He stroked her hair back with one of his hands and she slowly began to focus on him and moaned in a breathy whisper “Oh God Jack....... Oh God....... Holy fuck Jack..... Oh God....” which made him chuckle, she heard him chuckle and her mouth curved into a lazy smile as she looked up at him. “Oh my God Jack... You are never.... touching me with..... that thing again.... Oh my God....” she moaned in exhaustion, making Jack chuckle even more. 

Once Sam had calmed and her breathing was even again, she gave a big yawn, making Jack chuckle again. Jack slowly pulled his softened cock out of her swollen pussy and moved out of the way so Callan could record his semen dripping out of Sam's swollen pussy. Sam hadn't even been able to stay awake long enough to even think about having a shower and she had curled up on her side and slept deeply until Jack woke her to nurse Melody. She still felt exhausted but it was a good exhaustion she decided as she remembered the feeling of the vibrator on her clit. Holy Hannah had she been missing out all these years. She still felt a little weird at having had a vibrator used on her, but Jack had proved to her that when used with your lover, they could be a marvelous addition to the joys of sex.  
Callan was extremely pleased with the recording and had actually admitted to spilling in his pants while he watched Sam repeatedly orgasm under the intensity of the repeated vibrations. Sam had laughed till she almost wet herself when Jack had told her, but luckily they had been in the bathroom ready to have a shower and she had been able to quickly sit on the toilet as she continued to laugh. During their extra hot session, Sam had been so wet she had soaked through the sheet to the blanket underneath, so when Jack remade the bed, he had to strip it right off which amused Sam even more, chuckling that he could only blame himself for the extra work, which had made Jack chuckle too.

The next recording also went very well, Sam suffered from a headache after but it wasn't too bad. She took some Tylenol and had a nap and when she woke up it was gone. Sam dreaded the day that they would run out of Tylenol and she had been trying to cope without it if she could. She had been rather exhausted again after this recording. Jack had used the vibrator again. She had not wanted to get one, thinking that only desperate, slutty women bought them, but now she had seriously changed her mind. After five orgasms she begged him to turn it off. It had certainly been amazing, but God those orgasms lasted so long it felt like she'd just had..... one hundred orgasms. To feel that vibrator on her clit was..... Incredible. Amazing. Exhausting!. Jack had been smirking like crazy when he touched her clit with it. Jack especially liked it because she was on her back and he could watch her face while he used the vibrator on her. He had bought her to orgasm with his mouth and then he had used the vibrator to drive her insane. Completely insane. She had come so fast and so hard and sssoooo long. Then he had used it with his fingers in her pussy, then fingers in her ass. She had been so incredibly wet and swollen again, by the time he had turned it off (only at her begging) and put his cock in her pussy, he had felt so much bigger. He didn't last very long one he was inside her, which had made Sam feel pretty good. Just watching her orgasm had made him so horny he had slammed against her a few times, she had orgasmed again and he went with her. He told her that it made he feel incredibly tight and he was looking forward to using the vibrator again....... And well..... she couldn't wait either! He told her that someday soon he wanted to watch her use it to pleasure herself, which had kind of shocked her a little, but he had been pretty insistent that he would be massively turned on by watching her do it. 

The next few weeks passed in a blur of recordings, exercising, playing games of cards and chess, working on her laptop and vomiting. The vomiting began to steadily get worse as her pregnancy progressed and her belly expanded. Sam had forced herself to get more adventurous during the recordings which turned on Jack immensely. Sam, knowing that their safety relied on how good these recordings were, and would always squeeze or twist a nipple or rub on her clit, depending on which position she was in. She had even rubbed her own clit while Jack had his fingers in her pussy AND her ass, God that had felt good. He regularly used the butt plug and vibrator and even had used them together, which had been rather an interesting and highly pleasurable experience! He finally talked her into taking control of the vibrator, and once she realised that it was sssoooo much better when she got to put it EXACTLY where she needed it..... Holy Hannah did she have some truly massive orgasms. Jack had nearly blown just watching her control her own orgasms. To watch her reaching and chasing her pleasure then watching her tip over the edge was so amazing, especially when she moved the vibrator around enough to keep her orgasm going longer. Sometimes she even did it while looking at the camera which Jack thought looked so incredibly hot, as she teased the men on the other side of the recording with her pleasure and orgasms, usually making Callan spill in his pants as he tried hard not to groan as he recorded her. 

The more recordings they did, the bolder Sam got, using her hand to stroke Jack's cock as he used the vibrator and lazily fucked her with it for a while before things got more intense. They had even tried nipple clamps, which Sam had found quite fascinating. The pain when they were first put on was quite intense, but when you added it to her clit being sucked or even the extra bit of pain with her ass being fingered while she tugged gently on one of the clamps and Jack tugged gently on the other one to intensify the bite of pain, they had given her a massive orgasm and had become one of her favourite 'accessories'. Some of the recordings showed her enjoying multiple orgasms, sometimes reaching eight or nine times before Jack would take the vibrator off her and fuck her hard while flicking one of her nipple clamps. Sometimes nursing Melody afterwards was a little uncomfortable, but the orgasms that she was having, made the discomfort truly worth it. They tried to make each recording a little different and Callan was extremely pleased with the results and they apparently sold a huge number of recordings each time when they were released and a massive amount of what ever accessories were being shown on the recording in the ship's theatre room. 

The Master was kept very happy with their recordings and the fact that they had been able to start earlier than originally thought, but the more successful recordings that Jack and Sam made, the more Callan noticed that the Master seemed to become more difficult to please. He never come to any of the recording sessions but when Sam was eighteen weeks pregnant he came into the room with Callan, Sam immediately tensed and looked at Jack in dismay. The last time the Master had come to watch was when she had been twenty weeks with the twins and Jack had been overdosed and almost killed Sam. Corbin and Jayak were both away with three births happening at once, but they had left Noah behind to be there to supervise the recording and to look after Melody if she was awake. Sam was filled with dread and just... knew... he was here to make their 'final' recording for this pregnancy and to make it 'special' and she tried very hard to control her fear. They had gotten through it before, they would get through it again. Surely he wouldn't do anything like last time and risk their lives again.


	19. PANIC

CHAPTER 19 PANIC

The Master told them that he wanted them to do something different, that he wanted them to do a few recordings with bondage before Sam got too fat. Sam began to tremble and Jack pointed out that their recordings had been selling extremely well, as was the merchandise, but the Master was insistent that Sam be restrained and put on her knees. When Jack hesitatingly asked what the plan was and when the Master told Jack that he wanted him to slap her a few times and then fuck her while she stayed restrained.  
Jack said “No...... I will fuck her while she is restrained but I am not going to do anything to hurt her”.  
“You have no choice. You will do as I say or your daughter will starve instead of being returned to you” the Master said with an evil smirk.  
Jack and Sam immediately looked towards Melody's cot and Sam cried out in distress as one of the Master's men picked Melody up, waking her and making her cry. Sam was closest and she ran to him and tried to get Melody off him, but the man shoved her hard which made her stumble back and fall to the floor on her left hip and elbow, which made Jack go towards her with anger and concern. Two of the men had immediately tackled Jack, sweeping his legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the floor as the two men dropped their weight on him and secured his arms. The door had opened and more of the Master's men came in and as Sam struggled to get her legs under her to get up, two men grabbed her and wrenched her arms behind her. Noah had come in from the office door and went to the man who had Melody, who was now screaming in distress, and told him that he would look after her, but when Noah reached for her the man's partner grabbed hold of one of Noah's arms, swung him around and smashed him into the solid wall with a sickening thump. Noah stumbled back and the man holding Melody punched him in the jaw with his free hand just before his partner swung him around again to hit the wall even harder. After an awful crunching sound Noah began to scream with pain. He was tied up with rope on his wrists and ankles and was dragged out of the room screaming in agony, followed by the man with a very distressed and screaming Melody. Sam tried to fight against the men who held her as her anger built at the sight of Melody being taken from their room.

Sam had both arms wrenched roughly behind her and her left wrist was tied firmly to the brace on her right, making her cry out in pain. Jack was also quickly tied with his arms tight behind him. They were both forced onto their knees as Jack tried to reason with the Master, they were both held down securely with one hand pressing down on each shoulder. The Master went to Sam and one of the men grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back as the Master looked down at her with a cruel smirk.  
“If you wish to get your daughter back, then you must earn her. And since the stallion does not wish to hurt you, then I guess that is up to me. Callan make sure you get a good shot of her beautiful face before I start to enjoy myself.” Callan hesitatingly turned the camera on and recorded a close up of Sam's face and then when he backed away a bit the Master slapped Sam's face hard. The man with his fist in her hair made sure to pull her face up for the camera again so the red patch of Sam's face was easily seen. When Jack protested a knife was placed at his throat and a fist clamped in his hair. The Master stepped back to him and sneered at him.

“This time I WILL make your slutty bitch of a whore orgasm for ME and I will have such fun hurting her while I do it” the Master said to Jack before turning back to Sam, who's anger was rapidly descending into a panic attack. Tears were sliding down her face as she struggled wildly and her breathing became erratic. The Master went over to the bench and drew up a small dose of the fuck drug and stabbed her in the thigh with it. After a few moments she began to writhe in pain and cried out as the drug coursed through her body. Once Sam was still and quiet the Master told the men to lift her to her feet. The men threaded their arms through hers and it caused her arms to be pulled back further and her tits to be pushed out. The Master slapped the outside of her scarred tit making Sam flinch, then he slapped the outside of the other one, then both together before he began to tweak and twist her nipples. He was rough with them but it still caused her to moan as she began to feel pleasure with the pain. The Master slapped her tits a few more times until they were bright red where his hands had struck them. Then he played with her nipples again, this time starting out more gently, making her moan and squirm with pleasure and her hips soon began to thrust forward as she tried to widen her legs. Then the Master began to be cruel, twisting her nipples hard and pulling hard on them until they slipped from his fingers. Then he used both hands to flick her nipples very hard and he smirked as Sam began to jolt at the pain on her abused nipples. He slapped both of her breasts again, making her cry out and then grasped her nipples tightly and twisted them hard as Sam squirmed and cried out with pain as she fought the drug.

Jack's face was full of rage as he watched the Master torment Sam's breasts and could see as Sam began to get lucid. Sam quickly descended into panic as she fought and tried to twist her way out of her captors arms, but she only succeeded in making her right arm scream in agony. The Master kept up his assault as her panic grew more frenzied as the Master slapped her tits again. Jack struggled but the knife cut deeper into his skin, leaving a red trail of blood dripping down his throat and onto his chest. The Master tormented Sam for a few more minutes as she gasped for air and then he turned his attention to Jack and drew up a small dose of the drug, enough to get him erect but not enough to calm his rage. The Master watched as Jack gritted his teeth through the discomfort of the drug and then smirked at Jack while his cock got hard as steel.

“Just a little something to show that you enjoy watching while I make your filthy bitch of a whore orgasm for ME. Enjoy the show won't you” he taunted him in a quiet voice before he turned back to Sam who was shaking and sobbing as she continued to try and get free. The Master drew up another larger dose of the drug for her, and he told the men to pick up her legs and to spread them wide open. Sam cried out as the men used their other arms to secure her legs and lift them off the ground. Sam's panic increased as they lifted her and pulled her legs apart so the Master had access to her cunt. The Master put his hand on San's cunt and then used his fingers to part her cunt lips for the camera, letting Callan get a close up view as he inserted two of his fingers into her squirming body. Sam literally exploded as her panic completely consumed her, her body bucking violently as she tried to get free. She twisted her body and tried to get her legs free but the Master stabbed the drug into her thigh, making her scream and writhe until she lapsed into silence and went still.

The Master then pushed his fingers into her cunt again and thrust them several times before Sam began to respond with a moan. She gave small thrusts with her hips and the men holding her legs opened them wider for the Camera as his fingers got faster and Sam quickly got wet and moaned with pleasure. The Master then got a large vibrator from his pocket and turned it on. He replaced his fingers with the vibrator and thrust it hard and fast into Sam's cunt until she was dripping with arousal and moaning loudly as she tried to thrust her hips, but was held firm by the men. The Master pulled the vibrator out of Sam's cunt and then turned a little to face Jack before licking the vibrator and tasting Sam's arousal. He smiled as Jack grew even more infuriated and he made sure that Jack had a clear view of Sam's cunt as he pushed the big vibrator back in hard. Sam moaned loudly while he thrust it hard into her a few times before pulling it out and licking the vibrator again with a big smile.

“Watch as your filthy dirty whore orgasms for ME” he smirked as he shoved the vibrator back in. “Orgasm for me bitch...... Orgasm for your Master....” he taunted as he pulled the vibrator out of her cunt and replaced it with his fingers before touching the vibrator to her clit. He rubbed against her G-spot making Sam orgasm as she moaned and tried to lift her clit higher toward the vibrator. He briefly pressed hard on her clit, making her hips buck with pleasure before lifting it away and he withdrew his fingers before slamming the vibrator back into her cunt. He thrust the vibrator hard, almost punching his fist against her as he rammed it in over and over while Sam's fluids ran down the vibrator and over his hand. He pulled it out again and sucked on it as he looked at Jack before ramming it back into Sam and then he began to use his other hand to flick hard at Sam's clit, making her jerk and moan with pleasure. He alternated between slapping and flicking her clit as hard as he could while ramming the vibrator into her, making her orgasm again.  
He then frowned and pulled the vibrator out and smeared her fluids over her clit before turning the vibrator up high and putting it on her clit. Sam squirmed and cried out in pleasure.

“You dirty, filthy whore. Orgasm for your Master you bitch. Show me how much of a slut you are” he said as Sam bucked wildly in her pleasure. The Master put his fingers back inside her, this time forcing all of his fingers inside her cunt and Sam bucked as the Master moved his hand forward and back inside her without pulling it out. He pressed the powerful vibrator harder on her clit, driving Sam wild with pleasure as he made a fist and angled his hand until it hit hard against her pelvic bones. The wild pleasure the powerful vibrator gave her clit, overrode any pain coming from his hand and Sam orgasmed again. While she orgasmed the Masters face screwed up with anger and he withdrew his hand, pulled the vibrator off her clit and then slapped her clit and pussy harder and harder until Sam began to feel the pain. Sam jerked and twisted trying to get away from the stinging slaps of pain but the Master slapped her pussy with relentless stinging blows until she was a sobbing, shaking panicky mess. The Master finally stopped his vicious assault and then all you could hear was Sam's fast and ragged breathy sobs as she shook.

The Master then squatted down in front of Jack. Jack's face was red and he was shaking with repressed rage. There was more blood on his throat and both men had their boots firmly on his thighs, in addition to their hands on his shoulders, to control him better. The Master smiled cruelly at Jack and spoke to him with a menacing voice.  
“Next time I tell you to hurt your bitch.... you will obey me or maybe next time I will fuck that pretty golden cunt with my whole damn arm while she orgasms all over it like the filthy dirty slut of a pain whore that she is.” the Master smiled again at Jack before rising and stepping back between Sam's legs. Sam was still deep in a panic attack and when he stepped back towards her she increased her struggled as she bucked violently but the Master could see that she was quickly losing strength. He told the men to pull her legs wider, Sam fought against it but her legs were soon wrenched wider while she sobbed and shook. The Master looked at her still struggling body and then his face suddenly darkened in further anger and he pulled back his fist and punched her cunt as hard as he could. Sam's body tried to jackknife as she screamed out in pain and the Master quickly delivered another powerful punch to her cunt. Sam screamed with pain again and then at the Master's command, the men suddenly dropped Sam's legs and just held her up by her arms as her legs hung, unable to support her.

Her head dropped forward as she sobbed at the agony between her legs. The Master grabbed a fist full of hair and wrenched her head back and the camera was practically shoved in her face as she sobbed. One of the men clamped her mouth shut as tears streamed from her fear filled eyes and the Master spoke in a loud voice.  
“From now on... when you see this camera, it means that your Master will be forcing your pleasure and..... your pain, over.... and over... and over again while I show everyone.... how much of a filthy..... dirty.... slut of a pain whore you are....” Then he leaned down closer and spoke more quietly “If you don't like it...... I know there is.... another..... little golden haired whore... another cunt.... that I can fuck with my fingers and give her pain in your place” he told her as he smirked cruelly. Sam's eyes were suddenly full of even more fear and the Master knew that she had understood who he was talking about.

“You need to earn your keep you fat ugly cow....... Tell me to slap you” smirked the Master and when Sam stayed silent as she shook, he said it again “Tell me to slap you.... or I will go and find the other... golden haired whore to slap”.  
“Slap me” Sam whispered as she continued to shake.  
“Beg me” the Master smirked.  
“Please slap me” Sam whispered.  
“Louder”  
Sam sobbed, gritted her teeth for a moment as she desperately tried to summon back her anger and then she said it louder “Please slap me”. The Master struck her hard and fast and then yanked her face back up by her hair as told her to say it again.  
“Please slap me” Sam ground out again the Master struck her hard before yanking her face back towards the camera. Her lower lip was split and bleeding down her chin.  
“Again”  
“Please slap me” and another hard slap landed on her face, making the other lip split and bleed. He pulled her face back up towards the camera as blood bubbled out of her mouth a little as she coughed, making it run down her chin.  
“Now beg me to hit you” he smirked. Jack tried to protest but the knife cut into more skin.  
“Please hit me” the Master struck her right eye with his fist and when he yanked Sam's face back up to the camera, and quickly punched her cheekbone, when he pulled her face up again, she was very clearly badly dazed and there was a cut on her cheek where he had split her skin from the force against her cheekbone. Sam's mouth was open a little and her eyes began to roll back into her head, but the Master tapped the other side of her face to ensure she stayed conscious. She coughed again and more blood bubbled down her chin. Once the camera had gotten a good look at her damaged, barely conscious face he told the men to put her on the floor and spread her legs and to be careful not to make her lose consciousness.

They lay her limp body awkwardly on the floor with her tied arms beneath her and then drew her knees up and spread her legs. The pain in her shoulders and arms began to make her more aware and she groaned in pain while the camera took the time to show her bruised body from her dazed and bleeding face, down over the deep red skin on the outside of her breasts, down over her protruding baby bump, now splattered with a little blood from her mouth and then focused on her cunt. The bruising was already showing and she was quickly swelling beneath the terrible bruises, there were several small splits in the skin on her vulva as well as a tear in her perineum that were oozing blood. They had put her on the floor in front of Jack and he was shaking with fury as the Master stabbed a large dose of the fuck drug into his thigh, as tears of grief at the state Sam was in, ran down his cheeks. Jack grimaced through the pain as he focused his grief into rage, rage against the man who had just beaten the hell out of the mother of his children, his Carter, his wife, his Sam, his... everything. 

Then his body began to relax as his cock got even harder till it looked painfully swollen. When Jack began to squeeze his buttocks together and tried to thrust as he stared blindly ahead at Sam's cunt on the floor in front of him, his golden cunt. The Master told him to go and fuck his dirty, slutty whore and then he cut through Jacks ropes binding his blood covered wrists and the men set him free. Jack crawled forward and grasped one of the cunt's leg's, lifting it high as she rolled completely on top of her arms which made her scream out in pain. Jack grasped his cock with his other hand and pushed it into Sam's swollen, tight wet cunt a little before he grabbed her other leg so they were both in the air in front of him and her shoulders were being pushed against the floor. Then thrust hard into her swollen cunt as he pushed both of his hands against the back of her her calves, lifting her ass higher off the floor and rounding her back more with each thrust. He knew that this was HIS cunt and he knew how much he loved to fuck it hard. Sam jolted and screamed in pain as he thrust into her and Jack pounded into Sam with powerful fast thrusts as she sobbed and screamed out in pain at each jarring thump against her badly bruised pussy and the torturous pain in her back, shoulders and arms. Jack was relentless, pounding into her faster and faster as he slammed into her bruised pubic bones as Sam's pain blurred into jarring continual stabs of agony as she struggled to breathe, no longer being able to scream as her pregnant belly pressed hard against her lungs. Sam lost consciousness just before Jack ejaculated and groaned with pleasure. The Master told his men to ensure that the Stallion did not fuck the whore's ass because he didn't want the Stallion to use his energy healing her, otherwise he wouldn't be able to fuck her again later today.

After his orgasm, Jack quickly started to thrust again, holding her legs firm as he slammed into her lax body a few times. He suddenly pulled his cock out and he used her legs to pull her towards him a little and rolled her body onto her side, triggering Sam to drag in a breath and cough a few times, splattering blood onto the floor as he pushed his cock back into her cunt. He lowered her leg onto her other one and pressed down hard on her thighs as he groaned in pleasure at the added pressure as Sam groaned in pain and coughed again. He started to thrust into her, gradually getting harder and faster as Sam passed out from the pain. He kept thrusting through a long orgasm as he groaned then he pulled his cock out of her cunt and put his hands on her ass and parted it so he could press his cock against her anus, but when Jack went to push into her one of the Master's men put a knife in front of his face and the other guard used his knife to quickly slice into his skin across one of his ribs. He roared in anger and blinked a few times as he stared at the knife in front of him, then shook his head and went to push into her ass again but the man quickly sliced along another rib as further punishment, Jack snarled with rage and looked at the knife in front of him with a little confusion for a moment and then Jack growled and lifted her leg back up and opened her wide again, causing her body to roll over her arms, knowing that at least fucking his cunt had not lead to him getting hurt. Jack pushed his cock into the cunt again and moaned with pleasure, then as he began to thrust into her, her head lolled to the left and Jack froze as he saw his cunt's battered face and then he saw the blood on her chin and the blood that had dripped onto her tits and on her swollen protruding belly. His cunt's belly..... was swollen with his.... offspring.

Jack's face morphed into one of complete rage, this was HIS cunt and he knew that he hadn't touched her face, there was blood, how dare someone damage his cunt.... How dare someone threaten the life of his offspring. Then the memory of the same rage rolled back through his mind and he saw in his memory the man who had hurt her face, he roared with anger as he pulled his cock out and then he spun around. Callan stumbled back in surprise as Jack's rage zeroed in on the Master and he lunged for him, intent on killing the man that had damaged his cunt and threatened his offspring. The Master ducked behind one of the guards and Jack attacked the guard and quickly had him on his knees and snapped his neck before lunging at the Master again. Jack grabbed hold of his arm and punched his face twice in quick succession before his arms were grabbed by two men and they pulled him off the Master. Jack roared in anger and wrenched himself loose, breaking one of the men's arms before he went after the Master again. The Master was clearly terrified as he ran towards the door and Jack was intercepted by another man who rammed into him and slammed him against the wall which allowed the Master to slip through the door and then two more men came in to help subdue the enraged man. Jack managed to break some fingers before he was knocked off his feet and slammed into the floor where he continued to struggle with rage. Two guards managed to wrench his arms back as one of them planted a boot on Jack's head and neck. Jack continued to struggle as Jayak pushed his way through the door, he saw Jack struggling beneath the guards as blood smeared on the floor and quickly looked around for Sam. He ran over to her and checked her pulse and quickly untied her bloodied wrist from her splint and laid her flat on the floor, by then Corbin was through the door as well. Jayak got up and went to the cot before looking wildly around.

“Where is she?” he yelled, then he saw Jack jolt a little and go suddenly still under the guards. Jayak immediately ran over to him. “Get off him, get off him” he yelled “He's having another heart attack GET OFF HIM” he yelled louder as he shoved at the guards The guards released their holds on Jack and Jayak quickly rolled him over. Jack's eyes were wide with panic as he gasped for breath. Corbin came running with two injections. Jayak grabbed one and shoved it into Jack's heart. Jack jolted and his face went from panic to shock. Jayak rubbed his fist onto Jack's sternum as Jack struggled to breathe. He quickly spoke to Corbin as he took the other injection from him.  
“Check Sam, check if he has fucked her already”  
Corbin went to Sam, wincing in sympathy as he used his fingers to gently open Sam's swollen bruised cunt lips which allowed a huge glob of semen to dribble down over her bruised and bleeding split perineum. “She's full of semen” he told Jayak quickly who then pushed the other injection into Jack's port. After a second or two Jack gasped in a huge breath and groaned as he released it. He quickly gasped another breath and groaned again before his body began to relax and his breathing eased. Jayak rolled Jack onto his side and he continued to groan until his eyes glazed over and closed.

Jayak turned to the guards “Where is she? Where's the baby?” when no one replied he asked again with anger “WHERE..... IS...... THE BABY”  
“Nursery” one of the guards grudgingly answered. Jayak quickly turned to Corbin but he was already up and running out the door.  
“Get out” Jayak ordered the guards angrily.  
“The bastard broke my arm” one of them whined and another two whined that their fingers were broken.  
“You're lucky he didn't break your neck too” Jayak said as he pointedly looked at the body of the dead guard “Go and wait in the main medical room” Jayak added, barely controlling his anger.  
The guards filtered out and then a body got shoved through the doorway and crashed to the floor. Noah. Jayak quickly went to him and felt his pulse. He had his arm's tied behind his back, but one of his shoulders was clearly dislocated. His ankles were also tied together and his face badly bruised where he had been hit more than once. His right eye was badly swollen and he had a big lump on his forehead. The guards milled around the doorway and Jayak looked at them warily while he untied Noah's wrists and ankles. As he was undoing the last knot he could hear the angry wailing of a very upset baby. Melody. The wailing got closer and closer and then Corbin came running through the door with her held closely to his chest. He stopped momentarily and looked at Noah with shock before taking the distressed baby to Sam and gently laying her down on Sam's chest. Melody immediately stopped screaming and slowly began to calm as her still distressed breathing shuddered in and out, making her whole tiny body tremble. Her little hand spread out on Sam's chest as tears fell from her eyes down onto Sam's skin.

“Corbin, put Sam's arm over her and come and help me put Noah's shoulder back in” Jayak said quietly. Corbin and Jayak manipulated Noah's arm back into it's socket with a sick sounding grinding clunk and two guards came in and dragged out the dead body before shutting the door.  
They put Noah into a recovery position and checked on Jack again before going to Sam and Melody. Melody had calmed and was laying quietly on Sam's chest with a little frown on her sad teary face. Jayak went to pick her up and as soon as he began to lift her, Melody began to cry again as she stretched her arms down towards Sam. Corbin gently picked up Sam and put her on the bed. Sam's right eye was already badly swollen but thankfully her cheekbone wasn't broken and displaced because the whole right side of her face was coloring with bruises and swelling. Jayak placed Melody back onto Sam's chest and placed Sam's left arm over her bottom and legs so she wouldn't roll off. They parted Sam's legs and both felt physically sick at the terrible bruising and swelling on and inside Sam's cunt and felt so very thankful that there was no bruising on her belly. They put pillows under her knees and Corbin fetched some clean damp cloths to gently clean her cunt, careful not to make the tears on her swollen skin any worse and Jayak got some ice packs and placed one against Sam's cunt and then cleaned the blood from Sam's face and body before checking the wound in her mouth and then laying one against the side of her face and some others against the red and purple mottled skin on the outsides of the breast Melody wasn't lying against.

Then they went to Jack and together they lifted him and put him onto a clean towel that they had placed on the bed. Corbin attached the sensors while Jayak connected them to the monitor. They watched the monitor for a few minutes and then looked at each other with relief as the heart monitor showed no evidence of damage to Jack's heart. Corbin cleaned Jack's cock, which was bruised from still being erect when it was squashed underneath him on the floor and then they rolled him to have a closer look at the nasty slices across his ribs. Corbin taped a dressing against them for now, laid an ice pack over the bruises on his cock and Jayak went to check Noah again. He opened the door and told the guards to bring another medical bed. When they pushed it through the door, Jayak and Corbin lifted Noah up onto it and made him comfortable. When they removed his shirt, they wrapped his arm so that he would not be able to move his shoulder and placed ice packs against his shoulder and gently onto his face. The dislocation had been stubborn to reduce which possibly meant that it had been dislocated for a while. Jayak looked at Sam's face again, he felt so incredibly angry, he felt like throwing and smashing things or punching someone. He knew that Jack wouldn't have done that kind of damage, even with the fuck drug, he knew that most of Sam's injuries would have been inflicted by the Master. They had come back from the births to see the Master running out of Jack and Sam's room with a split lip, a darkening eye and red marks on his face. The Master had run past them before stopping, then he had looked back at the room as he panted, with his eyes full of fear. Jayak had taken off running towards the room, but the Master had grabbed Corbin's arm and had talked to him.  
“What did he say Corbin? The Master.... What did he say?” asked Jayak.  
“He said that the fuck drug had made Jack go insane, that Jack tried to kill him and he wanted Jack restrained”  
“Restrained?”  
“That's all he said, I'm not sure if he meant all the time or just when the Master wants to come in?”  
“Well I'm not going to restrain him, if the Master wants to see him he will no doubt order it, but we can't keep him restrained all the time, that would mean that one of us would need to be here all the time to help with Melody and that's not practical”  
“Did you see how scared the Master was? He looked like he shit himself” said Corbin with a laugh, but then he quickly sobered “At least Jack didn't tear Sam's ass again.... She doesn't look to have any bruises on her belly.... Are the babies okay?”  
Jayak was listening intently through the stethoscope to each heart beat and nodded “They all sound okay”. Just as he was finishing, Sam began to regain consciousness, Jayak quickly put his hands on Melody, ready to pick her up if Sam panicked and told Corbin to ready a shot of sedative.

Jayak talked to Sam in a calm voice as she slowly became more and more aware, but it didn't stop the panic that flared through her. She moaned and shrunk away at the weight on her chest. She managed to get her left arm free and tried to push the weight away, but as soon as she put her hand against the weight she froze for a moment and gasped in a breath. A familiar rush of calm flooded through her for a second before it was pulled away from her.  
“Melody!....... No!.....” she screamed as she reared up to reach after her daughter with her left hand. Melody had begun to cry as soon as she was lifted from Sam's chest and when Sam cried out for Melody, Jayak stopped and waited to see what she would do. Sam's left hand touched Melody and he saw her give another little jolt again as Melody immediately stopped crying. He allowed Sam's hand and arm to go around her daughter and he kept hold of Melody securely until she was safely against Sam's chest. He moved one hand out of the way as Sam cradled Melody in her left arm and just held onto Melody's arm just in case, but Sam just wriggled back against the comfort of the solid bedhead and sat there shaking hard with Melody held securely to her chest so Jayak let Melody's arm go, satisfied that she was in no danger from Sam and for Sam to know that Melody was safe and being able to hold her close, would help Sam to regain control. Sam had her legs beneath her, making herself as small as possible while she began to rock a little and cry.


	20. ANXIETY

He moved one hand out of the way as Sam cradled Melody in her left arm and just held onto Melody's arm just in case, but Sam just wriggled back against the comfort of the solid bedhead and sat there shaking hard with Melody held securely to her chest so Jayak let Melody's arm go, satisfied that she was in no danger from Sam and for Sam to know that Melody was safe and being able to hold her close, would help Sam to regain control. Sam had her legs beneath her, making herself as small as possible while she began to rock a little and cry.

 

CHAPTER 20 ANXIETY

Jayak tried to get her attention but Sam was beyond communication as she was wrapped in her own world with her daughter. Jayak watched patiently while Sam slowly calmed. Eventually Sam put up her head a little and looked at Jack, she stared at him lying on the bed and her eyes followed the leads to the monitor and lingered for a few seconds before drifting back to Jack as she continued to tremble. Sam lifted her head more and looked around the room until she saw Jayak and Corbin.  
“Jack's heart?” she managed to say in a small shaky voice.  
“We got to him in time, Jack's okay. His heart is okay” Jayak reassured her and Sam gave a small sob and closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she watched while Jayak got blanket from the shelf and slowly moved towards her.  
“Lean forward” he told her gently and when she did, he draped the blanket around Sam's chilled body as much as he could without covering Melody's head. Sam leaned towards him and he put his arm around her shoulders and held her while she cried again. When Melody began to search around for Sam's nipple, Sam's sobs quietened and she lifted her head from Jayak's shoulder to look down at Melody. Sam lowered her arm so Melody was more inline with her breast but then she gave a pain filled frustrated sob “Jayak”. Jayak helped her to reposition Melody and then helped Melody to latch onto Sam's nipple, making Sam wince hard at the pain in her nipple and breasts. Sam continued to calm down more quickly as Melody nursed.

“Is Noah okay?..... He tried to stop them..... from taking Melody..... Is he okay?” she asked with intermittent little sobs.  
“He's still unconscious but I think he's going to be okay”.  
“His arm...... They swung him around........ and slammed him into the wall.... I think they broke his arm... He was screaming.... when they dragged him away”  
“It was dislocated. I'm pretty sure nothing's broken. When Jack wakes up I will use the scanner and check him properly”  
“Jack's sedated?”  
“Yeah... He's sedated.... He's okay” Jayak told her calmly as she continued to lean against him again.  
“I blacked out.... What happened?”  
“I'm not entirely sure, we came back from the birth to see the Master running out of your room saying that Jack tried to kill him. When we got in here, one of the guards was dead and another had a broken arm and another had broken fingers. They had Jack on the floor. When Jack suddenly stopped fighting I knew what was happening I made the guards get off him... We got to him in time Sam. His heart is okay” he reassured her again and he felt her give a small nod of her head as she breathed in a deep breath as she shuddered and finally stopped trembling.  
“Speaking about broken arms and fingers... I had better go and set them” said Corbin and he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Jayak knew that very soon Sam would be feeling all of her aches and a lot of pain. He checked Melody and she was beginning to doze so Jayak dislodged her from Sam's nipple and lifted her against his chest to burp her and then she settled back to sleep, exhausted by being upset for so long. Jayak got up and laid her in the crib, put blankets over her and settled her as Sam looked on and battled the anxiety she felt at no longer holding her.

When he turned back to Sam he could see the pain on her face and he knew that she would be very uncomfortable sitting on her bruises. He lifted away the blanket and lifted her down the bed and helped her to lay down so he could check her again. Her right eye was swollen but it was only about half closed. Her jaw and cheek was swollen as well. He double checked her cheekbone and asked her how painful her jaw was. Sam closed her eyes for a moment and did a self assessment of her pain. She told Jayak that she didn't think her jaw was sore enough for a bone to be cracked but that her cheekbone did feel extremely painful as he had checked it before. Her eye felt bad but she knew she'd had worse so it would probably just be uncomfortable for a few days. The one thing that concerned her the most was the soreness she felt in her belly. She explained to Jayak how Jack had rounded her back and made her pass out by squashing her belly into her chest. She told him that she vaguely remembered lying on her side and coughing and spitting blood before the pain got too much and she passed out again. Jayak told her that he had already checked the babies heart beats and they had been okay then he carefully felt her belly and her ribs while she winced and honestly told him what hurt and what was okay. He listened to the babies again and told her that they were still okay and that she was most likely just bruised from her ribs but to tell him immediately if the pain escalated. 

He gently asked her if she had been hit in the belly and she got a little emotional again but told him that the Master had concentrated on her face, breasts and vagina. She asked him how badly she was damaged between her legs, after telling Jayak that the Master had slapped her vulva many times and then had punched her very hard twice before starting on her face again and he was honest with her and told her the extent of the bruising, her small tears and that he intended to get her pubic bones scanned just to make sure they were okay. She began to get a little teary and asked if her cervix was okay, that the Master had been quite vicious with a large vibrator and what felt like his hand. Jayak asked her if she wanted him to check using a speculum but if she wasn't having contractions then it was most likely alright. Sam debated for a moment and then decided that she would rather know than stay feeling anxious about what might happen, especially after the last time Jack had been drugged. Jayak filled her with lubricant and began to gently insert the speculum into her swollen cunt. Sam sobbed a couple of times and gritted her teeth at the intense pain and when Jayak had worked it in about half way Sam sobbed again and suddenly couldn't take it anymore and tried to move up the bed away from the increased pain before leaning over and vomiting congealed blood and bile onto the floor. As soon as Sam had reacted with the increased pain and was trying to move away from him, he had started to remove the speculum. He put the speculum on the bed and moved to hold her hair until she had finished retching, then he got a damp cloth and a drink of water and a bowl so she could gently wipe and rinse her mouth out as she held her hand against the discomfort at the top of her belly. He quickly cleaned up the blood and vomit from the floor and then poured it down the sink and threw the cloth in the bin. He suggested not trying again unless she was given pain relief or sedated but Sam declined either option and said they would try again later. Knowing that later, Sam's swelling would be worse and that she wasn't currently having contractions he let it slide, figuring that sooner or later she would crash and he would be able to check her more thoroughly then.. 

He picked up the ice pack that had fallen when she had scrambled after Melody and went and got some more from the freezer. Jayak helped her to her back. He put one gently over the right side of Sam's face and gently opened Sam's legs and placed another one against her bruised and swollen cunt, making Sam wince and groan. He then went and got a plastic glove and filled one of the fingers with ice, stretching it to put a row of small ice cubes down the finger and then tying it into a knot to keep the ice in place, then he coated it in lubricant and warned Sam was he was going to do. He gently opened her cunt lips and slowly pushed the ice finger inside her cunt. Sam flinched hard and groaned a sob but once it was inside her and settled, Sam gave a sigh of relief and stilled. Sam's legs were trembling so he put pillows under her bent knees so she could relax them without putting pressure on her cunt and then put blankets over her and checked the time so he would know when to remove the ice. He knew Sam was still feeling tense and he suggested a light sedation so she could relax but Sam refused that too. She was obviously still feeling very anxious and wary because she would take long glances at the cot every now and then. He couldn't blame her and to help her anxiety he purposefully went and checked on Melody every now and then and let Sam know she was still asleep. 

It had been so unexpected. Everything had seemed to be going so well with the recordings. Callan had been very pleased and they had been received well on the ships and selling quickly, the merchandise was also selling very well too. Apparently finding out that the accessories could be used to pleasure a whore instead of causing her further discomfort and pain was something the men had wanted to try. On their sister ship, after they had screened the recording with Sam using the vibrator on herself, the women had completely bought out their supply of vibrators and nipple clamps and a lot of customers had been angry at the shop for selling out of batteries so fast because they had wanted to try their new pleasure toys out with a boy or man whore. 

Jack and Sam's recordings had been making the Master an extraordinary amount of money and they were also making a lot of money on the other whore ships as well, which the Master got a percentage of because they were his slaves. So why had the Master done this? Sam's breasts were badly bruised and he just couldn't think why the Master had used them to taunt Jack by hurting Sam and potentially affecting Sam's ability to breastfeed Melody. He would need to keep an eye on Sam's breasts, especially her damaged one, to make sure she didn't end up with an abscess from the broken blood vessels that formed the bruises. She had very extensive bruising and if most of it was done by the Master, it was no wonder Jack had attacked him. At some point Jack must have been able to fight the drug enough to focus his raging need to fuck into a raging need to avenge his hurt mate. He was so glad that Jack hadn't hurt Sam so badly as the last time he had been overdosed, but he wasn't sure why Jack's ribs had been slashed..... To coerce Sam into doing something? They had already taken Melody away so the Master already had something to force Sam to do anything he wanted. He didn't push Sam for more details than what she had volunteered, when she wasn't looking at Jack or the cot, her eyes were trained on the main door to their room.

Last time Jack had been drugged, it had taken weeks for Sam not to suffer with high levels of anxiety. She worried that the Master would walk in the door, especially when it was time for Jack to fuck her and give her the element everyday. Sam's blood pressure has remained elevated whenever she was awake. From that day she had steadily descended into a dark depression and he hoped that what had just happened wouldn't trigger another depression, even though her brain was now healed. She had only just managed to get herself to a place where she was mostly happy, smiling and joking with Jack and the medics as they played games or smiled to herself as she used her one good hand on her computer keyboard for hours on end. Everything about her had changed so much when her brain had been healed and he desperately hoped that she would be able to get through this without falling apart. Why had the Master done it? Why had he drugged Jack and let him hurt her again? Had something happened to make him angry with them? With Sam.... From what Sam had said, it seemed like the Master had targeted her. Sam was only eighteen weeks pregnant and she was already expanding rapidly but she had still been very active in the recordings. Was the Master angry because he thought that she was too 'fat' already even though all their recordings had been selling by record amounts? Did that mean that he would not bother getting more recordings done? He needed to talk to Callan and see if he could get some answers.

He removed Sam's ice packs just as Noah began to wake. Noah was heavily concussed and very confused. Jayak gave him some pain relief and he drifted off to sleep again. When Melody awoke again a few hours later, even with the repeated treatment with ice packs, Sam's swelling was worse and she was in far too much pain to try to sit, so Jayak had helped her to roll over onto her side, put a pillow between her knees to keep her legs apart and pressure off her cunt and then helped her to feed Melody while lying down. After Melody was finished nursing, they got informed that another breeder was ready to give birth and Sam's level of anxiety immediately began to rise. Corbin realised that she was associating them leaving her as a possible opening for the Master to come so he told Jayak to stay and that he would go and deal with the birth. Jack woke up and was a little confused as to why he had been sedated but then he remembered what had happened and he panicked a little until he saw Melody lying on the other side of Sam. Jack asked Sam if she was okay and how badly he had hurt her, but Sam just began to cry so Jack moved across next to her and held her as he spooned her and eventually Sam settled enough to finally let herself sleep being held by Jack. When Corbin returned Jack told them both what had happened. The medic's were shocked at the Master's behavior when the recordings had been selling so well. For him to suddenly.... want to torture and beat Sam? Jayak looked at Jack's knife wounds again, he had taped them when he had taped the small cuts on Sam's face with the special tape from her medical kit, but they had not held Jack's wound together firmly enough when he had moved, so he told him that they needed stitching, which made Jack groan but the he told Jayak that it was the ideal time to use the special cream from Sam's medical kit. Jayak told Corbin to go and get some sleep, Corbin and Noah had been due to go off shift when they had been informed about the three impending births, so Corbin went into the office and slept on the bed there, not wanting to leave in case he was needed quickly. 

Sam slept fitfully and when Jack eased away from her to go to the bathroom she woke up and by the time Jack got back she was feeling very anxious again. Jack tried to talk to her about what had happened, but she got so worked up that she vomited, just after that, Callan came in to the room with the camera's and Sam completely lost it. Before anyone could stop her, Sam scrambled away backwards off the bed, awkwardly scooped Melody out of the cot with her left arm and backed herself into the corner, shaking and screaming to stay away from her. Corbin lifted one of the cameras and began to record Sam's reaction which caused Sam to get even more panicked and even when Jack tried to approach her she kept screaming for everyone to get away from her as she tried to push herself further back into the corner. Jayak passed Jack an injection and told him to get it into her anyway that he could. Jack got closer but even yelling 'Carter' did nothing to snap her out of her shaking panic and when she screamed at him not to touch her, Jack's heart was breaking. Sam began to hit out at him with her right arm, the brace hit him twice before he managed to grab it and punched the injection into her upper arm and delivered most of the contents before Sam managed to wrench her arm away causing the needle to rip through the flesh of her arm as Jack swore.

He managed to grab her flailing arm again as she splattered blood everywhere and then Sam began to sag as she suddenly went silent. Her eyes managed to focus on Jack for a split second before they rolled into the back of her head as she began to crumple bonelessly towards the floor. Jack only just managed to get his other hand to Melody's body and press her against Sam before Sam's left arm let her go and flopped to the floor. Jayak and Corbin, who had woken up when she had started to scream, quickly moved in and helped Jack lower Sam to the floor while Jack got hold of Melody more securely and picked her up. Once Jack picked up Melody, Jayak quickly held a wad of gauze to Sam's torn and heavily bleeding arm and Corbin quickly wrapped a bandage firmly around it. Once it was secure they eased her away from the corner and then Corbin carried her to the bed. Her lips were split open and bleeding again and Jayak dabbed them with gauze while Corbin got a suture kit. Callan stopped recording and asked if Sam was going to be alright.

Jack was furious “Of course she's not alright, did you just see how she reacted to you.... to the camera?” he shouted “He took our daughter away and then the bastard touched her, forced her to enjoy it and then he hurt her so Goddamn bad....... He told her from now on the camera meant that he would do it all over again..... He.... threatened..... our..... daughter..... Did you REALLY think that she would just submit to that again? Did you really think that she wouldn't fight with everything she has in her to try to protect our daughter and herself? She's a soldier! Of course she's going to fight.... She was fighting so Goddamn hard she didn't even know who I was!..... When will that bastard finally learn that she would rather fight to her last breath than be touched by another man? Did he forget what happened last time he touched her? Did he forget how hard she fought against it? What the hell was he trying to do? Kill us again? What the hell was he trying to do?” Jack raged. By the time he finished Melody was screaming with distress and Jack turned away from Callan so he could calm down as he jiggled Melody and rubbed her back.

“You should have just done it Jack” Callan said quietly.  
“Cut the crap Callan. I told you right from the start that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.....” Jack sighed and let the anger drain out of him before he continued “If I had of slapped her like he wanted, then what?.... Where would he have let it stop?..... When I punched her?...... When I knocked her out?.... She has enough horrors to put up with without me being one of them too. Do you know how long it took, for her to let me fuck her, without shaking like a leaf after I almost killed her?...... Weeks!.... She would lie on the bed watching the door, dreading that it would open and he would come back through it. When the babies were born and he came to see them, we had to sedate her. How do you think we are going to get anymore recordings now? To even get that camera in the door we are going to have to sedate her, or she will panic and fight to protect Melody every..... single.... time..... What kind of fuck is that going to be? You said he was happy with the recordings.... The sales for butt plugs, vibrators and nipple clamps were going through the roof. Sam was letting you get good long close ups of her, knowing that we had to get a lot of really good recordings done while we could so that she and Melody would be safe. You said the recordings were selling like wildfire.... What happened Callan? What the.... hell.... happened?” Jack ended emotionally.

Callan sighed “She was.... too good Jack...... It made him want her again.... Badly.... He even wanted her bad enough not to be scared off of touching her, he said as long as he didn't touch her blood that she couldn't hurt him.... He knew you wouldn't hit her, he just needed an excuse.... He wanted to conquer her... She was able to orgasm so easily for you.... and the camera..... for the customers.... over and over again.... To him, it felt like she was taunting him with her body.... I didn't realise.... I didn't realise until he had you both tied up and had Melody taken away that he was going to do something.... That he was going to punish her for rejecting him... He had been seething over it all this time... I didn't know Jack.... I didn't know how deeply he felt about it.... how humiliated he felt by it... that she was being so cooperative with the cameras but she hadn't been for him. He was beginning to doubt the power that your blood has over her, he thought that she had just wanted to humiliate him.... and now... Jack.... Now he has been humiliated again”

“She was doing it for Melody... She did it for her, so she wouldn't be taken away again, so the triplets wouldn't be taken away.... But he took Melody anyway... and now she's going to think that no matter what she does, he will take the triplets too.... Now I don't know how the hell I am ever going to get her to orgasm in front of the camera again now that she knows that it is probably all for nothing.... She laid herself bare to protect her babies.... and now... he's just shown her that nothing she does..... will ever.... be good enough... to keep her babies safe....... We're probably going to have to sedate her just so I can keep fucking her to keep her alive.....What happens if her depression comes back? What happens if she can't stop having panic attacks? What happens now? It's his own Goddamn fault I attacked him.... All I did was see her beaten face and I knew that I would never have done that.... I knew she was mine and that someone else had done that to her... Once I remembered who had done it.... Who had threatened what was mine, threatened my children....... While he drugged me I focused on the rage of what he'd done to her........ and it all came back.... all that rage.... I couldn't stop it......... That Goddamn drug.....” Jack sighed heavily with tears in his eyes.

“I have no idea what he's thinking now.... He told me to come and get another recording. I know he said before that he was going to do it to her again, but he said that he wasn't feeling well, so he said just to go and recording you fucking her while she was in pain. I recorded her reaction to the camera.... I will show it to him... I don't know what he will do Jack” Callan said sadly. He paused for a moment “He tasted her.... You told him that she would poison anyone else who tried to steal her pleasure..... Is it true? Will he get sick from tasting her?” he asked hopefully. Jack just looked at him, sighed and then looked away. “It was just a bluff? It was all just a bluff?” asked Callan incredulously.  
“No.... not all of it... We CAN die if we get other peoples blood inside us.... but.....” Jack trailed off miserably, knowing that now the Master would question everything he had been told by Jack and Jayak. It wouldn't just be him and Sam that would pay the price, Jayak and his family would pay it too, and the thought of that made him feel sick. Then he had an idea. “You said he wasn't feeling well... Was he faking it? Was he just embarrassed about me hitting him or did he actually look sick?” asked Jack

“He did look a little pale.... You hit him pretty hard, I think maybe that he was just sore and embarrassed.... Why?” asked Callan a little confused.  
“Jayak have you got anything that will make the Master sick?..... I mean miserable, vomiting and stuck on the toilet sick?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“You want him to think that he is sick because of Sam's fluids? I do have something that would make him VERY miserable.....” then Jayak turned to Callan “The question is...... Can you make sure that he drinks it? If you put it in his tea he wouldn't taste it...... He would never know that it was you that gave it to him..... If he question's what Jack and I told him.... Samara and my girls will suffer too.... Callan.... Please... Can you do it?.... Can you give it to him? Then when he is feeling terrible he will call for me and I will put the thought in his head that it might be because he ingested Sam's fluids.... He will believe it, especially if no one else gets sick too... Can you do it Callan?” Jayak asked.

“He can't taste it?...... And he would be stuck on the toilet for hours?” asked Callan  
“Probably all night if we give him enough.... He will hopefully never want to go near Sam again.... Do you know if he split his knuckles when he punched her?” said Jayak.  
“Actually.... yes he did... and Sam's lips were bleeding as well as her cunt..... It would work.... We could convince him that he was poisoned by Sam” smiled Callan “Are you sure he won't taste it?” Callan replied with a little excitement.  
“Positive, it dissolves in water so there is no residue.... no proof at all.....” smiled Jayak wickedly.  
“Alright..... Give me the powder... I will make sure he gets it as soon as possible” smiled Callan.  
Jayak went into his office and a minute later came out with some white powder in a small vial with a stopper. “Just put that into his cup and swirl it around, just your finger will do, just remember not to put that finger in your mouth!” Jayak told him.   
Jack looked at Jayak. “Are you sure you want to do this.... I don't want you to put your family at risk?”  
“I did that Jack... I put them at risk on the very first day I met you.... and I wouldn't do it any different now..... That bastard deserves to have some misery put back on him for a change” smiled Jayak and Jack smiled back at him. Callan took the vial and put it in his pocket then he gathered the cameras and smiled at them before leaving the room.  
Jack winced as he sat down on the bed with Melody and Jayak began to stitch Sam's torn arm. “How badly bruised is she? I'm due to give her the element soon, is she really torn? Callan just said she was bleeding?”  
“She has a couple of minor tears...... I think you really need to do it why she is unconscious, otherwise it is going to be very, very painful for her” Jayak admitted sadly.  
“Oh God....” said Jack with dread.

Once Jayak finished with Sam's arm, he and Corbin got her ready for Jack, putting pillows under her spread legs and tilting her pelvis and filling her cunt with lubricant. Corbin then took Melody and Jack sighed heavily as he looked at Sam's horribly bruised and swollen pussy.  
Jack shuddered at the thought of having to have sex with her when she was so badly damaged. “I can't......... Oh God Jayak.... I can't....” he admitted “I know it's going to hurt her... I 'm going to make it worse.... I'm not going to be able to get hard while I know that”.  
Jayak got a dose of the fuck drug ready and gave it to Jack as he knelt between her legs. Jack close his eyes and tried to concentrate on WHY he was doing this..... Why he HAD to do this.... He put one of his hands on her legs so he could feel her Naquadah better...... more intimately. He needed to do this.... Needed to strengthen her... The more Naquadah he could give her, the faster she would heal. He wanted to give her as much as he could. He felt the usual pain of the drug as it went through his system. Then he began to feel something peculiar, he cast his mind back to when he had felt it before. When they had first learned of the triplets, when he had to restore her Naquadah to heal her brain. He had felt a strange pull inside him.... The same pull that he felt now... A tingling as his desire grew, a warming sensation in his balls. It felt like something was being dragged through his body.... down to his balls. Naquadah. He concentrated harder, concentrated on pulling the Naquadah through his body and into his balls. He began to groan with the effort, with the discomfort and then the pain. He could faintly hear Jayak's concerned voice but he tuned it out. 

He was beginning to feel weak and somehow he knew that he had reached his limit. He opened his eyes and grasped hold of his iron hard cock and slowly pressed it forward into Sam's swollen tight pussy. He pulled out a little and then pressed forward again, inch by inch until he was fully inside her. He stayed up on his arms, he knew her belly was getting to big for him to have sex in this position for too much longer. His arms began to tremble with the effort and he knew he had to do this fast, before he ran out of steam. He pulled his hips back and thrust into her, grateful for the lubrication. He groaned at the feeling of her extra tight pussy, he put one of his hands on her belly and focused on feeling the three presences that he had felt before, once he felt them he concentrated that tightness, on her bruised and swollen flesh and the tears in her sensitive flesh. He felt the tingling, felt the heat and he thrust into her again. The heat began to fade and so did the tightness around his cock as he thrust again. He pulled his hand away from her belly and put it back on the bed to steady himself before he thrust again. He could feel the energy draining out of him as he thrust again. His cock slid through her pussy with ease and he knew that it had worked. He managed to thrust twice more before he ejaculated. He rocked against her as stream after stream of semen was sent into Sam's body. Full of Naquadah, Naquadah that would help her body and her mind. He groaned as the bursts of ejaculate turned painful, he could feel Sam's pussy sucking hard on his cock, helping the transfer of much needed Naquadah. At last it stopped and he trembled above her. He began to ease himself out of her but wasn't sure he would have enough strength. “Jayak” he mumbled. He felt the bed move and then felt arms under his armpits as everything went black.

Jayak and Corbin quickly grabbed Jack as he began to sag, they pulled him back until his cock was free from Sam's body and then Corbin began to pull him across the bed.  
“Corbin.... Have you got him, I can't keep lifting at this angle” Jayak said quickly as he grimaced.  
“Let him go.... I've got him” said Corbin and pushed his other arm under Jack's arm as Jayak pulled his out with a groan “Are you okay Jayak?” Corbin asked with concern as he maneuvered Jack so his head would be on his pillow.  
“Yeah... Yeah.... I'm okay” said Jayak with a little groan “I'll get some cloths to clean them up with”  
“He healed her...” Jayak said as he cleaned between Sam's legs “He sounded like he was in a fair bit of pain though”  
“He probably needed to give her a lot of the element. Do you think he will need to sleep like he did after Sam's brain was healed?”  
“I expect so.... I'm not sure how we are going to cope with Sam's anxiety.... not without Jack being awake.... I think we should keep her lightly sedated all the time until Jack is awake again and then she how she copes. Hopefully this plan will work and the Master will leave her alone” Jayak said sadly as they made Jack and Sam comfortable and covered them with blankets.

The Master was indeed VERY miserable. He vomited, had terrible stomach cramps and had shit himself several times. He summoned Jayak who after checking his symptoms told him that he was unsure what would cause such a terrible illness, then he innocently asked if he had done more with Sam than just hit her. When the Master had admitted to ingesting Sam's bodily fluids Jayak checked his knuckles and founds cuts on them from where he had punched Sam. He told the Master that Sam had several cuts from being hit and wanted to check whether or not it was him who had hit her, then he pushed the point home that it might be a reaction to coming into contact with her blood as well as her bodily fluids. Jayak could see that the Master genuinely feared for his life. The Master also summoned the senior Doctor from the whores and had him check him out too, but when the whore Doctor couldn't find any reason as to why he would be suffering, especially since he hadn't eaten anything exclusive to him alone, which pushed Jayak's theory as well. In the end, after hours of misery, Jayak sedated him knowing that the powder would work it's way out of his system. Once he was sedated Jayak was taken back to the medical rooms, where after briefly going to see Samara, he stayed for the night because now, he and Corbin were the only able bodied medics and he knew that Sam would need help with Melody, while Jack was sleeping off having healed her, if the other was away with a birth.


	21. MISERY

CHAPTER 21 MISERY 

The next day Callan came into the main medical room with a grave look on his face and Jayak's chest tightened with dread.  
“What did he say” Jayak asked fearfully.  
“As soon as Melody is weaned, he is going to sell her..... The same with the triplets..... He doesn't want anymore recordings.... he said that she is too fat.” “All of them..... He's going to sell Melody too?” Jayak despaired.  
Then Callan sighed deeply and his voice got more serious “On behalf of the Master I am officially notifying you, that as of now, they are no longer allowed rice and their food allowances have been halved, they are no longer allowed to use the bath and the heat for their room and bathroom will be turned off”.  
“What?” Jayak said incredulously “Does he want them to die?”  
He feels humiliated, he got sick from Sam's fluids and blood and he thinks that he nearly died, but the worst thing is that he ran like a scared rabbit from Jack after he drugged him and his violence was the Masters own fault. Some of his men saw it and saw his black eye and bruises from Jacks fist. His men got injured and one died and it started a lot of grumbling that the Master was in the wrong, that he should have known Jack would react like he did after injuring Sam, so he is pushing the blame firmly back onto Jack and Sam and to PROVE it was Jack and Sam's fault he is making a big deal out of punishing them the only way he can.... by making their lives even more miserable”.  
“They don't get enough food now.... How does he expect to have healthy babies to sell if Sam gets sick or slowly starves to death?”  
“If you are caught giving them extra food, then your family's rations will also be cut in half” Callan warned him “And I am also here to inform you that the Master plans to fill the rest of the breeders cells during next two weeks of raids. Corbin will be needed as a full time stud again until they are all pregnant”.

“No.... Callan... Not Corbin...” pleaded Jayak.  
“The Master has given me strict instructions that he will be assigned to all the new breeders under eighteen”.  
Jayak closed his eyes and cursed, he took a couple of deep breaths and then opened his eyes again “How many?”  
“The Master intends to top up all the cells so there is two breeders to a cell. He has space for one hundred and fifteen new breeders. There will be no new whores collected, only breeders and virgins. The raiding men will not be allowed to fuck them and the Master wants to be present when Corbin fucks them for the first time. The Master said that he is going to ensure that the girls are all restrained so Corbin can fuck two or three each time he is drugged. He will be given recovery time and then he will fuck more until they have all been raped in front of the Master. I'm sorry Jayak.... I tried to dissuade him from using Corbin, but he wouldn't be swayed, he also intends Noah to be used as a stud to impregnate all the new breeders above eighteen.”  
“Oh shit” Jayak sighed....... “What if the girls are small framed, is he still going to use Corbin?”  
“I doubt that he will care, he knows how big Corbin's cocks is, he just wants to enjoy watching the new breeders suffer”  
“And when it comes time for them to birth Corbin's babies that are too big for their bodies?”  
Callan looked at Jayak sadly.  
“I get blamed for it and whipped” Jayak said with resignation “He is doing this to punish Corbin and Noah too. Noah tried to stop them from taking Melody and Corbin.... Corbin, because the Master knows how much it will make the both of us suffer, and without all of us, Jack and Sam's care will suffer.”

“He destroyed the scanners” Callan said quietly.  
“What!?.... Why?.....” Jayak asked incredulously before coming to a conclusion and sighing heavily “So he can whip me when the births go bad? With all those extra breeders it won't matter if he loses a few babies and breeders.... as long as he gets to whip me some more. He wants to punish us all, so while Corbin and Noah are used for stud duties I am on my own...... He wants them all pregnant together? He will have a glut of babies and he doesn't care.... He just wants to punish us for helping Jack and Sam stay alive?”  
“I'm sorry Jayak. I will keep trying to get him to change his mind.... I'm just not sure what else I can do.... On a positive note.... I don't think he will bother Jack and Sam for a VERY long time.... at least until they are ready to record again after the birth, even then I don't think he will come anywhere near them” said Callan sadly “I'm sorry Jayak.... We will having our first raid in two days time” he told Jayak, then he left the room to go back to his duties.

Jayak sat down on the edge of the bath and sighed heavily. He was grateful that he had managed to get Jack to stay awake long enough to operate the scanners this morning before he fell asleep again. Noah thankfully had no broken bones, but his shoulder was strained very badly and would need to keep it strapped up for a few weeks with some physio. Sam's cheekbone was definitely cracked again, same place as before but at least it wasn't displaced like the last time. Having Jack heal Sam's cunt had been a great blessing. When she had woken up, after she'd had a little panic episode until she saw Melody, she had gotten very emotional about Jack having healed her and they both cried together as Jack made love to her this morning. Although she was anxious and checking the door at any unexpected noise, she was calmer than Jayak expected, probably her military experience kicking in, he wasn't sure, but he was certainly glad that he was not going to have to keep her heavily sedated until Jack was able to stay awake more. But Sam had kept Melody in the bed with her instead of using the cot when she had fallen asleep. 

Jayak felt so.... helpless. They had not long ago lost Le'Vin and now.... Now all their lives were going to be turned upside down. He hated to think how Corbin and Noah would take the news. He wasn't even sure that Noah would be able to actively fuck anyone with his shoulder strapped up. He would have to ensure that he got more blankets for Jack and Sam without the Master noticing. Sam would lose weight quickly. Without the rice, and the gruel making her vomit, there was only a small portion of their diet that Sam could eat, he dreaded to think what a cut in her already limited diet would do to her... to the pregnancy. She is carrying triplets... Even with the rice he was still regularly giving her vitamins and nutrients in fluids. How in the hell was she going to survive this? He would have to risk bringing in rice, or extra food for her, hell, he would be happy to go hungry if it helped her out, but could he put Samara and his daughters at risk? Samara was pregnant too. He might very well end up with two starving pregnant women on his hands. But he knew Samara was in far better health than Sam. He would need to talk to Samara. The decision would need to be hers.

The room's temperature steadily dropped with the heat turned off. The constant cold kept them wrapped up in multiple blankets and after the bruises on Sam's face healed and her face was more comfortable, she didn't even bother to start exercising because she simply found it far too cold and she needed to preserve as much weight as she could, but Jack persisted to keep exercising on the treadmill, while wrapped in a blanket, knowing that he needed to stay active or his knees would seize up with the cold. Melody was now wearing two sleep suits and was staying in the big bed with Sam at all times, but Sam would still panic a little whenever the door opened, so Jayak decided that he would always enter their room by using the office door which also joined up to the main medical room. Jayak asked that their food be delivered to the main medical rooms rather than to their room and then Jayak would carry it through, which helped Sam a lot, especially when on the second day, Jack jammed a chair under the door handle. She refused to talk about what happened, Jack tried to talk about it with her, Sam would tell him that it wasn't his fault that she got hurt and she didn't want to talk about it. When he kept pushing it she kept telling him no and she got so stressed that she vomited, so he completely dropped the subject, hoping that she would be more prepared to talk about it in a week or two. 

Noah had two days off for his concussion before the new breeders started to arrive. The women Noah was assigned to rape had to be securely restrained on their knees with their legs apart so Noah could service them from behind with his recovering shoulder still firmly strapped up. Noah had to be drugged so that he could fuck without pain from his injured shoulder, which he admitted to Jayak, made it a lot easier for him to do what he had to do.

When Jayak had quietly informed Corbin about what Callan had said would happen, Corbin began to have a severe anxiety attack and vomited , which set Sam off into having one too. Jayak had thought she was asleep, but she had overheard their conversation and blamed herself for them being punished, she had not believed Jayak when he told her it was not her fault, but in the end he had to sedate her. He had managed to calm Corbin down and had a long talk with him about what was going to happen and how he would try to cope with it. Corbin was drugged, he decided that he wanted a light dose so he could stay in control but of course the Master didn't want that to happen. The Master wanted to see pain and not just from the new breeders. When Corbin was delivered to the first cell, there were three young girls waiting to be raped. Two were strapped down to two single mattresses on the floor and the other was being held by one of the guards. Corbin's heart was racing as he was told to kneel at the base of the first girls mattress, she looked to be about 15. She looked at him in terror while she screamed and fought against her bindings. Studs didn't get to wear clothing either and as soon as he entered the cell they had seen how large his cock was and very soon they would be even more scared when they saw him erect. When the guards placed a electric collar around his neck he almost vomited. He knew that there was no point to fighting, the Master would only hurt the girls and then make him do it anyway, so he held his arm out for the drug. A sterile swap was wiped over his bicep and then the fuck drug was injected into him. He'd had so many large doses over the years that his body was almost used to it. He ground his teeth through the discomfort as his cock got hard. Two of the guards grabbed hold of the girls legs and raised them in the air just enough to lift her ass off the mattress and then they spread her legs out wide as they pulled her legs slightly forward into a position that she could no longer fight from and everyone had a good view of her cunt including Corbin as he felt the raging need to fuck flow through him and blank out his mind. 

Corbin looked at the cunt in front of him and his face curled into an evil grin, he crawled forward and up the mattress and knelt close to the cunt and looked at for a moment before pushing his fingers into the glistening cunt. He felt the silky glide of lubricant around his fingers and he turned his hand so his palm was upward and began rubbing hard over the girls G-spot. The girl stopped screaming and her face turned to one of shock and before long her hips were squirming as she shouted “No....... Stop........ No.......” The Master chuckled at the unexpected entertainment as Corbin's other hand smeared lubricant up to her clit and began to rub against that too. The girl got silenced again in her shock and soon her hips where shaking and she was moaning “No” very unconvincingly as the Master chuckled and rubbed one of his hands against his own cock. The girl soon orgasmed with eyes full of shock and surprise. Corbin rubbed her for a few more moments and then removed his hands, steadied himself and guided his hard cock towards the opening of her small cunt. He pressed forward and forced the head of his cock into her cunt, which soon turned off the girls pleasure and she screamed as she tried to squirm away from him, but the guards held her legs firmly and she could barely move. Corbin groaned at the tightness squeezing the head of his cock and pushed then pushed more of his cock into the tight wet cunt as the girl began to scream and writhe. Corbin leaned forward and pushed hard, deaf to the girl's screams of pain as the Master continued to chuckle and rub his own cock through his pants. Corbin quickly began to thrust, aching with the need to orgasm. He thrust faster and faster as he chased his pleasure but the body kept on moving a little so he grabbed one of the legs beside him and pushed it forward more until suddenly the body underneath him dropped a little and suddenly felt firm beneath him. He readjusted himself and began to thrust hard, banging hard against the lovely tight cunt. He felt much more pleasure now he could thrust harder and as soon as he felt the body below him shuddering and the cunt squeezing his cock, he orgasmed long and hard as he ground hard against the source of his pleasure. 

When he started to thrust again, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in the front of his throat that made him stop, then when he felt another another stab of pain his vision darkened for a moment as he felt himself being pulled backwards and then pushed forwards before being dropped onto his hands and knees. A few seconds later he focused on a cunt, one that was wiggling and moving. He surged forward and grabbed one of the legs that were up in the air and grabbed his hard cock and pressed the head of his cock straight into the cunt. The cunt wriggled violently and he moved his hand from the shaft of his cock and grabbed the other leg and pushed them both forward as he pushed his cock further into the blissfulness tightness until he could go no further. He growled at not being able to have his full length inside the cunt and settled his stance to thrust more forcefully. As he began to thrust harder and harder, he could feel an extra tightness around the head of his cock when he thrust in, so he rammed his cock in harder and felt the tightness roll over the head of his cock and then back up as he pulled out. The sensation was incredible and he groaned with pleasure as he kept his thrusts hard and kept feeling the extra pleasure until he orgasmed. He rocked hard against the cunt, feeling the extra pressure tight around his cock as his semen pulsed through his cock. He breathed heavy as he lay still for a few moment before feeling the stab of pain in his throat again and growled. He felt himself being pulled backwards again and fought against it before feeling another larger stab of pain and his vision darkened a little as he was pulled backwards again. Corbin didn't want to leave this extra pleasure filled cunt, he wanted to fuck it again. He surged forward as he growled and held on to the legs of the cunts body but he felt an even stronger stabbing pain and something started to tighten around his throat as he was being pulled back again. He suddenly let go of the legs to put his hands to the pain in his throat, to try and get rid of the crushing tightness but he felt himself being yanked backward hard, upsetting his balance and he fell over backwards, striking his head hard on something before crashing onto his side and laying there dazed and unable to get his breath as the tightness around his neck squeezed harder and harder until he felt his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head and into oblivion. 

The Master stood there stunned at the sight of Corbin laying on the floor as the electronic collar squeezed the life out of him. The guards frantically worked at the damaged collar as Corbin's eyes rolled back into his head and his body went completely slack. They tugged the collar around his throat a little and then and hit the collar with the butt of one of the Guards knife handle until the mechanism hissed and with another few strikes the mechanism fell apart and they were able to pull the broken collar from his neck. One of the guards slapped Corbin's face a few times without response and then one of the guards ran off as the Master continued to stare at Corbin's lifeless body, as much as he wanted to punish the medic for his allegiance to the soldiers, he did not want him dead. Within a minute Jayak came running into the cell with his bag . He checked Corbin's pulse and quickly inspected his throat before asking where Noah was as he began to do compression's on Corbin's chest.  
“I need Noah... Where is he?” Jayak said as he kept his concentration onto Corbin. He heard some boots running off as he stopped compression's and put his hand onto Corbin's throat before blowing a big breath into his lungs and beginning compression's again. Noah soon came running into the cell and Jayak immediately got him to take over the compression's while Jayak moved back to his head and breathed into him again. They worked on him for a few minutes before Corbin finally sucked in a breath and made an awful hoarse gasping sound as Jayak held his throat. Corbin made another awful sound as he breathed in again. Jayak looked at the Master and said.  
“I need Noah to help me with surgery, Corbin's throat has been damaged.”  
The Master looked at him as though he was considering the request and then nodded and indicated that Noah could help. The men soon had a wheely bed to the cell and Corbin was carefully placed on it and slowly walked to the medical rooms with Jayak keeping his hand on Corbin's throat as he continued to draw noisy breaths. Once they got into the surgery room, he gave Noah instructions on what he needed ready and then he got Noah to hold Corbin's throat so he could get himself ready. He opened up Corbin's throat with a tracheotomy and repaired the damage to the cartilage in his larynx and some other small repairs before feeding a tube further down into his throat and then tidying the wound and carefully putting a dressing over the partially opened wound. 

The electronic collar had apparently been damaged when Corbin had somehow ended up striking it on a horizontal bar of the cell. It had been in 'choke' mode and had been compressing the area around his throat and couldn't be turned off with the remote or even manually. When the guards had dragged the collar around his throat to access the mechanism it had caused a serious crush injury to his throat. Terrible bruising was already forming under the grazed skin on his throat from the forced rotation and the blunt force on the mechanism, but if they had not have rotated it before breaking it they probably would have killed him. Jayak knew he would have to keep a close eye on Corbin's blood pressure because if it went down then he would have to check more intensively for a bleed. Fuck he missed that scanner already he lamented as he removed his mask and gloves and thanked Noah for his great work. Noah wasn't very experienced in surgery.... Fuck... For that matter... Neither was he.... But they had only begun to train Noah after Le'Vin had been murdered and he had really stepped up today and Jayak was proud of him. They took Corbin into the main medical room and transferred him to a bed, next to a guard who had tripped down some stairs and badly broken his leg. Jayak attached the oxygen to the tube in Corbin's throat and connected him to some fluids with a sedative in it. Corbin would need to be kept still for the next few days to give his throat the best chance of healing without any scar tissue. He figured that he would be safer from the Master if he was kept completely sedated, otherwise he would probably order him back to stud work before it was safe to move his throat. Hopefully Corbin would be lucky enough to have avoided any long term problems with his voice. Damn those collars, fuck he hated them. They regularly killed whores. They were always put on the more difficult whores so they would behave, but he had heard some terrible stories about the whores choking or the guards tearing their throats open when they tried to remove the damaged or faulty ones. Corbin had heavy grazing on his throat, he was lucky that someone had got to it fast enough to rotate the collar before it got too crushingly tight.

He had been in with Jack and Sam when a guard had come running through the office and yelled that Corbin was down with a damaged choke collar. Sam had erupted into panic as the sight of one of the Master's men running into the room but luckily Jack had been awake and right next to her in the bed and able to grab hold of her before she could get hold of Melody. He had no choice but to leave them and hope Jack coped with her because he knew that every second he was delayed in getting to Corbin was a second too long. He had known, as soon as the man had said Corbin was down, that he had meant that he was.... dead. The Master would never have sent for him otherwise. If Corbin had just been injured, he would have probably just given him more fuck drug and kept him working. At least Corbin would get a few days off from being forced to rape the girls. The poor girls in the cell had looked so damn young, especially the one that Corbin must have just finished before something went wrong. She had still been crying and moaning with pain, she looked to have been 14 if she was lucky. A very, very small 14 and if Corbin had gotten her pregnant.... Fuck she'd looked small, he hadn't had a long enough look to see if there was any blood but he would be surprised if Corbin hadn't hurt her when he raped her. It was all just so senseless. 

What the hell made girls that young want to fuck? Not that it mattered because if she had been a virgin, she would have been raped anyway, but at least she would have been given the contraceptive drug first. As horrible as it was, she would have been better off as a whore than a breeder when she is so small. Ultimately she would be raped more often than the whores were, at least the whores got time off in between planets, breeders never got that, except for when they got to their eighth month of pregnancy, then they got a break until four weeks after the birth before the stud began fucking them again. A girl that size would be lucky to give birth to one of Noah's baby's without complications. His babies had always tended to be on the smaller side. The Master decided that the babies didn't look big and healthy enough so he had been going to send Noah to the sister ship as a boy whore..... Thankfully the Master had agreed with Jayak's suggestion that they needed another junior medic for the night shift with Corbin. The Master had never been happy with his smaller babies but he wanted to use him now.... regardless of the size or type of the breeder.... it just didn't make sense. A guard had come to find out what happened and to fetch Noah and when Jayak told the guard about Corbin's injury and that he wouldn't be able to fuck for at least five days, he had sighed and taken Noah back to the breeder's cells to rape the girls that had been assigned to Corbin for the rest of the day, while another stud did the women over 18. At least if the young girls got pregnant to Noah they would have a good chance to survive the birth.

When he had gone to see Jack and Sam, they had asked about Corbin and when he told them, Sam had blamed herself, saying it was her fault they were all being punished, that everything was all her fault. When Jack asked her why she thought that, when it was him who'd punched the Master and tried to kill him, she just said that the Master had wanted to touch her, that it never would have happened if he hadn't wanted to touch her, which had momentarily silenced Jack but then when he tried to argue and convince her that it was his fault, she had gotten too anxious and vomited again.  
Over the next few days Jayak tried to convince her several times that it was not her fault, but as with Jack, she soon vomited with anxiety so he stopped talking about it too. With Jayak being the only Doctor he very rarely got to see his family and soon didn't bother to sleep there because he would be constantly woken up and it was making Samara exhausted. So he just tried to see them at meal times when he could and started sleeping in the main medical room. Samara agreed that they had to try and help Sam so when Jayak went back for breakfast or supper, he would put some grain balls in a cloth and put them in his socks at his ankles which were hidden by his long pants. The guards checked his pockets when he left his rooms to make sure that he wasn't taking food for Jack and Sam, but they never checked his socks. After the success of the grain balls, he then tried an extra piece of fruit and then started with the rice. Sam had insisted that Jack needed to eat his grain balls and fruit so he would be able to keep his strength up to help her. Jack saw the sense in it, but he argued that his Element would help him, so Sam had eventually agreed to eat half of his share as well as her own every day because he would eat her share of gruel. Because the smell of gruel still made her feel extremely nauseous, Jayak would let him know when it arrived and he would eat it in the office or in the main medical room and swished his mouth out with water before he returned to her, so she couldn't smell it, for which she was grateful.

Sam began to lose weight, even with the extra food that Jayak smuggled in when he got the chance and Jack soon forced her to eat more than half of his share. When Jack wasn't exercising, he usually laid close to her to keep her body temperature up to see if that would help. They started limiting sex to under the blankets sex or with Sam bending over under a warm shower. Sam had increased her showers just to be warm under the water, but with her weight loss and lower food intake, she soon became too weak to stand under the water for very long and would feel colder after getting out, so before too long, she completely stopped showering and was limited to very quick sponge baths while remaining under a blanket as much as possible. Trips to the toilet became very fast with blankets wrapped around them. Melody's diapers were changed under the blankets, with Jack completely covering them both like a homemade tee pee to keep her warmer. Because the office's heater ran on a different power cable than Jack and Sam's room, they kept the office door open and ran the heater in there at full blast, hoping that if someone came they could just quickly close the door but luckily no one bothered to come and check about that and it helped a little, but nowhere near enough and the path to the toilet was covered with towels so their bare feet wouldn't have to touch the cold floor.

Jayak let Corbin wake up after three days and then just left him with medium sedation until he understood that he had a tube in his throat and he wasn't allowed to talk for a few more days. He wrote on some paper and asked about the young girl and that his cock had gone through her cervix. Jayak told him that she was okay, that she had sustained some damage but it was healing well but Corbin had gagged and Jayak quickly sedated him so he wouldn't vomit. He had wondered whether or not to tell him, but he would have known Jayak was lying if he had said that she had been okay and lying to Corbin was something he never wanted to do. After five days Jayak removed his tracheotomy and repaired his wound and let him test his voice with a whisper, it had been a little hoarse but he still had a bit of swelling so Jayak was fairly certain that his voice would be alright with time. The Master returned him to stud duty but without a collar and with only enough fuck drug to ensure he stayed in control to make sure that he didn't get hurt again. Corbin had very clearly remembered what had happened, had remembered what had happened with the first young girl, that she had actually orgasmed and then enjoyed his cock, but he also remembered that the Master had liked it a little too much and that he had made one of his men untie the first girl from the mattress and then had restrained her on her knees, in front of Corbin fucking the second girl so the Master could watch him and the guard had forced the girls jaw open with a hollow gag so the Master could take his pleasure in her throat After he had made her constantly gag on his cock and almost choked her with it, he had finally orgasmed in her throat. Then called her a little slut whore for enjoying two orgasms while she was being raped and then pinched and twisted her nipples on her little tits until she screamed with pain and then slapped her face to shut her up before turning back to watch Corbin finish fucking the second girl. Corbin didn't want that to happen again so he fell back to his safe method of being careful but finishing as fast as he could before they could feel any pleasure with his large cock.

As Sam dropped weight she began to vomit more regularly. During their daily sex session, Jack got pretty good at knowing when he needed to pull out in a hurry so she could vomit and so now he usually fucked Sam on her knees with blankets wrapped around her so it would be easier for her to vomit if the nausea hit her suddenly and he would just wait patiently until she gave him the go ahead to keep going and finish, on those days she wouldn't even want an orgasm, she just wanted it done. Sam's blood pressure began to steadily rise, along with her anxiety about her condition and her pregnancy but Sam's belly was expanding noticeably from week to week and that kept Sam from worrying too badly about the pregnancy. Jayak talked to Callan and told him that Sam was suffering and that she had lost a lot of weight and was vomiting but the Master stayed firm on his decisions, blaming it on her being pregnant with three useless babies and that four weeks of recordings were not enough to pay for their keep until they could record again. Which made Jack fume, he was certain that they could have kept making more super hot recordings if he hadn't ruined everything by hurting Sam. The Master was blaming them for his stupid mistake.... again. Sam had been sensational. She had really stepped up and become far more active in their recordings. She had been willing to lose her inhibitions for the sake of their safety.... for their children's safety. Once she had been confident that Jack would respect her no matter what she had to do, to ensure their safety until they could record again after the triplets were born, then she had pulled out all stops and was so incredibly....... HOT....... Fuck she had been so sexy and Jack had sometimes struggled not to blow his load just watching her as she used the vibrator on herself while she looked at him, she had even looked at the camera a few times, which she had previously always avoided doing. She knew how precarious their position was knowing that she was pregnant with triplets that the Master could not sell until they were weaned. Sam was hoping to increase their earnings so they they could negotiate about keeping Melody and eventually the triplets. 

Sam started to notice a few things about Melody that worried the hell out of her. While she was pregnant with the twins, they had been able to give her impressions and feelings and now Melody was older Sam was starting to feel those impressions and feelings so much stronger. The triplets inside her were also able to give her very strong feelings and impressions, much stronger than her pregnancy with the twins, but Melody was starting to impress words into her mind. Words! If she got sold..... Sam was also positive that the very painful bruising on her breasts and nipples had healed fast because of Melody, because she had noticed how much it hurt for her mother's breasts to be handled and nurse her. Sam had lamented that at least they didn't worry about Jacob's powers being used for evil, but if Melody was sold and she was already exhibiting powers at such a young age..... how powerful was she going to be as an older child.... an adult. The thought of it scared Jack too and now that the Master had told them that he would be selling all their babies, Sam had begun to have nightmares about how their children would be taken advantage of as a asset or an investment as the Master had worded it. Another nightmare to add to her list. She had nightmares about what the Master had done to her, but she still refused to talk about it, saying that she was fine, but Jack knew that something was bugging her but with Sam's increased anxiety when talking about it was currently worse than dealing with it.

 

When Sam was twenty one weeks she began to get sick, she would have bouts of being cold, clammy and shivering, but then she would have a high fever and sweat. There had been a large new intake of breeders over the last three weeks and one or more of them must have been a carrier of a rather nasty illnesses. Luckily Melody avoided catching it, but Sam in her run down and vulnerable condition, contracted it very quickly. When the breeders had been bought onto the ship, they had shown no symptoms themselves, but it had soon become very obvious that they had carried a virus in with them and before they knew it, half the breeders had become ill. It had been passed onto Sam before they were even aware it was on board the ship, because she was one of the first to show any symptoms. Sam lost even more weight as her vomiting became more regular. Her blood pressure became a serious problem and she began to cough which made her ribs and belly ache terribly. Her breathing steadily became more and more affected as congestion built up in her lungs. They gave her the general antibiotics from Sam's first aid kit, but they did not even make a dent. 

Sam steadily got worse. She shivered a lot which made her lose more weight and by 22 weeks her appetite disappeared and her lungs got markedly worse. After a week of Sam getting steadily worse, Jayak went to see the Master and begged for their heat to be turned back up, that Sam was ill and was going downhill fast and nothing was helping her. The Master refused. Within the next few days when more and more breeders got sick and Jayak lost ten of the older more heavily pregnant breeders with complications of the illness, mostly pneumonia and heart problems from being run down after having baby after baby for so long. The Master went to see Jayak to punish him, but Jayak had just collapsed with exhaustion, When his men told him that Jayak hadn't slept for four days because he was so busy trying to save the breeders, the Master sent Corbin and Noah back to help him. Corbin sedated Jayak to force him to get some sleep but he was back to work the next day as they battled to keep the rest of the more run down breeders alive. Luckily the Master had seen the sense in not punishing them for the losses because they were all still badly needed to help those that were still sick. They slept in shifts, making sure that each other didn't skip resting.

Luckily Sam's heart seemed to not be affected and Jack hoped that it was the Naquadah helping her to fight it. He had been so scared that he had begun having sex with her twice a day to get more Naquadah into her in an attempt to strengthen her. He had even tried healing her a few times, while holding Melody, but Sam only made a slight improvement, but at least it was better than nothing, so he kept on doing it regularly. During week 23 and 24 Sam had two scary episodes of contractions because she was coughing and wheezing too much. Luckily Jack and Melody had been able to get them to stop before they got too bad but Jayak went to the Master again and begged him to turn their heat back on. He came to see Sam for himself and was rather horrified by her condition. She had lost so much weight that her hips, shoulders and collarbones jutted out, her arms and legs were horribly thin with bony knees and she no longer had the strength to stand. She coughed a deep chesty cough that would be so bad that she would almost black out before she could catch her breath. Her coughing had gotten so bad that Jayak resorted to keeping her under medium sedation to stop her from coughing and going into labor again, but the sedative also lowered the strength of her breathing, so it became a period of trial and error during those weeks to get her to a level that worked. Jayak, Corbin and Noah were rushed off their feet with sick breeders and breeders going into premature labor from coughing too much. When Sam got to 24 weeks the deaths finally stopped and the worst of the virus had been and gone, except for Sam. In Sam the virus lingered strongly, and only the help that Jack and Melody gave her every couple of days, offered any relief and no doubt was the only reason that she was still alive, which scared the hell out of all of them. The Master ordered their heat be turned back on and their food rationing over but even with the heat turned back up, it made little difference to Sam. She hadn't eaten anything for three weeks and was still having trouble breathing with her congested wheezy lungs, even with an oxygen mask on. 

Three days later the Master came to see them, luckily while Sam was sedated. Jack stayed very close to Melody while the Master smugly told them that he had been informed by the baby broker of their son's death, that he had died a few days after the auction, and with what happened to their daughter, he knew he would not be able to sell any more of their babies until they were weaned, and he did not have the patience that would require, so the Master happily delivered the awful news that Jack, Sam and Melody were to be sold as a long term investment to the customers that had purchased their son. It was intended by the new owners that ALL their babies would be sold after weaning to people interested in owning a slave with the power of the Gods. He took great delight in tormenting Jack that their new owners would be wanting to watch them fuck and would no doubt use them as a live performance treat for their investors and top clients. He also told them that the new owner was especially interested in Sam and was going to enjoy touching her and fucking her with all sorts of uncomfortable objects once she was no longer pregnant. The Master also informed them that Corbin and Noah had been included in the deal, as had all the items that they had been using. Everything was to go, the bed, cot, gym equipment, all the blankets, sheets and pillows.... everything that Jack and Sam had ever touched or used, any drugs and medical equipment that they would need to keep them healthy. The Medics were told to pack everything up and that they would be transported to their new owner in three days time. Everyone had been devastated at the news and once Sam was told, she felt especially guilty, that they were all being sold because she was so ill. 

The Master had panicked after seeing how ill Sam was, she looked like she was very close to dying and he couldn't believe how skinny she was. He knew that it was his fault, that he had ruined the chance for them to keep making him money, he had starved them..... starved her.... and it scared the hell out of him. If she died then he would be left with nothing but a very angry Jack and he knew that would not be good. So he quickly decided to sell them and make money from them before she died and his bosses punished him for their loss. He quickly got one of his men to go and contact the broker that had informed him of their clients interest in the pair as an investment and then he told her that he was no longer interested in retaining the pair because he would rather stick with short term investments. They negotiated a deal and he was a little pissed at the outcome but she had pointed out things that he couldn't deny and had insisted on having their medics so he had named an astronomical amount and after a few further negotiations they decided on the price and a deal was made. Once the deal was made he actually felt relieved and then he chuckled with glee at the thought of them leaving. He quickly decided that he wanted absolutely nothing left that would risk any contamination from their blood or bodily fluids, not after she had almost killed him. Their room would need to be scrubbed out with strong chemicals to make sure no one else was put at risk. He just hoped that the blonde bitch of a whore would survive long enough for the sale to go through. In the end, he was so glad that they would be going, that he packed up his personal collection of their fuck recordings for their new owners, he wanted nothing left to remind him of the slutty blond whore and the stupid mistakes he had made.

Even though Jack and Sam knew that Jacob would not have survived without her breast milk and that he had died months ago, hearing the confirmation of his death was still devastating. Sam and Jack cried together until Sam started coughing badly and had to be sedated again. Jayak was worried about what the news would do to Sam mentally and over the next two days, even though she was sedated most of the time, she was still deteriorating. The medics and Jack packed up everything into crates and boxes. They added some essentials for Sam and Melody into Sam's SGC pack so they could have them on hand if they needed them during transport. Jack had packed the returned laptop, leads and personal safely items back into Sam's pack and had put their precious photographs into Sam's laptop case for protection. At least they had the comfort that Corbin and Noah were going with them, that their physical welfare was important enough to their new owners, to want to have medical staff that were used to dealing with them. Jayak had talked to Jack and said that the Master had probably made the new owners sound worse than what they really were. If they were going to be kept for breeding, then why would their owners risk fucking Sam with uncomfortable objects that may injure her ability to have babies. It just didn't make sense. They must have been sold for a very large amount to have included Corbin and Noah into the deal. The owners would not want to risk Jack or Sam being damaged. Jack saw the sense in his comments and hoped that he was right. He hoped that their new owners would not be as cruel as their current 'Master'. 

Jayak felt so frustrated as Sam's illness continued to worsen, no doubt due to the stress about learning of the definite death of Jacob and their forthcoming sale. Their lives were going to change again. She dreaded that Melody was going to be sold once she was weaned, that all their babies would be sold and they would be left with nothing but each other and their grief. She tried to take hope in Jayak's words that they would be cared for in their new home but she couldn't shake the darkness that began to cloud her emotions. Sam's lungs became more congested and she grew weaker as her stress and blood pressure increased. Jayak had kept her fluid levels high, filled with nutrients as usual to try and give her body enough hydration that she would be able to keep feeding Melody but Melody had become more and more fussy over the last week, no doubt feeling her parents anxiety. Melody didn't seem to be drinking as long as usual over the last week or so and because she had also been fussy, Jayak and Jack had become increasingly concerned that Sam's breast milk levels were going down too much. Sam was kept more heavily sedated to try to ease her anxiety as well as her coughing, but she still managed to have coughing fits that either left her in pain and gasping for breath or coughing that only stopped when Sam lost consciousness. Sam was constantly exhausted and spent the bulk of the time either sedated or sleeping and breathing wheezily with oxygen prongs in her nostrils. 

On the last day, they double checked they had everything, lowered Sam and Melody on the mattress to the floor and disassembled their king size bed frame so it could be packed. Corbin and Noah packed their own clothes into a box each, their clothes were all they possessed. Jayak packed all of Sam's charts of test results and medical information so Corbin would have it. Jayak was devastated at the thought of losing them. Losing them all, but especially Corbin. Corbin had become like a brother, and even Noah was like a little brother. Corbin had always been such a good friend, a friend and brother to Samara as well. Marissa called him Uncle Corbin. Marissa had never met Noah, and now she never would. Corbin confided to Jayak that he was extremely nervous about having to care for Jack and Sam without Jayak's skills and experience. What if something happened and he didn't know how to deal with it? Jayak knew that Corbin always read Jayak's medical books whenever he got the chance. More than a year ago, Jayak had convinced the Master to provide him with some medical texts for reference, he had already read them several times, so he decided to give them to Corbin, so he could continue to learn. He took a box into his office and packed everything thing that Corbin might find useful, hopefully it would bolster his confidence. Jayak talked to Corbin and told him that he should follow his gut, if something felt wrong, then it usually was. He told him to have faith in himself and his skills. Jack promised Jayak that he would not forget him and his family, that they owed Jayak their lives and when they were rescued they would come back for them. Jayak told them that if they got rescued then they were to go home and forget about him, he did not want them being captured again during an attempt to secure his freedom, that if they tried and were caught, the Master would kill them. Jack now had a family to consider and that their safety should be his first priority. Jack promised that he would not put his family at risk, but that did not mean that he wouldn't try once his family was safe again. Jayak made Jack promise that unless Jack could guarantee his own safe return to his family and to Sam, who would die without him, that he was not to try to rescue him at all. 

All the crates and boxes were taken to a transport by the Master's men. When everything but the mattress had been taken away, it was time for them to go to the transport. Jack was restrained with his hands tied tightly behind his back. Jayak increased Sam's sedation, hoping to keep her from coughing or vomiting during transport. He made sure that there was an oxygen tank to accompany Sam, and that she would have the oxygen close if she needed it. They had taken a box of blankets and pillows last, so that they would have easy access to them in the transport to keep Sam comfortable and warm. Corbin wrapped Sam in a blanket and carried her, while Jayak carried Melody. Noah carried the oxygen bottle and the stand with Sam's fluid bag on it, keeping close to Corbin. The Mattress was carried down and put in the transport. Once the mattress was in place Jayak carefully placed Sam down on her right side and Corbin put Melody next to her left arm. Melody had been fed and had been kept awake so that she would hopefully sleep on the transport. Noah put down the stand that held Sam's fluid bag and then securely attached the oxygen cylinder onto the stand. He then tied a piece of rope around the stand and on to one of the hooks on the wall of the transport, so it would not fall over if they had a rough trip. Noah then sat on the floor next to the mattress, where Corbin would soon join him, so they could take care of Sam during the journey. Jack was taken down and into the transport with a gun to his head and forced to kneel on the floor not far from the foot of the mattress.

Corbin was saying his final goodbye to Jayak when suddenly Jayak was grabbed from behind by two of the Master's men.  
“What are you doing?” asked a shocked Jayak as they held him securely by his arms, forced him to his knees and began to cut off his shirt while the Master suddenly appeared and spoke.  
“I have decided that you are much too opinionated and troublesome to be a doctor onboard my ship. I am sending you as a bonus to their new owner's but I am going to keep your beautiful wife for myself, even though she's pregnant, she will still be a wonderful fuck.... And your daughters... what fun I will have in a few short years time when I enjoy the pleasures of their tiny virgin cunts and asses. I will......” but the Master was cut off as an enraged Corbin attacked the Master, while Jayak remained frozen in shock as he had listened in horror to the Master's words.  
Corbin yelled with rage while he punched the Master “You can't sell him without his family........ How dare you separate them you fucked up bastard......” until two men finally grabbed him and dragged him off the Master. The Master was furious, Corbin had landed several blows on his ribs and face and had split one of his lips and would no doubt end up with a black eye. “Prepare him for my whip” snarled the Master as he detached his whip from his belt. Corbin shirt was torn from his body and was forced to his knees, then flat onto the ground with the two men holding his wrists and ankles down under their boots, as he was stretched out.  
Corbin began yelling again “ You can't have her you bastard”, then the crack of the whip sounded as it bit into the flesh on his back. “They're married you bastard”. Crack. “You fucking bastard”. Crack. Then Corbin could only scream as the whip bit deeper and deeper into his back, over and over again, until he lost consciousness from the agonizing pain. The Master's men counted to twenty lashes as he savagely cut open Corbin's back till it was bleeding heavily. The lashing had been so vicious that some of Corbin's ribs and even a hip could be seen through the more serious wounds that gaped open. Jack was horrified at what he had just witnessed. Noah had jumped up to his feet when Corbin had run towards the Master and begun punching him, but had been quickly restrained by a gun to his head, and now his hands had been bound behind his back. Jayak's hands had also been restrained behind his back. Sam, thankfully, had only stirred briefly through the drama, Melody had begun to cry when Corbin had begun screaming. Sam had slowly reached out her hand and touched Melody and that had comforted Melody enough to calm down to a whimper as Jack had looked at them anxiously. The men then pushed Jayak into the transport and down onto his knees beside Jack and Noah was shoved onto his knees next to Jayak. Men stood behind them with their weapon's pressing at the back of their heads. Corbin was carried in and literally dumped onto his belly on the floor of the transport in front of all three of them as they tried to control their nausea at the sight of Corbin's hideously wounded back. Jayak pleads to the Master to reconsider, to please let him return to his family or let his family come with him, but the Master just enjoyed tormenting him even more and was smiling smugly when the transport door closed as Jayak, completely distraught, broke down in tears.


	22. SOLD

CHAPTER 22 SOLD

“I'm sorry Jayak.” Jack said emotionally “I'm so sorry”  
“It is not your fault Jack. The Master has wanted Samara for a long time now. I will find my way back to her Jack. I will not abandon her to that monster” said Jayak through his tears. “Look at what he has done to Corbin, he had his whip with him, he was expecting to use it before we left. It should have been me. The Master was wanting to whip me one last time, they cut off my shirt, it should have been me that was whipped.”  
“Jayak, he was trying to keep you with your wife, don't take that away from him. He did that for you. Corbin wanted to punish the Master for not keeping you together. His wounds are worth something Jayak, they are not a mistake, they are worth something.” Jack told him quietly.   
Jayak closed his eyes. He knew Jack was right. He could not make Corbin's wounds worthless by saying they were a mistake. He just wished it had never happened. Wished that Corbin had not attacked the Master. Corbin had surprised him, he was not usually a man who reacted with violence of any sort. He always sought to calm any difficulties with words, so what had made him act so differently? He knew that he and Samara thought of each other as siblings, they had a great fondness for each other. If Jayak had not been so quickly and heavily restrained, there is no doubt that he would have attacked the Master himself. Maybe Corbin was acting in his place, when he knew that Jayak couldn't fight for Samara, could not show his anger at the Master's decision. Corbin had taken his place. The Master had deserved being hit and would no doubt be sore for a while and Jayak was glad, he just hoped that he would not take his anger out on his family. Corbin's wounds were certainly worth something. He had tried to punish the Master for his decision to keep Jayak's family. At least Corbin had been able to cause the Master some pain for his actions. Jayak looked at Jack “At least he managed to hurt the bastard for me” he said with a sad smile.  
“He sure did” Jack agreed. “Corbin looks pretty bad, I wonder how long this transport is going to take, surely they won't want to hand him over looking like this, they might let you stitch him up if this is going to be a long trip.” he suggested. Jayak nodded and then he addressed the main guard that looked to be in charge.  
“Corbin is losing a lot of blood and if his wounds are left untreated they could become infected. The new owners would not want their property handed over in such a bad condition. Let me treat him so the new owners won't be so angry” Jayak asked in a neutral voice.   
The head guard looked at Jayak and then at Corbin. Then he looked at Noah “You can stitch him up” and moved towards him.  
Noah frantically shook his head “I can't treat that.” Noah said honestly “It's too bad. I'm only an assistant, I'm not good enough to fix that. I'll mess it up”   
The guard scowled and then motioned to the man behind Jayak before looking back at Jayak “You try anything and your back will end up looking like his” he said with a menacing voice. Jayak arms were freed and he got up slowly and explained that he needed to get equipment out of some of the boxes. When the head guard nodded, Jayak went to the boxes and began to look at the writing on the sides. He gathered the things that he needed and grabbed some towels as well. He laid out a towel and put the supplies on it, then he carefully moved Corbin until his back was straight and his head was comfortably to the side. Jayak decided not to take any chances on him waking up and administered a shot that would keep him knocked out for a couple of hours. He then carefully looked at Corbin's wounds and opened a bottle of antiseptic to clean his wounds. He poured it onto the wounds, a section at a time starting from the bottom of his back, then covered that section with part of a towel. He worked his way to the top of Corbin's back, but left the top uncovered so he could begin to stitch the wounds together. He opened a pack of gloves and put them on before he started the tedious job of stitching Corbin's extensive wounds.  
Melody was thankfully still content to be lying next to Sam. Sam's breathing was a little ragged but it was steady. They had the oxygen ready in case she needed it, he hoped the trip would be a quick one. Jack knew that it probably wouldn't be too much longer before Melody got hungry and started to fuss.  
Jayak continued to stitch Corbin's back as the transport flew for over an hour. Jack's naked cold knees were screaming at him and he was struggling to cope with the relentless increasing pain. He was rocking a little trying to find a position to ease the pressure on his knees when he felt the muzzle of a gun push hard against his head.  
“Quit moving around” the man behind him ordered. Jack closed his eyes and grimaced as he stopped moving. Jayak looked over and caught the look on Jack's face that revealed how much pain he was in.  
“He has bad knees, if you want him to be able to walk out of this transport to his new owner, then I suggest you let him lie down and take the pressure off his knees” Jayak said almost casually as he kept his attention on Corbin's wounds.  
“Throw him on the bed next to his whore” the lead guard said with a growl. The man behind Jack put his arm through Jack's bound arms, lifting him enough to drag him to the mattress, then he dragged him up the mattress and dropped him so he was belly down on the bed with his arms still tied behind his back. Jack moved his head so he could see Melody and Sam. Melody turned to look at him with a little frown, she had startled when Jack had been dropped onto the mattress, but she calmed when she saw who had made the disturbance. Sam's eyes were open but her face was expressionless under the medium sedation, she looked at Jack for a while, then she went back to gazing at Melody as she blinked slowly. After another half hour Melody began to fuss and complain that she was hungry and tired. They had purposefully laid Sam on her right side, so her damaged arm could lie on the mattress more comfortably and she would have her left arm free to use if she needed to. When Melody began to grizzle, Sam knitted her eyebrows in concentration and tried to pull Melody closer to her breast, but because she was so ill and weak, she couldn't manage to do it. Tears began to shine in Sam's eye's at her frustration and Jack asked them to release him so he could help the baby nurse. The men ignored his request and Melody slowly got louder as she voiced her displeasure at being ignored and hungry. Jack asked again, but they continued to ignore him. Then Melody started to cry even louder. Sam's breathing began to labor as she got more and more distressed at not being able to help Melody onto her breast. Jack was about to beg them to let him help her when Callan walked through the internal door of the transport.

“Cut him loose so he can tend to the baby” he demanded. The man standing near Jack, sick of hearing the fussy baby, quickly cut Jack's hand's free with a sigh of relief.   
Jack slowly moved his arm's around and grimaced at his aching shoulders as he slowly pushed his torso up off the mattress so he could turn on his side. He maneuvered closer to Melody and Sam and then moved Melody to Sam's breast and helped her reach Sam's nipple so she could drink. Soon the only noise was Melody sucking greedily at Sam's breast. Jack kept his hand on Melody to keep her in position, while he softly reassured Sam that everything was okay. Sam's breathing slowly settled as she looked at Jack, but still sounded a little labored. Jack decided that once Melody was finished feeding, he would get the oxygen going for Sam to help her breathe. After a short while it became evident that Melody had pooped in her diaper. When Jack gave her a break from drinking to burp her, he decided that he may as well change her before she started complaining about that.  
“I need to get a new diaper” he said to the man behind him as he turned slowly to look at him, but Callan who was still in the cargo area with them, immediately said that he would get what he needed for him. Jack told him that it was in the top of Sam's pack. So Callan went over to Sam's pack that was beside the mattress where Noah and Corbin had been planning to sit before everything had gone to hell. He passed a new diaper and some wipes to Jack. Jack changed Melody and put the rolled up dirty diaper on the mattress while he did Melody's sleep suit back up. Callan bent down and took the dirty diaper and the wipes and made eye contact with Jack who turned to thank him. Jack followed the direction of Callan's eyes and stayed relaxed as he looked back up at Callan and gave him a slight nod and said “Thank you” as Callan moved away to put the wipes back into the pack and close it before walking over to the men that were near Jayak, Corbin and Noah. Jack watched Callan carefully as he placed Melody close to Sam and put her back on to finish her feed.

Jack continued to watch Callan, ready for whatever he had planned. Callan moved to the man who stood behind Noah, then quickly pulled a weapon out and shot the guard in the chest as he pushed Noah over so he fell to the ground, before turning his weapon on to the lead guard near Jayak. Jayak had immediately dropped to the floor next to Corbin after the first shot, so Callan had a clear shot and hit the guard in the chest. As soon as Callan had pulled his weapon, Jack had grabbed the weapon that Callan had carefully placed when he had picked up the diaper and wipes, and spun around to shoot the man behind him who was focused on Callan. As the man crumpled to the floor with a hole in his chest, Jack quickly scrambled to grab his weapon from him and spun back to see who was left. Just as Callan's last shot rang out, a guard came racing in through the door, Jack immediately went to shoot him but Jayak yelled out “No!” so Jack pulled the shot and waited with his gun ready.  
Callan smiled at Jack and then turned to the guard who had come through the door. “We can now do as we please Talar, we are free of the Master at last” he said to the guard before turning back to Jack.  
“Callan?” Jack asked warily, trying to stay focused on the situation over Melody and Sam's distress at the sound of gunfire.  
“Welcome to your freedom Jack. The rest of the men aboard want to be free from the Master as well” Callan smiled, but then he suddenly dropped to his knees as another shot rang out. Jack immediately pointed his weapon at Talar, who was now pointing his weapon at Sam.   
“Toss me the weapons or I will shoot her” snarled Talar. Jack had no choice, he knew it was unlikely that he would shoot Sam just to get his weapon, but if Jack shot first, Talar would probably get a shot off as well. No choice. He couldn't risk it. He loosened his grip on the weapons and did as he was asked. Callan was still on his knees, coughing blood.  
“Why?” he managed to ask Talar “This was for our freedom”  
“The Master is not blind Callan, he approached me and made me an offer. He no longer trusted you Callan, he offered me your job and a big bonus if I stopped you from trying anything. All he needs to do is to watch the security recordings of the ship, and I will get my bonus. Why get out when I can have more power, more money and more privileges. You were a fool trying to help the Stallion and his whore. She is no angel, she's just a whore with a fancy name. She might be rare in colour, but she is just another filthy whore. The Master told me to punish you with his favourite method, he will be happy to watch it on the security recordings when we return, and I am happy to punish you in his place. You are just lucky that your stupid idea did not get the slaves hurt. The Master would have been most displeased if this sale had fallen through due to them being injured.” Talar sneered.   
Two more men came running through the door and stopped in shock at the sight of Callan on his knees and blood blooming on his chest and dripping from his mouth. “Talar... What are you doing?” one of them said as they looked on in horror.  
“Unless you wish to be punished as betrayers with Callan, I suggest you tell me that you serve your Master.” Talar told them as he now pointed his weapon towards them.  
The men hesitated as they looked at Callan again, and then they turned back to Talar and both said “I serve the Master”.  
“Good choice” Talar sneered then said “One of you pull the betrayer's pants down and the other one secure the Stallion, but get him to shut that baby up first”.  
Melody was crying loudly, upset by all the gunshots and yelling. Sam was extremely agitated and was struggling to breathe. Jack picked up Melody and put her in the crook of one arm, jiggling her a little as he turned his concern to Sam. “It's okay Sam.... It's over now... It's okay... Sam you need to slow your breathing” Jack said as he tried to calm both of them. Sam was only getting worse, so he put Melody down and leaned down so she could focus on him “Sam, I need you to control your breathing. Everything is okay now Sam” Then he heard Callan's bubbling scream of agony and Sam got even more upset. Jack lifted his head to see Talar lifting Callan's blood covered testicles in his hand. Jack watched helplessly as the man forced Callan's mouth open and shoved them in deep, pushing them down with his fingers as Callan gagged and then choked to death on his own testicles. Jack felt like vomiting but he had Sam to worry about. “Jayak” he called out “Should I give her the oxygen?”.  
“She's panicking Jack, increase her sedation. You need to knock her out quickly Jack” Jayak instructed him as he still half lay near Corbin, who was still unconscious.   
Jack reached for her fluid line and opened it up to let the fluid containing the sedative through faster, then he moved back so she could see his face and he tried to soothe her as the sedation took hold of her and forced her to relax. Her breathing changed from fast raspy rattling breaths to slower but still labored breaths as her eyes closed and she went limp. Her breathing seemed to still be labored so he talked to Jayak again. “She's not breathing right, what should I do?”.  
“Prop her up Jack. Sit behind her so she is more upright.” Jayak said quickly as he watched and listened to her troubled breathing.  
Jack moved the pillow from beneath Sam's head and then slowly eased her into a sitting position as he stepped behind her. He then lowered himself, being careful not to bump Melody with his leg as he settled himself against the wall and dragged Sam back to lie against his chest. He lifted her head so her throat was unrestricted and her head lay against his shoulder. Much to their relief, her breathing almost instantly improved. Her breathing was still labored but it was not quite as rattly. From where he was sitting Jack could reach the oxygen, so he turned the dial on the tank and lifted the tube so he could place the small prongs into her nostrils and tightened the band so they stayed in place around her head. Sam's breathing improved even more and Jack was at last able to turn his attention back to Melody who was now screaming. He reached sideways and pulled her close enough to lift her up and against Sam's arm as he cradled her and rubbed her back as she calmed down. He simply soothed her for a while, trying to sooth himself as much as her. Jayak went back to repairing Corbin's back, but Noah was left lying on his side on the floor with his hands still tied behind his back. 

Once Melody had settled, he moved her so she could nurse from Sam's breast. Jack pulled up the blanket so they were both covered and Melody soon lay comfortably against Sam's belly and Jack's arm while she drank her fill and fell asleep. The transport flew on for another two hours before they finally landed. Jayak had done about two thirds of Corbin's wounds and the top half of his back was now crisscrossed with rows of black stitches. Jayak was told to finish and pack up. When he had done so, he was restrained with his hands tied behind his back again. Talar then told Jack to stand up, Jack looked at him and said “I'll carry them out”. Talar considered his request and then nodded and gestured for him to get her. Jack eased out from behind Sam and slowly moved her until she was laying flat, her breathing began to labor again but there was nothing he could do about that for now. Jack got the blanket and tilted Sam sideways as he pushed it under her, and then tilted her the other way. Melody was laying on Sam's chest, still asleep. Once he had the blanket underneath her he wrapped it around her and Melody, putting Sam's arms across Melody, with the brace on top and tucking it in tight so Melody stayed secure against Sam's chest. Melody stirred a bit, but she soon settled as the blanket was wrapped around her and she was soon hidden from view in the folds of the blanket but safe from falling out. Jack then positioned himself to pick Sam up, he lifted her so she was is a sitting position and then got his other arm under her knees, braced himself and lifted them up. He was glad that he had been doing a lot of working out and was still able to lift them. Sam had lost a lot of weight, and even with the weight of the triplets, she was probably nowhere near her healthy, normal weight. Hopefully after this birth she would have the chance to recover properly and get healthy again. If she ever got over this virus that seemed to be trying so damn hard to kill her. He was truly scared that she might not get over the virus. He and Melody had tried several times to heal her, but all they managed to do was improve her for a few days before she deteriorated again. The last few days they were barely managing to keep her stable. He hoped that the stress of this trip and of having a new owner was not going to make her worse, maybe the new owners would have better medicine that could help her. He steadied himself and readjusted her weight in his arms, then looked at the pole which held her fluids and oxygen. “Someone is going to have to carry that” he said to no one in particular and waited. The man that was now guarding him, moved around and picked it up with one hand while he kept his gun trained on Jack with the other.

The transport's cargo doors opened and let in bright sunshine. “Payment's been made, let's transfer the cargo over quickly” Talar said briskly as he came in the doorway. Jack squeezed his eyes shut at the brightness. He hadn't seen the sun for over a year. He slowly squinted his eyes open as he got accustomed to the brightness and carefully followed the man pushing Jayak and Noah out and onto the planet. Jack stumbled slightly as he saw their destination. An Al'kesh. Crap.   
A slender petite woman in a revealing black leather outfit stood near the doorway to the Al'kesh, “Put them on board” he woman said with a firm but cheerful voice. “My clients are going to be very happy to see their new toys” she said with a cheeky smile. Jack felt like punching her. Callan had told him that the broker who secured their sale was the same broker who had won their son at auction. The broker who had let him die rather than return a sick baby and risk bad publicity for the Master. Bitch. He suddenly almost miss stepped as he felt something he had not felt for a long time. A new Naquadah signature. He dared not to look at her again as he walked to the Al'kesh, his heart rate steadily increasing. Had they just gone from the frying pan into the fire? A Goa'uld? He had only been feeling the familiar tingles from Sam and the babies for so long. Had the Goa'uld felt their Naquadah? She had not reacted as she had watched him walk onto the ship with Sam in his arms, but surely she must have felt them. What the hell was in store for them with a Goa'uld? They must have recognised them. She must know who they are. Although maybe if she is just the broker, maybe he has nothing to worry about.... unless she is taking them to another Goa'uld. Anubis? Ba'al? Crap. 

He felt like he was beginning to panic so he concentrated on calming himself back down. Breathe. There was nothing he could do, he just had to hope that they were going to end up some where better than where they were before. He heard her say something as she walked away from them. Jack paused and turned to see some men dragging Corbin from the transport. The woman was talking and she was pointing at Corbin, Jack couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could tell she was not very happy. An extra injured man maybe? Jack mused as the man behind him shoved the gun in his face and told him to keep walking. Jack faced the Al'kesh and kept walking until he was through the doorway, he went in and leaned against a wall with Sam in his arm's waiting for the mattress as the man with the gun put down the pole and moved back to guard them all while the other man went back to help with the cargo. Jayak and Noah were on their knees again. Corbin was dragged in and put down on the floor in front of Jayak and Noah. Then the mattress came in and was laid down and pushed up against a wall.   
Jack looked at the man with the gun “Can I put her down?” he asked. The man nodded and so Jack went to the mattress and carefully dropped to his knees on it, then carefully eased Sam and Melody down on to it. The two pillows had been tossed onto it so he grabbed them and put them under Sam's head and neck so she was slightly elevated before following further instructions and moving back to the other's and gingerly kneeling on the floor with his hands on his head. The broker then entered the ship and stopped in front of them next to Talar and they talked as the rest of the boxes and crates were moved in either by hand or by a trolley... lift... thing. Jack wasn't really sure what it was. It basically looked like a very small portable fork lift.   
“Where is the rest of the slaves?” the woman asked.  
“They will be here soon, we just wanted to load the equipment and supplies before we got too many slaves to guard.” replied Talar.  
Jack and Jayak looked at each other, they had not seen any other slaves on board. Maybe they had purchased some whores or other breeders as well. Jack turned his attention back to the conversation while he kept an eye on Sam and Melody as they lay wrapped up in the blanket on the mattress.   
“So this cargo includes all their medical needs?” asked the woman.  
“Yes, that's correct. I assume you were informed about the water crystals?” The woman nodded so he went on. “You also got the information about the whore's medical conditions?” replied Talar.  
“Yes, I have read the correspondence very thoroughly. Why is the whore so still, what's wrong with her?” asked the woman with suspicion.  
“She was sedated for the journey, she is still affected by sickness and we did not want her to get sick on the journey. We had a.... problem on board and needed to fully sedate her. Don't worry the Doc and his crew will look after your purchases very well, they are normally easy to control, especially the doc.  
“I'm certain they will. I am not so sure that my clients will be too happy about the injured man. He is badly hurt and will not be able to work for weeks” the woman fumed.  
“He is an excellent stud as well as being the doc's overnight relief. You might want to put a choke collar on him until he has learned to respect you. He is normally well behaved, but the Master decided to have a bit of fun before they left” Talar smirked.  
“Fun? Injuring sold property is a disgrace! He should have restrained himself. My clients will be very angry to receive a slave in such bad condition” she said angrily.  
Jack began to get a little confused at their conversation. It sounded like she had been expecting them all, including the doc. What the hell was going on? He wondered, then he looked at the doorway when he noticed movement. A petite naked woman with long black hair and a baby in her arms walked through the door, she looked scared and was definitely pregnant again, then a little girl came in behind her. Jack's spirits immediately lifted. “Jayak” he said loudly. Jayak turned towards him, and then looked past him to the little group “Samara” he let out a choked sob but he wisely stayed still. Samara had a gun pointed at her and an electronic choke collar around her neck.  
“Daddy” Marissa cried out and went to run past to her father, but another man that had been carrying boxes over, grabbed her arm and went to strike her face.  
“Don't you dare damage the goods” snarled the broker loudly.  
The man's hand hovered near the girls face then he lowered it and he growled at Marissa and said “Do as you're told you little whore. You behave yourself or you will be punished and you will get your mother punished too” when he had finished speaking he shoved her back towards her mother. Marissa quickly moved to Samara and grabbed hold of her mother's leg.  
Jack looked at the broker who had an angry scowl on her face as she glared at the offending man before turning back to Talar who had asked her a question. “Where do you want the Doc's tribe of whore's. If you keep them locked up, he will obey your every word to keep them safe. Just slap her around every now and then to keep him in line” Talar advised with a smirk at Jayak who still had his eyes on his family with desperate relief. “Here is the controller for her choke collar” he finished talking as he handed the controller to the broker.  
“Thank you. Bring the whores over here” she said and then she guided them through a door and touched the door controller so it slid shut.  
“Well this is the last of the crates If you have any problems don't hesitate to contact us” said Talar.  
“Problems? Like a severely injured medic? A heavily sedated prized breeder? I certainly hope there are no further problems. After the debacle with that sick baby I won't be able to stop my clients from complaining again. They will certainly not be happy about the medic, they were supposed to be looking after the whore, not each other!” the woman said angrily.  
“That's why the Master included some bonuses for you. He knew he wanted to have a bit of fun with the Doc before he was sold, so he kept a few surprised for your clients. I'm sure your clients will be more than happy with the extra's. Your clients are aware that the last pregnancy was very hard on the whore and then getting pregnant again.... well... you know she is high risk, you acknowledged that she is high risk, so you can't blame the Master if something happens” Talar stated smugly.  
“If the Master treated her with more care I'm sure that she would probably be a lot healthier. You just tell the Master I will give him the opportunity to make things right if something does happen due to her previous negligent care no matter what the bonus is. If you don't mind I need to get going so I can meet my clients on time” the woman replied with a air of superiority.  
“Of course. Keep your eye on them, they might give you trouble if you don't. Do you want us to secure the Stallion before we leave?” asked Talar.  
The woman looked at Jack, as she pointed her weapon at him, smiled smugly and raised her eyebrows “Oh I'm sure he will behave himself if he wants his whore to stay safe”.  
Jack just stared at her, silently seething in anger at hearing the woman who let their son die, refer to Sam as a whore.  
“Thanks for the delivery boys” she said as the men left the Al'kesh and she closed the door.  
She looked back at the men “You're not going to give me any trouble are you boys?” she asked with a big smile.  
“I need to get her off the heavy sedation, she's already been under too long. Her lungs will get worse if I don't get her sitting up again” Jack said calmly despite the worry he was feeling.  
“Her lungs? What's wrong with her? I was told she had a high risk pregnancy and she's on bed rest, but nothing about her being ill?” asked the woman in an almost angry voice.  
Jack sighed “She's been sick for weeks. She can't keep anything down, she has pneumonia so her lungs are badly congested. She's weak, she can't even stand, she's not just on bed rest, she's bed ridden.”  
Vala sighed unhappily and the gestured with her weapon for him to go to her. Not wanting to take any chances, Jack slowly lowered his arms and then awkwardly got up off his aching knees and hobbled a little as he went to the mattress. As he got closer, he heard Melody snuffling and saw her begin to move under the blankets just before she started to cry.  
“What the hell? What's that?” asked Vala as she pointed her weapon at Sam.  
Jack calmly peeled back the blankets, uncrossed Sam's arms and released Melody who stopped crying as soon as Jack put her up against his chest. “You should know, you're the one who bought us” sniped Jack as he comforted Melody.  
“The Master didn't say anything about another baby, only the doctor's baby, who's baby is this?” Vala asked confused.  
“Then I guess she's the extra bonus they were talking about. An extra baby for your clients to sell” Jack sneered.  
“Yours? The baby's yours? She had twins?” asked Vala incredulously.  
“Yes, she HAD twins, you know very well that our son died. You replaced him to keep the client happy. You know he's dead.”  
“I had no idea she had twins” said Vala, still in shock.  
“What? You're sad that you missed out on the commission for our daughter too? When our son was sold, she was sick so she got left with us and missed the auction. When she was well again they took her too. They starved her for two and a half days before bringing her back so she wouldn't die. The Master thought it would be better to keep her as a reminder for us to stay obedient than to let her die. She was luckier than her twin brother who DID starve to death because he didn't have his mother. Think yourself lucky you never had to clean up another mess..... another unhappy customer.” Jack said scathingly before he bit the inside of his lip to shut himself up. Vala didn't say anything as he held the now calmer Melody in one arm and turned Sam's sedation right down with the other. Then he lay Melody down and repeated his maneuver of getting behind Sam and pulling her up onto his chest before picking Melody up again. The blanket had shifted underneath her, he tried to cover Sam up again but he wasn't having much luck. Her pregnant belly protruding from her thin frame that was almost completely visible.  
“Oh dear God” Vala muttered as she saw Sam's terribly thin body and her big belly. “How far along is she?”  
“25 weeks”   
“What? Already? Is she having twins again?” Vala asked shocked again by the revelations.  
“Didn't he tell you that either? She's pregnant with triplets, three babies” Jack almost laughed.  
“Three?... How long HAS she been sick?” Vala stuttered as she listened in growing dread to Sam's labored breathing.  
“Wow..... He REALLY didn't tell you anything close to the truth did he.... She's been vomiting on and off the entire pregnancy, but since week eighteen she's been vomiting more than she's been keeping down. She's been sick for about four weeks, the last three weeks she has been a LOT worse”.  
“Has she really been that bad?”  
“Worried about your investment are you? Don't worry we are doing everything we can to keep her alive” Jack said sadly, suddenly not able to keep up the anger he felt.  
“Is she still breastfeeding?” Vala asked, getting more and more worried by the minute.  
“She has to, our daughter would starve without her milk.” Jack said emotionally, mad with himself for showing weakness in front of this pathetic excuse for a woman.  
Vala was silent as she squatted down and folded the blanket back over Sam's thin body. Then she stood and took a deep breath to focus and damp down her emotions. She looked down at Corbin's partly stitched back, she squatted down to feel his pulse, then looked at Jayak. I assume you were working on his back?” she asked. Jayak nodded. “I assume you still have the equipment you need to keep working on his injuries?” Jayak nodded again. Vala moved behind Jayak and cut him loose. Get what you need and keep working on him.” she instructed. “I'm going to get us in the air and then I'll be back to check on you”.  
Jayak got up carefully and got the things he needed, put Corbin in a more comfortable position as the woman left the compartment and then continued his work on Corbin's mutilated back. There was a lot of muscle damage. The whip had cut so deeply Jayak knew it would take him weeks to recover, and many days before he would be able to move without excruciating pain. Jayak administered another shot to keep him unconscious, thankful that he had not awakened yet.  
“Jayak” Jack said quietly “Have you got a scalpel there?”  
Jayak looked at him “What are you going to do Jack? Sam needs you uninjured and whole, you can't risk it” he implored.  
“She might be alone, this is our chance Jayak, we can all be free. She's small, I can free Noah and if we can surprise her fast enough....”  
“Jack.... No... She wouldn't be alone. They will tie you up again. Melody needs you, you know she will only seek comfort from you while Sam is so sick and weak. She will be wanting to nurse again soon, she's already gnawing on her fist. They will tie you up and you won't be able to help them Jack. They won't trust you and let you help her.”  
“This might be our only chance Jayak” Jack argued.  
“Jack... Someone just paid a hell of a lot of money for you, how can you possibly think that the broker would risk you being unrestrained if she was not confident of controlling you. Please don't try anything Jack. I want nothing more to be free, but not at the price of risking Sam and Melody's welfare. You need to stay where you are.” Jayak told him firmly.  
Just then Melody began to grumble about her hungry tummy, so Jack's decision was made and Jayak quietly sighed with relief and continued to work on Corbin's back. He couldn't risk it. Jayak was right, there would be other's on board. He unfolded the blanket enough to position Melody on Sam's left breast and made sure she attached correctly before covering her up with the blanket again to keep them warm. Sam's belly was big now, big enough for Melody to rest her bottom and legs on while she fed. She had been fussy with her feeding the last few weeks. She never fed for as long as usual and she had lost a weight. Jack was worried that Melody was ill too, but Jayak had assured him over and over that she showed no symptoms except for her appetite, that maybe it was just in response to her being worried about her mother. Jack thought that she was far too young to be worrying about her mother, he knew that Melody was exceptionally aware of everything and everyone around her, but could she really be worrying herself sick over Sam? Jack kept his arm around Melody while she nursed. He was a bit concerned that Sam had not made any movements yet, she should have been waking up by now.   
Vala returned and stood for a few seconds watching Jack holding Sam while their daughter nursed from her unconscious emaciated mother. She turned away as tears threatened to fall. She took a deep breath before she went through the door that Jayak's family had disappeared behind.  
Jack was surprised by the raw emotion he had seen on the woman's face. He had seen the tears in her eyes as she had looked down at Sam nursing Melody. He had also heard her take a shaky breath before she had walked away. Was she feeling guilty? Guilty that their son had died because she had not sent him back? Could a woman that dealt in selling babies even be capable of feeling remorse? He barely had time to think about it before he saw Jayak's wife Samara walk nervously through the door with her baby in her arms and Marissa clinging to her leg. Samara had been pregnant before Sam, but had given birth after Sam. A very healthy girl they named Ellara. She had been twice the size of Melody and it looked as though she probably still was. He hadn't seen any of them since the day Ellara had been born. Then he suddenly realised that they had clothes on. Marissa had a t-shirt that went down to her knees and Samara had on a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt came down to mid thigh.   
Then he registered what colour it was and his heart began to go crazy. Jack looked back to the doorway and there stood Daniel. Jack felt his mouth drop open and tears fill his eyes as he literally held his breath hoping that this wasn't some cruel dream. “Daniel?” he whispered as he began to tremble. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, afraid the vision would disappear.

THE STORY CONTINUES IN PART 4 OF THE 'SLAVE TRADER' SERIES – 'JACK AND SAM – RESCUED'


End file.
